


Little light of mine

by somagni



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Collars, Courtroom Drama, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Dogs, Dom/sub, Dominant Henry Cavill, Dresses, Edgeplay, Electricity, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Eye Contact, Gift Giving, Hand Feeding, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injury, Kink Negotiation, Milkshakes, Miscommunication, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shopping Malls, Sickfic, Spanking, Stalking, Teasing, Texting, Trust Issues, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somagni/pseuds/somagni
Summary: Henry works hard day in and day out in the office. He plays hard, the two mix more than the hiring manager for assistants would like. He tends to chew them up and spit them out, but when the desk outside of his office is filled with a new face the same primal urges come as well as some new ones, does that mean Zuzanna stands a chance of lasting longer than six months? Or will it just make things crash and burn faster.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Call me anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruin Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538124) by [singeramg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg). 



Her smile was big and bright and too much for first thing in the morning. He waited for her to try and introduce herself as one would do first day on the job yet she didn't just smiled as he walked past her into his office.

He'd almost forgotten about his new assistant till he heard a light rapping of knuckles on his door. "Mr. Cavill?"  
"Yes." She hadn't opened it, just spoke straight into the wood.  
"It is now nine a.m."  
"I have a clock thank you." Was she going to alert him every hour on the hour? He wasn't aware of any meetings he was running late to.  
"I was wondering if now was an alright time to introduce myself or if you're busy it can wait for another time." He could _hear_ her smile through the wood.  
"You read your dissertation." He finally smiled back . . . At a door. "Now is fine." There was a click and there it was, burning a hole to the center of the earth, that smile.

It was not exactly a trick, more a test, to gage their attention to detail, he'd actually been given that tip from his first assistant when she finally retired. The dissertation stated very clearly that he was not to be bothered with anything short of an emergency till nine a.m yet Henry started his day early, around six and so would his assistant. Perhaps it _was_ to keep them slightly on edge, they were not friends and him being retold their name was not an emergency.

"Good morning." She barely entered the door, her smile was loud and proud but everything else about her was mousy, shied away.  
"You seem pleased with it." Just because they weren't friends didn't mean he was going to be unnecessaryily iced over, he could smile and speak casually.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, nevermind miss Wojak was it?"  
See not an emergency, he already knew it, he had her hired after all.  
"Was it. Is it. Tak." She shook her head. "Sorry."  
"So you're _from_ Poland then?" He could hear it the more she spoke, the accent.  
"Yes. Don't worry, once I'm over the first day, won't be any slips from the motherland." So she was nervous, maybe that's why she wouldn't get within ten feet of his desk.  
"It's fine if there are, so long as it doesn't slip into my emails."  
"My fingers are far more English than my lips I promise!" She was talking about typing though it hit his head as some double entendre that wasn't there.  
"So I know your name, I know where you're from, I also know where you went to school and I for some reason know the name of your dog." She had put it in her resume, she had made him smile even before he met her, though that was not what she was here for. "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"No." Others before her had gone on and on about unimportant details, maybe she was worried about another motherland slip. "Just that I look forward to working with you." That was all the introduction that was needed but Henry couldn't help but frown slightly as she turned to the door she had hardly stepped through. "Oh!" She spun around as a thought hit her and for a moment those green eyes of hers were almost as bright as her smile.  
"Yes?" He was waiting for any information about her, he'd never played hard to get with an assistant, in his experience, they were all too easy to get, then things got messy, hence why he went through so many assistants.  
"So would you prefer your schedule emailed or orated. That's always a matter of taste, some like to read it over and scowl at it, others like to hear it and scowl at it, not wanting to clutter the inbox." An email would be the most efficient, she was likely politely explaining previous employers were older men that got flustered opening emails, he knew his way around computers just fine.  
"I promise if I scowl it won't be at you." He wasn't sure he _could_ scowl at her, he hadn't hired her to smile at him, yet he hadn't sat behind this desk half as relaxed as he was in this moment since . . . He took this office, if she didn't mind smiling and speaking, he didn't see any reason to not reap it's benefits.  
"I . . ." She seemed to bite down on some retort to that.  
"Miss Wojak?"  
"Yes?"  
"I do not bite." She seemed to want to retort to that as well but she simply nodded and turned on her heels again.  
"Well I've wasted enough of your time Mr. Cavill, I will knock again when I have your schedule prepared."

It had been the right choice he realized about a week in, to have her read his schedule to him, he had made it an active point to keep a scowless face, perhaps it had helped with his mood, his job was still plenty stressful, her long list of tasks and obligations gave that fact air but he atleast started the morning off feeling a little less tense. "Mr. Wright is driving in from Wymondham oh-" She seemed to get lost in a thought smile somehow bigger, then quickly centered back to the task at hand. "He should be here for your 4pm meeting." She went on with more of his, what sounded round abouts to be a very long day. "Thoughts, feelings concerns?" Same way she wrapped up every spelling of the day.  
"What's in Wymondham?" He wanted to know what could cause her to smile more, up until this moment he was fairly certain that was an anatomical impossibility.  
"Well hopefully not Mr. Wright he'll be late if he's still in the office." She looked a bit confused.  
"You made a face." He thought it might sound a bit creepy to state he was acutely aware of her grins. "When you mentioned Wymondham, I was just curious why."  
"Oh, they make Stilton cheese there. I bought it at the market the other day remembered reading the name on the package."  
"You a connoisseur of cheeses?" _That_ hadn't been on her resume.  
"Well I do like cheese though that cheese . . ." Again she clamped over a bigger smile, it was frustrating Henry and he wasn't sure why. To be fully honest he wasn't sure why they were having this conversation.  
"You can't leave me hanging on the end of your review." Then he realized why, because it was a conversation about nothing, well about dairy products but nothing of consequence, other than his weekly phone calls to family and his very lopsided conversations with Kal, he didn't get to talk trivial, everything was business, everything was of great importance, this was . . . Nice.  
"Tasted like feet." That answer took him by surprise and he laughed, full and loud and that was nice too, her presence was all around nice.  
"Misiu you-"  
"Misiu . . . I don't know that one." He didn't know one god damn word in polish.  
"Oh." Her whole face got red and while not a full and loud laugh he allowed himself to chuckle at that too.  
"A swear word?" Had he startled her? He didn't laugh often at work.  
"No." She was so red she was about to blend into the burgundy walls.  
"Then what is it?" He had liked her for being sweet and nice and good at making the banal bearable, he liked her blushing because it made his blood run hot, made him want to _make_ her blush, _make_ her squirm, _make_ her smile for other reasons entirely and that was why he couldn't keep assistants.  
"Not work appropriate." Well she wasn't in that boat alone. "I apologize Mr. Cavill, I've wasted enough of your time. I will only knock if it's an emergency." She was out of the door in a flash, with the same goodbye she always had.

He didn't push on it and another week passed, nothing changed until something was imistakably different, a travesty against the world at large. She was at her desk right on time just as the week prior but her face was different, foggy and sullen. "You're not smiling." He stated the fact as it was. Normally he breezed past her exchanging a poliet and if compliments had been heard correctly dashing smile all his own before getting elbow deep in spreadsheets, this time he stopped, looking at her like why the smile was gone would just pop above her head.  
"Sorry." No answer came but a smile albeit a pale imposter of her true grin found it's way on her face.  
"Don't want you to lie about being happy." His hand rose, he was about to put a knuckle at her chin, raise her face for further scrutiny but touches lead to temp agencies so he didn't, shoving the traitorous hand in his pocket. "Was simply checking in to make sure you're alright." She wasn't alright and Henry felt an out of place need to make it right, to get back her smile that lit up the room. _'She's a little lightbulb is what she is.'_  
"Everything is fine." She lied to him, straight to his face and that need twisted, went to dark places that while he did explore them, he _shouldn't_ with secretaries, _certainly_ not with lightbulbs. He grumbled something noncommittal and went into his office.

It bothered him through his coffee, it bothered him through her reading of his schedule, even more so when she pointed out he was scowling, it bothered him clean through his first meeting, by lunch he figured nothing got solved by scowls, he would do something about it. "All lunch orders have to be placed before noon, I don't care that your meeting ran long. If I make exceptions for you I'll have to make exceptions for-"  
"Do you make exceptions for the man whose name is on the paychecks?" He was already in a mood, he didn't like being greeted with scolds.  
"Are you . . . You're pulling my leg. Mr. Cavill's lunch order has already been put in so-"  
"Yes. By my assistant Zuzanna, she will be down to pick it up soon. I'd like for you to have her lunch billed to me as well."  
"I. . . How do I know-"  
"If I'm forced to come down there to prove who I say I am, I will be escorted by your HR rep and the building's security. Is that what you want?"  
"No."  
"Good. It's a simple request, just add her lunch to my tab. Can you handle that?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." No wonder he let Zuzanna field most of his calls, people for the most part were a chore.

There was her light little knock at his door. "Come in." It was better, this smile, though it was confused.  
"You did not have to buy me lunch to make me feel better." She placed his food down on his desk before stepping away.  
_'I want to make you feel better.'_ The need was less dark but it wasn't going away, it was only growing. "I did not." He stated when he realized he hadn't responded. "Did it work?"  
"Every girl likes to be treated to lunch now and again. It was very nice of you Mr. Cavill." With most of the confusion gone her smile brightened up.  
_'There's my little lightbulb.'_ He grinned back at her, this was both exactly what he wanted and a terrible idea, it was adding fuel to that need he had to squash. _'I would reward all your smiles little one.'_  
"You did put the fear of God in poor Michael in the cafeteria. I think that's why there are extra strawberries in my salad." She lifted her own food. "Well I've wasted-"  
"I don't like when you say that." He could hear it in the tone of his voice, he was letting his need into the office, giving it a voice. "You do not _waste_ my time. In fact I want more of yours if you'd allow it." He didn't want to lose her as an assistant though, he tried desperately to claw it back.  
"I don't understand."  
_'I could make you understand.'_ He took a breath. "Zuzanna? Do you mind if I call you Zuzanna." Half of him wanted her to say yes she minded, she'd keep that long distance between her and his desk and just keep coming in, doing her job, smiling, she would be sweet and untouchable and stay till the day one of them retired. The other half wanted some give, wanted some offering of more, he'd pounce on it like he was one to do but it would be the best pounce yet he was convinced, she would be nice for him in better albeit briefer ways.  
"I don't mind Mr. Cavill." That burned at both edges of his brain, part of him took it as still ever the professional she didn't ask to call him Henry as others right in her shoes had, the darker half thought it was respecting his place in their power dynamics. Things couldn't split into three halves, that's not how math worked but a small part of him wanted her to ask, wanted to allow her to.  
"Zuzanna, it seems an inefficient use of your lunch to walk down to the cafeteria then back up only to go all the way back down."  
"Part of my job is bringing you your lunch." She shrugged.  
"It is and I expect you to continue doing so. What I'm saying so long as you don't chew with your mouth open, I'd like for you to eat lunch with me."  
"Why?"  
_'Because I want you close, want you to let your guard down so that I can have you all to myself. Right here on the desk if that's what I want.'_ He wasn't an actual predator, he was a fairly civil man all things considered. "Because I enjoy your company, I see nothing but suits and statistics all day, you are a welcome little light." He was a honest man too when push came to shove.  
"Oh." She was still standing at that respectable distance, she seemed to have quite a few ideas swirl in her head.  
"Lunch is only an hour Zuzanna. I would make a decision. I won't be offended if you need a bit of a break from me." He might have wanted to pounce but he never wanted his prey to think they had no escape if they chose.  
"No break needed Mi-" He decided he hated that almost as much as being lied to outright, he didn't like her holding back from him.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"I will gladly have lunch with you Mr. Cavill." It wasn't what she was going to say but it was what he wanted to hear so he didn't push.  
"I don't bite." He reiterated when she pulled the opposing chair at a distance from him. _'Closer.'_ It wasn't right at the edge of the door, she had ventured closer to him.  
"I don't know about that Mr. Cavill." She had teased him, scrupulous brow and all, such a bold and welcoming geasutre earned itself a reward all it's own.  
"During lunch you may call me Henry." He was curious about this little voice trying to speak over both pragmatism and passion, he wanted to see where it would take them.

Lunch was exactly what he thought it would be, pleasant, if he got her on a topic she would speak and smile for minutes and he greatly preferred that over the static silence he was used to. The only part that bothered was when she would clamp up over words, shake her head as if they weren't meant for him and start a new. They _did_ belong to him, he wanted every word that popped into her head. "It is a lunch _break_ Zuzanna, you can talk as you'd like."  
"When my head starts moving too fast, my english sometimes doesn't keep up, that's mostly it." She was self conscious about that, he honestly liked when a word here or there slipped out she seemed more comfortable with him, he wanted her to feel comfortable with him.  
"Zuzanna your english is just fine, I'd rather guess at a word then not hear you at all." He didn't know any polish but he wanted to hear her curse in it, wanted filthy and debauched things he didn't understand to hit his ears. "Did your former employer take issue with it?"  
"Well your my employer now, no need to dwell on befores or others." That wasn't quite a lie and it almost could be heard as a compliment but the answer did not sit well with him.  
"Others? Is there someone in the office who has concerns with how you speak?" He glanced up from his food when no answer came, she was blushing but in all the wrong ways, she wasn't blushing _for_ him but _because_ of someone else. He felt that need to fix surge again, a need to protect her from those that were trying to dim her light. Though the need was quick to twist dark. "Zuzanna I don't care if you answer me in polish but when I ask something it's because I want an answer."  
"I know Mi . . . He does not mean anything by it I am just . . . Need a thicker skin, I can be too sensitive sometimes is all. I worry you'll make a deal of it."  
"I . . . Was he why you were unhappy this morning?" She didn't need a thicker skin, the only thing wrong with her skin was it wasn't covered by the imprints of his teeth.  
"No."  
"Hmm." She was deftly good at answering only as much as he asked of her. "I will not make a deal out of it unless it becomes a deal, you should not feel uncomfortable at work." She shouldn't blush for anyone _but_ him. "Will you promise to tell me if goes beyond good humor?"  
"Isn't that what HR is for?"  
"There is bureaucracy and red tape with HR, I solve problems much quicker. Do I have your word?"  
"I . . . Sure." It was a quick little nod, with a pretty little sigh, a thankful sigh, she believed he would protect her. "Well lunch is up, back to work." She went about tossing out trash, she ventured closer than ever before, right up to his chair as she cleared his desk and she smelled like some cheap cherry blossom perfume that tickled his nose both wrongly and rightly.  
"Zuzanna?" He only had a moment or two left till she was miss Wojak again.  
"Yes?"  
"Tomorrow? Would you eat lunch with me again."  
"Yes. But don't buy it."  
"Why not?" He didn't know he was that predictable.  
"Because you pay me for a reason, I can buy my own things."  
"What if I wanted to buy you lunch? Tomorrow . . . And the next day."  
"You do not have to buy my company Mr. Cavill."  
"I pay you to be here don't I?" She had taken offense at that statement it read in the pinch of her face. "I did not mean to-"  
"Back to work Mr. Cavill, the stock holders do not pay _you_ to sweet talk naive little office girls." He hated when she turned on her heels like that, when she ran from him, but she wasn't naive, she was smart, had self preservation, she'd ventured too close and she was quick to fix that.

He was somewhat tense walking into the office this morning, he was worried something worse than a frown would be waiting for him, perhaps she had learned from him how to scowl, or worse yet maybe there would be a resignation letter in his inbox, he was catastrophising, the economy how it was she wouldn't likely quit over a miscommunication, though people had quit over lesser things, he had convinced her he thought her attention could be bought. ' _I wouldn't **let** her.'_ He shook those thoughts from his head as the elevator opened. There she was, smiling better than the day before, yet that hit him oddly, could he not read her? Was she really over it or was that smile just a mask of whatever lurked beneath?

"Zuzanna?" He stopped at her desk again.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you . . . Still upset with me after what I said yesterday I think I . . . Worded it poorly. I did not mean to imply that your company was something to be-"  
"I am not upset with you. Like I said sensitive skin." It wasn't her taunting him, it was her being self depreciating, letting him off the hook yet his ears took it as a tease. He was sure her skin _was_ sensitive, he was sure he wanted to know _how_ sensitive it was.  
"I still would like to aplogize."  
"And you have."  
"I could buy you lunch?" That was a tease and he hoped his face telegraphed as such.  
"No thank you." She was still smiling but it tugged at him poorly, he had cheapened the small doting he could platonicly provide with his choice of words. "Normally men are happy when they don't have to throw money at ladies for their company." This was the same set up as the day prior, he wanted a chance to address it properly.  
"I would appreciate if you ate lunch with me again today." He started thoughtfully.  
"I will." The scowl that had been brewing in his brow lossened.  
"Though I don't view buying you lunch as throwing away money. I . . . Think of it as a thank you for putting up with me."  
"Mi. . ." She always clamped at that word, it was likely the one she had let fall her first week, it was something polish but he couldn't remember it, let alone spell it to Google it, he wanted to know what it was desperately, he did remember how she had blushed after uttering it. "You are not a man to be put up with. I enjoyed lunch or else I wouldn't have agreed to another, it is a break, I can go where I please."  
"You can." He didn't want her to go anywhere, she _belonged_ with him.

Another week went by and he wasn't sure if it was her smile or her accent, or how big and wide and glued to him her eyes were as she spoke but every word she said that wasn't tailed with "We'll need to reschedule and you're booked through christmas." Came to his ears either hedonistic or homey and he just wanted more. Yet his opportunities to talk about trivial or tantalizing things with Zuzanna were fewer this week. Nearly everyday his lunch break wasn't that at all, it was simply another timeslot with another meeting.  
"You're doing this on purpose Zuzanna aren't you?" He sounded perhaps a bit more accusatory than he had meant, but he'd felt worn down by the week and he still had days to go.  
"I do most things on purpose Mr. Cavill. What do you mean?" She didn't snap but she didn't roll over.  
"Schedule meetings during my lunch hour? If you don't feel comfortable alone with me there are better ways to handle it than working me to death."  
"Mis-"  
"What is that?! What is that stupid word!" He watched her blush wrong again, though this time it was _for_ him, _because_ of him, he had both startled and embarrassed her in the same breath.  
"Zuzanna . . .I'm sorry. I promised not to scowl at you and here I am barking. I know this isn't-"  
"When I said booked through Christmas, I didn't mean I personally booked them, most of these meetings are from three four months back." So someone had scheduled these meetings with malice, just not Zuzanna, it was his previous assistant Elizabeth. She had worked for him for six months, he had _let_ her seduce him after two and was no longer entertained by four, she had staid on the job long enough to get petty.  
"I am sorry." He looked at Zuzanna and wondered if she had a petty bone in her body.  
"It's alright. You already are buying me lunch, apology accepted." Her smile was even nice when it cocked into a sarcastic smirk, he wondered if he would get bored with her just as he had with Elizabeth.  
"The company is buying you lunch, because you need to be there for notes and future date setting. It's not the same."  
"My stomach can't tell the difference."  
"How about dinner?" Theiories were for labs he wanted to know what being with Zuzanna would be like, he had less patience for Zuzanna than he had with those that came before her that was exciting yet alarming, a bit disheartening, he didn't want to lose her.  
"Nadzieja matką głupich."  
"What?" He smiled, she'd never said a full sentence in polish before, perhaps she was getting comfortable with him.  
"Hope is the mother of stupid. It's not a good idea Mr. Cavill."  
"Hope is-"  
"I know you have a clock but I feel I should tell you that you're running late." He didn't like being denied or chastised, so he was off to a meeting in a mood.

"Another one? What do you do to these poor girls Henry?" The meeting was not starting in a way that would make him any less cantankerous, he sneered a bit more than even business casual would allow for at the man taking his seat opposite to Henry.  
"Who is that sentence _for_?" He was actually a bit surprised, Zuzanna normally disappeared upon sitting, becoming just a fly on the wall, quiet as anything, it was one of the things he hated most about this week of business lunches, yet she took that comment head on.  
"I didn't mean anything by it little miss." Henry's throat hurt, he could not growl, he was on the company's clock but his body didn't care much about formalities. ' _Don't call her that.'_ It wasn't miss, everyone called her miss, it was little, he didn't like that . . . This man whose name likely started with a J was pointing out how small and delicate his little lightbulb was. _'Not mine.'_ He let a few visibly displeased breaths out his nose. It wasn't J's fault per se, he had eyes, could see she was a fragile pocket sized little wonder but Henry felt that need to protect flare up with no place to put it, no right to bare it.  
"Yes then why _say_ it?" Zuzanna was still on this man, hadn't let it go. "Mr. Cavill did not find it funny, saying like he's some awful . . ." She was searching for a word yet it had Henry on edge.  
_'Has she heard stories? Did they scare her away from me?'_ He had no one to blame but himself for that. Whether he pursued them or the other way around he knew he was a less than kind when he broke off business flings, he never fired a woman when she no longer filled a need outside of work but he did turn his affections off firm and perhaps at times cold. They took his charm as genuine care and that was half his fault he was aware but he refused to keep up the charade for formalities sake. "Tyrant." He couldn't be cold to Zuzanna could he? She was too bright, too warm, she'd melt him. Yet the ghosts of his past actions were catching up to him, she wouldn't dare give it a chance.  
_'Hope is the mother of stupid.'_ She held no hope that he would treat her any differently.

"I am not laughing, having a joke that I am in over my head."  
_'You are you think I'll lose interest, that I'll move on. I won't move on till I have you Zuzanna.'_  
"You are amused but you could've just thought it and chuckled to yourself. But you said it and now it's awkward. I hate awkward." She pouted as she made her peace.  
_'Now she's upset.'_ He could take being in a mood, he was always in a mood, yet her smiled was non existent and he would be able to focus on nothing until that was remedied.  
"You should apologize to miss Wojak." He finally was able to suppress the growl, get actual words out.  
"I already did." The man huffed and snorted but that detered Henry very little, he wanted Zuzanna to stop pouting and he wouldn't stop till he got it.  
"You should apologize better." Henry caught it, she tried, really she did, to hold that pout deep in her cheeks but her smile was too bright for her own good, even a sneak of it shown right on him. _'I told you Zuzanna I solve problems. I would solve any problem that scrunches that little brow of yours. You should not have to frown around me. I shouldn't let anyone make you frown.'_  
"Well lit-"  
"Miss Wojak." Henry didn't catch the whole growl in his throat that time.  
"I apologize if I offended you, Miss Wojak."  
"Apology accepted." She accepted this man's apology and she didn't even know his name. Perhaps if Henry got a moment to speak to her, to explain that he would try harder for, apologize for the man he had been to others she'd forgive him, allow him closer.

The meeting started fully, yet there was a seat open at the table and the person who finally claimed it made things interesting. "Dzień dobry." Henry still didn't know a lick of polish but he knew what it sounded like. The meeting itself was just as tedious as the dozens before it and the until Christmas to come surely would be but as it wound down Henry made moves to get an answer to a question that had been bothering him. "Miss Wojak please wait for me in the car I just have to ask Mr. Nowak a question."  
"Do not agree to any-"  
"Nothing gets by my schedule without you I promise." He nodded as she made her way to the restaurant door.

  
"Yes?"  
"My assistant miss Wojak, she's from Poland as well."  
"Has she been mothering you? It's in their blood, worriers by nature-"  
"No." She was overly concerned about his scowls but she wasn't overbearing, wasn't trying to coddle him. On days when he was in a good mood she allowed him to be the nurturing one, the protecting one in their. . . Absolutely platonic boss assistant relationship. "There's a word she's been using and I'd like to know what it is."  
"I don't wish to get her in trouble if she's muttering words at you under her breath." "No I don't want to . . ." He wanted her to say it, even if she was calling him a bastard, she was calling him something and he wanted to be something anything other than Mr. Cavill to her. "It's not something I wish to retromand her for, I'd just like to know what it is. She isn't muttering it under her breath." She's wasn't saying it at all but he left that part out. " I just . . . She keeps saying . . . What was it . . . Miso like the soup?" Something like that.  
"Oh." Mr. Nowak had passed the age for blushing twice over but he looked maybe a bit flustered or taken aback by the word.  
"What . . . Is it bad?"  
"It does not mean soup." It did not mean soup and it meant so much more than just the word. Even though Henry had been in a bad mood from the very beginning of the day, nothing was bringing him off this high as he reached the car, a full and smug grin on his face.

"Good news?" Zuzanna noticed his change in demeanor as he sat next to her in the back of his car, it was impossible not to. "You seem pleased with the day." She added as Henry just stared at her for a few long minutes.  
"Zuzanna?" He finally reached out, grabbed her jaw in his fingers as he had imagined doing for weeks now.  
"Henry?" Her eyes were huge, a bit scared fully focused right on him. It was still lunch, she was allowed to call him that but there was something better he wanted her to call him.  
"You've been calling me misiu, that was the word you were using wasn't it?" He hoped he hadn't gotten the word wrong, he didn't want this feeling is his chest to be ill gained.  
"Yes." She gulped, her face was red, bright, bright red. "I guess Mr. Nowak told you what that means I didn't-"  
"He did, he tried to teach me the word to match it but I do not wish to offend you by trying little mouse."  
"Myszko." She said it just fine, pretty and soft, when Henry had tried it, six times mind you it sounded like he was trying to release phlegm from deep in the back of his throat.  
"Now Mr. Nowak told me what it means but-" He reached out a finger placing it at her lips. "I'd like very much for you to tell me what it means." She was redder still, he was half worried blood had vacated the rest of her body to find pasture in her cheeks.  
"I didn't mean to, I . . .won't call you it again H . . . Mr. Cavill." He squeezed just a bit tighter at her jaw. "It's not meant in a mean way it's-"  
"You're not in trouble little mouse. I like it. The only thing I don't like about it?"  
"Huh?" She squeaked just like the pet name he couldn't pronounce.  
"You've only let yourself call me it once." He let his finger that had felt all of her rushed words, drag at her bottom lip a bit. "I'd like for you to call me it again but first I have to hear you tell me what it means."  
"Misiu. Means. . ." Her tongue peaked out, grazed his finger as she spoke. "Means bear."  
"It does doesn't it?" He pulled her face closer to his. "Is that what I am to you little mouse? A bear?"  
"I . . ."  
"I can be, can be teeth and hair, just a large animal that-"  
"I didn't-"  
"Or a protector, someone who looks after their little mouse eh? Keeps them all to themselves, keeps them warm and safe."  
"What . . . You're not mad?"  
"No." He loosened his grip a bit, let his thumb travel up and down the line of her chin. "Very happy. You did just what I asked, you're a good listener Zuzanna."  
"I read the dissertation." She tried to break the red hot tension with a joke.  
"Do you know what would make me happier Zuzanna?"  
"More polish lessons?"  
"Enough of that." He grumbled a bit impatient, letting his free hand give a light swat at her hip.  
"What?"  
"Would you let me kiss you Zuzanna?"  
"Why do I think it won't be just a kiss?" Yet the fear of being fired, any concern of being trapped visibly melted from her at his question.  
"Because you are bright in all senses of the word Zuzanna. You were listening so well now you're making this awkward. You hate awkward."  
"I do." She was smiling for him, still a bit mousy but her blush was finally all of the right shade.  
" _I_ hate wasting time. So an answer Zuzanna. May I kiss you?"  
"Yes Mi. . ." Still she clamped up over that word.  
"That word is _mine_ , belongs to _me_ , do not hold it from me again do you understand?" The darker part of his desire reared it's head, he could see her eyes jump a bit at hearing it outright.  
"Yes Misiu." She really did listen well.  
"Such a good little mouse." He leaned in and kissed her, letting his frame box her smaller into the corner of the seats, let all of his weight press into her, let himself groan, maybe even growl as a bear would over her soft little gasp. She was right, he would in no way be satisfied with just a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading Henry Cavill as a businessman just did something for me so . . . I did something about it, though I'm not sure exactly what kinks I want to shamelessly shove in here.


	2. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shameless smut the three part play, there is still plot progression in there if you squint.

"Henry not in the car!" She had allowed for the kissing, let it go lewd, let him force her mouth wide and wanting for him. She had allowed his palms to swallow near every inch of her, feeling what was right, what was his, what was soft and warm and sensitive, she tried to keep her hips calm but she couldn't curl from him, couldn't hide, she was straining herself stiff in search of pressure he would gladly give her. She just had to ask nicely.  
"You're normally so good with time Zuzanna, lunch is over." His hands were slowly pushing up her skirt.  
"Mis . . . Mr. Cavill." Her blush had bled into her brain, he had her.  
"What did I say about holding that word from me little mouse? Don't lose your ears right when I have you." His hands were on her hips, flipping her back to him, laying a sloppy lick up the back of her neck.  
"I'm sorry. Misiu what are you doing?"  
"I _want_ to punish you Zuzanna. That's what I _want_ to do." Her skirt was hiked up fully.  
"Why?" She didn't say no which was causing Henry's blood to run hotter still.  
"Because I want you to be a good girl for me Zuzanna, you can't be good if I don't punish you when you've made mistakes can you?"  
"But I was allowed to call you Henry a minute ago, you can't just change the rules without telling-" She made sense, thing of it was he didn't want her to make sense he wanted her back making those pretty little groans and moans.  
"I can, I can do whatever I want with you can't I?" He let himself grind his throbing cock still vexingly trapped behind layers of clothes against her, clothes and all he felt it, how warm she was, he reached down pressing two fingers against the only fabric keeping him from what he was after. "I will get off you if you ask Zuzanna. I'm not that sort of animal. Is that what you want?" In a blink all contact was gone, hands, mouth, thighs, he was not touching her. He grinned as he heard it, the keening little whine, she was mourning the loss, he had her, he _knew_ he had her. "You can turn around Zuzanna." She hadn't moved, skirt still hiked, facing away from him. She hadn't spoken in too long, he began to feel concerned, he'd wanted her so badly, had pounced just as he wanted, just as he had fantasized about yet the need to protect thumped at his blood harder than his need to pound into her flesh. "Zuzanna? Now a rule that's always been . . . I don't care how you answer me, if I ask you a question it is because I want an answer."  
"Are you going to punish me for that?" That wasn't the answer he was expecting, he didn't want to say the wrong thing here.  
"As I've said, I _want_ to, want to make a good girl out of you Zuzanna but what you want matters a great deal to me. I want you to . . ." He wanted her to stay. "I will punish you if that is something you would enjoy." She would if she just let him, he knew she would, he'd make sure of it. "It won't be much, we are in a car in the middle of the day." He heard an alarmed huff. "My windows are tinted Zuzanna." He wanted to run a soothing palm down her back but he didn't touch her. "Unless you want them rolled down? Perhaps your too warm? Is that what has you damp?" He wanted to sooth her yet she squirmed so wonderfully it was a tricky dilemma to be sure. "What do you want little mouse?"  
"I want . . ." She responded to that better, letting out another wanting whine. Perhaps he wasn't drawing a firm enough line between play and reality, perhaps that was what had her so unsure, he shouldn't have thrown this all at her at once, he would apologize once she allowed him to give her what she wanted.  
"Would it help little mouse, if I promised to let you take your pleasure if you're good for me, let me punish you just a little, to prove I mean what I say." He couldn't back track entirely but he could try to make this all seem a little less daunting. "Then any way you'd like, however small however large I'll let you cum."  
"Let me . . . I . . . It will be quick? I . . . People could hear if I-"  
"Then just be a good little mouse and stay quiet for me. You can do that right?"  
"Yes."  
"I won't do anything you don't want pet. I need to hear you ask me for it. Need to know you want it, that you want to be good for me." He remained calm and confident, despite the buzz in his brain, he wanted to be reliable, trustworthy, someone she wanted.  
"I want to be good for you Misiu."  
"Thank you little mouse." He let himself touch her, rolled his palm from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck. "Now what do you want me to do? Questions need answers." He felt they were finally on the same page, her head settled in the right space.

  
"Want . . . You to . . ."  
"Don't be afraid, I'm here, will protect you, will keep you safe, no one will hear."  
"Want you to punish me." She rushed out the words before she could let sense catch up with lust.  
"That wasn't so hard was it? Telling your bear what you wanted?"  
"No."  
"And I promise pet, I'll give you whatever you ask for." His palm found her ass and lingered there, he didn't wish to spook her, he wanted to give her a moment to understand what was coming. "Are you ready?" She replied first with an agreeable little whine and nod. "Words pet." Henry did not spank lightly, the size of his hand alone wouldn't allow it, his desires didn't try to curb the weight of the blow.  
"Emph." She grunted into the seat she burried her face into. "Sorry Misiu . . . Yes I'm ready."  
"Just ten pet. You don't have to count this time. I will, don't want to add more if you lose your place."  
"Thank you Misiu."  
"So bright, my little lightbulb." She was getting the hang of it so quickly.  
"How many names do you have for me?" She gave a heady laugh. That led to another heavy thwack against her rear. "Ahh!"  
"I thought you said you could be a quiet little mouse, they are racking up and we haven't even started yet, I'm _trying_ to be gentle with you pet. Is that not what you want?"  
"Nie proszę . . .Sorry." Her head was getting in front of her words and it had Henry grinning even wider. "Please Misiu, delikatny. . . Gentle."  
"There you are, asking so nicely." It was another weighty smack. "One." He thought about pushing harder, asking her to thank him for giving what she wanted. "Two." He decided against it though. "Three." He could hear her enjoy it, the little whimpers and groans that came after the gasps, he could see her panties get damper still.  
"Misiu."  
"Four." Yet his wants and desires were well established in his head. "Five. So good for me pet." He paused just for a moment, he could hear a pleased little sigh at that. "Six." He didn't know if she was perhaps confused about how she was feeling. "Seven." He didn't want her to frown or pout, embarrassed or alarmed by how she was being just so perfect for him. "Eight." He wanted to explain it to her, promise her he would keep her safe, cherish her, only punish her when rules were broken. "Nine." He wanted to establish rules and good etiquette with her, so that nothing would go wrong, she wouldn't want to leave him, just continue to smile for him. "Ten." He wanted her to be his.

He felt her jump as his hand rested where it had struck. "All done little mouse. You did so well for me." He ran smoothing circles across her skin, smiling large at the red that stuck and snuck from the edges of her underwear. "Do you remember what I said before? What you could have if you did well for me?" He let his arm slot around her waist and pull her into his lap, he kissed at her fast thumping pulse. "Answers for questions little mouse." He took her face in his hand tilting those big saucer eyes to look at him, they were scared.  
"Don't punish me a-"  
"I won't. I won't. That was plenty for today." He let his brow lean in and touch hers. "I just want to make sure you're alright pet. How are you feeling hmm?"  
"I . . . Enough for today?" She wasn't scared any longer, just hopelessly confused.  
"Yes. I will likely have to punish you again, too quiet not quiet enough, that mouth of yours will surely get you in trouble again." He let this kiss be softer, she had done so well, he didn't want her to think it was all about turning her rear red. "You must not want to then?" He asked as he pulled back from lips that would surely get them both in the best types of trouble.  
"Want . . ." He saw the moment she remembered, saw her blush anew. "Said I could cum."  
"Is that what I said?" He wanted to hear it, wanted to hear _her_ say it but he wasn't going to nitpick her every breath, if she shied from saying he'd allow it.  
"Said . . . You'd _let_ me cum."  
"I did promise you that." This car and his large frame were not making this an easy endeavor but he promised her and he would not let her down. Still with her in his lap her did manage to get himself free of his trousers just enough. He tilted her slightly pushing her panties to the side and finally got a view of her, she was pink and pretty and dripping. "Oh even your cunt asks nicely." He let a finger stroll around, taking it's sweet time to find it's way to her clit.  
"Poszę!" She yelped as she bucked a bit frantic into the touch.  
"What does that one mean?"  
"Please." She was embarrassed, he could see it in those big doe eyes of hers.  
"No one is stopping you pet, wouldn't dream it." He hoped his wolf's grin was as encouraging as he wanted it to be. "I promise you can have anything you want so long as you ask nicely."  
"Stopping me . . . I . . . You want me to ride you?" He had lost her eyes, they were staring at his cock like it was a wonder and a horror wrapped into one.  
"I have been doing all the hard work up to this point pet. Sometimes you have to work for what you want. You do know how don't you?" For a brief moment exstinetial dread filled him. What if she didn't? What if she was the last snow angel on earth and he was taking her virginity in the backseat of a car after spanking her into the seats?  
"Don't scowl Misiu . . . Please I'm sorry I-" It had likely read all over his face, she was moving her hips to take him but he grabbed them like a vice. "Mis . . .Misiu?" She didn't get an answer right away. "Mr. Cavill?"  
"Zuzanna. . . You . . . _Have_ you had sex before?" He watched her confused face light up bright, she laughed, burried that grin in his shoulder and laughed.  
"Not like this Misiu." She finally pushed herself into view. "This is . . . A lot."  
"I know." Was she scared? She didn't have to be scared of him, he would keep her safe.  
"But I am not _so_ . . . Little . . . I am a woman . . . Who has had sex before right this moment." Some confidence was finding itself in her face. "Still allowed or . . . Are you afraid you'll hurt me Misiu?"  
"I will _never_ hurt you pet, I promise you. It is a _lot_ -" He guided those hips he was still holding into him. He let out a groan that burned the already heated air of the car.  
"That is . . . Not wrong." He watched her mouth purse and then gape as he slid in.  
"Cheeky little thing." His nails dug in a little harder at her skin. "But I will never give my little mouse more than she can handle, I won't hurt you Zuzanna, I promise." He watched her face go contemplative as it could sat split on his cock, for a moment he thought she even got sad, he didn't know she was capable of being sad. "Zuzanna what is it?" One hand left her hip, held at her cheek. "Is this . . . You can tell me if this not what you want. It is not for everyone I understand that. I-" She just fit so perfectly, responded just right, had words in two different languages for him, he wanted her to be his pet yet her wants mattered too, he didn't hear it often but he respected the word no.  
"It's what I want Misiu." She gave some tentative rocks into him. She looked like she had more to say but he had pushed them both to breaking point, he wouldn't do it again.  
"I-" His voice caught for a moment, he couldn't freely recall the last time that happened.  
"Can I . . ." Her hand reached out towards his face but she was mousy even in throws, unsure.  
"You want to reach out and touch your bear is that what you want?" Her pace would do nothing but drive them both commitably insane, he thrust up to meet her with force.  
"Yes . . . Please?" She wanted something to hold onto as he fucked into her, she wanted that something to be him. He wanted to be everything she ever wanted or needed.  
"Go on pet. I did say however you wanted to take it." It was stupid to think her fingers felt apreciative but as they glided up his jaw, twisted and found a home nestled in curls simply meant to hold them, he didn't know how else to describe it. Once she felt firm, felt grounded, her pace quickened to meet his. "Look at you, chasing it pet, it's all you want isn't it?" He could tell she had been waiting for this, craving it before she knew what she wanted. "Feels good hmm? Riding a cock? You move so well, like your were built for it." He couldn't help it those mewels of hunger mixed with slight humiliation had every nerve in him surging. "Questions are for answers pet." He let his palm engulf her hair, pull her neck long.  
"So good Misiu . . . So . . .want it . . .want to cum, want you to _let_ me cum, please." She was panting and desperate and yet still just the perfect set on manners on her.  
"I was wrong little mouse." He growled the words out, he wasn't one for edging himself and he was circling release as well.  
"Wrong?" That high little moan wasn't helping, the fluttering of her walls holding him for dear life was begging for this to end.  
"Not built for cock."  
"I-"  
"This cunt was built for _my_ cock." He had told himself he wasn't going to push further, he had overestimated his self restraint and underestimated what finally having her dripping down her thighs onto him would stir in him.  
"Please."  
"Say it and you can cum pet."  
"This cunt . . ." She wasn't clamping over words she was gasping for air. "Was built for your cock Misiu, please I can't-"  
"Go on pet, take everything you want." She did, she was untethered and wild, twitching and thrusting. She wasn't satisfied with just her own release, she took him with her, till they were both a pair of grunting panting blissed out bodies. "Was that . . ." He let her crumple into his chest, held her, even rocked her slightly till she figitied her way off his dick. "Was that what you wanted?"  
"Yes." She sighed fully pleased a nearly pickled smile on her face.  
"Good."

When she finally reclaimed her seat her face looked a bit concerned. "What is it?"  
"You never took off my panties." They were likely soaked, a wonderful mix of both of their efforts trapped there, Henry quite liked the thought of it.  
"I'll take them off now. Carry them around in my pocket for good luck?" He was smoothing down his hair that she had absolutely destroyed with quite the smug look on his face.  
"Then I would have _no_ underwear." She had a tone of pointing out the obvious but Henry was well aware of what he had said.  
"Don't flash strangers or step over any manhole covers." Seemed simple enough, he placed out an expectant palm.  
"Can we stop by my apartment please?" Zuzanna seemed less over the moon with his solution.  
"We _could_ , but someone has made me terribly late for my next meeting hasn't she?"  
"Shit!" She pushed herself forward to get a good look at the car's clock. "Hen . . .Er Mr. Cavill you are-"  
"When it's just us Zuzanna and you're not my pet . . . You can call me Henry." She looked back at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, from the looks of it not polish.  
"Fourty five minutes late Mr. Cavill!" He didn't like that she didn't take him up on his offer but that's what it had been, an offer.  
"Time well spent." Not wasted. "We'll be even later stopping at your apartment, will set my other meetings back and-"  
"Fine." She sat back down in her seat, not wanting undo all her hard word of scheduling the day.  
"Don't pout." He grabbed her chin again. "I hate when you frown Zuzanna, you have the best smile. I'll still gladly take them off your hands."  
"No." That was a bit much for her, quite literally airing out dirty laundry.  
"Even better."  
"Better?"  
"I get to spend the rest of the day knowing my pretty little assistant is sitting at her desk in panties that I made her wreck. I won either way, though I like this outcome better."  
"Hmm." She was still pouting and though he should have gone straight to the front seat he waited with her a while longer.  
"How about this? I know this isn't ideal for you, even though, like I said it pleases me greatly. If you just make it through work I'll reward you?" She looked curious, looked interested, her pout was shifting around tugging up into a smile.  
"Not many options." She gave a shrug.  
"I've given you three viable options pet all you have to do is choose. Whatever you want."  
"I don't want you to be _more_ late." She was finally smiling again.  
"There you are." He leaned straight into the grin, he didn't devour it, they would get nowhere if he let himself get started again, simply kissed her, claimed her, she was his.

"I have one question that nags Zuzanna?" He did finally get to the driver's seat.  
"Questions are for answers. What is bothering you Mr. Cavill?"  
"What are you doing back there?"  
"Huh?"  
"You rode in the passenger seat up here. Yet I found you right where I wanted you in the backseat waiting for me. You can't read minds can you?"  
"Glupi Misiu." Henry took this time to order a polish to English dictionary, he wanted those comfortable words of hers, he did want to know what a few of them meant. "The only thing interesting about about Mr. Nowak other than his choice in tie is his country of origin."  
"You knew I was going to ask about your words?"  
"Figured I was either fired or fucked either way backseat made sense."  
"Bright little lightbulb." Henry did eventually start their way back to the office.

"Mr. Cavill?" As they pulled up to the office it did chip at his pleasant mood ever so slightly that she wouldn't call him by his first name.  
"Yes?"  
"When . . . Inside the office . . . Could you not call me those things?" That's why she had been so hung up on her underwear. It wasn't that she thought Henry was some odd man with a fetish for panties, well it was _possible_ she might think that but it wasn't the crux of her concern. She worried that this change in their relationship would flow brazenly in the workplace, that he would treat her as some sort of mounted trophy instead of the fully competent assistant that she had proven herself to be. "Please?"  
"I want you only to blush for me little mouse, not for anyone else. They wouldn't appreciate it like I do. When others are around I will not call you any pet names." He worded that carefully, he did still want to call her all those dainty little names, wherever and whenever he so chose, he would call her them over lunch, when he stole her into corners but he would never make her uncomfortable at work, that was not his goal.  
"Thank you."  
"Meant it Zuzanna, you ask me nicely I'll give you the world."

It distracted him through every single lull in ever single meeting, any time his mind was allowed to wander he thought of how Zuzanna liked to spin in her chair from time to time. He wondered if his pet was spinning, if she could still feel the slight sting in her cheeks, if she could still feel him in her pretty little cunt caged in by their mix. It was enough to keep him from scowling all the way to the day's end.

When the office cleared it was late, each meeting had run later and later, yet she waited for him, she was outside his door with that everglowing smile. "Long day Mr. Cavill." She hadn't called him Henry or bear or anything other than Mr. Cavill in hours and he missed it.  
"So." He scanned the room, it was empty, just them. "While you squirming for me through work was delightful." He was sure of it, he'd never tire of that shade of red in her cheeks. "I don't want you uncomfortable through dinner so I will take you somewhere nice and get you some-"  
"Dinner?"  
"It's nearly eight Zuzanna, I know you had lunch but you burned that off fairly quickly."  
"I cannot have dinner with you Mr. Cavill. It is my night to make dinner and Onigo and Alesky will starve out of principle alone." He knew the name Oingo it had been on her resume.  
"Who is Alesky? Another dog?"  
"Dog? Sometimes. On two legs that one" She laughed despite the frown etching into Henry's face. "My roommate, friend since always, took the job all the way out here so he could follow his sztuka. Soul mates us two."  
"Soulmates?" She was wrong, she just thought that because he hadn't been given a chance. Whatever this Alesky did for her, he could do better, obviously this man left her lacking or she wouldn't have allowed herself to seek comfort in him. _'Mine. You belong with me. Not anyone else.'_  
"Wrong words maybe? Like souls? Similar minds me and him."  
"Kindred spirits?" Henry's heart did stop pounding directly into his ribcage.  
"Uh . . . Maybe . . . Bonded friends that do not have sex? Will that make you scowl less Mr. Cavill?"  
"Have you ever called _him_ a bear?"  
"Nei. Never called him a bear."  
"What about tomorrow night?"  
"The sun is starting to set at a different angel, it is very important we move _all_ of our furniture so as not to interrupt Alesky's vision." Her tone was flat and unethusiastic, she clearly saw it as an abundant waste of time but his little mouse was too sweet, just wanted everyone happy.  
"This Alesky seems like a lot."  
"I like people who are a lot. Sometimes I am a lot . . . Too much."  
" _You_ are perfect." He said it a bit combative but he was riled over soulmates and being rebuffed not once but twice. "Let me change my question then pet." He had a hand at either one of the arm rests of her chair. "When _will_ you allow me to take you to dinner?" He watched her smile, but it had a twisted little edge to it that he hadn't seen before.  
"We will have to reschedule Mr. Cavill and I'm booked through Christmas." She was drawing a line in the sand she would be his pet in the back of his car but she'd let him no closer.

"If that's what you want little mouse." It might've been what she wanted but he would change her mind, he could be persistent, persuasive, when he was after something he got it. _'First my desk, then my car, I'll have you in my bed Zuzanna, if I have to carry you every inch I will. You'll want me closer, you belong with me.'_  
"Goodnight Mr. Cavill." Her smile was beautiful and bright and he wanted it closer.

"Thoughts? Feelings? Concerns?" How she could smile so chipper as she told him of what a miserable day he was set to have never ceased to amaze.  
"Will you lock the door Miss Wojak? I have something to discuss with you and I don't wish for us to be interrupted." He watched her concider his words carefully but she was an excellent listener and went and locked the door. When she turned back around there was a bag on the floor with some boutiques name written in calligraphy so loopy neither one of them could read it. "Would you mind picking that up for me?" She took small mousy steps towards the bag keeping a concerned eye on Henry as she did so. He pounced, just as he was one to do, just as she bent those little hips to pick up the bag he had her waist in his palm, the other at her back pressing softly forcing more bend into her.  
"Mr. Cavill you said-"  
"I said-" He hiked this skirt just as the one before it. "I would not call you pet names when there were others around." This time he pulled her panties down, let the bunch at her knees. "You locked the door." His voice was hushed and hungry. "Do you remember what else I said pet?" It was a mix of the open air and budding arousal, the way her thighs seemed to writhe and slide. He crouched, got closer looking right at it, the cunt built for his cock twitching for him, getting wet for him.  
"No." She had answered quickly.  
_'Remembered the rules, questions are for answers. You're learning so well pet. You're just what I want, just what I'll have, just perfect.'_ The red had left her rear and he was both pleased and disappointed at the sight. "That's alright. I'll remind you." His tounge found her deftly, worked a long firm pressing line up her cunt. It tasted most of sex and salt, but this was his Zuzanna, maybe it was his imagination but even her cunt had some sweetness to it.  
"Misiu you can't-" She yelped.  
"I said I was going to reward my pet and that's what I'm going to do, I would have preferred this as an after dinner treat in my bed where you belong but that wasn't what you wanted was it?" He repeated the action, lingering pressing into her clit.  
"No." Another quick punched out breath. "Mr. Cavill someone will-"  
"No one will hear if you keep quiet little mouse. Can you do that for me? Be good and quiet? Let me reward this aching little pussy?" The hand on her back went to the back of her neck, pushed even more bend, forced her even more open, but his thumb was tender and soft and soothing at her rapid pulse.  
"I-" She jolted at the bite he left in the back of her thigh, his teeth were not all for show.  
"What do you want pet? I'll let you go back to your desk, just sit there and be left on edge."  
"No." She was easy to catch, easy to get but not to keep, he couldn't _have_ her, not like he wanted. _'Not yet.'_ He wanted more than a taste of her in every way that sentence made sense. He lapped at her cunt till he felt she was good and strung for him.  
"What do you want? I gave you options pet, just ask nicely for whichever you'd like."  
"I want . . . You to let me cum?" She was still unsure, still feeling her way around this, Henry could try to cling to any of the patience she saw fit to tear from him. He would protect her from how new and a bit scary this was for her, he'd show her that when he had her she didn't have to worry about anything, she could trust him to know what's best, that he would do anything to make her smile.  
"Tell me pet, tell me exactly what you want me to do. This is _your_ reward after all." He couldn't see her face but he could feel the blush flush over the skin he did have a grasp on.  
"Proszę." Please, he remembered that one. "Keep . . . Licking my . . ." Her knees bent beautifully inward.  
"The word your looking for is cunt." He gave another swift lick just to keep her on edge, she had started to ask, he would start to answer.  
"My cunt and-"  
"Mine . . . We've been over this pet. What is it?"  
"Built for your cock." She gave a whispered little whine. It wasn't the answer he was looking for, it was better. She was doing more than learning, she was improving, she was perfect.  
"Such a good girl. My bright little lightbulb" He rewarded such a wonderful words with a focused assault on her bundled nerves.  
"Ahhh . . ." The soft little pants were music to his ears.  
"String it together for me pet and you can cum." He went back to the task in front of him.  
"Please Misiu . . . Let me cum . . . Keep . . . Ahh . . .keep licking . . . My . . . Your . . . Oh . . .Kurwa-" he was pretty sure that was a curse and he just doubled his efforts. "Cunt, please let me cum."  
"You can have everything you want pet, go on, you asked so nicely, cum for me." Her knees wobbled, her throat pressed out the most wonderful combination of whine and moan. "Misiu." Then she went slack.

"I've got you little mouse." He pulled her upright, settled out her skirt, kissing his own sloppy lips against her throat. "Did so well pet."  
"Shouldn't . . ." She was still catching her breath a bit. "Congratulate taking a reward."  
"I will praise you ever chance I get . . . So long as you allow it." He let his nose graze along the back of her neck. "I like doing so." He turned her slowly till she was facing him. "Will you let me?"  
"Glupi Misiu." She chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, ran the back of her hand to clear his lips.  
"I know bear." He grinned a bit proud at that. "What's the other word." He did enjoy these little lessons, it seemed . . . Affectionate maybe. He hadn't found himself craving affection since . . . Well perhaps since he understood that lust got real results, yet here he was. Zuzanna made him crave affection, that's what made her different, what made they way he _wanted_ her different, it's why he wanted her to stay. No one before had done such a thing and as he had teased her cunt was built for his cock, he felt maybe his ears or head or not quite his heart, something of his was built just for her affection. They did not belong with anyone else, they belonged to him.  
"Silly." She pulled back at bit to pull up her underwear.

"I nearly forgot. You didn't look in the bag."  
"You pick it up!" She was smart not to fall for the same trick twice.  
"Fair." He didn't even bristle at being told what to do, he was far too pleased with himself for that. He smirked as he picked up the bag and handed it to her. She took a look inside and laughed.  
"Of course panties. Wait! you didn't send me out to get these. You went into a store and bought ladies underwear?" She rolled the assortment of lace and satin cross her fingers. "Tell me Mr. Cavill, do you have a preferred customer discount?" She likely didn't think he caught it, the slight dip in her smile but she couldn't hide from him, he wouldn't allow her to slip out of his focus.  
"There's something else in there for you." He didn't answer her question because his truthful answer would work against him, she wasn't wrong, she wasn't the first assistant he'd bought lingerie for. He watched her dig for a moment till she pulled out a little bottle.  
"Perfume."  
"You like to smell like cherry blossoms, yet what you wear was likely bought at a place that sells fragrances next to chocolate bars, you're sweeter than both Zuzanna I-" He'd purchased perfumes before as well but normally he simply went after what he wanted, what appealed to his nose, he wanted to give her something _she'd_ like, anything she wanted, he wanted her to smile for him.  
"I've told you Mr. Cavill you do not have to buy my attention."  
"No. You've made that perfectly clear I can have your attention when I want it." She could hold firm but Henry was not above pushing at that wall she had put up. "You've also made it perfectly clear that you deserve nice things, I like to see you smile and I have the means to give you nice things that hopefully get the look I'm after. You think it is silly . . . I understand but I still like to. If you'll let me."  
"A girl likes to be treated to lunch every now and _again_ but-"  
"You're not a girl Zuzanna, well I suppose I created that confusion. I should stop calling you a good girl if-" He watched her brow knitt in confusion, it was too many names for her to keep up with, what meant what, when for what reason. "With others I call you just as others would, they don't get to see you how I do." He'd try explaining it to her again. "When it's just the two of us, just . . . Seeing as lunch is the best you will give me in the moment, when we are speaking casually I don't mind when you call me bear and I will likely call you my little mouse, you _can_ call me Henry, it is my name-"  
"I did-"  
"Remind me you read the dissertation one more time Zuzanna." She listened well and didn't remind him, though she _was_ thinking it, he could tell by the sarcastic smirk on her face.  
"When it is _more_ , when I'm asking you to trust me with _more_ , asking you to let me take care of you, let me give you what you want, all I need you to be is my pet. Does that . . . Make sense?"  
"But you say . . . Mouse, you say girl, lightbulb and all that nonsense when-"  
"Just like Misiu belongs to me . . . It Zuzanna it _isn't_ nonsense." He wanted to make a point of this, he wouldn't let her trivialize what he held as the truest personalized affection she'd given him outside of the physical variety, she smiled at everyone, blushed because he _made_ her, he had to ask for those polish translations. She called him that name because a small part of her cared despite warnings not to. "When I call you my little mouse that's . . . It's meant to be special. I won't say it during if it's . . .confusing you."  
"Special . . ." She seemed to linger on that word a long while.  
"I . . . Do think you are special Zuzanna. I don't know how else to show or tell you. All I want is for you to be happy with-"  
"You can say it during. You . . . Know what you're doing." They shared a cheeky smile at that. "I trust you."  
"Not enough to eat dinner with me." Were they turning a corner?

"You said you didn't bite Mr. Cavill."  
"Huh?" She made a point to have him watch as she let a hand roam up her thigh.  
"You lied." He couldn't be trusted fully, she'd never believe him entirely, she didn't want to be hurt. "Now if you want your gifts back . . . I don't know the return policy on under-"  
"Anything you want." He sounded angry, he _was_ angry, though not at Zuzanna, it wasn't her fault. She might smile and have big doe eyes but she wasn't stupid and was cautious with all the reason in the world. He _had_ gone through many an assistant and she had no way of knowing that she wasn't next in line to be fun until it bored, special until she was forgettable. She wasn't in danger of either of those things Henry was more sure of that than ever but he had dug himself into a hole and he wasn't sure he could pull himself out of it, she was the light at the opening, shining bright, smiling, briming with warmth and affection but he couldn't get to her, she was out of reach.  
"I am not for sale Mr. Cavill and I don't care how you are spinning it you are trying to-"  
"Not what I meant." He didn't know when he had let his head hang low but he straightened his spine and stared at her. "I will be anything you want . . . Will take whatever you're giving Zuzanna. If all you feel safe giving me is sex and lunches where you tell me stories about cheeses I will take it."  
"I-"  
"I'm not going to change how I've been acting around you. I will still . . . Keep you safe and warm and smiling because that's what _I_ want. I'll still come up with silly names for you and buy you things I think will make you smile because _I_ want to. I will still find new and filthy ways to make you blush for me Zuzanna because _I_ want to."  
"Mr. Cavill-"  
"If _you-"_ He bopped a finger into her nose. "Ever want more from me just ask and you can have it. Anything you want. You're _mine_ Zuzanna you just don't want that yet, but I'll wait till you do, till you believe me."  
"I need-"  
"You can go . . . I would spray yourself first. You smell like sex." He was glad that she smiled at that and that she only half took it as a joke, she really _did_ smell of sex.

Two weeks past and he couldn't take it anymore, more accurately his left knee couldn't take it anymore, if it hit the cup holder one more time as he was making him pet come undone on his cock he was going to lose his mind. That was what brought them to this moment. There was a rushed tapping on his door that was distinctly Zuzanna with a pressing concern. "Come in."  
"Mr. Cavill did you cancel your lunch meeting with the members from Olbermann Industries?" The door didn't slam shut but if a door could huff it had just transpired on the click closed.  
"Yes. We rescheduled for a month from Tuesday could you-"  
"Firstly you are already fully scheduled a month from Tuesday, which if you had told me I would have let you know."  
"Oh." There was a reason _she_ kept his calender in check, he did have a habit of making meetings future Henry's problem without looking at future Henry's day planner. "I will call them back then and-"  
"I already did and while they were not pleased, I was able to schedule an early morning meeting the Thursday of that week, you'll have to put your people face on earlier than you would have-"  
"Were they rude to you?"  
"No more than any man whose suit cost more than my car. Jokes on them I don't own a car so their gloating was pointless." She was half smiling so this was one of those good humor moments he was supposed to let slide even though it cause a muscle in his neck tighten in a way that likely wasn't healthy.  
"What seems to be the problem then?"  
"You didn't tell me? Why? I don't mind making your impossible schedule possible Misiu-" He grinned because she had worked herself into a comfortable little tizzy and while he didn't like being scolded he loved listening to her go off on any tangent she'd like. "Now I have to go down to the cafeteria, be all spooky and scowl about getting your lunch, I don't-"  
"You never need to scowl Zuzanna and if you feel one coming on I'd like you to tell me so I can fix it."  
"I-" She let out a sigh and was fitting to pout he could see it. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because while you mercifully would have allowed me to eat at my desk, you would have likely filled in the hour after our break with . . . _Something_ and that wouldn't work."  
"Why? Please tell me you didn't move another meeting?" All her puzzling and plotting at his schedule was truly a labor and her face read like she would weep if he had poked more holes in it.  
"No." He stood and pulled his jacket off it's hanger. "We're not eating lunch here so you don't have to be spooky."  
"Where are we eating lunch?"  
"Wherever you'd like to eat lunch, then I'm taking you somewhere with a bed. I refuse to have my little mouse do such wonderful things for me on the side of the road like she's turning tricks. It was fun for the thrill but it is not the way you should get used to being treated, I can be a better bear for you if I can stretch my legs properly." He took her chin in his hand and kissed her.  
"You're making this a date." She gave a leery squint at him.  
"It's lunch and sex, two things you've already been kind enough to give me. I haven't abused your trust with them yet have I?" He meant what he said, he would wait till she believed him, till she wanted him, it did not mean he had to wait idly. He did go after what he wanted and he wanted Zuzanna, he would push at all those little cracks in the wall she had built around herself.  
"No." Her lips were tight but that's because she was trying to hide it from him, her smile, his little mouse _wanted_ to be caught, to be _had_ and _kept_ , she knew it, he knew it, he just had to convince her to ask him for what she wanted. "There is no use fighting it Misiu, that is a face of determination you've got."  
"Great. We're wasting time Zuzanna, tell me where you want me to take you to lunch."

Lunch was everything he hoped for, she laughed and smiled and reached out laying affectionate little hands on his shoulder when the best part of some story hit her. He was in a good mood and when he was in a good mood she allowed him to dote on her more than when he scowled. He had asked her to try part of his lunch and instead of just smiling and saying yes she had done him one better and opened that pretty little mouth of hers and let him feed her. It's what he wanted, what he had never wanted before and the buzzing sort of high feeling that it caused in his chest while not toppling lust certainly came quite close.

"You had fun?" He continued to ride that high all the way to the car.  
"It was a very nice lunch. Thank you Henry." She hadn't called him Henry since he had first pounced on her, the day got better yet. "So we are still on schedule." Her and this schedule, though to be fair it was a good third of her job. "Is there a hotel near by?"  
"A what?"  
"A hotel Misiu." She laughed as if he didn't understand the word. "You said you wanted a bed. Unless you plan to fuck me in a mattress shop . . . Hotel makes sense."  
"I wanted to take you to my house." He had said he wanted a bed but he wanted more, he always wanted more. He wanted to take her to his home have her meet Kal, he knew she'd smile twice as hard upon laying eyes on his dog, Kal was a ladies man in his own right. "Or your apartment." He would be glad to meet Oingo, her little pug, lord knows he'd seen enough pictures of it to feel he knew this animal on a spiritual level, he'd even meet her roommate Alesky, he just wanted to be allowed closer to her. He wanted her to trust him with another inch, so he could get closer to having what he wanted.  
"Hotel is closer." She held up her phone, she had already found one while he was day dreaming about walking in the dog park with her.

It _was_ about distance but not milage, she wanted that safety, that space between this work trist and her feelings, she still thought he would toss her out with yesterday's news and she didn't want to allow it. "If that's what you want." He had promised her that she could have anything she wanted, he would take anything she would give, he didn't have to be elated about it.  
"Room booked. Technology is grand." She was getting wise to his tricks, not giving him time to lean her wants to his favor.  
"You-"  
"I cannot buy you nice things like you deserve Misiu, but I can get you the bed you asked for." The shift of the day's dynamics were sending him off kilter, he should have taken a step back, should have taken a minute to decide how best he could tackle this change in plans, use this as an opportunity to prove, to at the very least breathe some of the tension out of his body, he did none of those things.

Not only did he not slow down, he sped up. "In a rush Misiu?" She noticed him already undoing buttons to his shirt.  
"Only have an hour with you pet. Plan to use it." He sounded . . . Different, he heard it, she heard it, yet she was still smiling so he didn't change his tone. "Strip."  
"Mis-"  
"You don't need to talk to get undressed do you Zuzanna?" He had stomped all over the word that was supposed to be special to him and he didn't notice or care, just went about getting out of his trousers.  
"Nei . . .No." He took her nervous slip at hearing her name as her getting comfortable, he didn't slow down, he didn't ease.  
"Tell me pet." He didn't hike her skirt up instead pulled it down to the floor. "Did the desk clerk give you a funny look?" His kisses in her neck weren't harsh he didn't bite, they were as soft as any before it.  
"Funny look?" She let out a mousy squeak as his hands found their way under her thighs lifting her from the floor.  
"Normally-" A hand pressed at her tailbone, pushed her to slide up along his half hard cock. "The only people who buy hotel rooms by the hour are whores." She was wet he could feel it warmly coat him, felt those small testing churns that she aways started with, she was blushing it was just like the weeks of the best car sex he ever had just in a room that smelled of soap and windex. "That's not who you are is it pet?" It wasn't from any great height he didn't want to be rough with her but he did toss her onto the bed.  
"No." Questions are for answers and she had one right on time.  
"You wouldn't be a very good one you know why?" She couldn't answer because he had pressed two fingers at the break between her lips and she allowed them entry, better yet she had let her tongue twist and lather them because she trusted that he would put them to good use. "What use is a whore built for one cock." He could feel the very back of that welcoming tounge, heard her groan over his fingers. "Mine. I just want you to understand that pet." He dragged them out, let his wet fingers slide down her throat straight to her naval. "Tell me you understand."  
"I . . . I understand." Her eyes were looking for something, asking for something, they were here for sex but still he asked.  
"Tell me what you understand pet." She must've been impatient because her eyes were disappointed, which made sense, she didn't want to run late. "Tell me what you understand. Ask me for what you want and you can have it pet."  
"I understand I wouldn't make a good whore." Her hips twisted wanting but not sure where to go for release. "Built for one cock your cock." She looked scared to ask for what she wanted and that couldn't stand.  
"Come now pet, don't be shy you can be good and-"  
"I can, Misiu I can be good." He should have heard it as frenzy in the wrong way but he didn't.  
"Pet just ask me for what you want. Anything you want."  
"Will you finger my . . . Your cunt." She'd grown far less shy of that word over the weeks and that made him grin. He let his fingers graze around, tease at corners and folds, eventually he found it, he always found her clit, gave it the attention it deserved.  
"I will pet."  
"Proszę"  
"Ask nicely." If he had been listening, really listening, he would have heard she already had, he knew the polish word for please, she had taught him the best way possible.  
"Please." He heard her that time, and she could have anything she wanted so long as she asked nicely. He just wished she wanted him somewhere else, somehow else, he wished she wanted him the way he knew she could, _should_ , would if she let him. She had let him learn her body, he knew every spot of this cunt he'd audibly laid claim to, it didn't take much to get her there, right on the edge.  
"Misiu . . . Let me . . . P-"  
"Cum pet. Go on cum like you want to." Maybe if he gave her what she wanted without making her beg, perhaps he needed to give more, he'd give her anything if she asked. She was sensitive, so very sensitive, he hadn't stopped hadn't slowed she crashed right into that orgasm. Still didn't stop, didn't slow, he didn't check in. "Do you want more pet. Could go without, just have you ride my fingers if that's what you want, have you cum till I have to carry you to the car."  
"Not . . ." She was panting, she likely needed a break, but an hour's only an hour no matter how you split it. "Fair." What wasn't fair was that she wouldn't give him a chance, to try, he could be better, wanted to be better but he needed a chance for that.  
"Oh that's right. I promised that I'd show you what I can do with a bed didn't I?"  
"Want you . . .don't be zły Misiu . . . Be happy, want you happy with me."  
"Let me fuck that cunt of mine? That would make me happy Zuzanna. Do you want me to fuck you? Rightly? Want you good and filled with me. Would you like that Zuzanna?" She thought on that far too long but he'd let her think on it forever or until their hour was up whatever came first. "I won't if you don't want me to. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She thought a bit longer and shook her head.  
"Trust you Mr. Cavill." Turn about was fair play, he had used her name, instead of thinking of what that meant, why he did that he just continued waiting. "Want you to fuck me please." She asked, though she used the right words it didn't sound as nice as it had before.  
_'Would have sounded better off my walls.'_ He didn't feel like griping on what he didn't have, he'd enjoy what she gave him. It did feel better, rolling into her warm and wet pussy, being able to stretch long and confident, commanding, giving her all of his weight, all the pressure she need to feel stuffed. She matched him thrust for thrust, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him into her harder, she wanted more so he gave it to her, ignoring the bothersome squeak of the shit bed, focusing instead on those groans and moans, some of those gasps he loved so much. "There you are pet, go on slam into it for me, cum for me pet." For him it was all for him, he noticed in the last blistering second, he felt her cum just as he asked but it was panicked as it was pleased and that shouldn't have been, he was too close, her walls were gripping and spamming around his cock. "So good for me pet." He tried in his last breath to salvage all he had done wrong. "Worked me right up I-" He pulled out because he didn't feel he deserved the warm hugging feeling to coax him through his orgasm, he was cuming and that wasn't stopping for any earthly force but his little mouse hadn't been treated kindly so neither should he. It didn't slow, it sped, it spread, it painted her like she was some cheap pay by the hour whore, he'd somehow made it worse.

It wasn't surprising how she curled over into a bunch of starchy sheets and covers, she wanted warmth, nothing about what they had done had been warm, hot, blood pumping, yes, but not warm. "Little-"  
"Don't please. Not right now."  
"Ok." He hadn't said it, not once during the entire exchange. That's exactly what it had been, an exchange, there had been nothing special about it, not pet names, no praise, nothing but sex. He had been so bitter about the view, about the hotel that he hadn't seen what was right in front of him, his little lightbulb, he'd dimmed her by treating her this way. "I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry for. Did everything I asked. I'm a big girl, wanted it too."  
"No Zuzanna I do need to aplogize. This was not . . . You deserve-" He wanted to touch her to scoop her up and hold her, perhaps run her a bath and wash himself from her, warm her with the water, yet he didn't feel worthy of that.  
"Mr. Cavill?"  
"Yes?" She'd never call him Henry again.  
"I think we should stop. . . Doing this. I don't want to anymore. It was fun but . . . It will be . . . Things will get awkward."  
"Uh huh." That was the reply he had for her, because he had no counter argument, no foot to stand on. He hadn't forced her but he had done exactly what he'd wanted to prove he wouldn't. He'd been a boss rushing through a quick fuck with his assistant, purely in it for the sex. "If that's what you want." She deserved a proper reply so his forced his breaking brain to work.

  
"Misiu?" His neck nearly snapped as he turned at that word.  
"You don't need to call me that. I didn't . . ." He hadn't been her bear, just _a_ bear, just an animal.  
"Mr. Cavill?" She remedied the error.  
"Yes."  
"Can we still . . . Even if we don't . . . Do you want to eat lunch alone again? I understand if you do I-"  
"Zuzanna you don't have to. . . I ruined it."  
"Do you _want_ to eat lunch alone?"  
"No." He wasn't going to make it worse by lying to her.  
"Am I allowed to still eat lunch with you? Even if there's no more sex?" He let out such a broken groan at that, running both hands through his hair, clenching his fists pulling till it just started to be painful. She thought she had bought his attention with sex and removing it meant he'd want nothing to do with her. "I do like you . . . As a man very much is all. If you're not getting-" She hadn't been keeping him at a distance because she hadn't wanted him, it was because she liked him plenty, maybe too much, she had been protecting both of them, she didn't want what they did have to sour if one of them, likely him, lost interest.  
"Too sweet little mouse."  
"Please." She got sweeter still.  
"Yes. I would like it very much if you still ate lunch with me Zuzanna."  
"Thank you Mr. Cavill." She kissed his forehead.  
"I really do . . . How I treated you wasn't right."  
"Too hard on yourself Mr. Cavill. Was normal sex, bit of dirty words, _good_ sex, it was-" She was smiling for him as she started to get dressed and he felt absolutely torn. He wanted her to smile, wanted her to smile for him but he had let her down. She was going to hide herself even more from him, he'd gained inches only to lose a mile.  
"You didn't feel. . ." He hadn't had her feeling special and she _was_ , she didn't know _how_ special she was, his little lightbulb was bright but she had one thing wrong, she thought herself a waste of time and she was anything but. "You should be treated far better than that don't let anyone . . . Not even me-"  
"I didn't _let_ you I wanted to have a bed too . . . We had a bed . . . We weren't meant for beds, now we know." She looked a bit offended, maybe she felt he was calling her broken or gullible, weak, he didn't think of her that way.  
"I will stop apologizing." He took the hint.  
"Will you scowl less if I let you buy me lunch tomorrow? In the office." She added for clarity. "Because you think Apologies don't take unless you buy my salad?" He couldn't tell if she was upset or teasing and he didn't think she knew either.

She didn't understand that while the sex had been fine, she had trusted him with more, he should have treated her with more care, been more present and controlled. Instead he'd been cold and absent. He'd fucked her into a headspace built for pouting and doubt and that was something he never should have done, he hadn't protected or provided.

  
"Buying you lunch does not make what I did right." He hoped he was making himself clear, he now had this pit in his stomach, without him she would have sex elsewhere, what if she let them treat her as poorly? _'She shouldn't . . . She belongs with me.'_ He still believed that. _'Hope is the mother of stupid.'_ He also knew his chances of having her where she belonged were not great. "Despite that I will still buy you lunch." He gave a weak smile at her rolling eyes. He had dug his hole deeper, drastically so but it just meant he'd have to come out the other side, he'd claw and inch and get to her because she was his, she just needed to ask and he just needed to convince her, he could be convincing when he wanted to be.  
"Do you want some perfume?" She had dug it out of her purse. "You smell like sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will likely be more fluff and feels (not completely filthless because I'm a heathen) but let me know if there's anything you'd like me to explore with these two. Thank you for the positive feedback so far.


	3. Family matters

A month had passed and not much of their relationship had changed other than the one huge thing that did, she was still his lightbulb, his little mouse every now and again when they were both in good moods. She called him bear when she was speaking fast or teasing him, she hadn't called him Henry, not once in the whole month, he hadn't called her pet, he had lost that as well. He still heard her words as filthy when they weren't, still had desires to please and punish her yet he didn't act on them, he had not pounced again. "So what are your plans Misiu?" He'd been lost in thought, more accurately he had noticed her hips swayed when she was talking and he wanted nothing more than to hike it up and bunch it in his fists.  
"Huh?"  
"You have next week off, no meetings, no reports, no emails! What will you do with yourself?!"  
_'No lunches.'_ He wasn't going to see her smile all week, wasn't going to hear her read off his laundry list of obligations as if it was the best news all year, he missed her already. If she was his, she'd be coming with him, he would have liked that. "Spending time with my family." He did finally answer her when he saw the corners of a pout. They would've liked her, it was impossible not to like her, she was cloying sweet and charming and should have been his by now and wasn't.

"Do you . . . Not like them? Your family." She was confused because he'd spoken glowing of his family plenty of times before, had told her dozens of stories about his brothers and parents, never once had he seemed scorned or unhappy, yet he could feel it in face, he was scowling.  
"There are occasions I do not like them." Family wasn't doing it's job if they didn't drive you mad. "But I love them very much."  
"Is it because you won't have me squaking at you that you're late for meetings? You can set your alarm to my voice shouting you're late if you like." His lightbulb was bright.  
"You don't squak. You squeak every now and again." She used to squeak and squirm for him more, just like a little mouse should. "I will miss you though."  
"Oh." She blushed a bit, she hadn't blushed for him properly in ages. "Do not worry, I will not slack in your absence." She wasn't stupid, her ears worked just fine, she just chose to ignore his statement because her answer wouldn't be sweet and shining and on brand. "Might actually remember how to buy my own lunch."  
"Zuzanna?"  
"Yes Mr. Cavill?"  
"If you want to . . ." If she wanted anything she could have it. "You do have my number if you need to call."  
"It is a holiday Mr. Cavill, all your work will be piling up for you when you get back I promise! Enjoy yourself Misiu, have fun, smile, laugh, you have not laughed in two whole days."  
"You're keeping track?" His brow rose in question as he grinned, maybe his laugh was like her smile, maybe it made her days brighter. He wasn't going to start cackling around the office like a mad man but he was glad there was still something he did that pleased her. He liked it even better when on being outed she blushed again. "I will miss our lunches Zuzanna do not forget any interesting stories . . . If you want to call me for reasons outside of work, perhaps a joke you think will make me laugh, I wouldn't mind."  
"Oh!" Her eyes lit up eager and he craned his ear to hear whatever it was she was so excited about.  
"I will send you a picture sometime this week, you'll smile I guarantee it."  
"Is it Oingo in a new outfit. That dog will not become a person no matter how many clothes you put it in Zuzanna."  
"I'm not telling you what it is you'll just have to wait."  
"Fine." It was one hundred percent a picture of her dog that he'd never have the chance to meet.  
"There you are Misiu." Though she had done it, made his scowl upturn. Even if he knew exactly what it was, he was still looking forward to her texting him something that wasn't a schedule revision, something personal, something with just a little hint of that affection he craved. "Now start your day so you can finish it and be on your holiday."

"Mr. Cavill don't you think it would be easier for you to call when you don't want miss Wojak's lunch on your tab?" Michael in the cafeteria was as charming as ever.  
"What do you not like our morning conversations?" Henry chuckled because Zuzanna had left him in a good mood.  
"I-" He still scared this man something awful.  
"Neither do I, finally an opinion of yours that makes sense. I will only call you when Miss Wojak will be buying her own lunch then, you can make a note of that?"  
"Yes." Michael sounded unnecessarily relieved by that notion.  
"Thank you." Henry could be an intimidating man but when he got what he wanted he was nothing if not apreciateve.

-Holiday Day one-

It was loud, his family was loud, how there was air available in the room to breath astounded him but he was loud too, talking over and with his brothers, watching Kal chase after his mother's poor cat that did not deserve that stress. It was fun, he laughed, in the back of his brain he thought it was a bit of a shame, him laughing this much and his little mouse not being around to enjoy it.

"So Henry?"  
"The answer is no Ma." She'd made it six whole hours without asking.  
"You don't even know what I was going to say."  
"You were going to ask if I failed to mentioned that I knocked someone up and-"  
"Don't say it like that!" She swatted at the back of his head and he put his hands up in defense.  
"There are no changes on your grandchildren front. You have plenty." He glanced around at his brother's wives and children adding to the loud, the fun, the family of it all. He wasn't the only stag of the bunch, yet even Nick had in the last half decade atleast introduced a woman to their family. Henry hadn't, he'd been content to chase assistants and bartenders, women from the gym that one young lady from the frozen yogurt place across the street from the office, he chased often, he brought women to his house often, he didn't bring them home, didn't introduce them to family.  
"There is always room for more Henry. There is no such thing as plenty." His mother had not relented "You were such a cute baby." She pinched at her child's cheeks "I know they seem like a lot of work-"  
"Children _are_ a lot of work." She was making it sound like picking up a hobby, like stamp collecting.  
"I . . .Do you not want a family?" She seemed concerned, nearly offended at the notion, as if she had done something terribly wrong in the raising of him to make the life of a forever bachelor more appealing.  
"I haven't thought about it. Focused on work." He had thought about it but the amount he _had_ to focus on work made the thoughts depressing.  
"Well-"  
"I'd rather not think about it right this very moment Ma."  
"Fine!" She threw up her hands and changed the subject to things a little less life altering.

\- Holiday day three -  
He was in bed, it was late, or maybe early, as he squinted at the window he noticed that the sun was starting, barely so, to rise. Yet his phone had buzzed he was sure of it. His family was here, no one from work would dare bother him unless the building had completely burned to the ground, it could be that girl from the frozen yogurt place, he did really need to remember to block that number. He pawed his nightstand for his phone and as his brain really started to wake another option hit him. _'Zuzanna._ ' It was an adorable little sweatshirt her pug was wearing, he rolled his eyes as he started to reply.  
*You're smiling.* She was already typing again. *Admit it you're smiling!!!* Again, he could almost see her giddiness. *I told you Bear.*  
*You shouldn't torture the pup.* He finally got a word in edgewise.  
*It is cold he shivers.* She really was a fast typer. *Plus Oingo loves dress up.* He didn't even try this time, found it amusing in it's own right how happy she was to wake him at the crack of dawn. *You haven't told me yet!*  
*?* He'd have to be brief if he wanted a part in this conversation.  
*Are you smiling?* This was a new playful crack in her wall, he wanted her, so he pushed at it.  
*What about you?*  
*Huh?* A confused emoji and all.  
*Do you like dress up?* He hadn't pounced, he _couldn't_ pounce, he was multiple counties over, maybe she'd indulge him if she had all the space in the world. She wasn't typing. Was she blushing? If so in which way? Bad or good? It was imperative that he knew. Henry had never been this engrossed in a text conversation since, ever, he didn't text, if he had something to say he would say it. *If I answer your question? Will you answer mine?* There was typing and stopping and typing and stopping. *May I call you?* There wasn't any typing, maybe she thought his push had been a shove, perhaps she was cross with him.  
*Yes.* He was thankful, texting was trying his patience.

"What are you doing up so early?" He certainly yawned like a bear, she had picked a fitting pet name.  
"Wcześnie jest . . ." She paused, Zuzanna had warned him that her fingers were more English than her mouth. "Early is good. Not all of us are on holiday Mr. Cavill."  
" _I'm_ on holiday can you call me . . . Anything but Mr. Cavill?" He never wanted to demand that she called him Henry, it had been an offer and it would remain that way.  
"Did I wake you? Sleep in Misiu I didn't think about the time when-"  
"I'm already up." He wasn't going back to sleep.  
"Up and smiling?" She was persistent, she wanted it, had asked for it.  
"Yes little mouse, when I saw you had texted me I smiled, before I even saw the third sweatshirt you've bought that dog."  
"I told you.Oingo gets cold."  
"Do you?"  
"Eh?"  
"Do you get cold?"  
"Sometimes." She seemed hesitant to answer worried this was some trick or trap. "Is it cold in Jersey?" Leery as she was his little mouse was curious, was interested, was playing both sides of the fence. She was poking the bear. If he wasn't smiling before he was now, she could poke at him all she wanted, she even did that sweetly, if she was poking that meant from a respectable distance he could paw.  
"My bed's plenty warm." he could hold her tight enough that not a muscle would think to shiver.  
"Glad you are comfy." He'd never wanted to sleep with someone in the literal understanding of the words more than he did right now, he was frustrated that she wasn't here with him that he couldn't pull her by her waist, tire her out in any manner of ways and convince her to sleep in with him. "Misiu?" She sounded nervous.  
"Yes little mouse what is it?" He had no soothing or encouraging touches to offer her so he tried to give everything he could in his voice.  
"You asked . . . If I like dress up."  
"I did." He sat up a little fuller in his bed.  
"Do you . . . _Care_ about clothes?"  
"Is that a dig at my fashion sense Zuzanna? I do like to think I take care of myself."  
"Nei . . . Not what I meant, plenty handsome Misiu. You seem more about taking off clothes than seeing them on."  
"I . . . Was very happy to help you out of your clothes Zuzanna does not mean I didn't appreciate how you looked in them. I could probably picture each skirt in your closet by memory."  
"Not every skirt Misiu."  
"No?" She was playing with him, teasing him, all of him was very fully awake. "Skirts not meant for work?"  
"Exactly right, some not even meant for daylight."  
"Sun isn't fully up pet." He heard her gasp a little bit at that word, there was interest and hunger and hesitation, he had put that there. He wanted to fix that, erase that memory from her mind, remind her she was special, she was special to him. "Would you like to let me see you in one?" Her breath was slightly losing it's concerned edge. "What does my little lightbulb look like in something meant for-" He was interrupted, Zuzanna yelped startled, it had been a sneeze, not his, not hers, it had a bark to follow. "Kal hush!"  
"Kal?! Your pies?!"  
"What the fuck about pies?"  
"Dog. Can I say hello? Please?" This was a perfect time for a barter, he could ask for a peak at her skin in exchange for allowing her to fawn over his now also fully awake and pacing dog, Kal had likely heard how excited she was in saying his name, he wanted her to pop out from some closet and scratch behind his ears. _'I understand your pain Kal.'_ He let out a too early for this sort of sigh. "You may." He couldn't introduce her to his whole family but he could introduce her to Kal, he could give her an affectionate moment without taking something as his own. "Kal come here." He patted up on the bed it was still too fucking early to get out of and the Akita well wound was all to eager to join him. "Now our little mouse has asked to speak to you Kal." Henry scruffed at Kal's fur, getting excited barks and yelps for his efforts.  
"Hello Kal!" He could have turned off his phone and heard her smile.  
"And when our little mouse asks nicely she can have whatever she wants can't she?" He was going to have to get out of bed now, he was going to have to take Kal for a walk or else he'd piss all over this room and Henry would not listen to his mother snap at him for that for the remainder of the week.  
"Hello Kal! Such a good pies aren't you? I have heard _all_ about you from our Misiu, I most certainly have-" It was worth it, it was worth waking up with unaddressed and further stiffened morning wood, it was worth walking out with the rising sun to take Kal for a walk, it was worth everything, he had been affectionate and she was smiling and they had both said our as if Kal was someone mutual, someone between them because they were close, she was letting him close again. _'Kal's ours, you're mine Zuzanna.'_  
"Shit!"  
"Huh?" Her cooing and at one point full blown conversation with Kal was cut short.  
"Will be late for work I need to-"  
"I don't think your boss would mind. I'd say he wouldn't notice-"  
"People call for Mr. Cavill even when he's not at his desk."  
"Maybe they just want to hear my pretty little assistant's voice?"  
"Misiu I-"  
"Fine. Will you call me tomorrow? Perhaps after the sun rises?" He wanted to nurture this closeness from a distance so that when he got back to her perhaps he'd be given a real shot. "If you let me hear that pretty voice of yours I'll-"  
"Do not bribe. I will call you, now Misiu I-"  
"I wouldn't want to throw off your schedule Zuzanna. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Continue to smile Misiu. I'll be able to tell if you're scowling over holiday." The call ended.

The walk was fine until it was better, Kal had undo energy and was nearly dragging Henry, he nearly missed it, the buzz in his pocket. *Not family friendly.* Was the first text. Henry didn't really give a shit about clothes, he dressed well and apreciated when others did the same but they didn't _do_ anything for him outright, he had no interest in naughty school girls or bad nurses, leather more times than not seemed far too much hassle for anything worthwhile but _this_ wasn't clothing, _that_ was not a skirt. It was Zuzanna's hips and thighs just barely draped in a ring of rose gold colored ruffles. This picture belonged to him, that _skirt_ belonged to him, he was going to fuck his pretty little assistant in that skirt. He just had a hell of a lot of digging to do to get there but it would be worth it, Zuzanna was incentive incapsulated. *Did not wear it to work.* Which meant she had put it on before taking the call, just for him, she had met his request before he even asked it, even though she was nervous, afraid of being hurt, she was doing so well for him. He wanted to reward her for all this long distance affection he just had to figure out what would make her smile.

-Holiday Day four-  
He hadn't really noticed the blunder until it was far far too late. He'd left his phone on the kitchen counter amidst being dragged to then den to play video games with his nephews. "Henry you spelled Susanna wrong. Last call from the bar ringing you back?" Nick teased as he shook the phone in the air from the other room.  
"It's Zuzanna with a Z I spelled it fine." Henry stood from his spot on the couch. He shouldn't have doubted, she said she would call and she had. She'd likely been feilding work that wasn't in her job description while he was away, had worked through lunch, had to call him when she got home. "Toss it here." His little mouse still called him and he didn't want to leave her waiting.  
"What's that million pound smile for? Whose calling?" His family was nosy, his _mother_ was the nosiest.  
"It's Zuzanna, she's my . . ." He had a half dozen ways to finish the sentence, none of which would make any sense to his family, one of which might've had his mother and her upstanding Christian morals faint, so he went with the fact of it. "My assistant. Nick toss me my-"  
"Absolutely not!" Both sons stared at their mother a bit spooked. "This is why you don't have a family Henry, smiling more for work than enjoying your time off with-"  
"In Henry's defense. His assistants help with more than just paperwork." Nick jolted as his mother snatched the phone from him, that had mercifully gone to voice-mail.  
"It's not like that. Ma I-"  
"What else do they help with?" Henry turned around to the child blinking up at him.  
"Uh..." at first Henry didn't have a good, child friendly answer for his nephew but then he realized he was looking at it from Nick's ill informed perspective. "I can be a very grumpy man at work. Zuzanna's the little light in my day makes me less-"

"Hello Susanna was it?" Every and each one of Henry's brain cells died in one moment, his mother had called Zuzanna back. "It doesn't matter." Zuzanna likely had been audacious enough to correct her. "Listen. Henry is on holiday, stop calling here, he does _enough_ , gives _enough_ , when will you people be satisfied-"  
"Hey!" Henry had to move had to get his phone back.  
"Just what? Thought you were special? Wanted more of his time? You are not special do you know how I know-"  
"Stop!" Henry growled reaching for his phone but his mother wasn't done, took three paces away from him. "If you meant anything more than the heels you rode in on he would have brought you with him but he didn't did he?" Henry refused to grab his mother so again he was reduced to reaching and just missing the phone. "He is on _my_ time you understand? He does care and respect one woman, and it's not you." There was a pause, Zuzanna was likely agreeing, she didn't understand, his mother didn't understand, no one could comprehend how Henry was feeling in this moment. "I-" His mother gave him a confused look and then shook her head. "Goodbye." The call ended.

"Give me my phone Ma." His fists were in balls on the counter. _'Gain and inch lose . . '_ He'd lost more than a mile this time.  
"Did you not hear me?"  
"Half of Jersey heard you. I need to . . ." His head was hanging low as he tried to force coherent thoughts through his skull. How did he fix this?  
"Are you . . . Scowling?" He lifted his gaze up at his mother.  
"What did you say?"  
"She asked me to tell you not to scowl."  
"She knew I'd be upset."  
"She should have _known_ not to call."  
"I asked her to."  
"Henry you need to leave work at work. You have to have a life outside of the office."  
"I was . . . Trying."  
"What?" Had it been subtle? His face read angry just fine, maybe sad or defeated were such alien feelings his face had forgotten how to emote them.

"What's all the commotion?" His father joined the party. "Why so glum Henry? Something happen at work?" So his face was working just fine.  
"Ma may I _please_ have my phone?" It was Henry's turn to ask nicely.  
"You . . . Care about her?" The device finally slid cross the counter.  
"I do." He dialed, it rang a few times then went straight to voice-mail. _'Please don't hate me little mouse.'_ It rang and went to voice mail. He let his palm pull his face long.  
"Then why did you say she was just your assistant?"  
"Because she _is_ my assistant." He ground out frustrated as it rang and went to voice-mail.  
"Someone care to tell me what's going on?" His father was still slightly out of the loop as why this holiday had gone quiet as a wake.  
"Zuzanna and I have a very . . . _Close_ working relationship but-"  
"See I-" Nick was likely going to make a joke but Henry was in no such mood.  
"Not _just_ that. She . . . Is my break from . . . Everything, she does do her job, goes over my schedules, takes my calls, organizes and fetches documents but when she's not working, she's . . . Everything that's not work, silly things, small trivial things, she finds it important that I scowl less, remember to laugh . . . She cares about my moods and smiles . . . Always smiles." It rang and went to voice-mail.  
"She isn't . . . dead is she?" His father asked tentatively.  
"Not unless Ma shouted her to death." Nick did get a joke in.  
"And why is it _not_ more than a working relationship Henry? I've raised five boys not a shy one in the lot." His mother had winced at Nick's words but this was a family that worked in problem solving not pity.  
"I have not been shy with my advances, I have told her what I want from her, that I would like more than a working relationship but Zuzanna is bright and cautious and . . . I . . .have a bad reputation with assistants." He nodded at Nick.  
"And my phone call certainly didn't help did it?" His mother did sound genuinely apologetic. He knew she had his best interests at heart but best interests can still blow up in everyone's face.  
"No." At this point even if Zuzanna didn't want to speak to him he understood, he just needed to know she was alright. His little mouse was sensitive, what if she was crying? It didn't even go to voice mail this time and he threw his phone at the wall.

"Enough of that! Temper tantrums never solved anything. I got you into this hot water I'll help get you out of it." His mother tapped at her chin for a few moments thinking. "She works for you right?"  
"Huh?"  
"If she won't pick up, we just need someone who will. You have access to her emergency contact wouldn't you?"  
"Isn't that illegal?" Henry's father was slightly more pragmatic than his mother.  
"Oh _now_ I can call work?" He couldn't actually, it was after business hours. Though her idea wasn't illegal just . . . Dubious, Alesky was likely her emergency contact, if he got his number in the morning he could just call to make sure she was ok, though at that point he could just call his own desk, she _had_ to answer the phone then assuming she hadn't quit.  
"When it is matters of possible future grandchildren yes, you have my permission to call work."  
"Marianne unless I missed something very important he just said she refuses to date him I don't think we're at the siring children point yet."  
"Well not with that attitude!"  
"I will contact her tomorrow and . . . Apologize." There would be no siring of children, no dates, she'd never call him Henry again, he'd spent most of this time thinking of what he would say to her and he hadn't come up with any new grand way to express that things would be different, better with them.  
"No wonder she doesn't believe you." His mother wasn't cruel so that sentence took him by surprise.

"What?"  
"If you really care about someone you don't wait until tomorrow when somethings gone wrong you find a way to fix it, you fight for them." Pragmatism was grand but Marianne had passion and purpose that held weight as well. "What is her last name?"  
"What are you going to write her a letter?" Nick laughed outright.  
" _No_. I am going to use my phone that I didn't throw into the wall like some big hulking brute." She stared at Henry but he simply shrugged, he hadn't punched a hole into the drywall, he was at peace with his level of self restraint. "And I'm going to use it to find information that shouldn't be so readily available on the internet but is." She stared at Nick, putting him in his place for thinking she was behind the times enough to send anything of import through the postal service.  
"Mai- "  
"Not illegal." Thise eyes flittered over to her husband. "Now hush, you boys are giving me a headache. Henry what is your girlfriend's last name?"  
"She's not my-"  
"Name?"  
"Wojak." They all sat there for about ten fifteen minutes as she tapped at her phone and then she grinned triumphant. "Alesky is that her brother?"  
"Friend, roommate. Did you find his number?"  
"Yes." She was dialing.  
"What are you doing?"  
"See? Now I bet you wish you hadn't smashed your phone. Just a friend Henry? There's plenty of pictures of them together on Facebook. You're sure the reason she only sees you at work isn't-"  
"I'm sure." He _said_ it like he was sure, he couldn't be one hundred percent positive but she hadn't hid Alesky's existence in any way, she had told him stories of the eccentric artist and it did seem closer to a lifelong friendship than anything else. "I trust her." He did, he trusted her, he didn't trust anyone in that office half as much as he trusted her, she was too open and sweet and perfect for him. How could he not trust her, she was his.

"Now I'm going to apologize for my mistakes Henry, open the door back up for you. I cannot make her trust you back."  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Have you tried _asking_? Telling her what makes her different from . . . I don't want to know how many assistants."  
"It's not that-"  
"Hush!" Someone finally picked up.

"Alesky hello, this is Marianne Cavill now-" She was cut off, Henry tried but he couldn't hear the other end of the phone call. "I am a wife to _a_ Mr. Cavill but not the one you think." She winced and Henry slammed a palm into his face, it was worse, Zuzanna had taken it worse, she hadn't thought she had received a scolding from an over protective mother, she thought the Henry had gone on holiday with another woman who didn't feel fit to share. "Because I thought she was hounding him with work when he should be on holiday." Henry couldn't lean any further into the counter, he still couldn't hear Alesky. "Yes I know that _now_ that he asked her to call. Is Zuzanna available? She won't pick up her phone-" Her face pinched at being cut off again. "Will you _ask_ her? Please." There was another pause. "What is that Czech?" She put the hand over her phone and looked at Henry.  
"Polish. If you won't let me see the phone will you atleast put it on speaker."  
"Woła cię głośna Angielka!" Alesky was shouting away from the phone and all the Cavill's looked at Henry expectantly.  
"I never said I spoke it." He had picked up a couple key words from Zuzanna, not a single one was in that sentence.  
"Nie chcę z nią rozmawiać." That was Zuzanna's voice, by the sounds of it a room away.  
"Nei . . . That means no." Henry sighed. "Will you ask if she's . . . Ok?"  
"She _is_ upset Henry." Aparently his mother had already gotten that information.  
"She does not want to talk to you." Alesky was back.  
"Did you explain that what I said was a misunderstanding?" There was a large sigh on the other end of the line.  
"Powiedziała, że to nieporozumienie! Ona jest wytrwała." Again everyone looked at Henry.  
"Nothing." He shrugged hopelessly.  
"Zrozumiałem dobrze." That was Zuzanna's reply, whatever it meant it didn't sound positive, sounded sad, his little light was gloomy and dark.  
"Is the only word you know No?" Nick was clearly going deaf to all these long words full of too many z's. "Does she speak English?"  
"Zuzanna speaks perfect English, hense why I don't know much polish."  
"Lazy bastard, you need to put in effort, ladies like effort." He already felt like shit he didn't need relationship advice on a relationship that didn't exist, he gave his brother a hard enough shove that he tripped back a few paces.  
"She says she understands fine. Is this a . . . Group call?" Alesky didn't seem elated to be a translator for the evening.  
"Alesky she _is_ upset right?"  
"Yes." Henry groaned at the confirmation.  
"Don't you think it would be better to let her be upset with me and my son than bottle it up and possibly take it out on you?" It was a family trait, if they wanted something they went after it, they got it, his mother was not getting off this phone without speaking to Zuzanna.  
"Rozmawiasz z tą Angielką." He sounded like he was moving.  
"Porządku." Zuzanna sounded resigned to some terrible fate, she really wanted nothing to do with any of them.  
"Myślę, że mężczyźni słuchają wezwania."  
"Porządku Dziękuję Ci Alesky-" The phone was moving hands.

"Hello? This is Zuzanna." She sounded like if she hadn't been crying she was fit too, Henry felt that tight feeling in his chest to protect again but there wasn't anything he could do.  
"Rozłącz się, jeśli są niegrzeczni Zuz!" Alesky could be heard shouting in the background.  
"Hi Zuzanna this is Marianne Cavill, we spoke earlier."  
"And I _heard_ you earlier. I will not call again. I apologize."  
"Wouldn't matter if you did. Henry threw a fit when you wouldn't pick up and threw his phone at the wall." How many times was she going to harp on that? How was this helping? "Did your friend Alesky let you know that I am Henry's mother?"  
"No. Makes sense though. Mama Misiu."  
"Bear." Henry proved he did know polish words outside of no.  
"Oh _that_ you know?!" Nick snorted.  
"How . . . Many people are on the phone?" Zuzanna sounded embarrassed, like they had all piled in on this call to laugh at her or something, Henry went to open his mouth, to make sure she knew that wasn't the case, he wouldn't allow it but his mother put up a finger to silence him.  
"You are speaking to me but Henry is here, so is my husband, as well as my son Nick who for some reason hasn't found somewhere else to be."  
"Oh." There was a long pause. "Hello everyone." Still the sweetest of manners on his little mouse.  
"Zu-" Henry tried to speak again but his mother's hand was over his mouth.  
"Zuzanna, do you know why I was so mad at you when you first called?"  
"Because you thought I was some work whore trying to steal time away from you and your son?"  
"Well I wouldn't say . . ." His mother wasn't as free flowing with harsh words as her son nor his assistant, she blushed a bit. "That was partially it but mostly I was jealous."  
"Jealous?" That had brows rise cross England, everyone wanted to know what she meant my that.  
"When Nick told Henry that it was you calling his eyes lit up as if it was the greatest news all week. At first I thought he found work more interesting and important than his own family. _Then_ I thought it was because he . . .was chasing easy satisfaction-" That was a long tactful way to say whore. "After getting off the phone with you and listening to how Henry describes you I realize it was because _you_ are important to him."  
"Mam I-"  
"It has come to light that Henry has not always been the perfect gentleman when it comes to his . . . Relationships, and that's why you haven't accepted his advances, that's what he thinks, is he correct?"  
"It is not all his faults. I have my own." So it wasn't just that she thought him scum beneath his suit, that was both good to know and curious. What were her faults? Zuzanna was perfect. "Though that is part of it."  
"And I can't speak to that. I called to apologize for how I acted-"  
"Apology accepted." Zuzanna never thought twice, was always accepting apologies, she gave people chances again and again, he just needed to word it right, just needed to ask properly for a chance.  
"What I can speak to is that look in Henry's eyes every time he says your name, if he looked that way with every assistant of his I'd have all the grandchildren I could ever ask for."  
"Uh-"  
"You're scaring the girl Marianne." Her husband attempted to reign her in.  
"Now I won't make you speak to Henry but I would like to take you off speaker and have him speak to you like he planned if that's alright?" There was a long, chest breaking, head pounding silence on the other end of that line.  
"Alright." It was comical the soft and fearful way his mother turned over her phone, she was not going to let this outburst go any time soon.  
"She sounds nice."  
"She is nice." Henry was walking away from the kitchen into his room.

"Zuzanna?"  
"Hello." She didn't know what to call him, how to feel, that was fair.  
"I want to start off by . . . I'm sorry that you are upset, that was my fault."  
"The Cavills can't all apologize for the same thing. It was your mother who yell-"  
"Yes but she yelled because she didn't know who you are and that's my fault. They should have known all _about_ how lucky I was to have my little mouse find me, should have known that of _coure_ I was looking forward to your phone call because you light up my day. They should have been _begging_ to meet you and they weren't because I . . . Because we're not exactly what I want us to be I didn't tell them about you at all." It was not the same but similar to how the hotel had gone wrong.  
"We are . . . Hard to describe."

"I'd like a chance for that not to be the case."  
"Misiu I-" That was something, a step in the right direction. "How do I know I am not a Myszko among myszy." A little mouse among mice. "I am sure you were just as smooth a talker-"  
"I told you, that was just for you, special. Yes I have been with most of my assistants before you but-"  
"Most? There are skirts you don't chase?"  
"Greta was happily married and sixty three, Harriet got engaged and pregnant within her first month of working for me and Lillian was simply not attracted to me." Three he had slept with all but three of his assistants, he didn't want to do the math in his head but it wasn't great, Elizabeth had been about average, his time with them was about six months respectively. Zuzanna was already at the halfway mark.  
"Atleast I know you'd remember my name."  
"I could not forget a single thing about you, shine too bright little lightbulb, burned right into my brain."  
"I-"  
"I didn't eat lunch with them."  
"Huh?"  
"I preferred to scowl and eat alone Zuzanna, smiling and laughing were not something anyone else penciled into my agenda, I was their boss not their bear. You can call every last one of them and ask if-"  
"You still have their numbers in your phone?" She was half teasing he could hear it but he still gulped slightly at the truth of it.  
"Phones broken now." He was overjoyed to hear a laugh on the other end of the phone.  
"Lucky answer Misiu."  
"Can delete them yourself once I get the replacement. Point is, _that_ is different, what I want from you is _different_. I'd like a chance to prove how different it will be."  
"I . . . Am still scared, I don't want to . . . I like you very much Henry-" He breathed in fresh and bright and emboldened, he could have her, she would give him a chance.  
"I know you do, you'd have to, in order to put up with all my moods. And I know you are Zuzanna, scared and I'm sorry I can't make that go away entirely . . . But I am a man who offers options am I not?"  
"You are." Her mood was turning, his was turning, they were getting to a better place.

"Small steps not big leaps. Zuzanna there's a charity event coming up isn't there? Four weeks from now?"  
"It's next week Henry." She chuckled dryly she was well aware that the future was a pretty loose concept to Henry, he was more about the moment and perhaps that was part of her concern.  
"Even better. I'm not quizzing you but do you know when it starts?"  
"Seven."  
"Could you update my schedule to pencil in when I would need to leave to pick you up?"  
"I . . . Can." Her wall fissured, this was one hell of a crack.  
"To be clear Zuzanna I'd like you to go as my date, not as my assistant, I want you to be more than that. Is that something you would want?" There was a pause, his little mouse was still unsure, still scared but that was fine, he would be here for her through that part. "Would you let me take you there? Have you on my arm, you'd light up the room Zuzanna, I could show you off properly." He felt desires darken in the back of his head. "I want everyone to know that you're mine." He shouldn't have let it out his lips.  
"As a pet?" She questioned sheepishly.  
"No." Perhaps one day he would, he'd never embarass his little mouse to make her blush wrongly but those events were always a bore, he could see himself fingering her under the table as some speech droned long, she would make the night bearable. "Though I can offer to have you as my pet after, so long as you enjoy yourself at dinner, are the sweet poliet charming little date I know you would be, so long as you enjoy my company I'd want nothing more than to reward my pet for sitting through elbow rubbing with boring business men, on one condition."  
"Condition?" There were always conditions to her getting what she wanted but they always worked out, made her smile, she was curious.  
"Not in a hotel. If you want to be a good pet for me I want you all to myself, for hours into the morning. If you'd feel more comfortable in your apartment that is fine, though I would prefer for to have you in my bed, your bear takes up a lot of space, want the room to please you, want your rolling and cuming in my sheets. How do you feel about that?"  
"Ok." He had her, better than that he had her wanting, had her craving him, he could hear her breath, it was rapid and raw.  
"You know that's not answer enough pet, know I like to hear your voice, especially when I can't touch you."  
"I know Misiu."  
"If you know why did you answer like that? Is it because I haven't been able to punish you in a while? I told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble."  
"I-" There was a groan of contemplation, his pet would always be shy about wanting that, he didn't mind, in fact it thrilled him more. She could by shy, he was confident for the both of them, knew what she wanted, that's what he was here for, to make it easy for his pet to get whatever she wanted.

  
"I can punish you now if you'd like."  
"Now? Aren't you in Jersey?"  
"I am, I can't touch you, and I apologize for that terribly, can you touch yourself for me?"  
"Yes Misiu I will."  
"Such a good listener pet." He had to be present for her, there in anyway he could, seeing as he was unable to hold her as he'd like. "Is it alright if I touch myself little mouse? While I listen to you finger that cunt of mine? Would you want that?"  
"Yes Misiu, please, want you to."  
"Still ask so nicely. Whatever you want." He didn't take much convincing it was near a blink till he had himself in hand. "It's a pity I can't see you pet. Tell me does the cunt built for my cock still ask nicely, still get good and wet for me? Quick to call for me? Greedy for me?"  
"Yes Misiu . . .bardzo . . . Very wet for you wants you." She was embarrassed but in the right way, in a way that made her breath come faster.  
"I know it does, I promise pet the next time I have you I'll give you everything you want, will have you cuming on my cock like you should. You moan so loud when I let you, that mouth of yours such a-"  
"Misiu I-" His little mouse was sensitive, was close.

"Stop."  
"Huh?"  
"Did you stop pet?"  
"Yes."  
"Such a good girl for me." Henry hadn't, kept at it, groaning at how well his pet listened, how perfect she was. "I want you to wait for me pet."  
"Wait?" He'd missed hearing her whine for him.  
"You deserve the best pet. You can cum now, if that's what you want, but I'd prefer if you can just be patient for me, be good and wait for when I can have you in my bed, I promise I will be better for you. You know that right?"  
"That's . . . " She was trying to calm her breath. "A week and four days."  
"No one knows the calendar quiet like you." He chuckled, his muscles were growing tight, he was close himself. "I promise I will make it worth the wait pet. You have options, you can cum now I'll gladly listen to you moan, though I'd prefer it be me not you neighbors who get a front row seat to your concert. I want to be there in person, to give you more, have you. What do _you_ want?"  
"Want you Misiu, can be good, can wait for you . . .will wait for your cock Misiu." He didn't respond right away, couldn't. "Did . . . Did you just cum?"  
"I'm not the one being punished pet." He spoke when his throat was a little less tight. "Take a moment little mouse, you did well, don't want you to hang up pouting." He didn't want her trust in him to be misplaced, he would always be there for her, he wasn't just chasing her skirt.  
"Not pouting." She was smiling because she was Zuzanna, yet he could hear the edge of frustration in her voice.

"Henry?" He could get used to that, he _would_ get used to that.  
"Yes Zuzanna?"  
"Monday you'll likely want to relax with Kal what are your plans on Tuesday?"  
"Whatever they are I'll move them if there's something you'd like to do." He answered without a second thought. Was she going to offer a second date before the first?  
"If I'm going with you to this event. I need a dress, I wanted to know if you'd like to come along to the mall and help me pick?"  
"You want a dress from the mall?"  
"Is that a problem? Oh! Henry we can get milkshakes!"  
"That is the problem." Though she sounded thrilled and it was a chance to see her outside the office, milkshakes didn't seem unbearable. "But if it's a mall dress you want it's a mall dress you'll have. If we don't fall in love with a mall dress will you let me take you somewhere else?"  
"Will _you_ promise to not just disagree because it's a mall dress? I bought that skirt at the mall you liked that just fine." She was holding on this for a reason, perhaps she thought he was implying he would feel embarrassed or ashamed of her if she wasn't dressed like a proper doll for him. He didn't give a shit about clothes he gave a shit about Zuzanna.  
"More than just fine, that was a lovely little gift Zuzanna, I plan to fuck you in that skirt." He heard her frustrated, still recentlt horny groan at that. "When it comes to you I am nothing if not agreeable and I'm sure you'll look wonderful in anything. Can I ask you a question Zuzanna?"  
"Questions are for answers. Ask away Misiu."  
"For being so brave for me, for giving me a chance I'd like to get you a gift without you taking offense in some way, going on about lunches now and again. Would you allow that?" He knew she saw gifts as something that cheapened her standing with him but it was something he wanted her to get comfortable with, he wanted to be allowed to take care of her, he wanted to be allowed every chance to make her smile.  
"I don't need any more panties Henry." She teased.  
"You don't need panties at all little mouse." He was in a good mood, she'd allow him to dote on her a bit.

His mother was right, he needed to be more straightforward and explain exactly what was different, exactly what he wanted from Zuzanna, it would help his little mouse come out from hiding.  
"Does Jersey have a gift shop?"  
"Hmm?"  
"A gift shop? Normally when people go on holiday they bring back gifts from the gift shop."  
"That is not what I meant and you know it."  
"I don't want a real gift, till we go on a real date."  
"You are impossible Zuzanna." Though he somewhat liked this game, giving gifts was easy, conditions to giving gifts, it made it a challenge a challenge he enjoyed winning.  
"Not impossible just . . . A lot."  
"Well that's good, we both like a lot."  
"We do."  
"Can I call you tomorrow?"  
"Will it be like . . . Today?" She was referring to the edging and possibly about his mother shouting at her.  
"It'll be however you want. I will likely ask for you to touch yourself again, I quite enjoyed it would you want to?"  
"Yes Misiu I want you to call again."  
"Not just for that though Zuzanna, I warned you I'd miss your voice." He'd missed his light, missed it terribly, he wouldn't go a week without it again.  
"Give Mama Misiu her phone back Henry."  
"Good-"  
"Oh! czekać! Henry wait!"  
"I'm waiting Zuzanna, what am I waiting for?" He heard her moving around and then he heard it, his little mouse had a little pug, with a little bark.  
"It's good to finally meet you Oingo." The dog's panting breath wasn't as titillating as Zuzanna's but it was adorable in it's own way. "I'm asking you to watch over our little mouse Oingo, a big ask but I'm sure you understand how important it is? She's very important to us." Even her dog was a good listener, yelping in agreement. "Don't worry I'll be back soon, then she'll have her bear back to protect her, to take care of her. Until then Oingo."

-Day five-  
"Simon?" Henry put some thought into it, he had an idea as he approached his older brother.  
"Yes?"  
"Your kids are still young enough to not realize zoos are the worst right?"  
"Do you . . . _Want_ to go to the zoo?" It was a unique sales pitch that was for sure.  
"No. I hate the zoo, smells awful, animals are always sleeping or sad . . . But kids like zoos right?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll take the kids and you all can have a day to yourselves."  
"Well I mean we apreciate the gesture but . . . You could take them anywhere . . . Why the zoo?"  
"Because the zoo has a gift shop and it is socially unacceptable for a grown adult man to go to the zoo by himself."  
"What is your life?" Nick just strolled through the room confused.

-Holiday day six-

"Anything interesting happening at work?"  
"You will just have to wait Misiu. Work will be here when you come back to me." She got far too much joy out of this, though he couldn't argue with her, he'd leave work at work, she was good for him like that, took his brain out of the office. There was a soft beeping on the other end of the phone.  
"Another call?"  
"Nothing important." She had too much sigh in her answer.  
"It's making you pout so it's a little important."  
"You'll be back soon Misiu?" Was she scared? He could have sworn she sounded scared.  
"I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Zuzanna I need you to tell me if something's not alright. My family will understand if-" That need to protect lept to the surface quickly.  
"Don't worry Misiu, Oningo is keeping me company I just miss you is all."  
"Zuzanna, that _is_ all? You promise? If something is wrong-" He had a bad feeling.  
"I do not lie to you Henry. I am fine, I didn't mean to spook you. Someone I do not like called me, that's all, little pout no . . . Danger. You worry too much."  
"Take the phone with you to bed? Talk to me till you're done pouting? I worry little mouse, because you smile through things you shouldn't."  
"Come on Oingo, Misiu is going to worry till he hears us snore."  
"I'll have you soon little mouse." She wasn't wrong he worried over possibilities, till he couldn't worry only smirk, even her snores were little and lovely, Oingo a bit less so.

-Holiday day seven-  
"Does she still hate me?" His mother had asked him dozens if not hundreds of questions, he was surprised she hadn't asked Zuzanna's shoe size, yet this question kept coming up.  
"I told you Zuzanna doesn't hate anyone." Which was why that bad feeling wasn't going away.  
_'Someone I do not like called me.'_ If she didn't like them then neither did he, if they were pestering his little mouse, making her pout, scared, he shouldn't let that stand, _wouldn't_. _'She's mine. Need to protect her.'_  
"So that means the next time you can manage to pry yourself from your desk you have no excuse not to bring your polish princess with you."  
"So you can pester _her_ about grandchildren?"  
"It's not pestering it's encouragement."  
"I would like for you to meet her Ma. She'd love you, love all of you. I hear cars run on both sides of the road. You guys could come visit me some time."  
"You would find time for us in your busy schedule?"  
"I have a miracle worker of an assistant, she finds time when there isn't any."

It was better than any morning of the last three months, her smile was slightly bigger than usual but not much, there was only so much room on her face. That's not what made it better, that smile was his, was closer, more open and accepting of him, that was a smile that was giving him a chance. "Miss Wojak will you come give me a recap of what I've missed?" He stopped at her desk, if he looked half as impatient as he was to get his hands on her he didn't care.  
"It's not nine a.m Mr. Cavill, no emergencies." He couldn't quite tell if she was teasing but it didn't matter all that mattered was that while holiday with his family had been great he had gotten back to her, she was happy to see him.  
"Let me judge that?" She smiled and nodded, following him right into his office.

"So there have been some changes reported by the accounts recievable dep-" She did still put work first in her mind while on the clock which was admirable, it really was but admirable was not what he was after in the moment. He pounced, had her hips in his palms and pressed her right into the door once it closed, kissing her before he could hear another word about accounting departments. "I've missed you too Misiu." Those perfect little hands found their way into his hair, she propped up on her toes to match his hunger.  
"I'm here little mouse." His hands curled into the small of her back, pulling her as he stepped back towards his desk. "Mine." She didn't have to say it yet, fully accept or trust it, but it wouldn't hurt for her to get used to the sound.  
"Did you enjoy yourself Misiu?"  
"I did." He was kissing the side of her throat.  
"I hope you brought better stories than I did Henry." It sounded even better in person. "Lunch has been very boring without you."  
"I will tell you all about it I promise." She did look absolutely eager, she really did care that he smiled and laughed, even if she had been left out of the fun. "I brought back more than stories." He pulled a bit harder at her back having her hips pressed wonderfuly into his.  
"Huh?" She was now a few days into waiting for him, he apreciated that just the small pressure had her distracted. He knew that once given the chance to have her she would break into a pleased mess for him, he'd tire her out and she would sleep satiated in his arms, he had replayed his plan a hundred times over in his head and still he knew it wouldn't compare to the real thing.

  
"I went to the gift shop." He did have to let go which was a shame but it was a necessary evil.  
"Went to the zoo Misiu?" She didn't hum or haw at taking the bag, finally just accepting a token of his affection.  
"Yes." That camel's dead stare was still haunting his nightmares.  
"It is the most adorable thing on earth Henry!" It was soft and warm, oversized, big enough to swallow her comfortably, he wanted to show her it wasn't all about skin.  
"Only if you put it on little mouse." It was a gray sweatshirt much like the one she had bought Oingo except for the mouse ears on the hood, maybe they were meant to be koala ears but his options at a zoo gift shop were not endless it was close enough, the thought of her in it had made him laugh so he figured it perfect.  
"Not at work Henry I will look . . . Unprofessional."  
"Fine. Will you wear it to the mall?"  
"Proudly Misiu."  
"Will you humor me and look in the pocket Zuzanna? Not all of us are so good-" He pulled her hips back, ground up teasingly, relishing the high nearly hurting groan it got. "At being patient."  
"You got me two things?" She looked like she was about to protest or pout but he kissed both options out of her.  
"You never said I couldn't get you two things." He had played by her rules. He watched her fiddle in the depths of the pocket, by the smirk on her face she was dragging it purposefully long just to tease him.  
"Zuzanna."  
"Alright. Do not scowl Misiu." She pulled out the flat square cardboard box.  
"It's tacky and I hate it and want you to tell me the second I'm permitted to replace it with something proper-"  
"I love it so much Henry." She really did, it was some shit bracelet likely to turn her wrist green once he made her sweat as he intended to, but it had a little bear charm on it. "Never without my Misiu." She said my and he couldn't have grinned harder if he tried.  
"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be longer than five chapter, part of me wants to add more to it but we'll see once I get to my original end point. Feedback and suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Hard to swallow

She was adorable and small and half swaddled in that oversized sweatshirt, he'd only over seen her in business attire, it was still a skirt, this one was long and loose and down her ankles, it swayed with her hips as she ran down her apartment's steps waving at him as if his eyes could be elsewhere. "Do you own trousers?" He chuckled as she started to get into her seat.  
"Four whole pairs." She just looked terribly comfortable as she smiled. Henry didn't make women _uncomfortable_ but he was, as Zuzanna would state, a lot, could be as intimidating as he was intimate, it had been quite some time since a woman he courted looked fully relaxed in his company. "Prefer skirts." If he had proposed that same question to half the women who came before her, they would have gotten flustered and offered to change for him, because they were atleast partially aware he was in it for himself. Zuzanna was growing to trust him to want her comfort if for no other reason because he wanted all of her.  
"That makes two of us." It wouldn't be as quick, to hike this skirt up her hips, he didn't mind, he'd gladly inch it up her legs, slowly taking her in as he did so.  
"Henry?" She was blushing under his holding gaze.  
"Right don't want to be behind schedule little mouse." He placed a palm at the base of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Do you want milkshakes first or after?" He was beginning to think she brought him to this mall more for these milkshakes than the task of dress shopping.  
"We can get it now if you'd like, might ruin your appetite though."  
"Smart Misiu." She took his hand in hers and he let out a surprised snort. "No?" She did start to let go but he clenched his fist round hers.  
"Lead the way." It was sweet, just sweet and comfortable and bright, this was slightly new to him, just such a soft innocent moment and it was his.

Dress buying was tedious, suits were easy there were about ten fits and you picked a color, dresses were so . . . Varied and Henry didn't much care one way or the other about said variations. "Henry you cannot just say each dress looks pretty that's not an opinion. We'll be here forever."  
"No. It's a fact you look pretty in each of them." He could see maybe she was getting a bit frustrated with his noncommittal observations, perhaps taking it as disinterest.  
"Should have brought Alesky he has opinions." She looked as if she could hear her friend's big opinions echoing in the back of her head.  
"No." He tried not to sound agitated but he did hear the growl in the back of his throat. He didn't like the thought of someone else having this moment, one she had offered to him. "I am glad you chose me instead." He simply had to be more attentive, his little mouse wanted him to show that he cared, he could do that. "Let's see, I wouldn't go with anything with sequins or crystals, your smile's bright enough as it is Zuzanna, liable to blind someone." He did think maybe he preferred her in the softer billowy dresses instead of those shinier perhaps too snug pieces, he wanted to show off that she was his that didn't mean he wanted others to feel she was something they could ogle and leer at. She smiled, that was enough, he was out of his element yet trying and she valued that.  
"Did you like the blue one?" They had been here for if Henry had to guess, eight centuries, he'd seen more than one blue dress hadn't he?  
"Yes." Eight centuries or eight minutes, she had treated him to seeing plenty of skin and smiles, she had looked wonderful in any color.  
"Głupi Misiu." She was smart, she was on to the fact that he did not recall that particular garment, yet she didn't seem frustrated anymore, she was nicer still, kissing him on the cheek. "This one?"

She held up the dress but Henry didn't give a shit about clothes, he gave a shit about Zuzanna so his eyes were on her face not the fabric, she had seemed mousy and shy in most of these formal dresses. She had eyes that seemed comfortable, confident when looking at the high low dress with ruffles, he was coming to realize that was her style of choice. "I have a hair pin that matches it! Edyta lent it to mnie ages ago but I may have forgotten to give it back." Her eyes lit up as she started to ramble and Henry grinned as he listened. "I'll give it back after, she is going to curl my hair after all. I-" She went on, then back, explaining Edyta was another friend, then forward on some other tangent and Henry let her go until she eventually had to breathe.  
"That's the one then." This was what being a couple felt like, Henry had to remember the notion, remember the warm feeling it caused in his chest, it wasn't as blistering hot as lust but it also didn't burn out as quickly, it lingered kept you warm, he aimed not to forget the feeling again.

The moment was going well until it was primed to be pinned. Zuzanna placed her dress on the counter and the smiling woman behind the register glanced between the duo as she rung her up. "Daddy buying his doll a dress?" It wasn't said with malice, not a hint, more conversational even complimentary but that was not what Zuzanna heard. Her face got flustered and stormy, angry and sad and . . . His little mouse was scared and he didn't know why, still she was smiling, her breath was fast and panicked but she was smiling.  
"She's buying a dress for herself." Henry laid a soft hand at her back and she had a flurry of blinks as if she was coming back to the world of the living. "Just not here." That hand at her back curled in around her waist pulling her to his side. "Come on Zuzanna we'll-"  
"Porządku. . . It's fine." She nudged the dress forward on the counter.  
"I didn't mean anything by it." The cashier frowned because Zuzanna was upset and thus the world was a little less light.  
"I changed my mind. We're going to keep looking." He couldn't let her get this dress, it now and forever would be attached to that heartbreaking face of hers. With a slight tug he pulled her away from the counter. "That's the appeal of malls right? Multiple shops? There _is_ an appeal to malls isn't there Zuzanna?" He tried to joke as they left the store and she chuckled and grinned but she also squirmed out of his hold she'd never done that before.

"Henry we should go back, it took an hour to pick out that-"  
"And if you'll let me I'll gladly have you model dresses for me for another hour. I have no plans for tonight, you of all people should know that." She was walking behind him and he didn't like that, he wanted eyes on her. He stopped and turned around taking her chin in his hand. "Why don't we sit and take a little break eh?" He nodded over at a bench.  
"Henry I'm-" She clamped over words and shook her head, this was a drastic step back and he needed to fix it. "Tak. Yes, ok."  
"Come on." He planted a kiss on the forehead and guided her over to the seating.

She was sitting at a noticeable distance from him and it took a bit of self restraint not to pull her straight into his lap and wrap his arms around her, keep her from running. "Was it the word that upset you? Or that she said it?" He glanced over at her when she didn't answer, she was wringing her palm across her throat almost absent mindidly. "Little m-"  
"Sorry sorry answers for questions." Her eyes were full of fright.  
"Little mouse you are . . . Not in trouble, no rush alright? I'm just worried, this is worse than a pout. Can you-"  
"I know, wiem." Her hands went into her hair and she seemed to curl herself a bit small. "Sorry I'm ruining-"  
"Zuzanna, I'd like very much to just . . ." He wanted to fix whatever was making her so upset, if there was a person behind this fear, which was a growing suspicion, he wanted them to hurt, yet he burried anger and violence down, his little mouse was sensitive and he needed to be nurturing. "You're very far away. Would you like to sit a bit closer?" He opened an arm hoping she would fold in against his chest and his sweet little lightbulb never let him down, burying her face against him. "Thank you." He did genuinely feel a bit calmer as he held her tight, kissed the top of her head, he had her, she was safe, felt safe with him, wanted him to protect her. "Tell me what's going on? If you want." He didn't want her to feel pressured, she was already dangling on some edge.  
"The word." She mumbled into his chest. "I don't like that word."  
"Ok." He ran a hand down her back as he thought what to do with that information.

"Zuzanna, you said you haven't . . . What we do . . . you didn't do it with anyone else. Did you-"  
"I didn't lie!" She had tears brewing in the corners of her eyes as she pulled back from her nestling spot.  
"Shhh." He dipped his brow into hers. "I didn't think you did, I know you're honest with me little mouse." He didn't think she had lied but had thought maybe she had dabbled in something a bit more vauge but adjacent, Zuzanna was little and lovely and bright, she was likely a flame to men who openly or otherwise were on some spectrum of wanting a role such as daddy.  
"Not like that." She was biting her lip. "Just normal."  
"No." He took her chin in his hand again because she kept trying to look at the floor. "You're nearly crying little mouse and that shouldn't be. So whatever it was . . . It wasn't normal, wasn't what you deserved, most importantly it wasn't your fault. You understand that right?"  
"I . . ." She was frantically rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms. "I'm so sorry Henry."  
"Zuzanna . . . What are you sorry for?"  
"Were so patient, worked so hard for a chance to . . . This is not fun. I can be not crazy." She was pushing that smile back to it's place.  
"Zuzanna what am I to you?"  
"My Misiu?"  
"Shouldn't say it like a question." He rolled his thumb along the back of her neck. "Your bear is always more happy when you smile." He used his nose to buck up her chin slightly. "But also wants to be the one his little mouse can go to when she's upset. Wants to protect you, cheer you up, am always here for that." He let a finger crook in and tug on that shit bracelet he got her. "Will you let me do that?"  
"Should we . . . Call it a day?" The fear was gone, the threat of tears, Zuzanna had composed herself in his hold but Henry didn't feel she had really heard what he said. He would take what he got, that his physical presence had soothed her, he didn't want to push her too hard and have her fear opening up again but this was a topic they would have address sooner rather than later.  
"We can if you want but you have been going on about these milkshakes for a week now. Would you want to atleast do that first?"  
"You don't have to Henry. I'm fine now we can-"  
"I know I don't have to, I've gone . . . Six maybe seven years without having a milkshake a few more days won't-"  
"What?!" It was back, her face was horrified and humored in the same moment. He knew that would stir his little mouse into motion, she cared about silly things, of course she would think that he wasn't one to indulge in sweets as a travesty against mankind. "That cannot stand Misiu!" She was, standing, tugging on his wrist.  
"No?" He chuckled as he stood slowly. "How about you clean up real quick and I'll get us . . . I have to find something to put in that stomach of yours other than cream and sugar." He grimaced in the direction of the food court.  
"Food can be fun." She took one of his moves, bopped a finger into his nose. "Not just fuel Misiu."  
"Fine." He grinned when her arms went around the back of his neck. "If it's fun food you want it's fun food you'll have." She was asking him for comfort he could give her that.

"Cheesy chips!" She had a fresh face, a fresh smile she seemed in a far clearer mood.  
"This was a good idea little mouse." He pushed the greased monstrosity in her direction as she sat down. _'It's not that bad.'_ He grabbed a handful himself. He didn't care about clothes, he didn't care about food for fun, he was realizing he cared little about a lot before Zuzanna came along, he was in the moment and result driven, side diversions were just that, it was nice being told to slow down, to smile, to enjoy, to care.  
"Really?" It looked like she didn't believe him, she still steadfastly believed she was on borrowed time and she likely thought that her breakdown had shaved off days if not weeks.  
"Told you, different, I haven't taken a woman out for cheesy chips and milkshakes since . . . University maybe?" While it was far noisier, less private, it did have a lazy sort of charm about it that he wouldn't mind indulging more frequently than once every six years. "Though I would like to take you somewhere where the cheese . . . Actually has cheese in it. There's a place close to my-"  
"How'd you know to get the right flavor milkshake then?" She was taking long greedy gulps and he got a bit distracted watching her swallow, his mind was no longer on cheese or malls or dresses, he wanted her, he had to swallow a bit of his own before speaking.  
"Didn't know if you liked chocolate or vanilla, didn't want my little mouse to go without so I got a mix of both."  
"Smart as always Misiu."

"Zuzanna?" He had kept her in that good mood, they had accomplished their original goal, she had found a dress not all to dissimilar to the first at the next shop they stopped at.  
"Yes?" She let out a cute little yawn as they meandered through the car park. For a moment he thought to mention that his house was closer than her apartment but he felt that a cop out.  
"I'd like for you to spend the night if you want."  
"I didn't bring any sleepwear."  
"You don't need any." She could sleep nude in his bed, he'd honestly prefer it. "Though I do have plenty of shirts Zuzanna you can feel free to borrow one when we're finished." He made his intentions known he didn't want to bring her home under false pretenses.  
"I thought I was still punished."  
"Well I did say until I had you in my bed. So we could cut it short, could let you cum tonight." Though his desires twisted dark again.  
"Please." He hadn't cut her off, he always liked hearing how polite his little mouse could be.  
"Or we could see how patient you are pet. You were so well behaved for me over the phone. I wonder if you could be just as good for me with my hands all over you. What do you think?" He let her concider the question as they got into the car.  
"Misiu I'm not sure I can." She was so honest for him, so hungry for him, he just wanted her more. "Want to try?"  
"Whatever you want pet." Even if she failed she was sure to please, he was already so proud of his perfect little pet.

No sooner had he opened the door did Kal come barreling at him, hopping and pawing at his knees. Zuzanna took a few steps back and at first Henry thought she was scared but that wasn't the case. She had perfect manners even with pooches, she didn't crowd Kal's space or reach out to pet without asking but she did crouch down to his level. "Hello Kal." She waved and the Akita circled and sniffed for a few brief moments. "Ahh!" His forepaws were on her shoulders and he was licking at her poor unexpectant cheeks.  
"Kal simmer." Henry couldn't truly blame Kal but he did eventually tug at his collar helping Zuzanna up to her feet.  
"Think he likes me?"  
"Never doubted it for a second." He placed one arm at the base of her neck and let the other one sweep at her knees. "Now I'm going to take you to the bathroom so you can clean up Kal's kisses then you'll come join me in the bedroom alright? You can leave your clothes in there if you want pet."  
"Yes Misiu."

She seemed a bit surprised to see him fully dressed sitting on the edge of the bed when she entered the room, she was immediately three shades redder as the door closed. "There she is my perfect little pet. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Misiu."  
"I know you have. Care to show me how much you've missed me? Come over here pet." She was taking small tentative steps towards him. "Is that not what you want?"  
"I do Misiu I-"  
"Would you prefer to crawl to me little mouse?" Her eyes grew large and her knees squeezed shut, she was completely frozen. "You can if you want, standing in dresses all afternoon must've been exhausting, maybe that would be easier." It could have been heard as mocking and it was a bit but every syllable dripped with encouragement and lust. She was pretty standing, sitting, on her back on her front but the image of her getting to her knees and crawling towards him was breaking his brain, she was absolutely perfect and she was his. "You are gorgeous like this pet, look just right." He saw her eyes light up a bit prouder, a bit confident by the time she was eye level with his crotch.

He couldn't help himself once she was within reach he had her whole jaw in his hand, pulling her up, kissing her in a way he hadn't been allowed in months, brazenly reaquainting himself with every corner of her mouth, forcing it wide and garish. "Can I see all of you pet? Turn around for me?"  
"Yes Misiu." She was already panting for him, she had been fasting from release for over a week now and day after day he had gotten her reacquainted with the edge.  
"So good for me little mouse." He turned those delicate hips of hers softly. "I don't want to be unfair to you pet." He could see she was getting wet already, he reached out at let fingers trace along slick lines.  
"Misiu don't-" It was an alarmed and aroused gasp.  
"Remind me again pet. Whose cunt is this?" He dipped one finger in, pulling it out slowly before repeating the action.  
"Your . . . Kurwa-" She was leaning in to the touch desperate, then pulling away with determination to be good. "Yours Misiu built for your cock."  
"That's right." A second finger joined in the patient process. "I don't think it would be fair to fuck you and ask you not to cum, not with you as needy as you are, your tongues nearly wagging." He let his free hand roll up her spine once or twice as he listened to those keening whines before reaching across the bed. "But I don't want my pet to go empty." He removed his fingers.  
"What-" The question she was going to ask was answered as the quiet of the room was interrupted with a low buzzing sound. "Misiu I can't. I'll cum."  
"And if you want to cum you can. What _I_ want to do, little mouse, is fill this pussy which is aching terribly for something to play with. I will turn it off once I cum. The faster I cum in that pretty throat of yours the faster I turn it off, however you want to take that is up to you pet. Do you understand?" He was tracing the vibrating head dangerously close but not directly against her clit, the anguished groan that got had Henry at full mast. "Words pet, I don't think you can take two punishments." It was a sharp spank but she likely needed it to force some blood to her brain.  
"I . . . I understand." It slid to the hilt with ease. "Kurwa!" She yelped so loud Kal gave a comiserating bark from downstairs.  
"I love when you curse for me pet but I think you have better uses for your mouth in the moment." Her spun her already squirming hips back to face him.

Her eyes went from blitzed to mortified as she realized Henry was still fully clothed. He was fairly certain _he_ couldn't have gotten himself out of his trousers any faster and he'd had years of practice. "There you are, both mouths watering for me. Have it pet, it's all yours." He'd only had his pet's mouth once before and it had been a contortionist feat in the backseat of his car, this was better, in every way imaginable, she was squared up to him so neatly her big eyes looking up at him just blown out and fevered, her fingernails were digging into his thighs, as she gripped onto self restraint he was sure was leaving her by the second, it gave her extra leverage to take him deeper into the back of her throat. Her groans and slurps, few and far between gags weren't drown out by traffic. It had been a few minutes, he could see her eyes go panicked she was close, his little mouse was so sensitive, overly sensitive. "You're doing so well pet. I'm so proud of you." He let his hand card into her hair. "I can help you but it might be a little rough on you, not too much but . . . A lot. Is that ok?" He pulled her off him completely.  
"Proszę." He felt her pull against him, watched her mouth hang open for him.  
"What do you want pet?"  
"Proszę Misiu, can't . . . I'll cum, I'll cum. Proszę, please I want you to cum want you to turn it off, Kurwa! Help . . . Please fuck my -" She wanted to succeed so badly for him, he'd hate for him being selfish for words to be the reason she lost. It was a collision, he felt her nose at his pelvis as he thrust deep down her throat, holding her by the root of her hair.

  
"That feels so good little . . ." He groaned as her throat flexed and spasmed to hold him as seconds turned to a full minute, he heard her cough right at the base of his cock. He cracked open his eyes that had gone shut to catch hers, teary and rolling. "Just a little bit more pet you're doing so well." They were not gentle thrusts but they were efficient ones, it only took about a minute or so more before he shot directly down her corked throat, jerking slightly as he felt her swallow. "Perfect pet, just perfect." He kept his hand in her hair as he pulled out.  
"Misiu." Her voice was raspy yet slurred. "Poza Misiu!" It was nearly a sob.  
"What?" He didn't know that one.  
"Off, Proszę-" He was quick to heed her, the vibrator lost life and was pulled from her sopping sensitive pussy. "Proszę, please, Misiu-"

"Shhh!" He got off the bed holding her to his chest. "You're done little mouse. You were so good, did so well my patient little princess." He rocked her for a few moments till her breathing slowed down. "Zuzanna?"  
"Punishment is . . . Hard." She looked up at him with a spent little smile.  
"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Zuzanna I'm so very proud of you. I know this seems a big punishment for not using your words. I-" As always his concept of future plans hadn't been well thought out, a week and a half was far longer than he originally thought.  
"You'll make it worth it won't you?" She looked at him so full of hope and trust, he knew most of this was a fleeting headspace but he didn't care.  
"I will, I absolutely will little mouse, I promise. Like I said, all night, all morning, all for you."  
"Sounds like a lot." Her eyes started to look a bit sleepy.  
"You like a lot Zuzanna." He was wiping her face clean. "You'll like it I promise." He was careful not to accidentally tease or press as he cleared her thighs. "Now we have work in the morning."  
"Busy day Misiu." She nodded, she opened her mouth to likely recount his schedule from memory but he buttoned her lips with his thumb.  
"Tell me all about it tomorrow. How's your throat? Did you want tea before bed?" He placed her on his mattress and all his theories were confirmed, she fit so nicely, she belonged there. _'Mine.'_

  
"Really?" It hurt a little bit, how surprised she was by that offer. It confirmed his earlier concern, she still thought he was in for when the going was good, not for the hard work before and after.  
"You'll remember it one of these days Zuzanna. Whatever you want. Is it ok if Kal keeps you company while I make us some? I can hear him pacing the hall. I think he's worried about you." He rummaged through his drawers for a moment till he found a t-shirt he felt was sutibly soft for his little mouse, tossing it to her.  
"Yes, I'd like that." Sure enough the door opened and the ball of endless energy that was Kal had hopped into bed, just nudging and nosing at Zuzanna.

"Zuzanna?" They had finished their tea, gotten Kal to stay on the floor, he had a heavy arm over her waist, pulling her a bit closer as they got comfortable.  
"Yes Henry?"  
"I . . ." It hadn't really been anything like he had imagined a night with her would go when he first asked her to dinner, nor was the day perfect, she'd been at the verge of hysterics at one point. "Being with you makes me happy." It wasn't poetic or profound but he started with facts.  
"You make me happy too Henry." She turned her face to kiss his shoulder.  
"I'd . . . I want you to get used to feeling this way Zuzanna. Safe, happy, _mine_. Do you think you could do that Zuzanna? Do you think you'd want to?" He kissed the back of her neck.  
"Who wouldn't _want_ to Henry?" She fell asleep shortly after. It seemed like a yes, it seemed like she was finally accepting his affection which made the way he woke up all the more confusing, he woke up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter does have Henry over Zuzanna's apartment, which does mean a tiny bit more polish than the previous ones, I figured I'd ask if people wanted the translations of what Zuzanna and Alesky are saying or if staying out of the loop with Henry is preferred.


	5. Dress to impress

She looked . . . Exactly the same as the day before, still smiling, still happy to see him, no hint as to why she had ghosted him in the morning, he didn't stop at her desk, he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, how he felt other than confused, so he went into his office and seethed through paper work.

"Thoughts, feelings concerns?" She had delivered his schedule just as chipper as always, nothing was different, how was nothing different?  
"Are you really going to make me ask Zuzanna?" He had tried, albeit not all that hard to simmer his foul mood, yet those words simply growled out with venom.  
"Ask what? Misiu what's wrong? Is it about yesterday? Did I do something wrong?" She looked genuinely confused, for a breif moment he thought she was playing stupid, mocking him with that question.  
"Do something? Zuzanna where did you go this morning?" She was pouting likely because he had the scowl to end all scowls on his face.  
"Home. I needed a change of clothes Misiu, business casual does not include adorable sweatshirts." Her words made sense but he was still angry.  
"You could have told me you were leaving. I would have taken you home . . . How did you even get to the apartment?"  
"Uber?" She had another fully reasonable answer and yet still he was angry.  
"Why didn't you wake me up before you left. Is it because you'd be in trouble with Alesky if you didn't come home?"  
"Alesky's not my mother. I don't have a curfew." That was an answer but it didn't clarify what he was asking.  
"What _is_ Alesky? He's your soulmate _isn't_ he?" His mother's concerns about Zuzanna's roommate snapped painfully at his ears. Henry pounced, grabbed, _had_ , he did not share.  
"He's . . ." Zuzanna's eyes got large for a moment, maybe even angry but then she shook her head. "My best friend . . . That I still do not have sex with. Your mother has his number, why not you? You can call if you need to. I won't stop being friends with Alesky, that does not change even for-" She had understood his concern, saw how he could have rationaly gotten to that conclusion but she had taken it a leap too far.  
"I don't . . ." Henry sighed frustrated at how he had been painted the bad guy in this scenario. "Zuzanna I'm not trying to isolate you." She was his but she _was_ a person, she was allowed to have friends. "You shouldn't have crept out of my house like it was some sort of one night stand." He just didn't understand the cold bed he woke to and how she was looking at him like it wasn't a problem.  
"I didn't want to bother you." That sentence finally cooled the betrayed feeling burning through his veins . . . some.

  
"Come here." He pushed out from his desk and waited for Zuzanna to approach. "I was bothered this morning, _this_ bothered me." He said it sternly just shy of scolding. "I didn't know what happened, why you left, I slept very comfortably last night and this whole morning I've been tense and angry and-"  
"At me?" Her words were small, maybe a bit scared.  
" _With_ you, I was angry _with_ you." He worded that as carefully as he could, he never wanted his little mouse to be scared of him, so he didn't say at, that implied she was alone, with was exactly that, he was still there for her. It was semantics but it was worth it. "I know I said small steps not big leaps, you don't have to stay over all the time, you can come and go as you want always but please don't . . . Promise me you'll never leave without telling me first ok? Likely I'll want to take you wherever you're going just to get a little more time with you. Will you promise me that?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Henry."  
"Don't be sorry. Just . . . I know you're scared I'll lose interest and I'm working to show you I won't, work on . . . Letting me show you? You're special Zuzanna, work on . . . Believing that?" Those faults she had referenced to over the phone, they were self-esteem issues, even their faults complimented one another. Henry's hit it and quit it reputation fed into her doubts perfectly, she was letting it build back walls Henry had been tirelessly chipping at.

Friday came quickly enough and Henry had replayed every feasible scenario of how the night would go three times over in his head. He was eager bordering on impatient, but his little mouse had been _so_ patient for him, he didn't dare scowl as his half day dragged suspiciously fullish. It didn't help that the office was a little less bright, Zuzanna had left already, he assured her that he would be fine if her half day was an actual half day, he promised he wouldn't commit to any meetings and even visibly showed her that he knew how multi-line phones worked. While Zuzanna looked wonderful always he did know she detested running late and dressing up was not a rushed endeavor.

"Alesky i Zuz, jak mogę ci pomóc?" Henry had never actually been buzzed up to Zuzanna's apartment before.  
"It's Henry."  
"Ah! Mr. Cavill. Zuz twój Anglik jest tutaj!" Alesky had two volumes, civil English and screaming polish, Henry was convinced there was no in-between.  
"Alesky can I come up?"  
"Why? Aren't you going back down? Głupi Anglik." Henry knew one of those words and when Zuzanna called him silly there was a fondness to it, he didn't get the same feeling from Alesky, it didn't help that Henry didn't know what the other word was.  
"Because I'd _like_ to, it's the polite thing to do."  
"Wasteful thing to do. Nieważne Anglik" There was a buzz and the apartment building's doors did open.

There thankfully wasn't the same tug of war to get into the apartment, Henry's ears perked at a little jingle, down at his ankles was a curious little pug circling him. "Surprised she didn't put you in a three piece suit Oingo." He crouched down, noticing Alesky's narrow eyes following him as he reached out to pet the dog. "Thank you for looking after her for me." Oingo seemed smitten with him, or possibly smelled Kal on his trousers, Henry didn't much care which. Unwilling to wait in awkward silence with Alesky Henry, with Oingo in toe tapped on her door. "Come in." Zuzanna wasn't alone, there was another woman helping her with the zipper to her dress but stopped halfway when Henry entered. It was likely that Edyta Zuzanna had referenced the other day.  
"To jest twój Misiu Zuz?" She was blinking at Henry as if he was a mirage.  
"I am." Her room was bright and vibrant and a mess of hobbies and nicknacks.  
"czy on mówi po polsku?" She looked over at Zuzanna.  
"I do not." Henry hadn't _learned_ much more polish but he'd gotten far better at guessing. After a once over to kill time he walked up to Zuzanna's mirror there were pictures shoved in it. One caught his eye, it was Alesky, Edyta and Zuzanna all squished up close and smiling but it was what was around Zuzanna's neck that had him glancing twice, it was a necklace that if he squinted he thought it said daddy's girl in the center of it. Henry felt his teeth clench but he shook his head, he did not want to start off the night scowling.

"Which reminds me." He leaned against a wall as he waited for them to finish up. "Zuzanna what does . . .And lick mean?" He unfortunately not gotten any better at _pronouncing_ polish.  
"And . . .Anglik? Alesky are you still calling him englishman?!"  
"Czy on nadal jest Anglikiem?"  
"Yes but he _has_ a name." It was kind that she was speaking english for his benefit.  
"Nie dzwonię do niego Misiu."  
"Do not call me that." Henry barked a bit aggressively over his shoulder. He was going to have to get used to Alesky, he likely was going to have to win him over eventually but today was not that day.

"Only women can call you bear?" Alesky's subtly combative tone from the other room implied he agreed.  
"Only Zuzanna can call me that." He grinned as Zuzanna's eyes lit up, she was on him right up against his chest, laying an apreciateve kiss on him.  
"Ready now."  
"łapanie go na kłamstwach. Edyta nazwał go Misiu." Alesky was not relenting.  
"No she asked if he was _my_ bear, it's different."  
"Biznesmeni są tacy sami." Whatever was said had Zuzanna suddenly pale and pouting.

  
"Listen." Henry pressed a kiss into Zuzanna's forehead. "One moment little mouse, don't worry I won't let us run late." He stepped out of the room and over to Alesky.  
"nie boję się ciebie, Angliku."  
"We do not have to be friends Alesky, you're important to Zuzanna and that's enough for me to put up with you. I don't, however care how important you are." He walked Alesky into a wall, Oingo seemed torn, pacing between the two men's ankles. "I won't watch you make her upset."  
"You fooled Zuz not me Anglik." To Alesky's credit he did not flinch.  
"Fooled?"  
"She is very excited about the day. Have the day." Alesky did not seem to want to elaborate, opting to sneer and shrug. "She got all pretty for it, won't ruin it for her, try not to be ugly." Alesky gave Henry a shove.  
"You don't give Zuzanna enough credit." He was not above shoving back, shoving harder. "She's bright in every sense of the word." He turned his back on Alesky. "I couldn't fool her, I don't want to." He returned to the bedroom. "He's right about one thing." He lost his dark threatening glare once he found his way back to his bright little lightbulb.  
"You agreed on something? Don't believe it, refuse." She had just a cheeky bright smile, it was hard to get or stay upset around her.  
"Course. You _did_ get all pretty for me Zuzanna anyone with eyes would have to agree on that."

"Little mouse is Alesky . . ." He thought on his words for a moment as he drove, he didn't want to upset Zuzanna, not tonight but this wasn't a question he could delay. "Is he . . . mean to you?" He had gotten more than a handful of mixed messages from Zuzanna's roommate and he needed to know point blank if he was an annoyance or a threat.   
"Yes. He's mean to everybody, it's part of his . . . Charm. Tortured artist." She seemed to be smiling at her regular brightness but she was good at being so bright she blinded, he was still unsure. "I am mean right back, like brother and sister." She likely saw the concern knitting in his brow. "Alesky would never be so mean he hurt me. I promise." She was desperately trying to rid Henry of worry.  
 _'Someone did hurt you Zuzanna.'_ She had shy tendencies that were organic and sweet but others were not, they were sad and painful and he just kept thinking of her rubbing at her throat on the verge of tears. He wanted to fix it, to help her, his knuckles were going white around the wheel.

"I'm sorry he was mean to you Misiu, he is used to people . . . Accepting his charm. I will tell him to be less rude, he's just being . . . Over protective."  
"I can apreciate that." That statement made him feel a bit better, made sense, Zuzanna did have a support system, a family and that was important. "Does he not like me because I'm english?" Though he was still confused and a bit on the fence. What had he done to illicit such ire if Alesky didn't view Henry as competition.  
"No. He's the reason we're in England, cultural center of Europe!" She laughed and likely repeated the sales pitch that had brought her here.  
"Then why?"  
"Because you're a businessman."  
"Oh." That made plenty of sense. "Goes against his tortured artist ideals?"  
"He thinks all businessmen are alike. He just doesn't know you yet."  
"Alright." He tried to let it go unnoticed but Zuzanna's eyes were keen.  
"There you are Misiu!" She'd seen him smile slightly hopeful. She had said _yet_ , that wasn't a small step, in Henry's book that was a huge leap, Zuzanna did think of the future far more clear and concise than he did and her future involved letting him closer to her and those important to her.  
"Another question Zuzanna."  
"Yes?"  
"Your friends call you Zuz."  
"That they do."  
"Do you prefer that to Zuzanna?"  
"You have too many names for me already."  
"That's because your so many things to me Zuzanna." She was right though, others called her that name, it didn't belong to him.

When they entered the event at first he was surprised, Zuzanna tended to shy away from opulent things, get a bit uncomfortable but she seemed perfectly fine, he had her arm in his and she was comfortable safe, his.

She was quiet though, that hadn't changed, as guests made small talk, drank and laughed Zuzanna was quiet, she might've gone close to an hour without speaking before Henry noticed, this was eerily like business lunches. "Everything alright Zuzanna?"  
"Perfect." Her smile was bright as anything, there wasn't any dip or edge but there also weren't any more words.  
"So she does speak." Aparently Henry wasn't the only one to notice her silence, some woman from somewhere a cfo of something if he recalled correctly was smiling back at them. "That's a gorgeous dress you have on."  
"Thank you." Zuzanna might've lost her penchant for rambling but she hadn't lost her manners.  
"Do you mind telling me where you got it?" Clothing really was much more trouble than it was worth, Henry glanced over waiting to see Zuzanna wilting embarrassed but her smile had grown.  
"Fraser." She waited for the appropriate pitying the pauper look and spoke again. "It is a charity event, I don't have the means to donate as much as you or Mr. Cavill but wanted to do my part. So I used the money I would have spent on fancier dresses or shoes or having Edyta _not_ burn my hair with a curling iron and donated that instead." She talked to this type of person day in and day out, she wasn't pleasantly comfortable but this was her wheelhouse, she came prepared.  
"That's very considerate of you." The woman's smile didn't break it curled into something that did border on snide. "That's an interesting accent you're hiding-"  
"Zuzanna is more considerate than most, some might even say _poliet_." Henry glared. He knew Zuzanna was self conscious about her english and he didn't care how hard this woman smiled he wasn't going allow her to tease Zuzanna straight in their faces. "You've been quiet though. I know we can be boring people, nothing but work. How about we go get something to drink and then we can mingle elsewhere." He was already up, making a point to grab all of their things, they wouldn't be back to this table.

"Zuzanna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you not talking because you're worried someone will make fun of your english? You know I wouldn't let them don't you?"  
"It's not that. I don't mind all too much when-"  
"This is not a good humor thick skin moment Zuzanna." He wasn't angry maybe just frustrated, she didn't trust him like she should, in bed, or alone they were making progress but not around other people.  
"I've been to . . . Events before Henry, men like you are very notoriously busy and bad with dates, I have been a last resort option . . . Multiple times, I have other mall dresses."  
"What of it?" This was different, _he_ was different, _they_ were different.  
"They sometimes think I'm . . . Bought. . . A . . .I liked the way your mother put it, easy satisfaction." She chuckled at the term. "That would upset or embarass you and-"  
"Zuzanna have I ever been embarrassed of you? Even once?" He let out a sigh, getting a drink was a good idea, he was finding his nerves just growing ever more frayed. He was working to undo an image he earned he didn't have the energy to combat hypothetical follies.   
"No."  
"No, I haven't, and who knows you may embarass me at some point but going mute to avoid that makes no sense at all does it?"  
"Not a great long term plan no. Sorry I didn't mean-" She was cut off as a glass was help up directly in front of her face.  
"Don't need you sorry, I need for you to relax, and have fun and be yourself. I did not bring you here just to stand around and look pretty, though you've proven you can do that just fine. You may have been to events before but you were looking at it as part of your job. You're here with me because you're _with_ me. I want you to have fun Zuzanna, drinking helps." He knew the face she was making and a relieved breath left his chest, she remembered some trivial story and she was going to make him hang on every word.  
"Not always Misiu. There was this man at some . . . Think it was saint Patrick's day uroczystość, drank too much, got too relaxed, exorcist! Pea soup everywhere, it was awful!"  
"I'll be sure to stop you just shy of projectile vomiting." There she was bright and light and shinning just for him.  
"Thank you Misiu." She seemed to be trying, her shoulders seemed looser, she even leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he took her chin in his hand and reciprocated with a kiss on the lips.  
"I'm here _with_ you Zuzanna. Remember that."

The night went better from that point, she warmed on the notion of this being a night out for them, this was not a business lunch, she even seemed to make a friend at one point, it was the wife of some other businessman, it's why when he was asked to go speak with someone about something likely unentertaining he was inclined to let the two talk. "Zuzanna do you mind if I dip away just for a few minutes?" He had rebuffed talking shop four times already but business heads did not get where they were at without being persistent.  
"Have fun." She knew full well it wasn't a thrilling conversation he was headed into but she had seen a corner of a scowl and she wanted it gone, smiling overly wide as if to challenge it.  
"I will be right back I promise." He gave her thigh a squeeze and gave her a kiss.  
"Famous last words Henry I'll see you in the car park." She gave him a Farwell wave and all.

He wasn't gone all that long, twenty minutes maybe, though as he was headed to the table he noticed Zuzanna wasn't there. This time he wasn't just frustrated, he tried not to be but he was angry, he'd been very clear about not wanting her to leave without telling him. _'Perhaps she just went to the bathroom.'_ Just because he was angry didn't mean he had to get irrational. His approach to the table was halted by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Mr. Cavill?"  
"Yes?" It was another slim man in a suit, just like the ones he had finally gotten away from but Henry's tolerance for small talk about speculated sales was all but depleted.  
"Hello I'm Oliver Walsh." He had a look on his face as if that name should have meant something to Henry and perhaps it should have but he was slightly distracted in the moment.  
"Pleased to meet you." Henry did shake the man's extended hand. "Not to be rude but I can't talk in the moment I seem to have misplaced my date." He started to walk again but Oliver was still speaking.

  
"That's actually exactly who I wanted to talk about, your assistant Zuzanna." Henry's heels dug into the floor.  
"Miss Wojak is not currently looking for new employment Mr. Walsh." Henry didn't like the way this man smiled it was big and wide like Zuzanna but there wasn't anything bright about it, rather is seemed cold and slimy like a dead fish.  
"No I don't suppose she is." There was a pause that shouldn't have been but this man was off-putting why wouldn't his cadence be odd. "Even if she was I doubt she would come back and work for me even if I asked, and I have asked. I was a difficult man to work for. Though I _have_ heard you have trouble keeping assistants yourself. Did she not put me down as a reference?" This Cheshire grin of his only grew.  
"I didn't happen to bring a copy of her resume with me."  
"Hmm." There was another just ill placed, time sucking pause.  
"Is there something in regards to miss Wojak that I can help you with? Did she leave something in her desk?" Henry glanced again over his shoulder and Zuzanna still wasn't in her seat.  
"Miss . . . Wojak, she left on hurried terms and I didn't properly get to thank her for all she did for me. I was wondering if perhaps you could ask her to reach out to me when she has the time?" It sounded as if this man had reached out plenty and Zuzanna just didn't want to talk to him, which Henry could understand. _He_ very much didn't want to be talking with him.  
"To ask her anything I would have to find her so if you'll excuse me." Henry's pace was fast to the table.  
"Nice speaking with you Mr. Cavill."

"Has anyone seen where Zuzanna went to?" He asked those seated at the table he had left her at.  
"Henry!" That was not Zuzanna's voice, that was her new friend, her very drunk, very loud new friend.  
"Pijany head back, chin up, stare at the ceiling." Zuzanna had this woman's arm over her shoulder taking wild steps to match the drunk's stagger.  
"Welp Sophia seems to have . . . Abducted her." The woman's husband shot him an apologetic shrug.  
"Henry!" The woman called again.  
"Yes?" Everyone within shouting distance was staring at them now.  
"You need to give this angel of a woman a raise." They thankfully got to the table without going ass over tea kettle.  
"She . . ." Her husband started rubbing his wife's back as she placed her arms on the table and nestled her face right in, fit for a nap.  
"Eyes open Sophia or the room will spin." Zuzanna took a seat next to her.  
"She put up with you, she deserves a medal." The husband didn't seem angry or surprised.  
"See?" This was the too drunk Zuzanna had cautioned. "What happens when there's an open bar."  
"She held my hair back, she got me a cup of water, she . . ." There was a hiccup that sounded like it hurt. "Arthur she hummed a song so we didn't have to listen to me hurl." It was a cute if mildly disgusting image.  
"I am . . . Thankful . . . And sorry in equal measures." Arthur nodded as if this was par for the course and he already had contingency plans.  
"Just another day fixes almost anything." Zuzanna nodded. "Though . . . Maybe eat something Sophia. Did you want me to grab you . . . Something? Bread . . . Potatoes . . . There are tiny little squares of cheese on sticks, that's fun?"  
"Susan I love you so much but can you shout less?"  
"Sure." Zuzanna took that as her cue that her aspiring career as a nurse maid was over, she looked up at Henry with those big doe eyes of her and smiled. "Henry?"

"Huh?" He felt a bit guilty for being as angry as he had been, Zuzanna was just off being her, just his bright little lightbulb fixing problems that were one hundred percent not hers.  
"Everything ok?" Things were mostly fine but he wanted her to trust him so he answered truthfully.  
"I thought you had left."  
"Oh." And she did pout a bit at that, knowing he didn't trust her to keep her word.  
"I should have figured if there was tiny cheese on sticks you'd bother staying." He didn't want to dwell in this unhappy spot. "Your plate is empty we can remedy that." He held out his hand.  
"I don't want my breath to smell like cheese." She grinned as the scowl disipated.  
"Well there are always options. One we could find you . . . And likely your new friend Sophia some mints somewhere. Or I can ask for a little bag and I can feed them to you in the morning and I swear Neither I nor Kal will say anything about your breath." She stopped walking and he grinned knowing the there would be blush to meet him. "I told you little mouse I plan to tire you out for being so good and patient for me. You'll likely be too tired in the morning to feed yourself, so I'll do it." Was this a bit of dramaticizing and ego stroking? Yes but it was all in good fun and he truly did want to feed her breakfast. He'd been over this day in his head a hundred times and that wasn't a variable that changed. Zuzanna hadn't moved, still blushing, still smiling but frozen. "We can do both if you'd like?"  
"A little now and a little later? There is such a thing as _too_ much cheese Henry." She started up again.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Zuzanna?" He leaned over and kissed the crown of her head. Finally she was wanting more, asking for more, she could have anything.

Her hands were buried in her lap, her tongue kept jutting out an moistining her lips, it was good that someone else was driving Henry would have veered into a bush by now. "Excited?" He watched her eyes open wide, a bit of panic in them. "About going home?" He never wanted his little mouse to blush the wrong way but he didn't mind the idea of having her blush rightly when others were around and preoccupied.  
"Yes. It was a long night." Her night wasn't over, it wasn't even getting started.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" He started to let his hand roll up and down her thigh, grinning wide as he felt her hips rise slightly to meet the motion.  
"I had a very nice time Henry."  
"Nice enough to go to the next one with me?" It had not been boring, it had been stressful at points but even so he'd felt something at every moment, he never didn't care when Zuzanna was around, little or big, she had him caring about things again.  
"Maybe." It was an honest answer, not exactly the one he was looking for, though maybe holding back Sophia's hair as she hurled had taken the sheen off the idea. "Lot of people that you had to talk to though. Didn't like sharing you. Maybe the next time we go out it . . ." Was she teasing him? She had a cruel sense of humor if she was teasing him, leaving him right on the edge of what he wanted to hear. He tried to be patient, watching as she fiddled with her bracelet for a moment. "Maybe just the two of us? Nothing work related." It was absolutely worth the wait to hear it, for her to ask. "We can even go somewhere with real food if you want?" She had asked, a perfect set up for how he always answered, whatever she wanted she could have, he had to have said it hundreds of times, yet he hadn't said anything, he was just staring at her. "If you don't-" He pounced, it was just in his nature. Seatbelt and all he found his way to have her, hands on her shoulders kissing her as deeply as he could while still having decorum.  
"Zuzanna if you take it back I will scowl into an early grave."  
"Don't want that Misiu." She chuckled within the kiss. "Just happy Henry." That's all she really wanted and Henry wasn't about to stop giving her what she asked for.

After greeting Kal in the den Henry hooked his hands under her thighs lifting and spreading them wedging himself within them. "Feet must hurt, can kick them off, won't need them." He had gone three whole minutes without kissing his Zuzanna and that couldn't stand. "Not walking anywhere all weekend pet." She listened so well, with some undoing of snaps or buckles her shoes were off fuck cares where.  
"Crawling?" She opened her neck for him to drag his teeth down.  
"Not unless you want to, you've been perfect, been patient, made me so happy pet. Let me take care of you?" Palms across the small of her back pulled her into him, felt her grind herself unashamed, it was everything he wanted. "There you are pet, look at you needing it, needing me."  
"You'll let me cum Misiu?"  
"Let you?" He saw her look at him absolutely pleading. "I promise you I won't stop till you ask me to little mouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little segway chapter, the next one will be the part of the night they've been so very patient for. Suggestions and feedback are always appreciated.


	6. Bed, bath and beyond

He had her in his bed there was just one small problem. "Pet I know you bought this dress and it took us a while to find just the one but-"  
"You want to rip the dress don't you Misiu?" She didn't look embarrassed, she looked emboldened.  
"I want to get to you as fast as possible pet, I can hardly stand it but this is for you. If you'd rather me unwrap you slowly I can do that." He was at the foot of the bed, he guided the flows of her dress up to her hips, laying slow heavy licks at her thighs.  
"Misiu!"  
"Yes pet? Do you want something? Ask nicely and I'm sure I'll give it to you."  
"Please, let me cum Misiu. Let me have . . . Need it."  
"Need what? To cum?" He pulled down her panties, two fingers went into her pussy, petting, curling, pumping, slowly. "Go on pet you can-"  
"No!"  
"No? Isn't this what you waited for? I just want-"  
"Your cock!" His little mouse was pulling herself away from him, too wound for this further teasing. "Rip my dress please Misiu. Fuck me please! I was good, waited . . . Built for . . . Please it-"  
"Don't worry little mouse." It had been a pretty enough dress. "You don't have to worry about anything at all pet I promise." He'd get her a new one. "Just let your bear take care of you." The shreds of dress were on the floor. "You're mine aren't you?" He wanted to hear her say it, he knew she wouldn't mean it like he did, that she'd say almost anything to get fucked, that was fine, he just wanted to hear it, just wanted it so badly, he'd take the fantasy of it in the moment till it was a reality.  
"Yours Misiu. I'm yours, Proszę, Proszę, I need you to take care of-" Gentle was hard on Henry and hard was easy it was a sweeping commanding thrust into her.  
"Ahhh!" She was clinging to the back of his neck.  
"You don't need to ask the rest of the night pet. How's that? I just want to hear you moan. You can cum whenever you'd like." She'd done absolutely everything he'd asked, he wanted her head to wash out blissed, not to have another thought till morning.  
"Misiu!" She was bucking up like a mad woman to have more of him.  
"Feel so perfect round me pet." He felt her everywhere, Henry hadn't been on edge for a week but it had been over a month since he'd had the pleasure of having his cock burried deep inside her, he was not a pillar of self restraint, he growled into her shoulder as he felt her clench and spasm.  
"Kurwa! Oh . . . I. . . Fuck!" She normally picked a language to curse in this was even better, her nails were going to leave lovely little crescents in his shoulder and Henry couldn't have been much happier.  
"Worth the wait pet?" He didn't stop but he did slow, slightly to cool his own blood, slightly to let her ride out the long overdue orgasm.  
"Yes worth . . ." She was flush full length but her eyes were still a bit frenzied.  
"I told you." He leaned in and kissed her gaped lips. "No need to worry about anything pet. I'm not done with you yet."  
"I can have . . . I want . . ."  
"I know you do pet." He sped back up. "Your bear's got you, you can have as much as you'd like little mouse." He meant it, he didn't want her to ask to cum, he wanted her to bask in it.

He could want all he liked, he held through her second orgasm, cursed through her third, when the fourth one was coming he knew he would too. "Little mouse?" She hadn't said very many intelligible words through the onslaught, she had tipped over the edge and been held in a floaty state of perpetual fall.  
"Y . . . Yes . . .Misiu?" She needed a break, his little mouse was such a sensitive one she was close to being over stimulated.  
"It's still early but-"  
"Early?" She groaned and sighed and he was sure her eyes rolled a full rotation in her skull.  
"I'd like to cum with you little mouse. Will you let me?"  
"Let . . . You?" She seemed all around baffled by that question but then she shook her head no. "Cum with me Misiu please." It didn't matter to her that she didn't understand the request, she trusted him that he wouldn't ask anything that didn't make sense, she was also aware that meant she'd be able to catch her breath for a second.  
"So good to me pet." It was sweaty and slick and just as he had imagined, it was a shame he groaned so loud, couldn't hear her under him but she had fingers full of his hair and it was a sweet nearly tickling sensation as they came together.

It was a crumple but a graceful enough one, he had the dexterity to turn them to have her breathing heavy on his chest, maybe even drooling a bit. "We're a mess pet." He chuckled, running knuckles long her spine.  
"Mmm." She didn't have words and that was what had gotten her into this mess but Henry let it slide.  
"Would you want to get clean for a bit?" He still wasn't done with her. "Take a bath with me?"  
"A bath?" Her head craned up at it was that same shy confusion that broke Henry every time he saw it. When he offered her care or comfort, like tea or a bath, she thought it . . . Out of character and he didn't quite understand what put that there. He wanted to take care of her always, she had to know that, he'd done everything but send her a formal work email confirming it. "I haven't had a bath in . . . Since I was probably back in poland." Her apartment was small, she likely had some shit standing shower that only pushed hot water when it so desired.  
"That so?" He kissed her forehead. "I'll trade you, for every milkshake we get you'll take a bath with me hmm? You'll like it, just soaking all those muscles you've worked so hard in getting what you want."  
"Alright Misiu." She bristled less when there was a barter, which was fine, he could put arbitrary conditions on comfort but he wished she trusted him to just want that. He picked her up from the bed.  
"I can walk." She chuckled as he started carrying her to the bathroom.  
"And If I had wanted you to I would have placed you on your feet." It wasn't long before he had her in the tub.

The water was warm and enveloping and he was sure if he didn't do or say something she would fall dead asleep, he considered letting her for a moment but he had promised her something she'd likely forgotten and he wanted her to know he kept his promises. "Not bad Zuzanna?" He had cleaned her already he was just using the wash cloth at this point for a continued point of contact.  
"Henry?" She jolted a bit from her stooper at hearing her name.  
"Shhh." He kissed the back of her neck. "I'm here, don't worry." She still didn't need to worry about anything. "We're taking a little break. Is that ok?"  
"Yes." There it was again, that confusion, that fear.

"Zuzanna why do you think I treat you the way I do?" He held her a bit tighter.  
"Because you want to." Her spine was straight and tense, he hated this.  
"That's right." He kissed a line cross her shoulders. "But why do you think I _want_ to?" She didn't answer. "You're bright little lightbulb but your answer to that question . . . The one you're not _telling_ me-"  
"Henry I-"  
"You're _wrong_. I promise you you're _wrong_. We don't have to talk about it tonight, we've been having a good time haven't we?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you sit and talk to me about it in the morning? I can't have you the way I want you if-"  
"Don't . . .please . . ." Her voice was cracking in the worst way.  
"Shhh. I am not growing bored with you Zuzanna that's not it at all." She shook her head at that and Henry was at a loss. "Will you talk with me tomorrow? I won't have you continuing to pout Zuzanna, I wouldn't be doing my job if I allowed that."  
"Your . . . Yes." It was still confused but it was less scared and in the moment he would take that.

  
"You really don't know how baths work do you little mouse?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are supposed to be relaxed but you've gone and got yourself all tense. Did you want help with that?"  
"Help? I can . . ." She squirmed and then settled in his hold, she wasn't going anywhere but she wasn't trapped.  
"We've gone and undid all that hard work you put in little mouse and I'm sorry for that." He let his hands fall from her waist onto each thigh. "I'll gladly fix it."  
"Yes . . . I . . . I want you to." She didn't want to think about what was haunting her, she didn't have to, they'd have a likely uncomfortable talk in the morning but it could wait till then, he had her, she was safe. "Please."

"Can you close your eyes for me pet? Keep them closed, you're worrying your little head and that shouldn't be."  
"Yes Misiu." She fell into this much easier, almost effortlessly. It almost made sense to Henry, _he_ was better at this, his fingers knew exactly what they were doing. "Ahh." He knew Zuzanna's sensitive body quite well if he did say so himself. It wasn't just Zuzanna, Henry slipped into sex far more easily than relationships, this was why he met less resistance on this road. "What is . . .Kurwa! Not that again." Her voice went from a gasp to a groan as the toy he tortured her with earlier in the week found it's favorite hiding spot.  
"You don't like it?" The splashing of her hips spoke differently. "Seems like you do pet. You're not lying are you?" He was slow and gentle this time, it was a bath after all, it was supposed to be relaxing.  
"Misiu I'm not-"  
"Then I'll stop." It was out and she was meweling.  
"Don't."  
"Now you've got me all confused. You're going to have to spell it out for me pet what do you want?" He'd let blush burn away worry.  
"I want . . .Misiu, want it back . . . Want to . . . Please put it back. . . Not as good as . . ." She tappered off into a needy whine.  
"What isn't it as good as pet?" She was distracted, he let it slide back into her, so that he could have the answer he wanted.  
"As you Misiu."  
"Well that stands to reason pet, doesn't it?"  
"Yes . . . Built for it . . . Built for your cock."  
"There you are little mouse, saying all the right things." He groaned into her neck bucking up against her ass. He reached up and teased a nippe between a finger and thumb. She made some sort of quizzical breath at that and while Henry was very good at what he did, his abilities were not supernatural, he could not read minds. "I'm sorry pet I didn't hear you, what were you asking for?"  
"Harder?" He barely even caught it _that_ time, such a small breath between pants.  
"Oh." He grinned as her hips rocketed up when he applied more pressure, it widened further as they seemed to chase the tug he gave. "How do you get more perfect pet?" Zuzanna was sensitive why wouldn't that go for those perky little nubs. She wanted more, he would give her everything.  
"Misiu."  
"Little mouse? Can you . . . Open your eyes for me pet." He turned her face so she could see him, her eyes were glazed and nearly gone. "If I stepped out for one quick moment-"  
"Why?!"  
"Why do I not want you to have to come with me? Because you look wonderful just where you are, enjoying yourself like you should. I don't mind at all if you want me to take you with me but I do promise it would only take a second."  
"Where are you going?" She did sit up, she did trust that he'd come back and that was something.  
"Into the bedroom for a moment. Pet I have more toys. I'd like to try one i think you'd like, then once I'm back I'm going to place you back where you belong, does that all sound good to you little mouse?"  
"Misiu . . . Am I . . . Allowed to cum while you're gone?"  
"It's sweet of you to ask pet, must be force of habit. You can surely try but I doubt I'll be that long, I'd hate to miss it." How could he have forgotten, she was incentive incapsulated.

He had been fast, fast to leave, fast to come back, the water hadn't cooled a degree before Henry was back in the bath and Zuzanna was in his lap facing him, perched back on his cock, he let herself ride herself close again before speaking. "Do you know what this is pet?" It didn't look all that menacing or even all that fun but he could see it on his pet, see it rise and fall, tug as he fucked her and he wanted it, wanted her crying for it, for him, he could make it so all she was doing was feeling, not anything else, just focused on him and what he could do to her.  
"Yes . . . Think so." She nodded. "It will hurt?"  
"It will be a lot, I promise if you don't like it I will take it right off. I just want you to enjoy ok?" There would be pain but he didn't want that to scare her from trying.  
"Yes Misiu." She groaned as he took her breast in his hand sucking and nipping.  
"Look at that, begging like the rest of you, asking so nicely. Pet can you tell me what you want?" He didn't need a sonnet but he did want her fully aware of what was happening, there was guiding and there was pushing, this wasn't a moment to push.  
"Put the clamp on my nipple . . . Please." He did just as she asked. She let out a wail. "Hurts, hurts Misiu it . . . What?" Her eyes blew wide looking at him in panic. "It hurts why . . .Misiu." She was still so new to this, scared maybe dizzied by the fact that there was pain but her pussy was absolutely pulsing around him, she was cuming, hard.  
"Shhh." He peppered her with soothing kisses cross her face, neck, shoulders. "You don't need to think about why pet, we'll talk about it tomorrow, for now you just need to enjoy can you do that for me pet? Just keep enjoying it?"  
"Yes Misiu. Does that . . . Does liking that make me . . ." She hadn't settled entirely.  
"Told you it makes you somehow more perfect pet. You're so good for me." They would have to have a real dedicated conversation about this, perhaps they should've had a real dedicated conversation about this _before_ he fucked her silly but they were past that moment.

"The other?"  
"I think that would tire you out pet." Honestly she was already getting knackered he could see it. "I'd like to play with you a little while longer. Would you mind terribly if we saved the other for a later day?" She couldn't take another adrenaline spike like that.  
"Can wait Misiu." Her face hid into his chest.  
"Still my patient little princess." She was beyond her tipping point, nothing but burned nerves, it didn't take much more to have her crest into cumming for him again. The next was shaky.  
"M . . . Misiu." She was at her limit.  
"Yes little mouse?"  
"I . . . Ahhh . . ." Her eyes were teary and tired. "Please Misiu, please."  
"Whatever you want, just tell me what you want?"  
"Want you to cum Misiu." She was asking, just too indirectly for Henry's liking, but he did canter his hips to chase down his own release.  
"What? Do you miss your toy? Is that what it is?"  
"No!" Her head shook empty and violent, she didn't want that thing anywhere _near_ her. "Enough . . . Can't anymore . . . No more . . . Please." Her tired body jumped with each of Henry's thrusts.  
"If that's what you want pet. Though I'd hate to cum alone, do you think you have one more left? Can you cum with me pet?"  
"I . . .I . . . Don't know . . . So . . . Much . . . It's so much."  
"Brain going a little fuzzy?" Henry was close, holding back was not his strong suit. "That's ok, you don't have to worry, I've got you pet."  
"Won't let go?" She was likely half numb, maybe she did feel floaty in more than one sense of the word, he stood them up, she groaned as any break from gravity was taken from her, she was fully impailed on him.  
"Misiu!"  
"Your bears got you little mouse, you've been so good to me."  
"No it . . . "  
"Shhh." He could feel it, she was tired and it would not be earth shattering but she _did_ have one more left. "Just ride it out little mouse, let me-" It was his turn to groan, to have his vision go a little gray.  
"Please Misiu . . . Will . . . Will cum with you." She tried to grind or lift, or anything but she was spent.  
"Just take what you want little mouse, don't need to fuss, just let that cunt built for my cock, hug round-" She never let him down, he could feel her rung little walls squeeze at him and that's all it took, he came.

"Here." He grinned proud at how blissed and lax she looked sat among his sheets.  
"Gatorade?" She didn't look confused or scared, she was too tired for all that.  
"Don't need you nursing a headache in the morning, spent yourself dry."  
"Morning." She chuckled as she yawned.  
"Yes." He bent a knee into the bed "Morning." He bopped her on the nose. "If you want or need anything _now_ is the time to ask." His arm went to her waist, he paused for any such request but when none came he pulled them into the pillows. "Because Zuzana we aren't getting out of bed till Kal starts scratching at the door. Do you understand?" He growled into her shoulder as he pulled up the covers.  
"I understand."

Which made it all the odder that it happened _again_ , he feel asleep with Zuzanna in his arms _again_ , felt warm and comfortable, felt like he had her _again_ , she was _his_. Then he woke up alone, _again_. Something was different though, something had woken him up, Kal was barking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter was the original end to this story but because I did kinda still want to continue for a bit . . . So I will, though let me know if it starts to wear out it's welcome or if there's a direction / suggestion for where you'd like to see it go.


	7. Chains that bind

He followed the sound of Kal's barks, they didn't sound angry, the dog wasn't snarling, it was it was more like a cry for attention, like when Henry was on a long phone call and not scratching his ears after being politely asked. He found Kal not too far away, just outside the bathroom, pacing circles round it's door. Once Henry had closed in Kal was on him, nosing and nuzzling. "She wake you-" With Kal quieted and content with ear scratches Henry could hear it, on the otherside of the door, big breaths and little sniffles. "Oh. Keeping our little mouse company? Thank you Kal, we make quite the team eh?" He bent his brow into Kal's snout. "My turn. Go on, bed." He gave a few pats to the Akita's side. "Keep it warm." Someone aught to get use out of that bed, Henry had a sneaking suspicion it'd be a while till he got back to it.

"Zuzanna?" He tapped on the door. Her breath got louder, faster but she did not answer him. "Zuzanna are you hurt?" It had been a lot, he'd been careful, he'd thought he hadn't pushed her too far but he _knew_ her body he wasn't _in_ it, couldn't know indisputably if something hadn't stretched too far, ached the wrong way.  
"Not hurt." There was a long pause. "Can't leave without telling you, didn't want to wake you but . . . I need . . .Should-"  
"You want to go home?" He frowned confused, felt a stabbing sort of pain in his chest.  
"No . . . I mean yes. I-"  
"Little mouse can I open the door?"  
"Yes."

He did so, she was sitting on the toilet seat, donned in one of Henry's shirts her fingers holding her bracelet out in front of her lost stare. "Couldn't even leave if I wanted to. Dress is ripped. Głupi Zuzanna." She'd _been_ crying.  
"You're not a prisoner here Zuzanna. You might look a bit silly in my sweats but we _will_ get you home. I'll take you home right this very moment if you want, though you seemed a bit confused, and honestly so am I. Can you tell me _why_ you want to go home?"  
"You'll be mad." She shook her head.  
"I promise I won't get mad." He sat on the floor infront of her. "Too tired Zuzanna."  
"I don't want you to tell me to leave in the morning." She still wouldn't look at him, eyes glued to that shit bracelet.  
"You want to leave so I won't tell you to go. Curiouser and curiouser."  
"It's not _funny_ Henry!" Her voice pinched but her gaze didn't rise.  
"Does it sound like I'm laughing?" He rubbed any lingering sleep from his eyes. "Why on earth would I tell you to leave?" She didn't want to answer this either. "Does it sound like I'm mad Zuzanna?" He placed just the tips of his fingers on her knee. "I'm _worried_ Zuzanna. I'm worried about _you_ because you're so very important to me."  
" _I'm_ worried you won't . . . Want to be . . . Nice anymore . . . Now that you . . .got what you wanted."  
"What I-" He thought over the whole night, he'd gotten plenty of what he wanted, what was she actually talking about? It clicked, bits and pieces from when he first met her to this very moment finally sewed together. "You're mine." She had said it.  
"Mhmm." Her head hung low, defeated.  
"Zuzanna I have . . . A theory. Can I run it by you?"  
"Ther. . . Yes."  
"Will you correct me if I'm wrong?"  
"Yes." She still hadn't taken her eyes off that bracelet.

"I think. . . Someone was nice to you before me. I'm sure plenty of people were _nice_ to you why wouldn't they be but this was different, maybe . . ."  
"Not as nice as you . . . Not as many . . . Nice words . . . Not as many nice names, was . . . easy nice. Sometimes he was . . . I think he thought nice just meant-" Her confirmation pettered off into a shrug and her hold on the bracelet grew tight.  
 _'The necklace.'_ He felt his jaw clenching but he worked more words out. "I think this person who was nice to you had you call him that word you don't like, or called himself that." She shrugged again, curling small. Henry desperately wanted to hold her but he had to let her ask for it, want him closer, this was not a pouncing moment, he was _better_ at pouncing though, this was hard.  
"I think he made you feel like owed him for being nice, maybe made you feel guilty, said mean things when you didn't give him what he wanted. Or . . . Did he . . . " He stopped when he felt a cold clamy little hand at his throat, squeeze softly.  
"Just once . . . Left. . .Ran . . . Didn't really hurt m. . ." Her voice cracked as she spoke again. "You're angry." She could feel his pulse thumping against her palm, could feel the muscle shake with rage, he was more than worried.

"Yes." His fists balled up. "But not at you. I'm angry that _anyone_ hurt my little mouse even if it _was_ just once, but it wasn't Zuzanna." He forced his knuckles to unfurl, placing his hand over hers. His voice was dark and heated, he tried to run a soothing thumb over the back of her palm.  
"Misiu I'm not lying."  
"He didn't have to _touch_ you to hurt you. Words hurt, guilting you into things that you don't want _hurts_." He closed his eyes trying desperately not to see red. "So my theory isn't just a theory is it?"  
"No."  
"Ok." He tried to breath out the pent up rage, that wasn't helping anything in the moment. "Then there are two parts of this we need to address."

  
"Two?"  
"Zuzanna you do not owe me anything. I dote on you because . . . Well because I can't not, because seeing you smile makes me happy. I don't do it in hopes that you'll do what I . . ." Henry went wide eyed then placed his chin in her lap looking up at her like a scolded puppy. "Do you think I try to trick you into doing what I want?"  
"Have been . . . Good tricks." Her eyes were still elusive but one hand tepidly reached into his hair, he tilted into the touch. She wasn't _wrong_ he did word questions purposefuly, his hands guided her in directions she likely wouldn't veer on her own.  
"Zuzanna they always _will_ be, I promise. I swear I will never have you ask for something I don't think . . . Zuzanna you know what a safe word is right?"  
"Er . . . Yes." His little mouse was innocent not blissfuly ignorant.  
"I want you to pick one, I know I ask you to trust me to take care of you . . . To give you what you want, if it isn't . . . If I'm doing or even saying something that has you feeling . . ."  
"Not safe?" She gave a weak smirk.  
"Not _good_ , I will never hurt you like he did. There may be a time where I think you'll like something and while I'll never do anything without you asking . . . All this is new to you, It could turn out that you don't like it, or it just feels uncomfortable. Sometimes your head gets fuzzy like it should and you might not be able explain what it is you don't like, but you just say the word and I promise I'll stop." He hugged her legs, hoping that she had faith in him to treat her better, keep her safe.

  
"Scared . . . But believe you." Was he scowling? He certainly wasn't smiling.  
"Zuzanna . . . I love when you curse in polish but I do ask that you pick an English word, polish all sounds . . . Similar to me and I don't want to waste time guessing when I need to be stopping." He heard a little huff at that but then a hum of understanding. "He made fun of your english didn't he? _Thats_ why you're so self conscious about it."  
"You are very good at theories Misiu." He couldn't stop the growl in his throat.  
"It's been on my mind a lot lately. Why my little mouse who deserves anything she wants loses her marbles when I grab her tea. Speaking of which, we can stay here if you feel . . . Safer but my knees hurt and I could go for something to calm my nerves. Want to come down to the kitchen with me?"  
"I . . . Misiu would . . ." She was still fiddling, he could feel her legs kick under him. "Just for a bit could you. . ."  
"Need a bear hug?" The tension broke slightly, they could both laugh at the corniness of that.  
"Głupi Misiu." But her fingers laced behind his neck. He was good with theories.  
"Thank you Zuzanna." He stood, holding her tight against his chest.  
"Thank you?"  
"Needed this, needed to have you, feel like you're safer when I have you, bit calmer already."  
"Me too." She nuzzled into his neck as he carried her downstairs.

"I meant it." Her feet did eventually have to find the floor, Henry went about boiling water.  
"Meant what?"  
"I want you to get used to feeling safe, happy . . .mine." It did anger him that someone had made him hesitant to use that word, some asshole had been so dark to his light and he would fix it, protect her but it still angered him she'd been dented and dimmed in the first place. "I went over tonight in my mind dozens of times do you know how it ended every time?"  
"Not like this?" She pouted as she took the offered mug.  
"I wanted you smiling bright as I feed you breakfast. I _like_ taking care of you, like when you let me dote on you, it makes me happy, seeing you smile. I don't do it to purchase your attention." He scratched the back of his head. "If . . . You don't have to wear it if it reminds you of . . . I didn't know or else-"  
"Didn't lie." She mumbled it under her breath.  
"Huh?"  
"Like you . . . Doting . . . Like gifts every now and again . . . Like . . . Being yours . . .that we do . . . A lot. Started the same with him though. He wasn't even into the . . . Didn't punish, just wanted regular . . ." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe _because_ I like-"  
"He twisted it little mouse. You are allowed to like those things, liking those things did not give him the right to treat you the way he did. I want to be the person who gives you what you want. It _shouldn't_ have been like that with him, it _won't_ be like that with me. I'll treat you the way you should be treated, you're perfect Zuzanna and should be cherished, not blackmailed into thinking being treated like a person is doting. Tea-" He nodded at the mug. "Is not doting. It's just . . . What couples share."

"You want to be a couple?" Had she not believed that? This entire time had she thought this was a game of bear and mouse and once he caught her everything would end? That's why she ran from him, she didn't want to be Cinderella when the clock struck midnight.  
" _I_ want us to be a couple, _Kal_ wants us to be a couple, my _mother_ wants . . . I'll prepare you for what my mother wants. What do _you_ want?"  
"I . . . Do want that. Want to be a couple." She finally caught his eyes, his little light was smiling for him again. "Please?" She slipped the bracelet back on her wrist.  
"Then we are, will always give my little mouse what she wants, especially when she asks so nicely." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "So we've been on a real date can I get you a real gift now? Replace that awful bracelet? I said tea wasn't doting, I do like to dote and you're allowed to like gifts, allowed-"  
"I love this awful bracelet." She covered it protectively with her palm.  
"Can we compromise?" He could apreciate sentimental value, didn't make it _not_ a shit bracelet.  
"Compromise how? Did you already get a gift Henry?" She kissed him back, a smirk and eyeroll with more life in it.  
"Nearly."  
"Nearly?"  
"Have an idea. We can keep the bear-"  
"The best bit." She was sweet and shining again.  
"Put it on something . . . That won't turn your skin green? That isn't outlandish, the only thing that should be marking your skin is me. I had thought of a necklace before but-"  
"We can compromise." She nodded. "You are different . . . Better . . . My Misiu."  
"Yours." He kissed the top of her head. "Remember that Zuzanna, you are not just mine, I'm yours."

"Now for the second part to tackle." Tea had been a good idea, he needed something to take even the smallest edge off his blood lust.  
"What's that?"  
"It's part of my job to protect you Zuzanna, even more so now that you're mine."  
"I can protect myself." She liked being taken care of but she didn't want to be viewed like she was helpless, just a damsel, needed a man to _survive_. "I don't see him-"  
"He _is_ calling you isn't he?" Words hurt, even the threat of words could upset.  
"Not constantly, mostly when he gets stupid pijany, I don't pick up." She scoffed as if it was nothing, this was _not_ nothing.  
"Sorry?"  
"Drunk, he gets drunk and calls, sometimes a happy drunk, just uh . . . Calls trying to get easy satisfaction. Sometimes less happy of a drunk, shouts, calls names, th-."  
"Threatens you, harasses you." Henry's mug slammed into the counter. "We will get you a new phone number."  
"Did that already." Henry thought to how easily his mother had found Alesky's number.  
"Has he come to your apartment?"  
"Tried, does not get buzzed in. But-" She bit her lip, knowing her answer would not go over well.  
"But _what_ Zuzanna?"  
"Have had to stay over Edyta's once or twice, he was outside, Alesky wasn't home. Not in a while Misiu, losing interest I think."  
"Thinking isn't enough." Henry himself was proof that Zuzanna was a bear trap for interest. "We will get a restraining order. Because if he gets within one meter of you little mouse, I'll kill him and I won't have you visit me in prison." He was glad she didn't laugh, that was not a joke. She was his and if some touched her, hurt he, he would eliminate any threat to his ability to have her smile. He would keep her safe, keep her from pouting, that was his job and he took that job seriously.  
"Then I cannot go to events with you Henry. Which is fine, I don't mind, no need for mall-"  
"Walsh?" That's why Alesky hated Henry, hated businessmen.

"How did you know?" She looked genuinely shocked.  
"He . . . Approached me when I was away from you. Asked about you. Is that why you were quiet Zuzanna? You saw him and it upset you?" He wasn't angry with her but he wished she would have told him, he would have done something, better protected her, made sure she knew she was safe, that she was special, he would have taken care of her. "Plan doesn't change Zuzanna, new phone number, restraining order . . . I had the perfect date tonight and I will have that same perfect date at any future event I go to . . . Let me handle that aspect of it." There was no question in that, barely even an inhale.  
"I don't want everyone to-"  
"Let me handle it, I know you didn't enjoy telling me this, once we tell the police, you won't have to tell anyone else. Talk about it again, you won't need to think about it."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Handle it, trust me?" He crooked a finger in her bracelet and tugged.  
"I . . . Yes Henry I trust you."  
"Well . . . I still want that breakfast Zuzanna but I don't know about you I could use some more sleep before hand, Kal has been keeping the bed warm."  
"Can he stay in bed?"  
"If you-" He had her cradled again. "Little mouse, stay in bed. If I wake up one more time and you're not there I will lose my mind."  
"Want to sleep in Misiu."  
"That so?" He grinned wide, he hadn't even slept in over holiday, he would laze around in bed for his little mouse, she gave him that, the ability to slow down, relax, she was his break from everything, she was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have a bit of a slow build with the Walsh bit, want to show some relationship growth, want to get Henry and Zuzanna closer (had more plans for smut and fluff before I go down the angst path). Suggestions and feedback always welcomed.


	8. What comes next

-The next morning-

He opened his eyes and . . . He wasn't alone. Her shoulder had fallen out the wide neck of his shirt, he didn't think, he pounced, his teeth sunk into the exposed skin. "Kurwa!" She woke with a fright. "Henry!" She swatted behind her till his jaw loosened.  
"Sorry little mouse. I just needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He kissed at the mark he was quite smitten with.  
"Supposed to pinch _yourself_ Misiu!" She rolled over onto her back, she didn't seem angry. She was smiling because of course she was, because she was perfect, because she was his.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her, no harm double checking she was there.  
"So Henry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You wanted breakfast. What do you eat for breakfast? Kale? Quinoa? Whey?" This was a new way to be teased in bed and while Henry preferred the way he was accustomed to, this was sweet and warm, comforting and fun in it's own way.  
"And what do you eat Zuzanna? Whipped cream and shirt-sleeve pudding? Little mouse how do you stay so twiggy with the garbage you eat?" His arm went round her waist pulling her to his chest.  
"Smiling burns calories." She leaned up and kissed him, not bashful on the cheek, not lewd and lustful, just . . . Affectionate. "And running. I run a lot, all the time, clears the clutter." She went cross eyed for a moment. Running was cathartic to her, a stress reliever. "I would be running now-" Her eyes glanced at the window likely to gage how late they had slept.

"Run all you like little mouse." He rolled them over. "You're mine." Hands pressing her shoulders into the mattress. "Do not run from me again." His nails dug in. "You can have whatever you want little mouse, go wherever you please. This-" In his bed, his hold, under his watch, his care. "Is where you belong." It wasn't a threat, he wasn't sure exactly what it _was_ , other than perhaps a tinge too dark first thing in the morning.  
"Breakfast?" He could lean dark because Zuzanna was just his perfect little lightbulb. "Can we have breakfast please? Even if it's kale?" She was plenty bright to counteract it.  
"Eton mess." He grinned into another kiss. "Not always but you have given me everything I've asked of you, been perfect little mouse, you can have dessert for breakfast." He rolled out of bed. He was glad she had staid or else that sweet concoction would have sat in his fridge mocking him.  
"Words _I_ don't know Misiu. Curiouser and curiouser."  
"Cream, sugar . . . And fruit, real fruit." He laughed as he felt arms drape over his shoulders, legs hitch at his hips. Silly, trivial, something no one else would ever dare to do to such a serious man, closer, he had her closer. "Really?" He started his way downstairs his well spent playfull little mouse on his back.  
"Good idea Henry practicaly healthy." Again it was not the way he was used to carrying women, he still preferred his way but it was something that was . . . affectionate.

The night hadn't gone as he'd rehearsed in his head but this breakfast was everything he hoped and more. Every smile was just his, she let him dote, oppened that pretty little mouth of hers, let him feed her, let him take care of her. There was no cloudy confusion no fear, she was getting used to it, being safe, being happy, being his. "Little mouse?"  
"Hmm?" Her big cherub eyes looked up at him as she accepted another spoonful of, what to Henry seemed like a sickening amount of aerated sugar but he was pleased to know he had guessed right, Zuzanna seemed to love it.  
"I want to talk about what you like is that alright?" She swallowed soft and had a very cautious look about her but she nodded. She had promised to sit and talk with him and his lightbulb never let him down, she didn't however seem extra keen on the conversation. "Zuzanna does it make you uncomfortable?" She paused and pouted for a moment but her smile came back, albeit a small one. "You don't have to be embarrassed in any way with me I promise. I love when you blush but I don't want you feeling . . . Wrong. There is nothing wrong about you. I've said it before and I'll likely say it again before lunch little mouse, you're perfect."  
"Not that . . . Or maybe-" He watched as she licked cream from the corners of her lips, he wondered if she knew how distracting she was. "I just . . . Don't know. Which is dumb . . . What adult lives their whole life and doesn't know what they-" The pout was was back and Henry was not going to fight with it all morning.

"Not dumb, patient. You were patient little mouse, waited for me, wanted _me_ to be the one who gives you what you want."  
"Henry I appreciate-"  
"Let's start with what we do know. I know that you like taking punishments when-"  
"I don't _want_ to be bad." No his little mouse wasn't a brat, she didn't pine to be put in her place, she wanted to be good for him.  
"No and I don't punish you for being a bad _person_ but there are rules, you like that there are rules, means there is less to worry about little mouse, am I right?"  
"Makes it . . . Easier? Which is stu-"  
"What I want, what I _like_ , for it to be easy for my pet to get what she wants. Sometimes though you worry when you shouldn't, think when you should just trust your bear to take care of you _that's_ why I punish you and still you seem to make out like a bandit don't you?" He preferred praising her, rewarding her, but reward without effort isn't as satisfying.  
"I do, you always take care of me Misiu, let me cum when I've been good. Make me-" She was blushing.  
"Make you what little mouse?" He pulled her into his lap.  
"Ask for what I want."  
"Hmm." He pulled her into him harder, feeling the small churn of her hips. "My little mouse likes to beg, likes to show off her perfect manners." She liked humiliation, she was shy and unsure about it but that just made that wonderful blush come harder. "Likes how it pleases me, knowing how badly I want to give you whatever you ask for, plead for, moan for." It was addictive, he had quite literally lost sleep over it.  
"Yes I . . . I do like it I . . ."  
"Sometimes you want to beg for more, sometimes pleasure isn't enough for my little mouse, sometimes you want pain as well, want to show off how you can take what your bear gives you like a good little pet. You're learning to trust that I'll make that just as good for you, that you don't have to worry about anything other than enjoying."  
"I don't know why, it doesn't make sense." Her blush spoiled.  
"Do you think love bites are odd?"  
"No."  
"Stung didn't it?" He traced fingers cross the lingering imprint of his teeth.  
"Yes."  
"What's the difference?"  
"I . . . It's _different_ Henry." Her brow scrunched as if stating the obvious, a nipple clamp was not a love bite not even Henry's wining smile could sell that.  
"It's more, pain, trust, it's . . . A lot, means a lot."  
"Not always?" She nearly whispered the request "Not too much, I-"  
"I will never give my little mouse more than she can handle, anything she doesn't want. You're sweet and sensitive and soft I know that. I don't need you to grow a thick skin to be with me." He drew feathery circles across her back. He had no desire to be led handed with her, he was intimidating, he was her bear but he would not crush or claw her. "Maybe like dessert for breakfast only every once in a while?" Punishment she could wrap her mind around, enjoy mostly guilt free, wanting pain purely for the feel was a bit too much for her straight from the start and she didn't know to what degree she did enjoy it.

"Yes Misiu." He could build that trust, show her in small increments that it was something if she wanted she could have, he would gladly give her, let her brain fuzz around the sensation and he would be there, have her close, take care of her.  
"We have time to figure out the particulars, I don't mind trying and trying till we get to the bottom of it, maybe we'll never know everything you like and we'll be stuck trying forever eh?"  
"Terrible fate Misiu." She grinned wide for him.

-The Next week-

"Zuzanna?" He should retire the alarm on his phone, just have Zuzanna call him when the sun rose.  
"Sorry Henry I know it's early. Just wanted you to know Donna will be covering my desk today."  
"Why?" He grumbled, Henry hadn't been eager to get out of bed to begin with, now even less so.  
"Because I'm calling out."  
"Are you not feeling well?" She was now beyond scrubbing scowls she was employing preventative measures, she had saved him and Donna an awkward exchange.  
"Not sick just . . . Mental health day." While he was in no way glad Zuzanna was feeling down it was an oddly comforting feeling that she didn't hide this behind a quip or a smile, she was open and honest with him, not only with things that pleased.  
"Is something bothering you little mouse?" She had seemed fine the day prior, had he missed something? Had he gotten what he wanted and started slacking?

"Do not scowl Misiu just . . . You never just get sad?" He didn't, angry, frustrated, numb or drained every once in a while but not sad. It made sense though, smiling as much as she did, perhaps his little lightbulb had blew a fuse.  
"Do you want me to come-"  
"Can you come over after work? You have a meeting today that I've already rescheduled four times, twice this week."  
"It couldn't have been all that important in the first place." She chuckled as if he was joking and he half was. "Can I bring over Kal before work? I don't like the thought of my little mouse unhappy and alone."  
"I will have Oingo and-"  
"Say Alesky, _try_ to convince me Alesky has a comforting bone in his body." That was maybe a quarter a joke but she laughed again and Henry would take that.  
"Maybe not but Lena Wojak does."  
"Your mother?" Zuzanna was an only child.  
"She is going to video call me. Keep me company."  
"I see sweet is a family trait. Well I will come over right after these oh so important meetings."  
"Thank you Henry, apreciate it, sweet is rubbing off on you."  
"Zuzanna?"  
"Yes?"  
"If your mother is keeping you company do you think it might be alright if I said hello? If you're not up for-"  
"Ona umrze." Zuzanna laughed but he he heard it that time, there was something a little gloomy underneath.  
"Is that a . . . No . . . Or-"  
"She will not hang up until she sees you Henry."  
"I'll be sure to comb my hair." He was trying to cheer her up best he could before the call ended. "If you need anything just let me know."  
"I will."  
"Did you want me to bring-"  
"Just bring you Misiu, all I want."

"Alesky i Zuz, jak mogę ci pomóc." Henry wondered if Alesky answered the buzzer as a precautionary measure, the notion made Henry more irritable than he already was, Zuzanna hadn't been at work and he had scowled accordingly.  
"May I come up Alesky?" Henry sighed preparing himself for bickering.  
"Anglik Zuz called out, not for up for work, not up for your games." The buzzer was released. _'You fooled Zuz not me Anglik.'_ Henry had convinced Zuzanna she wasn't just in it for sex, he had not convinced her 'soulmate'. But Alesky had forgotten the Cavill's were persistent, that was fine, Henry would remind him, he buzzed again.  
"Go-"  
"I'm not here for games Alesky, I just want to check on Zuzanna and make sure she's alright." There was silence on the other side of the com.  
"Did she tell you why she called out? Here to give a hard time for-"  
"I don't care if they canceled her favorite TV show and she needs a day to get over it. She works very hard, she can use her sick days however she wants. What _I_ want is to be allowed upstairs to see her and make sure she's alright. I'd rather not have her come down to retrieve me but I'm not-"  
"Uparta rodzina." Alesky gave his token defeated sigh, the door finally unlocked.

"Wilk?" Alesky had been expecting Henry, he had not been expecting Kal, there was yelping from Zuzanna's room, Oingo was intrigued.  
"He wanted to check on her too." Henry shrugged unapologetic.  
"She is missing her tata Anglik. Do not come barging in expecting-"  
"The only thing I'm _expecting_ , is for you to move out of the doorway. Look I know who you are . . . Comparing me to, I will prove you wrong, just not today. How you feel does not matter to me right now."  
"Biznesmen, który nie dba o uczucia, jestem w szoku." Alesky did move and Henry did not look that gift horse in the mouth, didn't ask nor care what insult had been thrown in his face, he and Kal just entered the apartment.

"Zuzanna?" He didn't have to knock, Kal was scratching at the door, he knew the person who gave excellent belly scratches and convinced Henry to allow him to sleep in the bed was close, he needed to be closer. The door opened and there was Zuzanna, her eyes were a bit puffy and she looked a bit tapped yet she was smiling because of course she was.  
"Misiu!" Her arms wrapped around him, face burying into him.  
"Are those one of your four trousers." She was in that big swallowing sweatshirt he'd gotten her at the zoo and a pair of pajam bottoms.  
"Shit." She pulled back from him, rubbing her palms up and down her face. "Sorry, didn't really change for company-" She was making a quick bid to pass him and clean up in the bathroom, she almost got away with it, except Henry grabbed the back to her hood and tugged.  
"Little mouse, you are resting, recharging, do that." He tugged harder till she stepped backwards, tumbled back into his chest. "How are you feeling?" His arms wrapped around her waist, his chin burried into the nape of her neck.  
"Pouting party is almost over Misiu."  
"Well we're sorry we're late."

"Zuzanna?" A voice could be heard from Zuzanna's tablet.  
"Nadchodzę mama." She tried again with no result to walk forward, Henry held firm, dragging Zuzanna to her bed where the tablet sat.  
"Making up for lost time, have you little mouse." Zuzanna's small mattress creaked under their weight, Kal and Oingo truly made it a cramped party.  
"Czy to twój chłopak Zuzanna?" Smiles ran in the family too, though their eyes were different, Zuzana's eyes were big green fishbowls, her mother's were almond in shape and hue.  
"Mama poznaj Henry'ego." Zuzanna craned her head up into his shoulder. "This is-"  
"Chech . .sh." He cringed, he still hadn't gotten any better at pronouncing polish but he'd been trying to learn more, he had lofty ambitions of one day calling Zuzanna his little mouse in the language that pet name originated. For the moment all he had was a sad attempt to impress her mother with a broken hello.  
"Cześć Henry. Próbuje, to wiele znaczy." Her mother's smile seemed encouraging.  
"She says it means a lot that you are trying."  
"Czy on cię uszczęśliwia." This was going to be a long night of Henry out of the loop but he didn't mind terribly.  
"Tak."  
"Czym karmią angielskich chłopców?"  
"Has she been talking to Alesky?" Henry _did_ know every form of the word englishman.  
"jeśli cię uszczęśliwia, lubię go. twój tata by go polubił." Maybe her mother _had_ been talking to Alesky because her sentence had Zuzanna rubbing at the corners of her eyes.  
"What did she say?" He really hoped he wasn't getting off on the wrong foot with Zuzanna's mother. He could take Alesky hating him till the end of time, family was important to Henry, he wanted her family to like him.  
"If you make me happy she likes you, my father would have liked you."  
"Oh."

That's why she was sad, he didn't ask if today was his birthday or the day that he died, or if something simply reminded her of him, she was missing her father. And he would be there for her in any way she needed. He held her a bit closer, kissed the back of her neck. "I'm glad I've won over _someone_ in your life." He didn't speak very much, just listened to dueling smiles go back and forth, only answering questions or giving acknowledging hums when Zuzanna translated her mother's curiosity. For the most part he just held her, even after the call ended, even when Alesky brought in dinner.  
"Misiu you can let go you know? Won't fall to bits."  
"No you won't little mouse." His hold didn't levy.

The night stretched quiet, no english no polish, just holding and being held, just being close, just comfort. Zuzanna had fallen asleep in Henry's arm before Alesky opened the door.  
"You've fooled Zuz, you haven't fooled me." Alesky seemed confused and somewhat exhausted by the fact Henry hadn't left.  
"Do not wake her." Henry had an arm round the back of Zuzanna's head, holding a bit protective against her second fiddle protector.  
"What will you sick your wolf on me?" They both glanced at Kal asleep over Henry and Zuzanna's feet, his jaw blanketed over Oingo. "Fooled Zuz, fooled the hounds, did not fool me." There was a pause for thought. "Maybe fooled yourself. Worse people to. . . Stay a fool for Anglik." The door closed again. So Alesky would not warm on Henry but perhaps he'd stop trying to be an active wedge.

-The Next month-

"Arthur Thompson asked if you wanted to go golfing with him this saturday." She said it confused and that was fair because there was plenty confusing about that statement.  
"I don't golf."  
"Irrelevant." The tone she used implied she might have explained that to Mr. Thompson and that was the answer she received.  
"Arthur Thompson . . . He's not . . . An affiliate of ours. If I'm thinking of the same man he doesn't even work in the same industry. Think he works in textile." Plenty of business meetings went under the guise of leisure activities but he couldn't figure out where _he_ fit into this.  
"Irrelevant . . . And soon to be inaccurate." His bright little lightbulb did ask the pertinent questions.  
"So it is a meeting he's after." Henry was getting better at leaving work at work, the idea of a weekend meeting didn't thrill him. "Did you tell him Byrne plays golf?" Byrne should be high enough on the corporate food chain to appease.  
"I did." Aparently this was where her confusion came in.

" _And?_ "  
"He said his wife wouldn't accept that."  
"His wife?" For a moment Henry was concerned, had he slept with Arthur's wife? It was doubtful but not a complete logistical impossibility.  
"My drinking partner? Sophia."  
"Oh." Arthur was likely just using this as a way to weasel a meeting with Henry but it didn't seem like all that terrible an idea, maybe Henry's circle of acquaintances would seem less daunting, more like people if Zuzanna interacted with them as such. "Do _you_ golf?" She had plenty of hobbies, he had not heard a single tangent of hers speak fondly of country clubs.  
"Ir-"  
"Irrelevant." He nodded. "Would you _like_ to go?" He didn't know if she had actually liked Sophia or was just too kind for this world and had felt a need to help the lush during her time of need.

"You shouldn't work on your days off, in my opinion." She didn't tell him he couldn't just gave a concerned squint.  
"Sometimes it _is_ unavoidable." He knew she wanted him to smile and laugh but he did have to put in the hours to earn those breaks.  
" _This_ is avoidable, can say no." Her arms were folded cross her chest, she wasn't pouting yet but there was a high probability of it.  
"I _could_ , but what if I promise to work just a bit-" He laughed at how quickly she scoffed at that notion. "And spent the rest of the day making sure you and Sophia don't puke screwballs into bushes."  
"I don't throw up when I drink." Her nose tilted up in mock offense and maybe some pride.  
"No my little mouse handels her liquor perfect as she does anything else. Plus I'm not even sure you have a gag reflex anymore." He grinned as she turned bright red. "We could test that after. How's this, every minute I'm speaking business is one less minute I get to spend burried deep in that throat of yours pet."  
"That's still-" Time management was her forte. "A lot of minutes." It was an undefined amount of minutes, hell it could be hours with how vauge Henry's offer had been.  
"Is that not something you want pet?" He'd thought about it since he'd had her mouth the night of their mall trip, she had taken him so well, fit just so snug, he wanted to know how long she would let him stay there just warming his cock, if she'd just let drool pool between her knees. "Are you worried you'd get bored down there? I promise I'd give You something to keep you entertained." He did like watching her froth and twitch on her toy, he decided he did want it for hours. Though Zuzanna was sensitive, shiny and new, it likely wouldn't be hours. "Awful quiet pet." He warned giving her a chance to speak before there were repercussions for not.  
"Would want to . . . Want your cock deep in my throat." She might not gag like she did before but her blush hadn't gotten any softer and her answers had gotten more proper. "Please." Her manners were as good as always.  
"Then it's settled we'll-"  
"Henry?" She cut him off so rarely he was actually a bit taken back.

"Yes?"  
"That won't work every time. You should not work on your days off unless it truly is unavoidable . . . In my opinion."  
"Don't pout little mouse. I will not make it a regular occurrence, though I'd have a lot more incentive not to work through my free time if I saw my favorite distraction more."  
"You see me plenty. I am over all the time."  
"There's no such thing as plenty." He now understood what his mother had meant. "I could get a key made for you."  
"Your doors are not an issue Henry, why would I want to go into your house when you're not home that's . . . Weird."  
"Would be less weird if you thought about it as your . . . Second home?" Even Henry could admit maybe just maybe it was too soon to ask her to move in, he did dial it back, small steps. It was just hard, she was his, he wanted her as often as he could have her. "Could leave some clothes there . . . Maybe bring Oingo over for a play date with Kal."  
"Why do I even talk Misiu, you're just going to convince me of-"  
"Because you know listening to _you_ talk lowers my blood pressure."  
"Your blood pressure is fine głupi Misiu. It is not your day off, back to work."

"Did I say something funny?" Arthur hadn't said anything funny, entertaining or even interest holding in an hour. To Arthur's detriment every time he opened his mouth that meant one less moment Henry would have with a mouth that entertained in every way imaginable. Further to poor Arthur's detriment Henry had Zuzanna in his eyeline, her and Sophia were chatting but she just kept making silly faces at him, bolder still sticking out her tongue, it was a tease Henry planned to call her on. Arthur did eventually turn over his shoulder to see what he was being ignored in favor of. "I should be making this pitch to her shouldn't I?"  
"She doesn't work on weekends. She also isn't happy when _I_ work weekends. So I would perhaps call my office on a weekday, have her schedule you in then." Henry had been listening to the business proposition, it wasn't unworkable but he wasn't going to spend another hour pissing about details, he was losing time with his pet and Henry did not lose well.  
"Happy wife happy life I get it."  
"Zuzanna's not my wife." For a split second he forgot small steps, his brain took a big leap, imagined a home, _their_ home, a family, _their_ family, you don't get closer than that.  
"Well if she isn't spoken for let's get you back to her before the caddies start circling."  
"Hmm." Henry nodded because he wanted to get back to her, he felt the hair on the back on his neck stand up, a bad feeling hitting him but he just sped up, his eyes did span the area for any rouge caddies with a death wish.

He could hear her as they approached the women. "Chciałbym . . ." Zuzanna was over pronouncing the word, was she that drunk? It was hardly noon. "Kupić coś . . ." Why was she speaking polish in the first place, did _Sophia_ know polish? Was Henry the only person on earth that _didn't_ speak polish? "Do picia. I would like to purchase a drink." No his little mouse was being sweet and open and charming, she was trying to teach Sophia clearly the most important sentence in any language. Henry grinned wide, just a month ago Zuzanna was trying to hide her accent from Henry's acquaintances, she felt confident enough in herself to start offering lessons.  
"Jeeze that . . . Just sounds like hissing." _And_ Sophia was going to stomp all over that carefully mended confidence. Before Henry could jump to Zuzanna's rescue he noticed she didn't wilt, or pout, she laughed.  
"Yes I've heard that. Alesky says that's a good thing, says serpants are sexy. He was going to get an awful snake tattoo round his arm, talked him out of it because I'm a good friend"  
"Where were you for me spring bank holiday two thousand six." Sophia laughed not at Zuzanna but with her.They did eventually just enjoy the company of Arthur and Sophia no work strings attached but Henry quickly got restless just sitting around, the bad feeling from earlier wasn't shaking..  
"Zuzanna?" She didn't hiss, her words sounded light and crisp and bright, but he didn't want her words. "Ready to go home?" He wanted muffled groans for hours on end, he wanted to pounce.

He _wanted_ to pounce but he didn't and no one was more confused than Zuzanna. "Little mouse I was going to work on my computer is that alright?" It was a test. He could see her eyes go surprised, she remembered what he had promised her, that teasing tounge of hers poked out and wet her lips, she wanted what he had promised her.  
"The one you're building Misiu?"  
"That's the one." He followed her upstairs to the bedroom. His little mouse was too kind for her own good, he knew this. "I'd like for you to stay, you and Kal can lounge on bed and watch your crime shows." His little mouse was going to fail this test and that's what part of him wanted, even her fumbles were perfect.

"Have fun with your wires Misiu." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"I know my wires don't thrill you and I've already wasted half the day with work. Is there anything my little mouse needs? I don't want you to feel ignored." He let his thumb drag at her bottom lip. She looked a little conflicted, Zuzanna was bright, she likely saw this mouse trap for what it was.  
"Misiu . . . You worked on your day off have your fun, relax." She was doubling down on being sweet.  
"Sounds like you want something little mouse. I won't view it as a chore I promise. You can ask me to clean the gutters and I will." He was doubling down on clarity, she would not worm her way out of this later on.  
"Come on Kal." Zuzanna knew when to stop digging herself a hole and instead dug herself a burrow in his blankets and turned on the TV. Two could tease, he wasn't going to stick his tongue out at her but he did dress down to his boxers and undershirt before sitting at his partiality completed desktop.

She _appeared_ to be watching TV, idly petting at Kal and part of her certainly was doing that but most of her was wanting, wanting and not asking and that couldn't stand. "I can hear you pouting over there pet, it's distracting." Henry didn't look up from his tinkering though he was having a legitimate hard time concentrating. His mind a bit scattered, that was unlike him.  
"I'm not-"  
"Did you think I forgot pet? Please don't tell me you thought I haven't been thinking about it all week."  
"I didn't think you forgot Misiu. Can be patient, it's not all about me. You wanted to play with your computer I-"  
"Sweet as always little mouse, though let me worry about my ability to multitask." It was the weekend, she was in his bedroom, she shouldn't worry about anything.  
"Multitask?" She was sat up in bed palms forward into the matress, curious, interested, fully wanting.  
"Now your little miscommunication has cost us some time pet, which is fine but I know you hate being behind schedule perhaps that's why you're pouting?"  
"No I-"  
"I want to be able to give you what you asked for but you're in far too many clothes for that aren't you? And I believe you like that blouse."  
"Yes Misiu." Zuzana was shifting her headspace, her expectations, listening as well as always, distracting as ever.

He couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eyes, his little mouse slink out of her clothes. He'd have prefered to do it himself but he had a plan to his lack of pounce. He stood and opened the door. "Kal out." There was far more protest from his Akita then his pet who just stared at him patient and waiting, wanting. Once Kal finally acknowledged his overstaid welcome Henry returned to his seat. "I can't do much for you all the way over there pet, care to come a bit closer? To make up for lost time I don't see a need to stand if you're just going to be back on your knees." He wasn't sure there was a way he preferred to watch her move than crawling cross his bedroom floor towards him. He was trying to stay even, keep from pouncing but his little light had ways of pulling grins from him weather he wanted to or not. Though by time she got to his seat she looked up at him confused. "Small matter of punishment pet. Be good and sit up for me?" He gave a pat to his knees.

"Punishment?" She trusted him, she didn't know why this was happening but she believed she was owed whatever her bear would give her, she nestled into his lap.  
"Twenty this time pet, you'll count for me? You've been very quiet I miss your voice."  
"Twenty?" He'd spanked her quite a few times by this point, fifteen had been the most and that was only because she had lost count and thus must have forgotten about them. It had been light, trivial, _this_ was not the case. She did have a habit of racking up bonus swats and this time was no different, she yelped at the thwack.  
"Will you count them for me pet?"  
"Yes Misiu."  
"Thank you little mouse." His palm splaid wide and slid up her spine. "Now what do you want?"  
"My punishment Misiu. Want to be good for you."  
"Know you do pet, know you are, always so good to me. Enough dawdling going to start now." Henry's hand had not gotten any softer in months.  
"One."  
"You lied to me pet, about something very important."  
"I didn't-" He always kept an even pace, time management was very important to his pet. "Two."  
"You said you didn't want anything pet, when you very clearly did. Do you think I can't tell?"  
"I didn't lie I-" She would settle eventually, he would get her there. "Three."  
"Can feel you rut right against my cock little mouse, you're wanting, you don't hide well."  
"Yes but-" A firm bid for pressure, a strain into his lap each time. "Four, thank you Misu."  
"Getting there pet. I want to give you whatever you want, you know that." It wasn't a question, at this point it _couldn't_ be a question.  
"Yes Misiu." Yet still she answered. "Five."  
"It's important that you understand pet, it's important to me that you ask for what you want."  
"Six, thank you Misiu." Her breaths were getting more heady.  
"Your wants belong to _me_ pet, they're mine, say it."  
"My wants belong to you, yours I-" She scrambled to get it out before the blow. "Seven."  
"You were trying . . . No you _were_ being sweet, can't help it I understand."  
"Eight."  
"Wanted me to have my fun, before yours little mouse."  
"Nine."  
"I wanted _both_ pet, everything is better when I have you where you belong."  
"Ten." There was a moan in this groan as the impact went from stinging to pain.  
"I plan you have your lovely little mouth round my cock, keeping me in place pet, I tend to get restless."  
"Eleven."  
"Want you close as possible, want you not worrying about a thing, just enjoying."  
"Twelve."  
"Want to fill you from both ends, take care of you."  
"Thirteen."  
"But you thought I cared more about my wires than my little mouse."  
"No." It was a desperate little whine. "Fourteen."  
"How else was I supposed to take it pet?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Answers for questions pet, do you _want_ me to add five more? I can if you want? You seem to be squirming for them plenty."  
"No I . . . Sorry Misiu I'm-" She was warm, if pacing wasn't so important he'd check to see how wet she was. "Sixteen, thank you Misiu"  
"I know you're sorry little mouse, know you want to understand."  
"Seventeen."  
"Whenever you're wanting even if I'm doing something else I will find a way to give you what you ask for."  
"Eighteen"  
"Because that's my job isn't it?"  
"Nineteen. Yes Misiu, my Misiu. Takes care of me"  
"You're mine pet, will always take care of you." As always she took her punishment perfect and panting.  
"Twenty."  
"There you are pet, did so well for me." He ran a soothing palm along her red rear.

"Now, will you tell me what you want pet? Like you _should_?" He let his fingers dip, find her cunt and start to play with her softly.  
"Want your cock Misiu, please." She writhed. "Want what you said, what you promised. Want to have you in my mouth, down my throat Misiu please."  
"Of course little mouse, can always have what you want, but this is an important lesson. I don't want any more excuses for not asking so I propose we use today as practice."  
"Practice?" A familiar albiet lower tempoed buzz hit the air, she had known it was coming.

"Kurwa."  
"The love hate relationship you have with this thing little mouse. Do you not want it? You'll be down there a while, I know it's not as good as what that cunt of mine is built for but It will . . . Keep you company."  
"Want . . . Want it." She stuttered as he heeded her request.  
"Perhaps you're getting bored of it, need something more? Oh I'd love to see you blush your way through a sex shop little mouse. Maybe have you give this one a send off as we walk the isles hmm?"  
"I . . . Yes Misiu . . .I do I want to." His pet never let him down, always rose to his challenge. "Please."  
"See you're asking so nicely _now_ but sometimes you worry too much, hold back your words. Pet get down on your knees for me?"  
"Thoughtful Misiu." He had been ready for her, she hadn't noticed till now, the pillow underneath his desk.  
"I don't want my sweet little mouse to have sore knees. I've told you I will take care of you, all you've got to do is enjoy." He was glad it was gone, that confusion and fear at the basic care, she just had a twitchy little smile as she looked up at him, toy slowly humming inside her. "Now you know to ask me to let you cum don't you this cunt belongs to me doesn't it?."  
"Yes Misiu." His little lightbulb was bright he saw the realization hit her. "How can I ask to cum if I . . ."

"Have your mouth stuffed with cock?" He grinned wide at a plan coming together perfectly. "You've asked for it pet do you still want it? Open that pretty little mouth for me?" She did, Zuzana's wet lips and soft tongue slid up his cock. "So . . . Perfect for me pet, so good." She hadn't gotten an answer to her question yet there had been no hesitation, she knew Henry would not leave her wanting. "Practice pet, if I can hear your perfect manners over my cock, you will have no excuse for not asking under other circumstances. Now I'll keep my ears open little mouse. Once I hear you I'll make sure you get what you want." He ran an encouraging hand through her hair. "My eyes are going back to my wires. I'm going to practice multitasking." He groaned as he tried to be as calm as he presented. "Little mouse you're not supposed to be fussing just enjoying, I know you can be good." She had been bobbing softly up and down his shaft and while he was determined he wasn't dead from the waist down, if she started moving with real vigor this practice wouldn't be long at all. "If I can build a computer when I have my perfect little pet warming my cock, moaning on it. There's no way you can believe I won't always be able to take care of you no matter what other priorities I have. Does that sound good? Make sense pet? What a productive day eh?"  
"Ynss"  
"Vowels tricky? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

It was tricky at first, keeping his eyes off of her, but eventually when the twitching seemed to settle in Zuzanna, her eyes somehow got foggy yet staid focused on him. He found himself calmed, assured by her closeness, her affection, he let the restlessness in his brain slip out, he wasn't a bundle of energy and lose thoughts. He was just, assembling his computer, occasionally dropping his hand down to comb through her hair. They both circled states of arousal, spiking and settling, when Zuzanna's tongue shifted or moved around pooling saliva, lulling around the underside of his cock Henry would softly rock into her. It went on a bit past a half hour till the mewels went from intermittent to incessant, his little mouse had been so good for him but she was too sensitive for the long game.

"Do you want something pet? I hear you I do." His thumb rubbed at the bolt of her jaw. "But I know you can ask _better_ , drooling for it like you are. Don't worry, just go on try and ask for me."  
"Pls lel mss cn. Mss." It was garbled but he had gotten the jist.  
"You want to cum pet? I'll let you. Do you want to stay there? Comfortable? Is that what you want?"  
"Leck her, won yet ceck. Plss mss." This got a warm chuckle out of Henry as he vaguely thought to his attempts at polish.  
"I'd like to give that perfect mouth of yours a break little mouse, if that's alright. Want you up in my lap, let you move a bit. Yes or no pet?" She had done what he asked she was owed what she wanted.  
"Yss."  
"Thank you little mouse." He pulled out softly watching her jaw lull slack before she eventually closed her mouth. "I've got you pet."

Covering her head he had her out from under the desk, she was empty for only a second, the next Henry had Zuzanna turned and speared down on his cock. "Misiu!" Her hands reached back and found their places, sweet little fingers making a mess out of his hair, tugging as she rode herself ontop of him. "Please Misisu." Once her limbs lost their lock she was fluid and following, right in rhythm with Henry's impatient thrusts. "Let me cum please."  
"Practice makes perfect little mouse, you did so well for me. Go on." It was a flood of endorphins that hit every nerve, he groaned heavy as she squeezed around him, demanding his release along with hers. "So conciderate pet." He felt a shiver rise up his spine. "Know that your bear prefers not to cum alone, always so . . ." She was tugging at his hair, pulling him straighter, longer, deeper as he came.

"Did you want your TV partner back?" He had carried her still piked on his cock over to his bed, heavy petting till Zuzanna's breath slowed, eventually he did slide out and stand.  
"No." Henry stopped redressing. She had said no to him before, he couldn't recall a time she said no to Kal.  
"No? Need some time alone? I can run you a bath." He sat back down on the bed running knuckles long her arm. He worried maybe she felt a bit dupped, that he had set her up to get punished. That wouldn't be entirely accurate, he gave her ample opportunity to ask, that had been a well established rule, he was just refreshing her memory, making sure it stuck.  
"No." She fiddled with her bracelet for a moment, he knew she was struggling with something so he did his best to be patient. "Are you going back to working on your computer?" She stared over at the desk.  
"I was going to but . . . Little mouse did this bother you? I know it seemed like I was ignoring you but I swear that's not-"  
"No I . . . Didn't feel ignored, it was good . . . Felt . . . Close. . . Calm." Her smile did it's work, had Henry feeling better and warm.  
"Hmm. My little mouse enjoyed herself I'm glad. Mind go fuzzy again?" He kissed the top of her head.  
"Yes." She dropped well, dropped often but it was still a relatively new sensation to the time oriented Zuzanna, just letting it flow, not being concerned by anything outside the moment. "I want . . . Can I have it again . . . I want to join you?" It wasn't requesting as boldly as Henry would have liked but as he said practice made perfect, he was nothing if not encouraging.  
"Whatever you want little mouse, I'm glad that you asked." He laid a soft kiss on her nose. "Maybe I'll actually get it done with your help." He scooped her up bringing her over to the desk, letting her get comfortable in the pillow. "Just till supper though pet. Then you Kal and I will stretch out on the bed alright?"  
"Yes Misiu."

Henry felt comfortable that his role in this relationship was well solidified. She accepted her place as his, her family was growing to acknowledge him as more than just a passing englishman. He knew exactly what his little mouse wanted from him, control, comfort, care. He felt he could sustain this, have this, he had everything he wanted.

He was confident until he wasn't until something changed, mid way into the following month a regular day stopped being regular, he pushed himself too hard during an exercise that was plenty pushing when done right, something popped, something tore. The pain was bad enough, the dread that filled him as he drove himself to the hospital, possibly a warning sign in and of itself, made it worse. He would lose it, control, care, comfort. Zuzanna would never leave him because he was injured, she would however take his job from him. She would be the one to worry, to take care, to do all the things that belonged to him, he wasn't prepared for that, unsure how he would react, if he knew himself as well as he thought, likely not well.


	9. Job description

"Fe Fi Fo Fum. I smell the blood of an englishman!" Alesky had given Zuzanna a ride to the hospital once Henry called her to tell her he'd hurt his leg.  
"He sounds concerned." Alesky and Henry had not become friends in the conventional sense but they didn't hate each other and that was something.  
"Henry!" She was concerned and conciderate, running in for a hug but stopping just at his bedside, careful not to topple into anything, letting him reach out his arm and pull her into his chest.  
"You're not dying are you? I hoped you were my chance to get rid of Zuz."  
"You keep speaking of-" Henry moved on a fraction to glower at Alesky but he must've bent his knee it sent a jolt of pain through his entire left leg. "Charm this man possesses Zuzanna. Does charm mean something different in polish?"  
"We came here to make him scowl less Alesky, not more."  
"To powinieneś był przyprowadzić Edyta, żebyście mogli oboje gruchać do penisa swojego Anglika" Henry had not grown a tolerance for being spoken about behind his back in front of his face and that seemed like a doozy.  
"What-" He felt something pop, it made his blood curdle, his sentence stalled on his teeth.  
"Can someone get this englishman some drugs? He's dying!" Alesky leaned backwards into the hallway to shout.  
"See? Charm. He cares." Zuzanna gave a bright smile that did have Henry felling better. "Does it hurt a lot?" Except for the constant shooting and or aching pain in his leg, her smile could fix a lot, it couldn't heal a hamstring tear.

"I'm not dying, it didn't rip from the bone." He watched as her whole face blanched at the thought. "But it was a tear not a strain does hurt a lot."  
"Well Misiu, what did the doctor say? What do we need to do to get you better?" It wasn't new anymore but it did still feel nice to hear, us, ours, we.  
"I just need to stay off it as much as possible for a month. I won't be in the office for the rest of the week. Will you bring-"  
"The month." Zuzanna pulled out of her resting spot.  
"I cannot work from home for an entire month Zuzanna." He could, he just didn't want to, for one being bed ridden would try on his nerves in short order, he didn't tear his hamstring being a couch potato. Secondly while Zuzanna could still tell him his schedule, forward his calls, maybe visit on her lunch break, work days would be dim and dower without his break from everything, his little lightbulb.  
"Technology is grand Henry. You absolutely can, only worry is will you stop working if the work comes to . . ." Zuzanna stopped mid sentence and pulled away from him. "Henry where are your pants?"  
"Huh?"  
"I need to borrow your key."  
"House or car . . . what for?" It didn't much matter he just wanted to know at what station her train of thought had gotten off.  
"Misiu you take care of me always, I'm going to take care of you. I need to make sure you don't go off on your leg before it's healed and also that even if work is coming home you don't live it." They were both valid concerns.  
"My work comes to my house so does my assistant?"  
"I've worked from home before, I can set it up easy peasy. Can take Kal for a run before and after work. I can learn to make that not fun food you love so-"  
"Zuzanna when would your day start? Or . . . End? You already wake up before the sun." He'd been woken up by enough text messages to know that as fact.  
"One day you'll remember Misiu, work starts at six, ends at four, long enough day, no need to make it longer. Taking care of you is not . . . Part of my day. It's what I want to do."  
"I don't like this idea."  
"Oh." Zuzanna paused and nodded. "I won't always be there Misiu, you will have time to your-"  
"No little mouse that's not what I meant, not what I meant at all." Despite the odd pop he sat up fuller reaching out his hand for her. "I always want more time with you not less."  
"jesteście obrzydliwi." Alesky looked absolutely repulsed by this exchange.  
"But that's . . ." It was the role reversal that didn't sit well with him, he didn't want her to have to look after him, worry and work just to make sure he was comfortable.  
"It's what I want Misiu, please? Just for a month, just so I can have you back."  
"I fear I have taught you bad habits little mouse." He'd taught her the art of the deal. "After you will let me make it up to you."  
"Not purchasing your attention Misiu, you are hurt and I'm going to make sure you get better." She let a little put out sigh. "What couples share right?"

She wasn't wrong, this wasn't doting this was care, this was what couples did. Had he had this before in a relationship? He hadn't been with toxic partners like Zuzanna but he had always needed to be the one taking care of his partner and no one had ever questioned it, that had always been his job. He'd never needed someone to help him outside of sheets and that where offers generally ended.  
"Bright little lightbulb." He pulled her back to his chest. "Mine." He kissed the top of her head. "Though even with the best bed side manner available I don't know if I can just sit at home for a month."  
"I will find ways to distract you."  
"obrzydliwy." Alesky did not like what he thought that implied.  
"Not _that_." Zuzanna rolled her eyes.  
"Not at all?" Henry didn't like what he thought _that_ implied.  
"We . . ." She blushed a bit wrongly at that and Henry ran a smoothing hand down her spine. "I don't want you to hurt it _more_ Misiu." She shot him eyes implying this was a conversation not meant for Alesky's ears and he nodded.  
 _'I will figure something out, if my little mouse will be taking care of me I will show her how much I appreciate her.'_

"Other than that, you can show me how video games work . . . Or try . . . Again."  
"We'll find something you like." He nodded as she sat on the edge of his bed.  
"You can take those long baths you enjoy . . . Probably good for hurt muscles right, does soup help? No soup is for colds."  
"Rice." Alesky grumbled.  
"Huh?" Zuzanna was likely willing to try anything to heal up her bear but neither she nor Henry knew what a steady stream of grain would do.  
" RICE. Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation. Your englishman will live." Both Henry and Zuzanna blinked at Alesky bewildered. "What? Edyta is studying to be a nurse, I help." So there was soul under all that snark.  
"If there are baths that means milkshakes those were the rules Zuzanna." This month while not sounding ideal, was sounding less than torture.  
"Czy spotkał koktajl mleczny." Whatever Alesky said had been hilarious because Zuzanna was cracking up.  
"What did I miss?"  
"He asked if you have met a milkshake."  
"I have, my little mouse loves them so I have . . . Become reacquainted."

"So are you and Oingo moving out for a month?" Alesky asked a valid question.  
"No I can-"  
"Zuzanna would you want to? It's not fair that you're helping me out a great deal and while I have no commute yours doubles. You and Oingo will have your own room, you'll need it for work at the very least." This was not a blessing in disguise, this was still shit but if he and Kal were on their best behavior he could have her closer still. He had a goal, heal up and he'd use that renewed strength in a month's time to box and carry Zuzanna's things from her shoebox apartment into a moving van, she would be even more his.  
"Och, Anglik umie żebrać." Alesky sounded supportive as ever, care depleted. "proszę wyjść, jeśli moje mieszkanie Zuz."  
"Your apartment?!" Zuzanna snapped and then sighed. "Arguing with either of you is pointless." Her forehead thudded into Henry's shoulder.

He'd been in bed for . . . He was losing track of time. "Zuzanna how many weeks has it been?" She'd taken care of him, and he hated it. He was injured due to pushing himself too hard, his own mistake and she was paying for it. Making sure meals were made, trash was taken out, laundry was done, while he sat around scowling, he felt like he had made his perfect little mouse the hired help. He could walk around the house some, he hadn't lost a leg but he couldn't do much more than pace, his patience was thin, his pride was more inured than his leg.

"It has been a week and a half Misiu." She opened the door and the room was instantly brighter but he still felt off, irritable.  
"What are you up to?" It was the weekend he didn't even has spreadsheets to glower at.  
"I was making lunch, chicken and rice." She had come all the way upstairs just to answer him. "Did you need something? Has the ice pack started to sweat I can grab-"  
"I'm not an invalid Zuzanna if I need an ice pack I'll grab it!" He clenched his jaw shut as his head fell back into his pillow, he was taking out his foul mood on her. "Sorry Zuzanna, I . . . I'm fine, thank you for-" He felt the weight shift on the right side of the bed, felt her face at his chest, nudging somewhat till his arm went round her waist. "Don't believe me do you?" He kissed the top of her head. Bright as always.  
"Scowling is not fine Misiu. You shouldn't lie to me." She was still nudging, fidgeting slightly at his side.  
"Little mouse I'm just frustrated, not being able to do . . . Anything is . . . Not what I am used to, not what I'm good at."  
"Misiu can I . . . I want . . ." He was taken completely off guard as she moved around him, soft, gentle, careful, her knees were squared under each one of his arms respectively, she was straddling his chest looking down at him.

They couldn't have sex just yet, atleast not good sex and his little mouse didn't deserve some clumsy mess of an attempt.  
"Little mouse I can't . . ." His fingernails dug into the back of Zuzanna's thighs, his teeth ground. "I will when I can pet, I promise." He only grew more frustrated at her sweet little hands in his hair, this soured the sensation, he was letting his pet down, he was beyond scowling he was growling.  
"What if . . . I . . . Know it's yours, built for it . . . Am I allowed to ask . . ." His grip grew harder, she would take that job on as well. He'd promised that he would take care of her, he felt like a liar, a failure undeserving of his perfect little mouse. Then he froze as he felt her thumb at his lips. "Can I ask for your mouth? I know I shouldn't be thinking about-" She was so sweet, too sweet. Zuzanna didn't want to take this away from him, she was worried about being selfish, cautious to ask for something he hadn't offered.

"Pet don't think about anything." He hiked up her skirt to those pretty hips of hers. "What did I say about worrying?" In a snap he pulled her straight towards his mouth. Just like the hotel, like the phone call, he couldn't have her exactly the way he wanted and he had let it get to him, let it blind him to other outcomes.  
"Misiu my-" He hadn't moved simply been holding her perched, watching her blush grow as she squirmed softly against his tounge, letting her own wetness bleed and mix with his drool, slowly dampening the fabric of her panties. Her hands went to her hips to pull them down but he grabbed her wrists, collecting them both in one palm behind her back.  
"Still worrying pet." He pulled down her panties down with his teeth, then sunk them into the inside of her thigh.  
"Fuck!" He could feel her trying to close her legs to get any pressure, any pleasure to mix with the pain.  
"Was that punishment enough pet or do you want more? You can have more if you'd like but that's not what I'm after." He didn't want to punish her, not now, his little lightbulb had boxed through his dark sulking, he wanted to reward her, reassure he would take care of her, he wanted to do everything he was capable of.

"I've been stressing you little mouse and that's not what I want." He licked a line up her heat and grinned at the groan and arch she gave him.  
"I'm not stressed Misiu. Just missing you, want to be good, be patient-"  
"Must've been hard not to grind that needy cunt where it wants to be. You were so sweet so patient for me pet. You can now if you want." His tounge circled her clit. "Your bear wants to take care of this mess you're making for me." He worked his sensitive little mouse closer, wetter. "Options pet, what do you want? Don't even need a please, I know I've been grumpy." He was hungry for it, starving, he knew he couldn't stay sour, remain upset if he could taste her come undone on him, it was impossible, so bright and light and happy, he wanted it.  
"Will be good Misiu. Won't worry." That was enough for Henry he got back to work. "Have your cunt, making such a mess I need- " Her back arched as she tenetivltly ground. "Make me . . . Let me cum, take care of me Misiu, please. . . żebranie, proszę." Her voice cracked into a lovely whine.  
"There you are pet, don't hide, just enjoy, cum for me little mouse." No sooner did he finish the sentence did Zuzanna let her hips dip and crash against his mouth, bucking and chasing down release, Henry tugged on her wrists making her bend into it more exposed. "Misiu!"

He had her back nuzzling at his side once the shaking and crumpling was over. "Thank you little mouse." He kissed the top of her head. "Just what I needed, just perfect." He ran his hand down her back.  
"You didn't . . . Get to cum Misiu, wasn't fair." She looked up at him apologetic and curious. "Is there something I can do Misiu? Want to be good-"  
"You were, you absolutely were little mouse and I know you'd love nothing more than to hop up on your bear's cock and take even more." He let her hide her blush in his chest. "But you are too sweet and caring, worried I might hurt myself giving my good little pet what she wants. If that doesn't spur me to get better faster I don't know what will."  
"Wanting to fuck me isn't going to heal your leg Henry." Zuzanna chuckled into him.  
"If I know it'll be in that skimpy little skirt I've only had the pleasure of seeing once it might, you underestimate how enticing I find you." He ran his hand through her hair. "Once the doctor gives me the clear I'd like to see you in it again."  
"Just to tear it off Misiu?"  
"That is a bright idea little lightbulb, one I quite like." His fist balled in her hair. " _This_ was a bright idea, can I convince you to have the same thought tomorrow?"  
"I'd . . . Feel selfish."  
"Want you selfish, want to give everything my perfect little mouse asks for. I think you just like hearing that." There was no other explanation for this repetition.  
"Yours." That was her favorite part.

"Henry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you worried . . . That I don't think _you're_ perfect? You are Misiu." She came out of hiding to kiss him. " _So_ perfect. You're hurt I am not cold I don't think-"  
"No you're warm and bright and mine." He nipped at her lip. "It's my job to keep it that way. I am . . . Worried that . . . You'll get the wrong impression."  
"Impression?"  
"I . . . Zuzanna I want you to like it here, it won't be like this."  
"I like this."  
"That is . . . _Part_ of my worry."  
"Safe, happy, yours. What you said, what I have." There was a long pause, Henry wasn't angry, he wasn't frustrated, he was thinking, he wanted to word this correctly. "Henry? Am I . . . Not _understanding_ something?" She wasn't saying it accusatory just curious, she _wanted_ to understand, _wanted_ to be good for him.  
"I've explained it before . . . How I want it to be easy for you to get what you want. I want it be easy because _I_ take care of you, that _I_ know best, what my little mouse needs."  
"That is what _you_ like." She nodded, his bright little lightbulb understood that. "My Misiu is perfect and deserves what he wants. I want you to take care of me, can understand that not being able to . . . Makes you grumpy. Do not hold it against you, just want you better so that you can."

"Grumpy isn't convincing." Henry hadn't grown shy he planned to ask for what he wanted, make his desires known.  
"What are you convincing me of Misiu?"  
"That I deserve you all the time." He saw contemplation and maybe some hesitancy in her face. "Thoughts, feelings concerns?" He felt her tense a bit and he wanted it gone. "Can be honest with me little mouse, I won't be mad at you I promise. You can say I'm moving too fast . . . You can even say no and-" He wouldn't be upset, nor would he be deterred, she belonged in this bed but he would take any and all the time needed for her to want that.  
"Still little mouse?" That was a terrible question, a hurtful one, it had Henry a bit dumbstruck, had his breath catch in his throat.  
"Of course." It jostled his leg a bit but he pulled her splaid over his chest, hugged her tight. " _Always_ my little mouse, that never changes. Why would you ask that?" His chin hooked over her head.  
"Don't want to . . ." Her breathing was a bit rapid at his throat, it was making him nervous.  
"Nothing you don't want little mouse I promise. You don't have to stay, I didn't mean to rush you. Please don't get upset." He was waiting for her to bolt out of his bed, out of his home. _'This is my fault, made her doubt me, not constant for her, not taking care of her.'_  
"Can't be a pet always Misiu, I'm sorry. I want to be good I do but-"  
"Oh." That cleared up plenty. He pulled his head back, tilted her chin up to look at him. "That's not what I meant Zuzanna. You are so many things to me and I want you to be all of those wonderful things not _just_ a pet. Yes I do want more of that, but I want more of all of the ways you smile for me. _Always_ special, _always_ my little mouse, not _always_ my pet. Sometimes we just lay around in bed eh? We've gotten quite good at it. Just let your bear hold you, keep you safe, happy, mine."  
"Was going to make lunch Misiu but-"  
"Well even though I already ate." She could blush and roll her eyes, his little mouse was multi talented. "I don't mind ordering something if you wanted to just stay where you belong."  
"I want to stay." She smiled wide for him.  
"I'm glad." His pulse finally leveled out.  
"Do you want to break it to Alesky?" She didn't just mean for lunch. "What a smile Misiu! I've missed it."  
"No one makes me smile like you Little mouse."

"Yes?" He felt fine but Zuzanna insisted they finish the whole month out before going back to the office, only one more week of taking phone calls in his bedroom. Only one more week till it was officially their bedroom, Zuzanna had already made a moving day schedule she was quite pleased with, he was waiting for her to laminate and frame it.  
"Your best friend is on the phone."  
"Sit stay speak, when did you teach Kal how to dial a phone?" Henry wasn't often funny, hearing a joke hit right, making his little lightbulb laugh bright and crisp was a real treat.  
"It's Michael from the office cafeteria, he has called twice and is adement that he needs to speak to you. Are my lunches catching up with you Mr. Cavill?" One week till she never called him that in this house. "I will tell him you can't take the call I just wanted to make sure you weren't expecting a ring from him."  
"You can send him through." He was not expecting such a call but his curiosity was piqued.  
"Alright."

"Do you miss me that much Michael?"  
"No but someone misses Miss Wojak, _keeps_ missing her in fact. I would have just spoke to her but-"  
"What?"  
"I don't care, I _really_ don't but . . . For one I have things to do outside of setting up lunch dates."  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean by lunch dates?"  
"He called first saying Miss Wojak had told him to meet him for lunch, asking what time she would be down at the cafeteria, told him she sets appointments not me."  
"First?"  
"See that's why I called you, seeing as you two uh . . . _Share_ lunch. Miss Wojak seems like a nice girl and I don't-"  
"What do you mean by first?" Henry was already agitated, hearing Michael call Zuzanna a girl just made it impossible not to snap. She wasn't a girl, she was _his_. "How many times has this person called, what did they say _exactly_ Michael."

It was Walsh it had to be Walsh, even if everyone in the office weren't aware that Henry and Zuzanna shared lunches, that she was special, even before that, no one would challenge Henry for his assistant, spoken or not that was a well established rule.  
"Started maybe two months back he-"  
"And you're just telling me _now?!_ "  
"I take orders Mr. Cavill. I get over a hundred calls a day, plenty of people ask when someone from whatever other department takes their lunch like I know or care. I thought maybe Miss Wojak _was_ meeting with them and I told them to reach out to her, she has a phone at the ready."  
"Then something changed?" Henry tried to calm down, no amount of deep breathing was helping.  
"Then they were lying . . . Figured it was someone from outside the company. That's when I told HR, so they'd let security know."  
"Secu . . . Why didn't you tell _me_?" Henry's blood was boiling, mind reeling. Did Zuzanna know and not tell him?  
"Because that isn't my _job_! Human resources said they'd take care of it."  
"What did he say?" He stood from his desk, favoring his better leg still as he walked over to Zuzanna's makeshift office door.

"That you wanted to confirm that she wasn't taking an extended lunch, asking about times again just different but she eats lunch with you _that_ I know so-" Henry could barely hear Michael over the sound of the blood pumping through his ears as he opened Zuzanna's door. She was on the phone but she paused to look at him, smile at him, wave at him. He gave a small wave back. His little mouse would have told him, was honest with him, trusted him, he had asked her to let him handel this. He walked up to her, placing his palm at the back of her neck.  
 _'Mine.'_ He leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head. _'Safe, happy, mine.'_ He left the room and started walking downstairs.

"Why now, why are you telling me this _now_?"  
"Cause he said she hasn't been home, last time he called, means he's been to her place. Miss Wojak is always poliet, she brought me cookies on my birthday you know? I . . . Don't want something bad to happen to her. I'm sure human resources is-"  
"Can you tell me what number he called from? I'll take care of it." He checked the lock to the front door.  
"Yeah, yeah I've got it."  
"Michael?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." He stared up at the stairs to his home, his home was being threatened and he was livid. Did he tell her? Worry his little mouse? He had told her she didn't have to worry, that she never had to think about Walsh again.

"Henry?" She appeared at the top of the stairs, in that soft swallowing sweatshirt he'd gotten her, she _looked_ safe, happy, his.  
"Yes?" She would remain that way, no one would take that from him. _'Mine.'_  
"Everything alright? Your leg cramping? If you need to go for a walk, you don't have any meetings for an hour or t-"  
"No." He wasn't letting her out of his sight. "I'll wait." Was he scowling?  
"Wait? If you play hooky no one will know Henry." No he was smiling like everything was alright. Was that lying?  
"Leg's fine, everything's fine." He would handle it, protect what was his. "Me and the pups don't mind waiting for you little mouse, you like your walks too." She didn't have to worry, she could trust him, he would take care of her.

"Mr. Cavill." It was just them, she wasn't on the phone, she could hear neither was he, why did she insist on calling him that when she knocked on his door.  
"Come in." She was likely getting herself prepared for going back into the office. "You changed." He'd been cleared by his doctor this morning that the tear had healed fully, she had been happy to don that skimpy little skirt for him, tease him till the workday was over till he could well and properly tease her back.  
"I did not think you would appreciate me wearing it to the office."  
"I know we've been working from home so long it seems that way little mouse but we're not in the office _yet_."  
"Very funny Misiu." She smiled as she entered. "I need to go to the real office to pick up some files that Mr. Nicolas states cannot wait till Monday for review but are too sensitive to simply just scan over . . . I think he just doesn't know how to use the scanner." She kissed him on the cheek. "I will be back sho-"  
"I'll come with you." He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she turned to go. Her eyes shot down to his hold not quite startled but confused.  
"I . . . Fine." There was a pout in that agreement that shouldn't have been.  
"Is it so terrible that I don't want to be apart from my little mouse?" He pulled her down into his lap.  
"If that's . . ." She seemed to rethink her answer in her head.  
"Holding words is a dangerous game." He let his fingernails dig into the meat of her thigh.  
"This isn't . . . I don't want to upset you today Henry."  
"Hmm." He released his hold and lifted her from his lap, turning her hips so that she was facing him. "And you belive what you're thinking would upset me? Sometimes even how sweet you are makes you stumble little mouse. You need to talk to me even if it will upset me." He wasn't going to promise it wouldn't he was in an odd uncertain mood.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Almost on cue she started fidgeting with her bracelet.  
"My little mouse is pouting _now_ and I would like to fix it _now_. I can save your punishment for continuing to hold your words back till tomorrow though if you'd like, I know you just want to be good today. Though if we do there will be interest." He rolled his chair back a bit from her. "What is going on Zuzanna?" Rules still applied, they always applied but he was stating this more of a reassurance that everything was fine and would continue to _be_ fine. He gave her some space, he didn't want her to trip herself up again, he wanted her to tell him what was wrong.  
"I do not think you are lying but I do not . . . Think you are telling the entire truth."  
"How so?"  
"I don't think you want to come with me . . . So much as you don't want me to go alone."  
"Hmm." His bright little lightbulb noticed the difference, noticed that there was concern in his grab for her. "You are half right. I want to be with you as much as I can Zuzanna, never doubt that if I offer to go with you somewhere it is because I want to be with you." He watched her nod, that did stop the fidgeting. "But I am . . . I'd rather you not go to the office alone." He would still handle it but he didn't want his little mouse second guessing her intuition, how well she knew him, she was right and holding words from her would just breed doubt.  
"Why? Think I'll get lost?" For a brief moment he wanted to say he'd tell her tomorrow but that would make out as a hypocrite. "Am I not allowed to leave without you?" Keeping her in the dark was making her jump to conclusions she shouldn't.  
"For the time being I would like you not to leave alone Zuzanna. Though I will never tell you that you can't I would be . . . It would bother me that you were out alone."  
"Do you not trust me?" Maybe she thought having her alone for near a month had his possessive tendencies turn paranoid.  
"I trust you little mouse, you've been nothing but perfect for me. I'm sorry if I had you thinking I didn't." He wanted to pull her into his lap but he figured that would do him no favors. "Please understand that I do trust you." Yet his little mouse was sweet and always gave him what he wanted, she sat softly in his lap, reached out a hand to his cheek. "It has nothing to do with our relationship."  
"What _does_ it have to do with? What has my Misiu scowling."  
"The call from Michael the other day . . . Walsh has been calling the office."  
"Oh." He was expecting his little mouse to get scared or sad or . . .anything but her smile still read of only concern for him.  
"His phone line is now recorded and I am reiderating that police are to be notified if Walsh is even within eyesight of the property or any of the subsidies but just-"  
"It's alright Henry, calm down."  
"Calm down?!"  
"Mr. Walsh-" She paused to let Henry get the growl out at her formal address of the curl, but Henry wasn't surprised, Zuzana's manners cracked for no one. "He doesn't care about me." She shrugged. "Before I acted that way not because I was scared _of_ him . . . Because I . . . Was worried you'd be _like_ him."  
"He-" unfortunately Zuzanna wasn't wrong when it came to Walsh, he'd had an illuminating conversation with the man that explained how alarmingly not wrong she was.

-Days Prior-  
"Hello?"  
"I can't understand what part of police involvement was vauge to you."  
"Mr. Cavill I'm so glad you called. I've been wanting to clear up a missunderstanding we've had."  
"Leave her alone, what is there to misunderstand?" Seemed fairly straight forward to Henry.  
"You think that I want her, that's the mix up, a simple one, yes I did pursue her after she had left me but that's simply so I could end it on my terms, it shouldn't have been her-"  
"You want me to believe you wished to bully her back simply so you could dump her?"  
"She was not _that_ good in bed Mr. Cavill there-" Henry realized this was all around foolish, there would be no reasonable conversation with this man, he was wrong in the head, petty to the point of stalking.  
"Here's a mix up, I don't _want_ to be speaking with you, I don't want _you_ speaking of her. Leave-"  
"I didn't mean to threaten you Mr. Cavill, it was never my intention. No trophy's worth the trouble you've caused me."  
"She is not a trophy." Henry did not feel personally threatened, he did not think Walsh had a snowballs chance in hell of taking Zuzanna from him.  
"Not to you, that's all she was to me. Had I known-"  
"Then why are you hounding to see her?" Henry did not want to give Walsh more opportunities to speak, every word was turning more of Henry's blood to magma.  
"Becuase as I'm sure you're aware Mr. Cavill, Zuzanna-"  
"Don't say her name."  
"She's not like us, far more . . . Reasonable, persuasive when things are dumbed down for her." He stated it like it was boasting, the emotional manipulation he'd put Zuzanna through.  
"I don't threaten her, don't choke her when-"  
"Water coolers travel Mr. Cavill, I wouldn't be throwing so many stones over how I treat women if I were you. Your notch collecting aside, I've heard your appetites do tend to leave lasting marks."  
"Are you implying I beat her?!" Walsh had done the impossible, Henry was somehow angrier than he had been before, he was going to have to get a better phone plan, this one was going to crack under his grip. "I would never-"  
"Beat may be harsh, what you do with belts and collars is none of my business but it is far less tame than her duties as _my_ assistant that's for sure."  
"I treat her-"  
"Honestly I don't give a shit _how_ you treat her, if you do beat her. I wanted to explain that to Zu-" Walsh was now purposefuly butting in with words to rile, he simply had a death wish.  
"Stop saying her name!" Walsh didn't, he didn't care for Zuzanna's well being one iota, Walsh genuinely did not care if Henry was mangling her and every aspect of that had Henry frothing.  
"I wanted to speak to her so that she would have you lift that ridiculous levy you've placed on my ability to go to industry events."  
"I placed no such levy and even if I had pestering my employees will not-."  
"Bullshit!" Oliver's calm veneer cracked momentarily.  
"I don't want her to have to share the same air as you Walsh. I simply reached out to contacts asking for the courtesy to be removed from the guest list of any events you would be attending. I at no point asked them to take you _off_ the list. If people give my presence more clout than yours whose fault is that?" Henry was no bully but his name and his business did carry weight he had no qualms using to his benefit, especially when if it came to keeping the person most important to him safe. "Same goes with coordinations with your office, I have no problems having our teams meet with them, I would just prefer any representative other than yourself. Has that affected your communications with others in the industry? Do water coolers travel? Honestly I don't care."  
"I'll leave her alone if you take back your . . . Preferences."  
"Another one of those pesky miscommunications Walsh. I don't want her breathing the same air as you. I won't bring her anywhere you have any chance of upsetting her. I simply will not go to any event you're at, it isn't worth it." Henry maybe should have considered his options but the only thing he was considering was if he'd break Walsh's jaw or hands first the next time he saw him.  
"You want to play chicken on this Cavill? Fine. Who do you think will break first? Probably not you I'll admit that, I can be persistent as you are now aware. My money is on Zuzanna." The phone clicked.

"Henry. Earth to Henry" She was waving her hand in front of his face, once his head was back in focus he grabbed her wrist, kissed the inside of her palm.  
"Little mouse, he might not care about you but I do, very much and I worry what someone unhinged enough to not notice how special you are, who doesn't care if . . ." She didn't have to know everything Walsh had said. "When people don't care sometimes they do things they shouldn't, they don't think about who they are hurting, or understand the reprocussuions of their actions. I don't want to risk that, I will not risk something happening to you." Had he made the wrong choice? Should he have acquiesced to Walsh's demands? He would kill Walsh the next time he saw him, it was to the man's favor they were not destined to bump into each other at formal events or merger meetings. He would choke the life out of him, suit tie and all.  
"So . . . When does the time being . . . End? I don't mind you coming with me to the office Misiu." She kissed his forehead. "I like being with you. I mind the scowling."  
"Hmm."  
"Taking care shouldn't mean body guard."  
"It definitely does mean body guard." He did let his lightbulb brighten him up slightly, he kissed her on the lips before standing them up. "But I see your point little mouse. I . . . Just trust me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
"I trust you Henry." Her trust would be tested first in the best way then in the worst, it would be the difference between pain and hurt and Henry would have to be the one who helped her endure both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week I was on vacation that's why I was posting so annoyingly often. Begrudgingly I have returned to work so the updates will probably be once a week, twice at best. Feedback and suggestions always welcomed.


	10. Teacher's pet

It was uneventful all things considered, they went retrieved the files, Zuzanna with the patience of a Saint taught Mr. Nicolas how to use a scanner and they headed home, catastrophe free. The day got better, Zuzanna switched back into that wonderful little skirt of hers wore it the remaining hour or so of work. She squeaked as she opened the door and there he was. "In a rush?"  
"Exactly the opposite I very much would like to take my time little mouse. But you wore this skirt for me." He gave a tug on the edge of a ruffle, pulling the line of her hip into view. "I'd like you to pick something."  
"You have not for daylight clothes Misiu?" She chuckled and her mind seemed to go somewhere filthy and Henry wasn't sure if he dared to ask.  
"That's not what I meant pet." He began undoing the buttons to her blouse, pushing back one shoulder's covering.  
"What _did_ you mean?"  
"Nurse duty is over." His large palm rode up her center till he found her breast, kneading softly. "No more assisting from home." He kissed the side of her neck, till it was no longer a kiss, just his tongue sliding up to her ear. "Want to remind you what you are little mouse." He scooped under legs, lifted her, no pain no stutter, he had her.  
"Yours." He carried her into his bedroom that no longer doubled as an office.  
"Mine." He placed her down in front of a storage chest. "Pet you've never looked in here have you?" She knew that's where he kept his toys, she could have looked if she had asked but she never did.  
"No. Don't need to, trust you Misiu." She now fully understood while _she_ asked for everything she got, it was important to Henry, it was part of what thrilled him that _he_ chose, that _he_ knew what his little mouse needed, that _he_ was the one who owned and provided for her wants. She was sweet and wonderful and patient she let Henry have what he wanted.  
"I know you do pet. Will you look now? This is your home as well little mouse, these are yours you know? You should know what you have."  
"Alright Misiu I'll look." The chest did open and he chuckled at how well she listened.  
"You can touch if you'd like." He watched as she lifted a set of handcuffs on a finger, her nose crinkled. "No?" He watched her lips purse in contemplation. "Pet you already have a punishment brewing I don't suggest-" He sat next to her, taking the cuffs and placing them to his side, if she didn't want them he didn't need them.  
"Didn't forget Misiu, will take it today." She bit her bottom lip, she enjoyed taking her punishments, she did not like knowing she earned them.  
"Don't make it worse by worrying." He bucked up her chin with his knuckles. "I'd like for you to go through them with me, and pick your punishment. Tell me if there's something you are curious about . . . Or are scared of."  
"Pick . . . That doesn't make . . .ok." She shook her head, that was worrying, she didn't have to worry if Henry was sure she believed him.  
"Can you tell me why you made that face?"  
"Metal is clanky, pinches. . . Right? I know pinches might be part of it might be good I don't know I just . . . Sorry not worrying just . . . ow." There was a playful pinch to her arm.  
"Bright little lightbulb, you've got soft skin, are sensitive, don't want you distracted by pinches that are not intentional. Though I would like to keep you in place pet, like a chance to just look at all that sensitive skin." He unhooked her bra but Zuzanna had been called pet and remained mostly dressed much longer than she had in some time. There was a purpose to that, he wanted her to hold some control but peel away qualms about modesty. "Watch you stay perfect and patient till you can't anymore, keep you still even then, till my pet uses her manners and asks nicely, begs for it, says please."  
"Not metal." She held up another set of restraints, that was the look Henry was in search of uncertainty but not outright diversion.  
"What has you . . . Curious." She was trying to be good, didn't want to be worrying or over thinking Henry had to word his question carefully so she felt safe to voice her opinion.  
"Has . . . A collar." It very much did, from which there was a strap, leather wrist cuffs at the bottom.  
"It does." She would look lovely in it, arms low behind her back, it wasn't too demanding, something simple, she didn't need much, she had pretty posture as is, this would only excentuate it. Though he saw her palm her throat, rubbing softly, not scared, she wasn't scared of Henry, she was mulling over the sensation and if it would bother her. "Would you want to try? I'd be extra keen to attach a better feeling to having something wrapped around your throat." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.  
"Want to try Misiu." She nodded and handed it over to him.  
"Well unless you want to pick your punishment with your teeth, which is an idea I won't soon forget pet, I'd find something quick, you are the patient one not me."  
"Whatever just jingled I don't want that." She did go back to tilting her head and examining the chests contents.  
"You don't even know what it is." He chuckled at her ademency.  
"Maybe a mouse, not at cat toy, don't want to jingle, teasing is good, like it but I'm not a . . . Joke."  
"I'm not a huge fan of jokes." He thought for a moment on her reactions. _'Clanky, jingling, my little mouse likes it quiet until she gets loud for me.'_ He was going to pose that theroy but then Zuzanna spoke.  
"What's this? A pager?" Had plenty of buttons but a pager it was not. His little mouse inspired him, gave him a plan, a good plan if he could have the patience not to pounce.  
"A remote." He rummaged for what he needed, waiting for the only question that could come.  
"Remote to what?" His little mouse was finally curious in the right way, her mind moving farther from worry and closer to want.  
"Is that what you want for your punishment?" He paused to turn her hips so she was facing him.  
"Without telling me what it is?"  
"I'll tell you if you want." He pushed off her blouse. "But I always like to give you options pet, like to hear you choose." He hooked a finger in the front of her bra and with a tug and a small twist of her shoulders she was bare from the waist up.

"Kneel up for me pet?"  
"Yes Misiu." Her smile always started out as shy as it was eager. Henry had a fist full of her hair pulling her in for a kiss, he never felt shy but he loved the taste of her tepidness.  
"Alright?" His thumb ran across her throat, it had been a month since he had his pet properly, he meant it, he wanted to remind her. _'Mine.'_ He bit into the otherside of her throat.  
"Nerwowy . . . Nervous, silly I know-"  
"I've got you little mouse, no need to worry now alright?" He curled the length of leather up against the back of her neck. "Let me take care of you hmm? Healed your bear back up perfect" He grinned into her lips. "Now I can do my job."  
"Yes Misiu, please." Just a snap not a buckle, he'd prefer something tighter, something to fasten snug round that pretty little neck of hers, that thought was for later, in the moment she was as perfect as she possibly could be, smiling at him, hopeful, trusting, wanting.  
_'Mine.'_ Pounce, he wanted to pounce, he was half hard just looking at her. "How do you feel little mouse?" One hand threaded through her hair, his opposite thumb ran long her chin. "Look glowing, look wonderful you-"  
"Don't have to convince me with complements Misiu, I-"  
"Whose convincing? I was filling the air with facts, I like the way you look in everything. Just waiting till my pet decides whether she likes it or not. Comfortable?"  
"Comfortable . . .sometimes." She rolled her neck a bit.  
"You don't like dealing in always do you little mouse? Keeps me on my toes. Like when your bear surprises you, I'll gladly do so. That's where the other option comes in."  
"Show not tell?" She smirked still curious.  
"Pet I'd like to ask for more. Think you picked a smart punishment, think you'll like it." Honestly he didn't think it would be a true punishment for long, thought he could get her to cum before he fucked her out of that skirt, have her head nice and fuzzy, not worrying about anything, just enjoying, just enjoying him, thought he could teach her a lesson with this punishment that only half was. Then he could pounce, he could have her. _'Just the way she should be, just where she belongs, mine.'_ That word just kept repeating in the back of his head. "Hands behind your back pet." Before he could get up and around her she was already listening.  
"Trust you Misiu." He wasn't sure what of his words that was in response to but as he fastened her wrists at her lower back he kissed her shoulder blade.  
"Know you do pet. So sweet to me." It was a bit harsh of a pull on her hair to get access to her mouth to indulge and explore. "Is your other mouth as wet and welcoming little mouse?" He spread her kneel wider, yanked her panties down to her knees. "That excitied?" He reached up and started to tease a slick circle around her clit. "Questions are for answers pet." He lifted her skirt and swatted a palm across her skin.  
"Podekscytowany" It was heady, warm and half sighed, she'd missed following rules. "Yes Misiu . . . Excited."  
"To be punished?" He'd missed having her, feeling that surge of welcomed possesion she gave him.  
"Want it . . . Want to be punished. . .want to know what it is."  
"Now you have me thinking maybe you stay quiet on purpose, because we've been over this a few times now." A finger slid inside her. "Is it so you can get punished? Is that it?"  
"No Misiu want . . . Want to be good." It was a concerned little moan.  
"Because if you just wanted pain pet. I will give that to you if you ask nicely, you know that right?"  
"Yes Misiu . . . Can have what I want if I ask nicely."  
"Pet have you ever been blindfolded?" That wasn't so dark a desire that it was beyond possible his little mouse had dabbled.  
"No show _or_ tell?"  
"I don't mind if you're cheeky pet." There was another smack to her bottom. "I do mind when my questions go unanswered."  
"Sorry. Have been blindfolded before Misiu."  
"Did you like it?"  
"Was fine, good . . . Fucking in the dark." She shrugged, it hadn't left an impression one way or another.  
"I don't want to fuck you blindfolded, want to see your eyes roll for me. But I'd like to surprise you pet, like you to trust I can make the dark . . . Spark." It was a play on words that only he had the knowledge to chuckle at. "Would you want that? Trust me? Be in the dark in every sense of the word as I punish you? It will be short, we've done a lot of talking and I've wanted to fuck you since the doctor cleared me." Henry got himself out of his trousers, he didn't want to pounce he didn't thrust into her but he did need something to take the edge off, he did need to feel her. A firm hold on her waist her rutted between her legs, let her wetness coat him. "Only six." Ten would be too many, take too long.  
"S . . ." It was a weird number, but she didn't need to worry about that, she nodded.  
"Then, once you're good, take your punishment pet, I'd like to throw down on the bed little mouse, don't need you to move a finger, to do anything but let this cunt begging for me-" He groaned as he felt her squirm and lean to have him closer, listening to her give a slightly pleading whimper as her clit ground shamelessly for friction. "To take everything your bear wants to give you, has been waiting to let you enjoy. Does that sound alright pet? Is that what you want?" He took a fist full of her hair pulling her head back to get a good look in those glossy wanting eyes of hers. "Look at you pet, perfect, your body's asking so nicely, soaking me in it, just need you to remember how to speak pet. Less this is all you want." Henry was getting lost on those keening whines, they were a wonderful mix of embarrassed and encouraged, he'd missed them, wanted more.  
"Please Misisu." His sensitive little mouse had missed his cock, missed his control she was letting her head get lost.  
"This enough for you pet? Want to just ride along my cock, need to cum that badly?" He grined dark cocky and full of teeth. "You were patient for me pet, I'll be patient for you." His mouth was dry, his cock throbbed, his pulse was fevered, none of that mattered, none of that registered, she didn't know how hard it was not to pounce. He didn't _want_ her to know, to think about it, to worry, she just had to be his. "I don't want to fuck my little mouse till she's been good and takes her punishment how long that takes is up to you pet."  
"Want my punishment Misiu please, want to be good for you. Want to be fucked." She was finally sinking into the space he wanted to drown her in, it was a bit scrambled, but she'd gone without, she had to get readjusted.  
"There you are. Thank you little mouse." He released her hair, kissed the top of her head, collecting his own breath, his sweet little mouse had mercy, wouldn't have him hold longer than needed.  
"How do you want it pet. Can you tell me? Want to be good for you too."  
"Want it to be a surprise, blindfold me please. Then fuck me, need you to fuck me Misiu, take care of me."

"Settle pet, no need to squirm and fuss." He waited knelt infront of her, watching for her hips to stop swaying idly, her breathing to even out as she acclimated to the dark. "There you are pet, doing so well, a present properly dressed. Ready?"  
"Yes Misiu." It was just a brief second of contact with the top of her left breast, a small snap and crackle.  
"Co to kurwa jest?! bydło szturchać?!" He had surprised her to the point her English hadn't been ready.  
"One." She couldn't see his hungry grin and that was the only thing wrong with this moment. "Alright little mouse?"  
"A . . . Alright. Is it a . . . tazer?" Her breaths were big gulps, for more air than she needed.  
"Not . . ." That was a bit dramatic, he'd never genuinely hurt his pet. "Not a tazer little mouse, something meant for soft sensitive skin like yours." He gave her nipple a pinch, grinning at the yelp it got.  
"Is meant to shock?"  
"Yes. Now be good pet, quiet." He was doing his best, trying his hardest but his hunger was eating his patience.  
"Yes Misiu." Another quick contact, this time to the underside of her breast. "Ahhh!" He watched her spine go straight, saw the collar press softly into her throat.  
"Two." Her thighs twitched to close but she staid good and open for him.  
"Thank you Misiu." A third to the top of her right.  
"Three. Pet tell me why your being punished."  
"For . . ." She swallowed a bit scatter brained. "Holding my words from you again Misiu." Another to the underside. "Fuck!" She cried and her hips thrust up chasing the spark.  
"Four. You don't need to pet, never need to hide your words from me. Even if you think it may upset me. Do you understand?" The pacing was off and his time oriented pet noticed, was waiting on edge for him.  
"Yes Misiu I understand."  
"Now you're my bright little lightbulb aren't you?" He carded his hand through her hair.  
"Yes, am Misiu, please I'm sorry." She was leaning forward towards him.  
"There's how many more left?"  
"Two Misiu." She whined softly.  
"Where are they going pet? If you had to guess?"  
"My nipples Misiu?"  
"That's right." He rolled any already pert bundle of nerves between his fingers. "It'll be a lot. Can you be good for me little mouse?"  
"Will . . . Want to . . . Want to be good for you Misiu." Her shout at the contact did spook Oingo who could be heard scampering towards their door, Kal not far behind, Henry was not spooked he was pleased, he had a new favorite sound.  
"Five." Henry was good at theories, but he had to be sure, reaching down he pressed two fingers inside her. "Your sopping pet. This cunt of mine must not know you're being punished" He pulled them out. "Don't want you to take my word for it. Open that pretty mouth of your for me?" She was no longer shy, only eager only open. "There you are pet so good to me." He let her tounge work round his fingers, round her own juices. "Just one more pet." A quick tease, a quick contact a lovely shout and buck of her hips. "All done. Did so well little mouse." He let soothing fingers ride down her spine.

"Misiu?"  
"Yes pet?" He was proud enough of her, this had been more control she'd given over, more trust than ever before but he had a feeling his pet was going to make him prouder still.  
"Can I . . . Misiu . . . I want more, please."  
"I never say no when you ask nicely pet. Though you already took your punishment, I already know you're sorry little mouse. Why do you want it then hmm?" She was blushing and squirming.  
"Just . . ." She still didn't love admitting this part, she wasn't blushing wrongly just fighting the reason in her head that couldn't make sense of it.  
"Pet while I believe you were sorry I need to know you learned your lesson, your words your wants they're mine."  
"Yours they're yours Misiu."  
"When I ask you a question it's because I want an answer. I know you want to be good pet."  
"Do Misiu."  
"You're just still worrying to much, think I'll judge you. I will never judge my pet for asking for what she wants, for asking me to give it to her."  
"Just want it." That was close but Henry always wanted her closer, more open to him.  
_'Mine.'_ He craned himself a bit getting closer to that sensitive skin, letting his teeth sink into her side.  
"Like a love bite." She mumbled a bit lost.  
"What's that pet?"  
"Want it, because I like it . . . The way it feels, please." She let out a tense sigh. Henry didn't want her tense, but a breakthrough now meant less tense sighs later.  
"Not all the time, my pet doesn't deal in always I get that, makes you nervous."  
"Yes."  
"Told you like dessert for breakfast little mouse, not something you need, just something your bear let's you have some of the time. I've also told you doesn't make you anything other than perfect for me little mouse, a different way for me to dote on you. Trust me to know when you want it when you can have it."  
"Will you let me have it now?"  
"Pain?" This was the last push, he didn't want her to continue to hitch on this, feel guilty or scared, they had made so much progress, she just had to accept that.  
"Yes Misisu, want the pain, want you to make . . ."  
"Make it good for you pet? Let you cum through it? Hmm? I want to, will you let me?"  
"Please, let me cum Misiu, let me have it, want it, please I wan- Ahhh!" She jumped at the contact at her abdomen.  
"Anything you want pet." Then another at her pale little ass check, she was less surprised that time, she was still in that fuckable skirt and it had to be lifted.  
"Misiu!" She groaned pained as it hit her nipple again. "No, I need-" she was rutting at the air, so hungry for release.  
"Pet stick out your tongue for me." She didn't think, thinking was over, her tounge was out. "I wish you could see yourself pet, so open for me, legs wide and wobbling, mouth just hanging hungry, so easy for me, just waiting for my cock." She huffed out a whine. "So proud of you." He pressed his thumb into the pad of her tounge, gripped at her chin holding her mouth open. " I Want you to cum for me pet. That's what you want isn't it?"  
"Enn" She nodded best she could.  
"Will be a lot little mouse. You sure you want it?" She could take it, he was asking because he didn't want her to worry, he wanted her to beg.  
"Plss . . . Plss . . . Wn t . . . Le-" She was drooling for it and Henry was drunk with the hold he had over her.  
"Go on pet." He had teased her to the tipping point, the shock was all it took to send her over the edge. "Ahhh . . . Enn . . . Mmmms"  
It was wonderful, watching her rut and twitch, groaning filthy, he couldn't see her eyes but he was sure they were rolling.  
"Cmm ... cmmmg" He had her caring about nothing other than riding that haze, he had provided for his little mouse, he felt pride surging alongside his ever rising lust.

"Did so well for me pet." He removed his thumb, leaning in to kiss her. "I want you so badly, this show of yours was quite the treat." He nipped at her bottom lip hard.  
"Proszę Misisu, fuck me, want you, want to be good."  
"You are little mouse, good, absolutely perfect pet. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours?"  
"Yes Misiu." He removed the blindfold, he could see that focused fuzz in every blink, no fear or guilt, nothing but want.  
"You've been kneeling pretty and patient for me little mouse, how bout I lay you out in our bed hmm? Sound good?"  
"Yes Misiu, please."

It was the time to pounce, though after placing his pet down on her stomach, wrists still bound behind her back, kissing up each leg he paused, hesitated. "I will miss it." He had the center of her waistband bunched between fists. "Perhaps I should keep you in it."  
"Nei Ostatni Jednorożec." She groaned into the matress. "Will get a new one Misiu, will surprise you with it. Please fuck me."  
"My bright little lightbulb." He crashed into her, she'd asked ages ago he did not wish to keep her waiting. "Full of excellent ideas." He groaned low and loud, fists clenching harder round the fabric as he finally felt his pets welcoming warmth wrap around him. "So good for me pet."  
"Misiu!" She was a bit muffled, face burried in the mattress.  
"Going to have to speak up pet." He couldn't do it, he'd been imagining fucking her in this skirt for months, he wanted a full few moments of the fantasy, watching the ruffles flutter with his deep thrusts. "Can help you with that little mouse." He gripped the strap connecting the cuffs to the collar. "Pull you long if you'd like, so I can hear you good and loud." He didn't yank but he did let her feel his hold on the tether. He would not last long, his cock had missed it's home too terribly and they'd let foreplay go long, teasing her had left him well and teased himself, she'd done so well for him, been a gift to all his senses, gave him all her trust, gave him all the control he felt he'd let rust over a month.  
"Want to be good for you Misiu." She did not have a tense muscle about her, he had his pet enjoying and nothing else, taking each of those spearing thrusts desperate to get deeper, if he fucked her through the bed so be it. The fingers on his free hand dug into her hip, holding her down, his spine strained straight as he picked up his brutal pace.  
"Thank you pet. Doing so well, so proud of you little mouse." He still didn't pull, not yet he was waiting, he wouldn't have to wait long, his little mouse was already sensitive, she was adequately strung. "Tell me little mouse, for being so good, what is it that you want? What's rolling through that pretty head of yours."  
"Misiu want . . . Want . . . You to let me cu-" She grunted as he continued his valiant attempt to fuck her through the bedding. "Let me cum, want you szczęśliwy . . . szczęśliwy, when you're happy Misiu I am . . . Proszę . . ."  
"Just remind me pet." He tugged gently on the strap, watching carefully for any change, any worry any concern any distress, he did hear her gasp but it wasn't for air, just at the sensation. "Why is it that you're asking me to let you cum?" He pulled a bit harder, watching her fold back, listening as the gasps became a little less of a response and more of a requirement, she could still breathe he was simply making her work for it.  
"Your cunt, built for your cock." She groaned as much as she gasped, he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. "Wants . . . moje pragnienia belong to Misiu."  
"Have you had enough games pet? Just want to cum on your bear's cock?"  
"Yes. Please Misisu . . . Will you . . . Was good? You'll cum with me Misiu? Will wait if-"  
"There's my sweet little mouse, those perfect manners I love so much. You want my cum, want me to fill you? Have you missed it?"  
"Yes Misiu, missed it, want it, please, please I-"  
"Don't fret pet, you asked nicely, can have whatever you want, just enjoy just take it, let your bear give you what you asked for." He pulled harder, as he came, as she came, everything was terribly wonderfully tight till they both went loose, he shot deep into her as she clenched round his cock.

"Alright alright." Once he had undone the collar and cuff and handed her a fresh shirt he opened the door. "Come in, protect our sweet little mouse from her big bad bear." In scampered Oingo and Kal, both in bed without provocation. "You alright?" He returned to her tilting up her chin he could see where the leather had dug in.  
"Yes . . . Tired." Her eyes were exhausted.  
"Was a lot." He ran a thumb along her cheek, he hadn't intended to push her as hard as he did as long as he did, he simply wanted to make sure she had gotten everything he had deprived her of, she deserved attention to make up for lost time. "Wrists ok?" He turned one over in his hand, there were no marks there.  
"Fine. Nothing hurts Henry." She smiled bright, nothing broken, nothing wonky, she looked pleased.  
"That's a low bar Zuzanna. Are you happy? Did you get what you wanted?"  
"Very szczęśliwy Henry, very happy. You? I was good?"  
"Perfect little mouse, perfect in every way." He situated himself behind her in bed wrapping his arms round her waist. "Got just what I wanted, had what was mine." He kissed the inside of her throat smilimg proud as she fussed around with the dogs.

"Tea before bed?" He kissed the back of her head and started to remove his arms but stopped when he heard an inhale that was far too sharp for his soft little mouse. He opened his mouth to pry but Zuzanna beat him to the chase.  
"Henry can I ask you a question?"  
"Can ask me anything little mouse." He let fingers trace shapes into her skin, let his chin rest over her shoulder.  
"You . . . Had . . . Before me you had other pets." His eyebrow quirked as he tried to figure out what had brought her to such a point. Was it the collar? The toys? Did it have her thinking on those he had used them on before? He would get new ones if they bothered, though Zuzanna hadn't said anything before, he'd used toys and restraints before. What was different this time? "If you don't want to talk about it I understand, it's not my-" He'd gotten lost in thought he'd left her asking.  
"I _did_. I don't _want_ to talk about them, I don't find it important but I will indulge any curiosity you have little mouse. What of them?"  
"Were they . . . Like me?"  
"No one is like you Zuzanna." Comparing was a dangerous game, one he didn't want her playing, she was bound to get hurt. "You're one of a kind. Perfect."  
"Were they . . . New like me? Or did they know what they were doing?" He had done or said something that had her doubting what she did for him. How could she think he was anything less than grateful for all she gave him.  
"Zuzanna you know what you're doing. Or at least I hope so." He gave a huffed chuckle into her skin "If that was you not knowing I'm not sure I can handle you once your playing with purpose." She'd done so well, he'd been so proud of her, he scowered his brain for any hiccup.  
"I really don't . . . Do it on purpose . . . I'm sorry that you have to keep . . . Reminding me . . . Punishing me because I'm not getting it." She wasn't sad or scared, she was frustrated, not with Henry but herself.

"I shouln't have said that." He knew what he had said wrong, what had made little mouse worry so soon after such a wonderful night. _'Now you have me thinking maybe you stay quiet on purpose.'_ He had said it as a tease but she had heard it as disappointment. _'Because we've been over this a few times now.'_ She thought his patience was thinning and he had been honest from the beginning, patience was something she had far more of than him, one of the many traits of hers that made her perfect for him. His patient little princess, had showed him that waiting, slowing enjoying made the pounce all the better. _'Is it so you can get punished? Is that it?'_ He'd taken the tease that she heard otherwise further, had implied she had tried his patience willingly, that he thought she was some brat acting out for even more attention. He knew that wasn't the case, his little lightbulb was bright, even though sometimes she worried too hard round the words at her core she knew all she had to do was ask, that she _had_ his attention. "I won't say anything like that again little mouse I promise. I know how important it is to you that you're good and you are, you absolutely are. I just-"  
"You weren't wrong Henry." She started fiddling with her bracelet and Henry frowned he wanted to fix this, wanted Zuzanna to smile again. "Have told me the rules before. Easy rules, simple. Would be better if I wasn't so . . ." She was forming a new self esteem issue, a new worry, she thought her greeness was making her bad, was letting him down. He would squash this, he would protect her, take care of his sensitive little mouse with soft skin.  
"You're an excellent listener Zuzanna, so I know-"  
"I heard the rules the first time." She tugged at her bracelet.  
"I know you heard me when I acknowledged that you had waited for me, wanted me to be the one who gives you what you want." He didn't let her interruption veer him off point. "I could not forget such a sweet gesture and am glad to be given the chance to reciprocate. I will wait till the rules sink in, make sense, takes time, takes some work. I am willing to put in that work Zuzanna."  
"But-"  
"You are not like my previous pets, yes they had a better understanding of what they wanted, of what I get out of giving it to them, accepted rules easier because they had done so before. You are learning Zuzanna, _for_ me. Do you know how much that _means_ to me? Shows how much my sweet little mouse cares about me." She had brought light, affection to his dark desires, he didn't know such a thing was possible until he felt that warm almost homey pride, that comforting closeness mix seamlessly with his lust. "Makes me so happy, so proud, you're mine pet and no one else's, never have been and so long as I keep up my end, teach you, take care of you, keep you safe, hopefully you won't ever want to be anyone else's. Mine." He hooked his finger in her bracelet and tugged. He'd never get sick of that word.  
"Yours Misiu."  
"Now do you accept my apology little mouse?"  
"Apology accepted Misiu." She was sweet as anything, never thought twice about granting second chances.  
"I never doubt you want to be good for me, that you are trying your best I know you are. Mistakes happen, perfect as you are sometimes you will forget a rule and I will be there to make sure you remain just as good for me as you want, as I know you can be. Let me worry about keeping you good that's part of my job, and I like my job." He nipped at the side of her neck. "I should not have said that, even your bear makes mistakes and you were so kind and forgave me. Can you try to be kind to yourself Zuzanna? Don't be so hard on yourself? I hate to see you pout. Your job is to let me take care of you, to enjoy, to reward me with smiles, trust, blushes and the occasional polish curse." His bright little lightbulb was getting her shine back, laughed, smiled. "Need to make sure I am worthy of all those gifts. I've had pets that were _good_ for me before, never had one that was _perfect_ for me, just you."

"What . . . Did they call you?" This was a curious question, one Henry was leery of, he'd let her call him whatever she'd like, if calling him a more proper title would have her feeling more confident he would not deny her but he liked what _she_ called him. He liked that it was special, affectionate, he could be dark or doting yet always her bear, it wasn't a momentary role, it was who he was to her, he'd hate to hear less of it. "Generally sir that's what I . . . preferred." Did she hear it? The tense? He had been a sir to pets, he wanted to be her bear, that was better. "Some found master . . . Important." Titles were important meant a lot, she had picked that one for him, just for him, made it _more_ important. "One or two . . . Liked the word you do not." He wasn't sure he could comfortably let her call him daddy, he couldn't shake the image of how upset that word had made her.  
"Such scary names." She twisted in his lap, looking up him with those big saucer eyes of hers, a bit curious almost stumped.  
"You don't have to-" Things were changing becoming more serious, this didn't have to change, he wanted to be her break from worry as she was for him.  
"Don't fit you Henry." Her fingers rolled around some of the curls in his hair. "You're not scary Misiu." Could she see the relief? The thankfulness in his eyes? He knew he wasn't scowling. "Not my Misiu."  
"Not to you little mouse." He pulled her in for a kiss. "Mine." He could feel her smile into his lips.  
"Henry?" After a few moments she did break for air.  
"Yes?"  
" _Can_ we have tea before bed?" Her legs were hitching off the mattress but that was silly, he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled, grinning as she let out an alarmed yet amused squeak.  
"Course we can little mouse. I'd like you to stay in bed, snug up, want you well rested, big day tomorrow eh?"  
"I don't think grabbing tea will leave me too exhausted to _move_ Henry." Yet she was already curling in blankets listening well as always.  
"I refuse to chance it." He kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. "And when you want tea before bed tomorrow I'll grab it then too. Do you know why?"  
"Because you want to take care of me?" She wasn't confused by the reasoning she was confused by the quiz.  
"Because I want to take care of you always little mouse, if you ask for something I want to give it to you, want you to take it from me. There are going to be plenty of nights when you're not my pet Zuzanna, some days when you want to buy your own lunch but I'd like at the very least for you to ask me for something, let me do something, will keep me from getting grumpy." He was asking for consistency, for a benign ritual of sorts, he wanted her always asking, him always answering, yet he knew his little mouse didn't like dealing in always, they made her feel skiddish or trapped so he tried for something small.  
"I don't want you grumpy Misiu." She yawned small and soft and adorable. "I _would_ like tea though. Please?"  
"Perfect manners little mouse. Can have anything you want." He felt rejuvenated as he made his way to the door. _'Perfect for me little mouse. Mine.'_ Hadn't gotten old, he glanced back at her. _'I knew it Zuzanna, knew this was where you belonged, you're getting it. Won't let you go, won't let you down Zuzanna. Mine Zuzanna, you're going to stay mine.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be a break from the smutfest putting some more plot back in here.


	11. Lost and found

"Kurwa!" Why was his little mouse panicked?  
"Zuzanna?!" Henry instinctualy pawed cross the covers for her, calming once her waist was in his palm, dragging her back to his chest. Waking up together was no longer new but the dread in their bed certainly was and he wanted it gone. "What's wrong little mouse?" Kal and Oingo were in bed with them hopping and licking as they saw fit, also eager to soothe.  
"I lost it! I had it last night I'm sure of it. I did have it last night didn't I?" She was staring at her wrist in bafflement.  
"I believe you did." He _knew_ she did.  
"It's not in the room Henry where could it have gone to?"  
"Probably grew sentient and walked away. It's no bother, I've been pestering you to replace it for months now, there is no excuses left little mouse. I will get you something new."  
"I don't want something new." She was pouting which was terrible but he had a method to his madness. "I want that exact one. Are you going to drive me to the Jersey zoo so I can replace it?" She wasn't just pouting she was huffing.  
"Yes."  
"Y . . . No Henry that's stupid. I was-" She spun in their sheets.  
"Absolutely not stupid my little mouse wants something and I'm going to give it to her. Do you know what else is in Jersey other than terrible zoos with junk jewelry?" He watched her think for half a second, smiling, warmed by how big her eyes lit up.  
"Your parents."  
"Since we're going all the way to Jersey, I feel they would take offense if we didn't visit."  
"What if . . . They don't like me?" Her self esteem had grown over months and with work but mending was slow going. "Your mother seemed . . . Opinionated."  
"She is Opinionated, she'll have a strong feeling about you little mouse." He was out of bed stretching away the sleep. "She'll love you."  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
"What if Kal learns french?"  
"Huh?"  
"I thought we were asking impossible questions."  
"You know woof in French has a u in it, wouf, so Kal could-"  
"You're silly and I love you and I want to know all about why you know the accents of foreign-" He leaned in to kiss her but there was the small problem that she looked like she had been struck by lightning. "Zuzanna?"  
"Sorry, Sorry Misiu." Her eyes blinked to their regular saucer size.  
"Are you really that worried they won't like you?"  
"No. . . . I'm sure they will and if they don't you make compelling arguments Misiu, could sell water to a fish."  
"Then what was that frightful face for?" He saw her go to open her mouth. "Before you say nothing I do not wish to explain to my mother that my little mouse can't sit down properly because I had to punish her for lying. Do you want that?" He did not want that, he could think of very few things worse than that, he really hoped he didn't have to make good on that threat. Though his little lightbulb never let him down.  
"You said you loved me."  
"I . . . Yeah I did but-"  
"I know it was in a . . . Er light hearted? Way. I just . . . Took me by surprise is all."  
"Why would it take you by surprise? I've said it before." He stared at her confused as she shrugged. "Zuzanna I have said it before right?" He was thinking, perhaps he hadn't said it the night prior, or the day before that, dread started to fill him as he couldn't recall when he said it last.  
"You have loved things I've done, or how I've looked, how my mind works." Was he scowling? "You say sweet things to me a hundred times a day Misiu only so much air in the ozone." He was scowling. "I haven't said it either."  
"Zuzanna?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long have we been together?"  
"Three months and some change . . . Henry I am confused are you mad because-"  
"And In those three months I've never told you I love you? Not once." He felt cold all over.  
"Like I said you are very caring Misiu, you say all the time how-"  
"Those words. Have I said those words to you in three months?"  
"I feel like I would have remembered." She would have, she was bright, she had a mind for details, she wouldn't have forgotten that.  
"And you didn't correct me?"  
"There was nothing to correct, it's not like you were saying my name wrong. Your mother does know my name has a Z not-"  
"I haven't said that I love you in the three months we've been together Zuzanna, what part of that are you not getting?!"  
"Don't bark at me!" She wasn't pouting anymore she was pissed.

"I . . ." He watched Kal pick sides in this shouting match, hovering over Zuzanna's lap. "You're absolutely right, I apologize. It was my blunder not yours I shouldn't bark at you for it."  
"Not a blunder, you say it when you feel it not because you feel you should."  
"But I . . .hmm . . . We're wasting time aren't we?"  
"Huh?"  
"If I wasn't crying over spilt milk we'd be half way to Jersey right now."  
"I mean, I'd have trousers on at the very least." Zuzanna smiled for him, apology accepted, simple as that.  
"Well, you tackle that love, not trousers, you're more comfortable in skirts, I'll keep my hands to myself promise." He did finally get that kiss he was after ages ago. "And I just have to make a call or two ok? I'm not known for my spontaneity, wouldn't want to show up at an empty house or a closed zoo." He was at the door.  
"Alright."  
"Love you."  
"Henry do you plan to do this all the way to Jersey? I feel this a beginning of a . . .thing."  
"All the way there, on the ferry, in front of my family, at that God awful zoo, all the way back. I do love you Zuzanna, it is a thing a very important thing that I somehow overlooked."  
"Henry do not-"  
"Can't hear you love on the phone!"  
"Oingo, Kal, our Misiu is Głupi. Oh should I ask Alesky and Edyta to dog sit? How long are we going for?"  
"Kal comes same goes for Oingo, my mother's cat will be thrilled for the company! It's a long ride up long ride back would my schedule be beyond repair if we called in sick Monday at the least Tuesday if my little mouse is feeling extra generous?"  
"You can hear me!" He heard a pillow thud into the door.

She had found him in the parlor after getting dressed but Henry had asked her to give him a few minutes and excused himself to start his way up the stairs. "Misiu?" She looked a little scared, maybe the apology was accepted but she was still a little bit unsettled from his shout. That and he so rarely asked for time alone perhaps she thought this was some type of silent punishment that she did not care for.  
"Little mouse I-" He pocketed his phone, he had woken up to be informed of one oversight, he wouldn't walk right into another, wouldn't have her feeling scolded when that wasn't the case.  
"Henry . . . I love you too. I could've said it you know, not just your blunder and I know how to say it in two languages." It was a mousy little shrug, she felt that she had hurt his feelings by trivializing the concept. "I'm sure you would have said it back I just . . . I didn't feel like anything was missing, felt loved, guess I didn't think about it. So please don't scowl because we didn't say the words It doesn't mean I don't-"  
"Little mouse I know you love me, I do." He pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't doubt that, you smile for me every day, you make sure that I stop and smell the roses, take interest in things outside of my desk. You do so much for me to be perfect in every way, even when it's a lot or new or even a bit scary to you. You care that I laugh and-"  
"You do not laugh enough Henry you have a wonderful laugh, I _love_ your laugh, I love _you_."  
"Maybe you're onto something little mouse, the words didn't come because we didn't need reminding. Though I am curious, would you indulge me just once." She looked at him a bit confused.  
"I won't play it on loop to Jersey but I will say it more than . . . Oh . . . Kocham cię z całego serca." She paused as if she was thinking, had she gotten the words wrong? Henry had no clue, seemed like a few too many. "Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia."  
"Now that _is_ too many words, that cannot possibly mean I love you."  
"It is exactly how I feel about you Henry Cavill." She poked a finger in his chest. "Now you have more phone calls to make or are we going? Jersey is not cl-"  
"We cannot be late to something improvised Zuzanna, that's not how that works." He rolled his eyes at his little schedule spinner.  
"If you say so." Her views clearly differed.  
"Take the dogs for a run? When you're done I'll be ready to go."  
"By myself?" She didn't sound scared she sounded surprised. He thought about that for a moment.  
"Kal and Oingo will be with you so not alone." It seemed he was telling himself that more than he was telling Zuzanna, she wasn't afraid, she trusted his judgement. Kal would not let someone hurt Zuzanna, he trusted his dog had that same protective compulsion he did, though he did sit by the window, toe tapping a bit restless till she got back.

She was fiddling with it wiggling it around on her wrist, trying not to pout but it did occasionally sneak out, it wasn't exactly the same one and while Henry had replaced the shit bracelet it wasn't the same, she missed it, felt guilty for having lost it. Henry would get rid of that pout he just needed a day, had to suffer through knowing he was the reason his little mouse was pouting for a whole day, it bothered more than he had anticipated, he found his teeth grinding.

"That's Henry's fourth birthday." They were on the ninth consecutive cover to cover photo album brought over by his mother, they'd been at it for hours. Zuzanna was patient and poliet and smiling despite the odd pout.  
"Lots of memories." Zuzanna was bright and his mother was not subtle, this was a hint as much as it was a hammer.  
"Well that's the best part of children, making memories with them, watching them grow."  
"Uh huh."  
"Dial it back Marianne you are scaring the girl . . . _Again_ , you just met her." Her husband warned.  
"Well Henry just met her how long ago?"  
"Six months." It was good to know his mother still recognized that he existed, she'd had her focus squarely on Zuzanna since they passed the door, staring at her like she was some spectre. He couldn't blame her, Zuzanna was perfect, you didn't get perfect in your home every day. well he did, he got to wake up every morning holding his perfect little mouse in his arms, she had allowed him to be that lucky.  
"Look at that face. He is head over heels for her and he has that stoic all business facade to hide behind, I do not! How am I supposed to just watch strawberry shortcake come to life waltz into my home and with my Henry-"  
"Strawberry . . . Your family loves nicknames don't they Henry?" Zuzanna wasn't overwhelmed by his mother, she saw the familial similarities and was quick to feel comfortable, she was smiling, beaming. "That must mean you've got a nickname for-" Zuzanna paused as her phone vibrated. She glanced and it was gone, her smile, any hint of comfortable vacated from her. "Be uh . . . Just need a moment." She was standing photo albums fumbling out of her lap as she did so. "Fuck." Pouting Henry could endure, his little mouse was scared, he wouldn't allow for that.  
"Zuzanna stop." She did listen so well, froze right where she was crouched to the floor cleaning up the albums.  
"Ma would you mind giving-"  
"I mind Henry." His father stated any casual warmth from earlier gone. "What's happening here?" Both of his parents were staring, nearly glaring at him, everyone saw how scared Zuzanna was, the Cavills were on the same page, that shouldn't be, shouldn't ever be and his parents were likely upset Henry had allowed it to happen in the first place. They could be upset, disappointed, he was too busy being angry to feel another emotion.  
"Scowling is a family trait too." Zuzanna tried to cut the tense air.

"Zuzanna may I see your phone?" Henry had collected the photo albums placed them on the coffee table, he was helping her back up to her feet.  
"Don't . . . Want it to ruin-" She was running her thumb cross the dimmed screen.  
"You've let me show you off to my parents." He ran a soothing palm cross her back. "Nothing will ruin that but I . . . Zuzanna this can't wait." He placed out his palm and with a resigned sigh she passed it over.  
"He's just mocking Henry." She could see the dread and rage mix mad in his eyes as he read the caption. *Would never let my baby girl walk alone.*  
"Who?" Marianne was a bit taken a back by her son's lifeless stare at the photo, she didn't stop being nosy, took a peak herself. "Someone's stalking you?" It was from that morning, Zuzanna taking the dogs for a walk.  
"That isn't mocking Zuzanna that's a threat." He didn't mean to make her flinch at those words, at his fist bunching in her shirt but that's sure as shit what happened.  
"Zuzanna dear, why don't we go freshen our drinks up?" Marianne placed a palm on Zuzanna's shoulder and that caused Zuzanna and consequently Henry to jump. "Come on."  
"Ma can you . . . Make Zuzanna some tea?" He lowered his brow against hers. "That ok little mouse? You're fine, everything's fine I promise."  
"Henry I-" She was blinking back frazzled tears.  
"Zuzanna if I recall correctly you referred to me as a mother bear did you not?" Marianne was persistent, slowly pulling the couple apart.  
"There is uh . . . Context to-"  
"It was fitting, I protect my cubs and whoever they can convince to put up with them. You and I are going to have some tea. My husband and my son are going to contact the police, then have a long conversation as to why this is the first we're hearing of this. My Henry will never let anything happen to you will he?" She glanced over to both of her Henry's.  
"If Marianne doesn't scare you off I don't see you going anywhere any time soon and this is a family that takes care of one another." Henry saw Zuzanna's eyes go wide at those words, this was not the ideal way to be welcomed into a family but it did not make it any less genuine.  
"Takes care of-"  
"Zuzanna I love you, I won't let anything happen to you, I am sorry that I let him upset you again but I-"  
"Again?! Henry how is this man not in jail?" His father's frown deepened.  
"Jail? How is this man still breathing. You are putting the mother of my future-"  
"Tea?! Tea sounds good." Zuzanna did not want this to spiral worse. The women disappeared into the kitchen.

"How long has this been going on."  
"I-" The phone buzzed again.  
*Hello Mr. Cavill.* He stomped towards the window but the street was empty, Walsh knew of and was jeering Heny's protective nature. The phone went off again. *Is she upset?* Another. *Scared?* It wasn't stopping *Crying?* Oliver Walsh didn't care about Zuzanna he cared about himself and what trespass he felt Henry had placed against him. *seems unfair.* It wasn't fair, Zuzanna didn't deserve this. *why don't you help her?* Walsh was using Zuzanna's fear as a ransom. *You know what I want.* Henry was about to throw another phone at the wall when his father grabbed his wrist.  
"We will turn that over to the police who we are-"  
"No use bothering the local fuzz, I have the number of the detective handling Zuzanna's case."  
"You-"  
"I can want to protect her all on my own but I'm not delusional, he hadn't done anything that we could press formal charges on before but hopefully-"  
"I'm proud of you Henry."  
"How's that?" He promised he would take care of it, that she didn't have to worry over Walsh, he'd made it worse, made the petty man vengeful.  
"A lesser man would puff his chest and go out to pummel the fool-"  
"Ma seemed keen on the idea and if I see him I will. There is one reason and one reason only I'm not doing just that and it has nothing to do with the respect for the law." If he beat Walsh, within an inch of his life as he wanted to the police would arrest him, he'd hire lawyers that would get him out, that wasn't the concern.  
"You want to be a better man, for Zuzanna."  
"I never want her to . . . Be afraid of what I can do, if she was afraid of me I could . . . I won't lose her. She's-"  
"Alright call your detective you only have a few moments before you mother . . . Gets back on track."

"Mrs. Cavill I admire your tenacity." When he returned to the group Zuzanna was smiling again, because of course she was, because she believed them, she trusted them, felt safe so long as Henry was there. "But I'm not ready for children just yet." His mother had never gotten off track.  
"No one is ever ready for children but neither you nor Henry are getting any young-"  
"Ma!"  
"My mother would not approve and she is also . . . tenacious."  
"Not approve? Are you saying there's something wrong with my boy?" Henry would interrupt eventually, break it to Zuzanna that they would have to see Walsh in court but he was curious as to her answer to this question.  
"No! Henry is as perfect a catch as he is a son, my mother knows that but . . ." He wasn't in a rush to have children but, maybe in small part due to his mother's brain washing, he could see it. for a brief moment he tried to figure what Zuzanna would be like pregnant. _'Perfect.'_ He could see himself taking care of her, could see her being the mother to his children, if she thought he doted now. _'Mine.'_ That need to protect and provide thumped through his body as he just stared at her, imagining something even smaller than his little mouse, a baby, their child, what would it look like? Would it have her smile? His hair had even more curls when he was a child. No one else, now that he pictured it he couldn't unsee it, Zuzanna would be the one if he ever did have children. _'Not yet, not for a while, want her just to myself. Especially not with . . .'_ Walsh was a threat, to him, to Zuzanna, to their chance at a family, that protective feeling kept him warm but was also quick to burn angry.  
"But what?" She couldn't leave that question half answered.  
"Panna młoda przed dzieckiem. Bride before baby, she is somewhat old-fashioned she wouldn't disown me or anything but it would . . ." Being good was important to Zuzanna, she wanted to be a good daughter, that made sense. "Point is all that is a ways away." She was pouting at her wrist again, letting the bracelet roll to and fro. "No need to stress Henry out more, he is already scowling."

  
"Not about . . ." He spanned the gap between them. "Not scowling at you." He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright love?"  
"He seems . . . Worse? I thought-"  
"I promise Zuzanna, swear that you're safe with me."  
"I know. I just don't know what I did to make him . . . What if he followed us here Henry?"  
"This isn't on you Zuzanna please do not-"  
"Maybe seeing me with you made him upset, I should have-"  
"What?" He growled but then quickly simmered, he was angry at Walsh not Zuzanna never at her but she sounded awful close to implying that she regretted giving him a chance to be better for her, letting herself be his, he couldn't bear hearing it. "I won't let him twist you again, don't make him think you should have staid with him, or . . . joined some nunnery when you left. You wound up exactly where you belong." He pulled her tight against his chest. "How's this, was a long ride here, we'll call it an early night. You take the pups up to bed and I'll take a look around the block just to make sure everything's alright."  
"And if it's not alright?"  
"Then I'll fix it, quietly, won't even wake you." He tugged on her bracelet, frowning as he noticed it did feel different. "Don't make me plead infront of my parents Zuzanna."  
"I . . . You will check, then come right back? Please?"  
"Yes." He gave a kiss to her forehead. "What have I said about worrying?"  
"Don't?" She smiled it was one of those bright to blind smiles, she was still scared, that photo really rattled her. "Trying Misiu." She buried her face in his chest.  
"I know you are Zuzanna." He continued soothing little pets and caresses.  
"Love you . . . Don't regret it."  
"Good." Sweet as ever, trying to sooth right back even though she was scared. "I plan to work quite hard to keep it that way." He gently pulled her off of him. "I love you now and I'll love you when I come back but I do want to take a quick look alright?"  
"Alright."

"Henry?!" It was the second day in a row he'd woken up to the sound of her concern, he felt his stomach pit, this shouldn't be. Though this time there was another sound, nearly drowning Zuzanna out, sirens.  
"Here." He pulled her into his chest. "I'm right here little mouse, you're alright, I've got you."  
"Wszystko w porządku?" She had both his cheeks in her palms. "Safe Misiu?" Her fingers ran through his hair.  
"Zuzanna I promise you're-"  
"No. You Henry. You're alright? Ok?" She was scared, for him, that pit in Henry's stomach grew heavier.  
"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking." Did she think the police were outside for him? If he had found Walsh on his search he might've but Walsh was a coward, a weasle, he wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't get within striking distance of Henry. _'They are . . . Outside. Why?_ ' He could hear that the sirens hadn't passed, they were directly outside his parents home. "Zuzanna stay-"  
"I didn't think that Henry I. . . Didn't remember if I saw you before I fell asleep, thought-" The noise had startled her and in her half sleeping state she didn't know if Henry had returned to her, if something had happened to him.  
"Zuzanna." He kissed her softly, his thumb running long her pulse trying to calm it. "You had asked me to come back didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Used those perfect manners of yours? Said please?" He saw the pout start to leave her, she was smiling. _'There you are little mouse, please don't worry, I've got you I swear. I love you won't let anyone take you from me. Won't leave you.'_ He planted a soft kiss against that smile, worried it was too fragile to press harder.  
"I did."  
"So then where does the doubt come in? Ask nicely and you get exactly what you want Zuzanna." He stated with full bordering on cocky confidence and that did the trick, calmed his little mouse, he felt her relax on his arms. "Now stay here while I figure out who woke up my little lightbulb when she had chosen to sleep in." He gave a playful nip to her ear. "Alright?"  
"I should go with you." Henry frowned, his little mouse hadn't said she wouldn't listen to his suggestion but had stated she had other ideas, which he understood, could accept, she wanted to keep him where she could see him, wanted him close, which was sweet, yet also laced with worry and that was the part that soured him.  
"If that's what you want little mouse." Once dressed he took her hand in his and they made their way downstairs, sure enough there was an officer in the doorway speaking to his parents.

"What's going on?" The pit in his stomach shifted slightly as Zuzanna situated herself infront of him, lining her back up to his chest, leaning into him for comfort, tense shoulders dipping when his arm went round her middle.  
"A package arrived with your name on it Henry." His mother answered him and Henry blinked for a few moments confused.  
"And that's a police matter _because_?" There was nosiness and then there was having the police intercept your child's mail.  
"Because what if it was sent by Zuzanna's unwanted admirer?" Cogs started turning in Henry's head, while he apreciated his parents really meant to keep their child and the woman he loved safe, their zeel had been misguided.  
"It wasn't. Where is it?"  
"Where . . . Wait Henry you were expecting a package?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't think to tell us?"  
"I . . . Did not think you would assume it was a bomb." Looking out on the yard there did appear to be a dog sniffing the parcel as such.  
"Should be done soon." The officer at the door sounded mildly annoyed at this apparent waste of his time but also not all that surprised as if this happened more often than not. "Your mother was very concerned and . . . Adement."  
"Checks out." Henry nodded. "Sorry Ma, had it overnighted here and that was before-" He frowned as Zuzanna leaned heavier into his chest.  
"Well now the whole county's curious Henry what is it?" That wasn't an embellishment, the neighbors were all out on their lawns.  
"A . . ." This was not how he planned this going.  
"It's clear!" The second officer shouted in case there was a living soul on the block that wasn't fully invested in Henry's delivery.  
"Henry if it is the report on quartley metrics I will kill you." Zuzanna sighed, thinking he took off from work but still intended to call it to him.  
"It's not . . . But you still might kill me." He watched as the officer opened, inspected then carried over the package. "Just know this was meant with the best of intentions and I love you very much." He heard her palm slam into her face.  
"It's a gift."  
"It . . . Yes . . . I . . ." He took the package from the officer who somehow made it worse.  
"There are better ways to propose to your girlfriend than to call the cops."  
"Wait is that what the box is? Henry did I-" His mother gasped loud. Henry heard her of course he did but all he could feel was Zuzanna turn to absolute stone in his arms. "Zuzanna I-"  
"Need a minute!" She wrenched out of his arms and ran for the bathroom.  
"Today just isn't your day is it?" The officer didn't even look up from his paperwork to make that astute observation.  
"Hmm."

"Zuzanna?" He'd been knocking on the door for a solid minute now. "You can't live in my parents bathroom, toothpaste will wreck your stomach. You will have to come out and talk to me eventually."  
"I am sorry." His mother stated for about the hundredth time. "I thought-"  
"Don't be sorry mama Misiu, over protecting that's what you do." She sounded . . . Normal which was confusing, he really wanted to get a gage on how she was feeling, what part of her fleeing had been in reaction to the bomb threat debacle and what part had been to the prospect of Henry proposing.  
"I'm not . . . I move fast Zuzanna I know but I wasn't going to ask you to marry me." Perhaps getting that out of the way would get her to unlock the door.  
"Promise?" Henry didn't know how to take the relief in her answer, it hurt that she had panicked at the prospect but at least his answer had calmed her.  
"Yes I promise. Now I did get you something and while I could slide it under the door and I will if I must, I'd prefer if you opened the door so I could see your reaction."  
"You aren't mad?"  
"I am . . . Frustrated but not mad." His little mouse had excellent ears, just as sensitive as the rest of her, had heard the agitation in his tone. "I know that all that attention made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry about that. I'd imagined this moment going a bit different in my head." When things didn't go as planned it always did cause Henry's hackles to rise. He went to rest his forehead against the door but it creaked open, she wasn't going to permit him to scowl over the weekend, that simply wasn't allowed. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest.  
"I should have listened and staid upstairs." She glanced up at him with a smile.  
"Hmm." He grinned back some of his frustration melting. "Well for all the scene it caused I hope you like it." He pulled a box out of his pocket, it was too wide and flat to be for a ring, his little lightbulb was bright, even before opening it she knew what it was.

"You asshole!" Her face went from shocked to angry, she gave him a shove with both her palms but Henry's smile remained.  
"What now?" Henry's father might've been getting a headache.  
"Henry let me think I lost it." The lid popped open and there it was, her bracelet. "Why did you take it? Wait it's-" Zuzanna squinted, was about to amend her observation when Marianne spoke up.  
"You stole her bracelet and had it mailed to our home . . . For kicks Henry?" His mother was all for romantic gestures but this seemed like an awful lot of hard work with no pay off.  
"I didn't want it turning her skin green." Henry took her wrist and popped off her substitute band, admiring just the bare skin for a moment. "It's a different bracelet." Not some cheap and bendy sliver plated copper, he had it up on his finger, gleaming in the light so she could see the difference, the band wasn't silver at all instead a rose gold, it had vaguely reminded Henry of that skirt he'd given a stay of execution.  
"Thought you wanted a necklace?" Her anger had cooled, she was looking at him confused.  
"I had." He slid on the bracelet, grinning wide at how this time when her wrist twisted and turned there was no pout, he'd made his little mouse smile and the room lit up. He had originally wanted a necklace for her, to see that little bear charm sit against her throat but then he thought about how she fiddled with it when she was nervous, or how he tugged on it when he wanted her closer, how she had hardly taken it off since he gave it to her. It was different, it was affectionate, it was perfect. "It's about giving my little mouse what she wants." He crooked his finger in and gave it one of those affectionate tugs, it felt right. He leaned his forehead down into hers. "Mine." He murmered it dark and low and without question. It wasn't a collar but in Henry's mind it had the same connotation a physical representation that she was his, that he was her bear and he would keep her safe, happy, his.  
"Am Misiu." His bright little lightbulb understood, agreed and he couldn't have been happier, well that wasn't true.  
"You like it? It's what you wanted?" He lavished Zuzanna in praise nearly each free breath, it did not mean he had a monopoly on the practice, he wanted to hear he had doted properly and she was pleased.  
"kocham to." She leaned up and kissed him, sweet little apreciateve fingers rolling around in his hair. "Love it. Love you." Those big saucer eyes looked a bit confused though when she finally got off the tips of her toes.  
"But?" Had she wanted a necklace? He'd gladly get her one. Was she still miffed about the police escort the package received? He and his mother had apologized but he would do so again if that's what she was after, he wasn't one for groveling for forgiveness but if anyone could pull it from him it was Zuzanna.  
"Why did you take my old one? Do you still have it? I will wear this one Henry but I . . . Had felt really bad, thought I had misplaced what you-"  
"I know. Watching you pout has been slow and cruel torture but you wanted compromise so I gave you compromise, though you're not getting it back, was a shit braclet."  
"Lanugage." Marianne warned.  
"Compromise?"  
"I said we would compromise remember?"  
"Could keep the bear." She took the little bear charm between her fingers. "But it's-"  
"It's the same one, just had a finish put on it so it didn't clash." Her grin only grew and Henry was happier still. "That's why I needed to borrow your old one. I wanted to surprise you . . . You like surprises."  
"I do."  
"This was . . . More surprise than intended." He scratched the back of his head.  
"It was a lot." Apology accepted, simple as that.  
"We are a lot." He leaned in and took that grin from her before it stretched off her face, he had earned it, that smile belongrd to him.  
"Know where my phone is? Want to show Edyta and my mama."  
"Upstairs." She wanted to show it off, Henry was going to pop, he was running out of room for all this pride as he watched her nearly skip for the stairs.

"One question." Henry's father had his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why would the officer think you were proposing to her?"  
"Because I got Zuzanna two gifts but she only wants the one right now." He would wait, till she was ready for more, honestly Henry wasn't ready either but he wanted to be prepared for when his little mouse asked and she would, he knew she would, she was his, there would come a time she'd ask to be his in the eyes of everyone and he would give her what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I may have jumped off the deep end with all the shut and literally lost the plot, posting the remaining chapters and hopefully it comes together satisfactory.


	12. Guilty until proven innocent

"Please state your name for the record?" Henry was trying, fighting gravity not to scowl but watching his nervous little mouse paraded in front of a court, fiddling with that bracelet, too far away from him, too close to Walsh, this moment was designed to enrage him.  
"Zuzanna Wojak."  
"And you are here to testify to the fact that the defendant Oliver Walsh has been stalking you is that correct."  
"Tak . . . Er yes."  
"Your honor?" Walsh had whispered something to his attorney. "We'd like to ask for an interpreter to bridge any possible language gap. This witness' first language is not English and we wouldn't want anything to get lost in translation."  
"He's calling her stupid." Alesky had no qualms about scowling, he was staring daggers at every suit in the building. "Zuzanna's English is fine." He looked at Henry as if he could do anything, he couldn't, Walsh was mocking her and Henry couldn't do a damn thing, it was taking all his self restraint not to go over there and slam Walsh's face through the wall, didn't mean he couldn't picture it.  
"We can-" the judge started.  
"I understand English, I speak English. I work here, live here, for years now, I don't want an interpreter." Zuzanna snapped. Henry grimaced at how she was blushing wrongly, embarrassed in a way that did not amuse.  
"Miss Wojak I understand you don't want to delay the proceedings and I will allow you to continue but if I fell your answers cannot be fully understood by the court we will need to rectify that."  
"I understand." Zuzanna took a long blink, she could do this she just needed to think before she spoke, she only slipped when she was speeding.  
"Miss Wojak you previously were in a relationship with the defendant were you not?"  
"I was."  
"That was roughly two years ago correct?"  
"About that."  
"Would you consider your relationship a healthy one?"  
"I-"  
"Objection!" The shout startled Zuzanna and Henry winced at her jump. "My client is not on trial for being a sub par boyfriend."  
"The question is to prove the defendant displayed harassing tendencies for an extended period of time."  
"Overruled."  
"Go on miss Wojak."  
"I . . . At the time I thought it was demanding but . . . Normal." She shrugged small but her eyes rose and found Henry's. "Looking back it wasn't." She didn't want to elaborate, she hadn't felt comfortable explaining it to Henry and she certainly wouldn't feel comfortable now.  
"Demanding such as calling you . . . Sixty times in one day until you picked up?"  
"Yes."  
"Demanding such as sending you degrading text messages until you caved into having sex with him?"  
"T. . . Yes." She wasn't breathing, Henry could see it, hear it, she was to busy trying to disappear off the face of the earth to breathe.  
'Doing so well little mouse, you're doing fine, you're safe. I promise you're safe.'  
"Not normal as in mocking you, such as let's say your grasp on the English language in front of your peers and coworkers?"  
"Yes." That received a glower from the judge who did not apreciate being made an accomplice.  
"You broke off that relationship did you not?"  
"I did." She finally exhaled.  
"Can you explain to the court why?"  
"We got in an argument and he choked me." Henry's fingers curled and creaked into the isle infront of him as he watched her palm slide across her throat.  
"That was the end of your relationship?"  
"Yes."  
"You quit your job after that didn't you?"  
"I did."  
"So there was no reason for Mr. Walsh to contact you was there?"  
"No."  
"But he did didn't he?"  
"Yes."  
"Calling you?"  
"Yes."  
"Texting you?"  
"Yes."  
"Waiting for you outside your apartment?"  
"Yes."  
"And this has been going on for two years?"  
"Off and on." Zuzanna nodded. Henry's jaw clenched no wonder it was such hard work getting her out of her shell she'd been hiding there for years.  
"Yet you are just filling charges now? Why?"  
"It has gotten worse lately, could just . . . ignore the pestering." Henry snorted, she still marginally believed that, thought most of Walsh's acts were good humor thick skin moments.  
"Worse how?"  
"He's calling my work to see when I will be alone. Has texted me pictures of me walking my dogs by myself."  
"Alone, by yourself, something's changed in the last few months that has made that anomalous?"  
"I uh . . ." She fiddled with her bracelet again. "Am in a relationship."  
"Have you noticed a correlation between the escalation in Mr. Walsh's behavior and you . . . Moving on in life?"  
 _'Whose side are you on?'_ Henry's face was no longer neutral, he could fight the scowl no longer.  
"Yes." Her eyes shot to him apologeticly and it broke his heart.  
 _'Not your fault Zuzanna, it is not your fault. You're doing do well, being so brave for me I'm so proud of you.'_  
"Punishing you, harassing you. If he can't have you no one can?"  
"He doesn't want me." Zuzanna shook her head. "Wants to remind me I was . . . Out of my league, had better than I deserved, is mad that I. . . He felt disrespected." Every single word of that punctured Henry's ears like a sewing needle. Zuzanna deserved everything, she was perfect, better than Walsh, better than him, Zuzanna had perfect manners she didn't know how to be disrespectful.  
"Do you think he will stop?"  
"Not till I learn my lesson."  
"Or the court penalizes his behavior, grants the restraining order you've seeked?"  
"I am not seeking it because this is fun."  
"No further questions."

"This isn't fun to you?" It was the defense attorney's turn.  
"No."  
"Because it's uncomfortable?"  
"Yes."  
"Because reliving this embarrassing to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe painful?"  
"Doesn't hurt. Just . . . Not my ideal Saturday." Zuzanna tried to give a longer answer so the questions would slow, she didn't want to slip up again.  
"Now I find that interesting." There was no question there and Zuzanna was patient as anything, she would wait for one. "You allege my client choked you didn't you?"  
"He did." Zuzanna clearly took offense at the word alleged.  
"While you were in a relationship correct?"  
"That ended the relationship."  
"Right and then you started a relationship with, Mr. Cavill correct?" Henry didn't blink when the attorney took the dramatic effort to point him out. Though inside he was fuming, he knew where this was going, knew how it would effect Zuzanna, this man was going to attack her already fragile grasp on the less vanilla aspects of their relationship and there was nothing Henry could do.  
"Not right aft-"  
"Has Mr. Cavill ever choked you?"  
"Objection!"  
"You wanted the court to know of my client's ongoing behavior, he is not the only one with tendencies."  
"What went on between two consenting individuals is not what is on trial right now."  
"And what you and I view as harassment I aim to prove miss Wojak and the men in her life view as 'what goes on between two consenting individuals'."  
"I will allow the line of questioning, within reason, shaming is not cross examination counselor find the line and be sure not to ride it."  
"Answer the question Miss Wojak."  
"Yes." She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't look at anyone, Henry wished desperately that he could get her to look at him, then she would see, he was there for her, still, always, she had nothing to be embarrassed about.  
"But you're not claiming Mr. Cavill is threatening you, harassing you, a danger to you. Has Mr. Cavill ever said things to you that others may view as degrading?"  
"Yes." The blush in her cheeks was awful, painful, Henry wanted to sooth it out of her skin, yet still he sat and did nothing.  
"Yet you live with Mr. Cavill, love him, trust him don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"So it's fair to say that you are attracted to men who . . . Treat you that way isn't it?"  
"It's not the same."  
"Yes or no?"  
"Objection."  
"The line counselor, you've found it. Either let her explain the difference or move on." Hearing the difference, allowing Zuzanna to explain that Henry always checked it, always made sure she was enjoying herself, wanted what he did, didn't just barrage and bully her with unsolicited contact would do the counselor no favors, so he did move on but not far.  
"When was the last time you've spoken to my client?"  
"He texted me last-"  
"I apologize let me be more specific, the last time you have had a two way verbal discussion."  
"Nine months I think?"  
"You say that he's called your work but he didn't speak to you, he allegedly spoke to cafeteria manager, who told you that?"  
"Mr. Cavill."  
"Mr. Cavill, he's spoken to my client recently hasn't he?"  
"I don't know. He saw him at an event about three months ago, spoke to him then."  
"The text brought in as evidence doesn't address you by name, they do mention Mr. Cavill don't they?"  
"So?"  
"Yes or no?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it possible that Mr. Cavill invited my client to spice up your already-" Henry shot up, rage with nowhere else to go. This man had the gal to imply he'd welcomed Zuzanna's tormentor into the picture in some sort of boundary breaking role play.  
"Zuzanna I'd-" He didn't need the lawyer to believe he didn't, it was important the judge believed him, it was imperative that Zuzanna believed he would never do such a thing.  
"Sir I'm going to ask you to sit down or excuse yourself." Henry contemplated his options for a moment, what spoke to him primaly was walking up and punching that lawyer in the face, then breaking Oliver Walsh in half, simply scooping Zuzanna up and carrying her out of this place. But he finally caught her eyes and they were so upset and scared and ruined and Henry was moments away from buring this whole building to the ground.  
"Anglik siedzieć!" Alesky tugged on Henry's arm. "She will panic if you leave." Henry let out all the steam brewing in his chest and sat, he sat and said nothing because it was bad enough she was breathing the same air as Walsh he wouldn't leave her in the same room with him, it had been the wiser choice over arson and mass murder, his little mouse had a small smile for him.  
"He seems defensive." The attorney noted.  
"To answer your question no it's not possible." Zuzanna folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself tight because despite wanting to Henry couldn't. What he could do? All he could do? All he could focus on? Was listening to those panicked shaky breaths of hers, he would fix that, he would, the second she was in reach he would fix it. Safe, happy, his, he would get her back to that place, no one would stop him, not Walsh nor his slimeball of an attorney.  
"How can you be sure, no one is blaming you, isn't it possible they thought this some . . . Surprise-" Henry's neck craned at that word, was this man hell bent on destroying everything Zuzanna had finally gotten comfortable asking for? Liking? Did he want her to wallow uncertain again? Was he trying to smash his little lightbulb. Henry clenched his eyes shut, patience was not his strength, he was not sure how much more he could take, how much more he could watch them put her through. His eyes shot open when he heard Zuzanna shout.  
"Obwiniasz mnie, kurwa! You are blaming me! Saying it's my fault. I can be so sure, I never asked him to include Mr. Walsh so Henry wouldn't that's how it works. I ask, for all the things you said all osądzający-" She paused to breath and let her english catch up. "Judging. _I_ asked for them, not that! I _asked_ Mr. Walsh to leave me alone and he hasn't. _That's_ why we're here!"  
"You don't know for certain what Mr. Cavill said to my client do you?"  
"Do you? If you know so bad tell me huh?" Henry was in no way happy with this moment but he was so very proud of her, standing up for herself, trusting in him so much, he loved her more by the minute.  
"Can you be so sure my client even called in the first place? Took those pictures? The number it was sent from wasn't Mr. Walsh's."  
"You saying that was Mr. Cavill too? More weirdly complicated sex games you're an expert on?"  
"Or to eliminate the competition, perhaps my client wanted you back and was pursuing you with vigor that in self reflection he will admit was too heavy handed. Maybe he reached out to Mr. Cavill, from the looks of it a very protective, maybe possessive man and admitted said faults but that wasn't enough for Mr. Cavill, who wants you to fear other men, only trust him, rely only on him, what better way to do that than to use his resources to vilify Mr. Walsh who you said yourself only went from an annoyance to a threat after you started your relationship with Mr. Cavill. Quite the coincidence." Henry swallowed a bit hard, that wasn't what happened, he just wanted to protect Zuzanna, keep her safe, he hadn't made Walsh do anything but it wasn't a coincidence. The air grew tense and quiet and Zuzanna was staring at the counselor, with some pained little pout.  
 _'I'm sorry little mouse, I am, I will make this up to you, don't let them twist you, don't let them trick you into thinking I would ever put you through this.'_  
"No response?"  
"You didn't ask a question." Zuzanna gave a quizzical cock to her head, her patience and ability to listen on full display. "The phrase goes: it's not what you know, it's who you know. My theroy? I don't think it's a coincidence. Mr. Walsh is harassing me to bother Mr. Cavill, that is what I think."  
"And what would my client factor to gain from that? Insighting the ire of an industry pillar such as Mr. Cavill, it makes more sense to give a man like that what he wants not try to yank it away from him." He was speaking more to the judge than to Zuzanna.  
"In his mind? Leverage, business can be cut throat. In reality? Hopefully a restraining order." Zuzanna was still miserable, still afraid, still embarrassed, still breathing rapid, running on adrenaline and all those awful emotions but it was clear that she had unfortunately found her bearings there, the attorney's chance to make her slip on her words had passed.  
"No further questions."  
"Miss Wojak you may step down." Her steps were exhausted, she seemed heavy and hurt as she walked the isles towards him.

"Zuzanna you did so well I-" He tried to pull her into his lap but she dug in her heels.  
"Do you think people will look at us differently now?" She was likely calculating how long before this was at every water cooler.  
"Me? Probably not." It's not as if he had whips and chains hanging from his office lamps but Henry was not shy, not embarrassed, if asked he was well and open about his preferences and the topic of sex wasn't terribly taboo among business executives. Some bragged about threesomes with whatever country's model was in fashion, others spoke of fast fun sex in planes trains and automobiles, others like Henry had pets and more than the occasional assistant. "But that works to your benefit little mouse." He looped his finger into her bracelet but didn't tug just yet.  
"How so?"  
"From the looks of it a very protective, maybe possessive man." He quoted the attorney on one of the few things he'd gotten right. "It makes more sense to give a man like that what he wants not try to yank it away from him. I can't say that no one will look at you differently Zuzanna but my reputation does proceed me and Walsh's lunacy aside most people would think twice before doing anything to upset you."  
"I don't want-"  
"Niedźwiedzie mają zęby, niech je nosi" Alesky circled his palm over Henry's face, surely making some joke at his expense. Zuzanna did not laugh nor did she pout, her face was still unsure, she looked on the verge of tears.  
"Alesky, myślisz, że jestem złą osobą?" Her voice cracked.  
"Nie, myślę, że masz zły gust do mężczyzn." Before Henry could ask for some translation the judge spoke.  
"I have my ruling."  
"That was quick." Zuzanna had her hand at her throat again.  
"None of that little mouse." This time he did tug, pulling her down into his lap, resting his chin over her shoulder. "I promise I'll keep you safe no matter what happens alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Say it for me? I want to hear that you believe it? They cut you off with all those yes and no questions, men of poor taste. I apreciate the sound of your voice" He was trying to insert some of their normal into this abnormal day.  
"You'll keep me safe Misiu, no matter what." She did believe him but she was still scared.  
"Będziemy musieli porozmawiać-" Alesky's scrutiny was halted.

"Mr. Walsh please stand." And now Henry could confirm that Oliver's ears worked just fine, the dead man stood. "Two months ago you were issued a harassment warning notice were you not?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"Which means miss Wojak has already made a complaint that your atemps at contact were unrequited. In layman's terms she wants nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"Mr. Cavill your involvement in this as either the incentive or the instigator has been theorized any way it could be spun. Do _you_ understand that miss Wojak does not wish for any further contact with Mr. Walsh?"  
"I do." His hold on Zuzanna's waist grew tighter, his chin dug into where her shoulder became neck, he tried to keep his eyes focused and reverent, shoving any and all bloodlust into some dark corner of his brain.  
"Good, so we can all disregard the unbecoming and long antiquated because she asked for it defense." The judge was clearly displeased with Walsh's attorney. "Now by the letter of the law what can be proved does not hold up as stalking and thusly there will be no jail sentence issued for you Mr.-"  
"You want to wait till he snatches her off the street?!" Alesky could shout in English too.  
"Alesky sit." Henry returned the earlier favor pulling the man with force into his seat.  
"But just because I am not sentencing jail time do not think the court is overlooking the request of protection for miss Wojak, she is clearly being harassed and I do not take that assessment lightly. Mr. Walsh you are to have no contact with miss Wojak, not in person, via phone, email or social media, that also applies to by proxy communications, you are legally prohibited from having others, say a friend with a different phone number or a private detective or whatever other ill cocked ideas you might be thinking of, do I make myself clear? I am granting the restraining order."  
"Your honor my client works in the same industry, communicates in the same circle as miss Wojak are there exceptions when it pertains to work communications and interactions?" Henry bit the inside of his cheek, Walsh still hadn't gotten off his demands.  
"Give them a finger and they will take the whole arm, there are no exceptions in my court counselor. Now Mr. Walsh do you understand?"  
"He's trying to ruin me! I can't work like this!" Walsh shouted and Henry was surprised that Zuzanna didn't flinch, she sighed, it was a scared sigh, a sad sigh, but a sigh none the less, she had crashed, no energy left in his little lightbulb.  
"How you work is of no concern to this court but your outburst has me concerned that miss Wojak's theroy was the closest to the truth. We'll make it more black and white for you. Mr. Walsh you will have no contact with Cavill industries at all."  
"You can't do that!"  
"I can!"  
"Your honor that is beyond the scope of a restraining on behalf of miss Wojak. She is merely an assistant, not a partner at Cavill industries." The attorney spoke up again.  
"She is an assistant and . . . For better or for worse intimate with the ceo of that company. Miss Wojak?"  
"Yes?"  
"How many emails do you have in your inbox right now?"  
"Seven hundred and fourty . . . No seven hundred and fifteen, I cleared some this morning." Henry pinched at Zuzanna's side, he held back a small grin as he felt her fight every muscle in her body not to yelp at it.  
 _'Naughty. Working on the weekend.'_ He wanted to tease her to kiss and nip at her but the fact he couldn't was just another reason to hate Walsh. Henry staid calm, calculated, focused.  
"And how many of those will actually make their way to Mr. Cavill?"  
"One in every twenty give or take."  
"I'm in a giving mood. Mr. Walsh will have no communications with Cavill industries barring miss Wojak's departure from her position."  
"You can't do this to me!" Walsh was again quick to cry.  
"I can and I am, feel free to appeal it, though some advice appeals court isn't keen on victim blaming either. Case adjourned!"

"Zuzanna are you alright?" Henry was walking them out of the courtroom, he hadn't let go, he wouldn't. Henry had drove here but he would take a taxi before he let go.  
"No." So honest, his little mouse never lied to him no matter how heartbreaking it was.  
"Zuzanna . . . Pet-" He tested the air with that word and her lungs melted with a sigh, she wanted it, meweled for it, needed it so bad, hated reality and wanted to wash it away. Henry would give her whatever she wanted but not in the car, not in the parking lot, he would bring her home, cherish her at home, he came to a dead stop. "Aleskey will you drive?" He held out the keys to the man who'd been trailing behind them, he'd of handed it to the first bum on the street if it got them home faster, Zuzanna wanted to let go, to have her head fuzz and stop worrying, Henry would give her that the earliest second available.  
"What am I the chauffer?"  
"No, but if need be I will pay you as such."  
"Fine . . .we're stopping for milkshakes Anglik." Alesky snatched the keys. "Zuz spisała się dobrze, zasługuje na słodycze."  
"Would you like that Zuzanna?" Henry spoke into the back of her skull, face planted in her hair.  
"Would be nice." It was another sad little sigh as the door opened. His sensitive little mouse was over thinking, worrying, it was exhausting her, he'd sat there and done nothing, he planned to change that. Once in the back of the car Zuzanna leaned over resting her cheek against Henry's lap, he let his hand stroke through her hair, against her neck as they drove.

"Not judging but-" Alesky broke the silence as they neared the house.  
"Careful Alesky." Henry felt Zuzanna tense up.  
"Are you careful Anglik? I don't care that you play games but . . . Edyta spaliła mnie kiedyś świecznikiem, pamiętasz tę Zuz?"  
"I remember Alesky, burned your thigh, hair still doesn't grow there." She tried to remember how to chuckle. "Awkward trip to the care center. Alesky created curses that day." She smiled up at Henry.  
"You're a large man Anglik, pan hands, could hurt Zuz if you're not careful."  
"Alesky I would never hurt Zuzanna." He did turn one of his hands over, inspecting it. "She is very important to me, I know you don't like me Alesky but understand I do love her."  
"I understand, I still don't trust businessmen, chew people up spit them out. It's your nature, you haven't fooled me."  
"Alesky what do I have to do-"  
"Be careful, I won't ever _trust_ you but I will _respect_ you so long as you're careful."  
"Deal."

"Henry?" They were home she was safe, yet she sounded so . . . Off.  
"Yes?" He came up behind her pulling her to his chest as he tried to figure out exactly what would fix this, what his little mouse needed from him, what would get her smiling again, she was home, she shouldn't be pouting. Even when the dogs ran down to great them she seemed reserved, unhappy, he needed her back, it was leaving him lopsided.  
"I want . . . To be alone for a little bit. Is that alright?" That may have been what she _wanted_ but it wasn't what she _needed_ , she needed him to take care of her, to remind her what a precious little light in his life she was, she needed to let him comfort her, whatever that took maybe just holding her tighter anything that would warm her to smile. She needed him to take away her worry that there was anything wrong with her, there wasn't, she was perfect.  
"You're not going to hide in the bathroom are you?" She did have a growing habit of that. "Answers for questions pet." She gave an unsure huff at that, she wanted that, wanted to let him take control, wanted not to think not to worry but his perfect little mouse felt weak, ashamed, she was trying to curl out of his hold. He tilted her chin back to make her look at him. She didn't have to hide, not here, not from him. Had this day undone all the progress they'd made?  
"Just want to be alone . . . Won't hide in the bathroom." He did let her go, watching as she picked up Oingo, she had the pug eye to eye with her, searching the animal's soul with her gaze, not really responding to the little licks to her nose.  
"If you're looking for judgment you won't find it. Oingo still loves you, Kal might be slightly miffed that you are ignoring him but he loves you too." He got a small smile from that and Zuzanna sweet and giving as always, did bend down and scratch behind Kal's ears. "Conditions?"  
"To being alone?" She huffed again, she was allowed every bothered breath she had, she was allowed to be in a shit mood, this was a shit day.  
"Not in the bathroom, I'd like to suggest the bedroom, plenty of pillows and covers to fuss up in."  
"Ok." She nodded, she was bright wouldn't thumb her nose at logic.  
"Not alone, I'd like-"  
"Henry I really just-"  
"Your pups Zuzanna, I understand you want space, Oingo is terrible at respecting personal space, haven't been able to take a piss alone since he moved in and Kal will . . . He's a smart dog, he knows you're upset, look at him, are you going to tell him he can't try to cheer you up?"  
"Just the pups?" She was wise to most of Henry's nudges and tricks by now.  
"What do you want for dinner Zuzanna?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are upset, you are allowed to be upset, you are allowed to want some time alone to just . . . Pout if you want." His fists clenched and released, she could if she wanted to, she just shouldn't want to. "I nearly cracked a moller watching you pout in court, I don't wish to see you do so in our bed. So I will busy myself with making something for dinner, whatever you want."  
"Whatever I want?" She had a soft unsure little smirk.  
"Do you want cheesy chips Zuzanna?" Comfort, he could drown her in melted cheese and comfort if that's what she wanted. She had been bashed for wanting and liking, for choosing him, he had to win her back and he couldn't lead with dark desires.  
"Please?" He saw it a flicker of light in her eyes.  
"Anything you want little mouse. Go on up, I'll bring it up in a bit."  
"Do you know how to make food for fun Misiu?" She was teasing him, she still had affection even as exhausted as she was.  
"Zuzanna if I have to grow the potatoes and age the cheese myself I'll figure it out. Do not doubt that if you want cheesy chips I'll bring them to you."

Food for fun was trickier than it looked, it had taken him longer than he would have liked and with more oil than was recommended for him to get them done but he was nothing if not determined and once he was satisfied he had a perfect plate of cheesy chips for his perfect little mouse he went upstairs. "Zuzanna?" He had never knocked on his own bedroom door before, he didn't like being held from her but he had put himself in this place.  
"Yes?" She sounded even more tired and sad than before, he knew being alone wasn't what she needed but it was what she had wanted, what she had asked for so it was what he had given. Henry wanted to prove he was different from Walsh, he would always heed her request.

"I cracked the code, order up." She did give a pitying sort of laugh at that. "Can I come in or did you want me to leave it outside the door?" He would continue to give her that space she asked for, he'd sleep on rhe couch if she so desired but it wasn't what he wanted, he hoped this would be his ticket to being allowed closer to her. There was a pause for consideration before she replied.  
"You are not my butler Misiu." Which wasn't sending him away but wasn't asking for him close, it was her being willing to bend.  
"Do you still want to be alone?"  
"No." It was a little sniffle of a reply.  
"Well you have options little mouse, I could call Alesky if-"  
"You would let Alesky in your bedroom Misiu?" She found that hard to believe.  
"If that's what my little mouse wanted and I couldn't convince her to want . . . Literally _anything_ else." It wasn't said with enthusiasm, it was hard to say. If she asked for Alesky to comfort her and not him Henry would feel like he had failed her, lost her trust.  
"Still pouting." She stated cautiously, warning him he would not be pleased with what was on the otherside of the door.  
"If it will keep Alesky out of our bedroom I will endure that."  
"Will you come in Misiu?" She chuckled as she realized Henry would barter till he was blue in the face.

Opening the door he was a bit puzzled at what he saw laying on the bed next to Zuzanna, it was that collar with the cuffs attached to it, she'd taken it out, likely stared at it, likely loathed it, she'd been embarrassed, publicly, his little mouse was shy, she'd felt exposed in all the worst ways, felt burned by what she enjoyed. If he knew her as he thought she was being cautious, calculative, weighing out it's worth. Perhaps thinking it wasn't due the hassle, he needed to remind her there was no hassle, not for her, she didn't have to overthink. "Tricky to get into alone. Lucky I'm here now, can help you into it if you want." He spoke with confidence, she could be shy, she was shy, that's what her bear was there for.  
"To eat cheesy chips?" It was huffed again, his little mouse was still irritable, hot to the touch and entitled to such.  
"If that's what you want Yes, and I am hoping you still want that. I worked-" He was taking slow steps into the room his little mouse could and would throw him out at any moment, he wanted her closer, He wanted to pounce, he had to be patient. "Pups you've had your time quit hogging her. Out!" Oingo listened, found Henry's shout not a stress he needed in his life, Kal lingered, thumping his head into Zuzanna's middle, he wouldn't leave their sweet little mouse anything less than smiling at him. "Kal, my turn, out! I'm sure she'll trick you into bed with us later. Go!" Kal pawed at her a few lingerin seconds but she scratched behind his ears, cooed all the right things to him and he finally left, Henry closed the door behind him.

"That's silly." It was still huffed but less angry, more confused, Henry saw the cracks in her wall and that's what he was here for, to knock it down, to make it easy for his pet to get what she wanted, he simply needed to remind her. Their progress hadn't been undone, she'd burried it, protected it, his bright little lightbulb knew that was a precious treasure and he was the only one fit to unearth it.  
"You're silly little mouse." He sat next to her on the bed. "One of the very many things I love about you." He placed the plate on the end table. "Not a joke, your bear doesn't understand the appeal of jokes." His hand was soft, tentatively placed on her thigh. "But silly, bright, something fun to light my day up, that's you little mouse." He kissed the words at her ear.  
"Can't eat cheesy chips with my hands behind my back." Less confused, nearly asking, he almost had her.  
"You absolutely can if your bear is feeding you, which you know I will, all you have to do is ask pet and you know I will. Would love to, will you let me?" Zuzanna had excellent ears, he had no doubt she heard the eagerness, the hunger in his offer.  
"What-" There was a pause, a fiddle round her wrist, this was where her hang up laid, this was what he was here for, to protect her, provide for her, safe, happy, his, this moment belonged to him. "Do you get out of it?" She was asking if he saw her as weak, himself as strong and maybe in someway he did but he didn't think it inherent, he thought it a choice, his perfect little mouse chose to be weak, allowed him to be strong, wanted him to take care of her because she knew no one would do it better, apreciate it more. That was any easy notion for him to wrap his mind around, it was harder to explain.  
"What do I get?" That wasn't the name of the game, it was what he gave, what she took. "First but not foremost I get to see my perfect pet open her pretty little mouth for me." She blushed rightly but meek, she didn't have to be meek, not around him. "Beyond that? I get to see my little mouse be patient, which she is. For me, because that's what you are pet, mine." He pressed his thumb against her lips but didn't pry her jaw open. "You are not a child, I don't view you that way. You are more than capable of feeding yourself, no one doubts that." He saw some confidence work it's way back into her exhausted face, he was assuring her that he knew and respected her as a person. "But you'd like me to, know that I love doting on you and my sweet little mouse allows me that. Knows that I'll take care of her, trusts me to make her smile. Enjoys it, being treated special because she's bright and knows that she is. All she has to do is ask and she knows those perfect manners of hers will get her anything she wants." Did that express it? That making herself weak and pliable was actually a display of strength? Of the power she held over him?  
"I don't want to worry Misiu." Her eyes were asking, pleading, she was close, so very close.  
"You shouldn't have to pet, not in our bed of all places." He was working to make the world a safe place for her but their bed was safe, always would be.  
"You'll . . . You don't mind . . . You'll. . ." It hurt how close she was.  
"Not to pressure you pet, still very much your choice but I feel it warranted to warn you if you don't ask me to dress you up like the gift you are, don't let me feed you those cheesy chips that are running cold I will scowl, not at you just at such a pleasing image going to waste." It wasn't a lie, wasn't a trick, she made him want those things.  
"Want it. Want you to take care of me Misiu." On a better day he would have required a better request, more deliberate and open but this had been an awful day, her ask could be less than premiere. "Please?"  
"There you are pet." He kissed her with the vigor of a man built to pounce but learning patience. "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write dialog heavy smut I am not a lawyer, and I'm sure this chapter is as accurate as that sentence implied but oh well.


	13. Late night snack

He placed the collar round her neck, trying to keep any possessive pleased growl deep in his throat. "Little mouse I love you so much you know that right?" As her hands went behind her back he could take it in, she was a marvel, she was perfect, she was his.  
"I know. I love you too Misiu . . . I do . . . I love you I just . . . It-" Stress was leaving her shoulders but it was spewing out her mouth.  
"Shhh." He kissed the top of her head. "I've got you pet I promise. You're doing too much, while I love the sound of your voice it's not what I need right now. All your bear needs from you pet is for you to open your mouth and take what I give you." Cheesy chips were a bit messy but he'd clean them up after, she didn't have to worry about that, didn't have to worry about anything. He hadn't asked her to close her eyes but she did, his shy little mouse, eyes closed, mouth open, his pet was perfect and trusting. "Thank you pet you listen so well for me." Henry wasn't sure if it made him selfish, or just lucky, how much better it was making him feel as he fed her. He'd felt useless all day, the weight on him lifted as he provided for her, took care of her, he hadn't realized how cold he was till he felt her warm lips dust along his fingers.  
"Pet?" When her eyes opened they were not fuzzy but the also weren't sad and he would take that victory.  
"Yes Misiu?"  
"Now you've had a treat haven't you? Was good?"  
"Yes. Thank you Misiu."  
"I'd like one of my own if that's alright."  
"Bought you those sad unsalted crisps. They're in the cupboard." She would tease him about those crisps till the day she died, she'd called them everything from pointless to an insult to the concept of snacks.  
"Hmm." He chuckled she was smiling again, not a pained one, it was effortless and bright and that's all he wanted, was her to smile at him, for it to be easy and second nature to grin for him. Well that wasn't all he wanted. "I apreciate that and that _is_ an option but not what I'm in the mood for." He had his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging slightly "Why go all the way down to the cupboard when I have a treat right here? I'd hate to leave you pet." It was a cheeky smile, a smug confident one, it was one of Zuzanna's favorites.  
"Don't want you to leave Misiu." Which had any remaining tension leave him, she wanted him, needed him, he was hers.  
"Then I won't." He let one hand leave her amassing a pile of pillows behind her.  
"What are you doing?" Even before his answer came she let him push her into the pile.  
"Now I watched you very carefully pet, got to see you enjoy your treat. I'd like for you to do the same." He pushed her skirt up to her hips. "It won't take any time at all pet." Her panties were gone nearly at seeing the light of day. "This cunt it belongs to me, can have it good and pleased so easily." His thumb applied slow circling pressure at her clit, her hips shifted and slid into the touch. "I'd like very much to have you cumming on my tounuge little mouse." He hadn't asked if that's what she wanted, not yet and that was on purpose, he knew Zuzanna, knew she'd hold back her words or make some sweet protest of him doing too much and her not enough, either of those things would earn her a punishment, the rules hadn't changed, nothing had changed. He refused to punish her today, refused to have her thinking she'd done anything wrong, that she was anything less than perfect. He knew Zuzanna and he knew how to get her to ask without fussing. "On one condition."  
"Condition?" She was curious, wanting, she had to know what the condition was, his pet did so well with conditions.  
"Like I said, I watched you enjoy your treat I'd like for you to do the same. Don't want you to close your eyes pet. If you need to you can but if I don't see those pretty eyes of yours watching me have what I want, what's mine, I'll stop. Do you understand pet?"  
"I understand Misiu, will keep my eyes open."  
"Open and on me little mouse, you're mine. I want to see you go fuzzy, want to watch as I let you cum, that's the real treat. I don't want you to hide from me pet, no need to be embarrassed, can just take what your bear gives you can't you? Be good and just enjoy for me?" He could see the blush he was working for build in her cheeks, could feel his sensitive little mouse start to get wet for him.  
"Can. Want to be good for you Misiu."  
"I know you do pet."

Zuzanna hadn't known what she'd gotten herself into, it was easier said than done, holding eye contact with wet warm pressure sliding and swirling around nerves. Henry was a man of his word, when her eyes fluttered closed he stopped, they'd pop open desperate and he'd resume, the first few moments were quite literally touch and go. "Misiu I . . ." It was doing the trick, focusing her, keeping her eyes on him took precende over all else, she wanted to do well, she wanted to be allowed to cum, the worries of the day would just clutter her head. "Proszę." She had to see it, infact he had demanded it was all she saw, how much he enjoyed it, enjoyed her, he was more than pleased, he was proud of how well she listened, at how her sensitive body responded to him, he was staring at her with pure adoration. "Want to cum, please, let me cum I-" Her back arched fully, collar digging slightly into her skin.  
"Told you pet, no time at all, wet, wound and messy like you should be." His stare held as he licked a long line across her heat. "Asking so nicely all over, just perfect for me." He was grinning as he saw those big eyes of her eyes let embarrassment cave under pleasure. "I'm not terribly patient little mouse, thank you for not making me wait." He ran an affectionate cheek up her thigh, grinning at the sensitive jump that got. "Go on, remember eyes on me pet, your wants are mine." His little lightbulb never let him down, it was quite the treat, watching her do so well, eyes lifting to roll as she came blew wider just to hold on him, he saw it, her mind emptying out focus and fuzzing, just enjoying him.  
"Did so well for me pet." He kissed her other thigh. "Go on and blink a bit little mouse." He pressed up her blouse with his face, kissing at her stomach.  
"You Misiu, want you, to be good for you, have taken care of me I-"  
"Let me decide when I'm done with you pet can you do that?"  
"Yes Misiu."  
"Silly of me little mouse." He kissed at her settling pulse. "It's not a matter of if you _can_ , you're perfect, can do anything, can take anything." He bit firm into her neck.  
"Fuck." She groaned, hips rising into him.  
"It's a matter of if you want to. Is that what you want pet? Not to think, not to worry, just let me have you pet, have what's mine."  
"Please, Proszę Misiu, want you, just want you Misiu."  
"You have me little mouse, I'm yours, will give you whatever you want." He wasn't trying to fuck her through the bed this time, it was slow and soft and perfect. "Fit me so well pet."  
"Built for you Misiu, yours. Can . . . Will be good can take-" She was whining a bit at this pacing, slow and soft did not make it any less grueling.  
"You've been just out of reach all day little mouse, that was very hard for me. Want you close hmm? Want to keep you close for a bit is that alright?" He wanted to keep her in this space as long as he could. He hadn't been able to protect her, provide for her, had done nothing as his little mouse struggled, patience was not his strong suit but he would give that to her as penance.  
"Misiu?" She had a bit of bother in her face, frustration, she was lacking something and whatever it was she could have it, he would give to her.  
"Yes? What do you want little mouse? You've gotten so good at asking lately." He tilted her chin, cocking her neck long. "Your bear's listening I promise."  
"Can I . . . Want my hands back? Please?" Her eyes were pleading as they were pleased.  
"You absolutely can but will you tell me why? Tell me what you want them for pet? I don't need you to fuss, don't need you to do anything at all but enjoy." She had asked and her answer to this question while not irrelevant, he wanted to know if she was uncomfortable or if she simply wanted a different position, it was unnecessary, she had asked nicely and thusly her hands were freed. "Too sweet pet." He growled as he felt her hands span over his shoulders then ride up and nestle in his hair, playing and pulling at curls, her affection absolutely bleeding through every touch.  
"Wanted to touch." She remained good, answered his question because that was a rule that had always been. "Close." Henry opened his mouth fit to find new ways the praise his pet for being so kind and perfect for him but then his eyes caught it. Her smile, fuzzed, focused and fond. she broke him, he pounced, had to have it, kissed her hungry and frenzied.  
"Don't know how you do it pet." He ground out as his pace increased.  
"What's that Misiu?" She panted between kisses.  
"Stay so patient for me." He had plenty of strengths, patience was simply not one of them.  
"My Misiu makes it worth the wait always." She had it back, her shine, was bright and light and wonderful. His pet was patient but she was also sensitive, he could feel her start to tighten around him, she would be kind and ask to cum soon, which was good because Henry couldn't hold much longer.  
"Now pet I'd like to cum but you know I don't like to do so alone, so much so it only stands to reason to have that be a rule for this cunt of mine doesn't it?" He was burying himself deeper, exploring every corner of her.  
"To cum with you?" She wanted to be sure of the rule, wanted to be good for him.  
"If I'm going to cum inside you I expect you to cum with me. Does that make sense? Something you want pet?"  
"Yes Misiu, want to cum with you. Now? Can we cum now Misiu? Please?"  
 _'Thank christ.'_ He let out an amused breath, he couldn't hold one second longer. "Yes pet get a good hold eh?" He groaned as he felt her fingernails dig into the back of his neck. "Cum for me pet." She listened so well hugged all around him as they came.

"Zuzanna?" Out of the collar and laying on his chest his little mouse was drawing affectionate little patterns into his skin.  
"Yes?"  
"We don't have to talk about what happened today if you don't want to." He squeezed her a bit tighter when the tense he knew was coming hit her muscles.  
"Don't want to."  
"Hmm." He kissed the top of her head. "I do need you to tell me how you're feeling now, here, with me." He let her think for a minute, watching her those big eyes look up at him, fuzz was gone, couldn't last, he wanted to see if she felt better, comforted, cared for, loved.  
"Safe."  
"You are Zuzanna, I promise love you are." He tried not to let anger flair, tried not to think on how terrible it was that she had felt unsafe.  
"Happier." It had been a shit day, cheesy chips and as much cock as she could take was not a cure all, wouldn't flip her mood entirely. "Yours." She said that confident, content, he'd won her back, she wasn't hiding from him any longer, she didn't feel guilty for being perfect for being his.  
"Mine, as long as you want to be, always my little mouse."  
"Sweaty." She smiled, not her biggest, not her brightest but for him, at him, she was close and sweet, loving.  
"Well, if I recall correctly we did have milkshakes today."  
"We did." Her head cocked to the side a bit confused but then she smiled a bit bigger, brighter, she'd return to him fully so long as he staid consistent and attentive. "Milkshakes means baths." She started rolling off of him but he growled a bit, holding her tight, he needed this assurance, this closeness, the day had drained Henry as well.  
"Bright as always little lightbulb." He went to carry her to the bathroom, chuckled as he felt her worm and move around him, arms over his shoulders, knees at his hips. "Silly." He was feeling better, feeling right, he had done well enough for his little mouse to get playful with him.  
"Whole new meaning to bear backing Misiu!" She leaned closer still, kissing him on the cheek.


	14. In for a penny

"Thoughts feelings concerns?" He hadn't cracked it, how she smiled as she locked him into hours and hours of boardroom busy work.  
"You need a new dress."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm finalizing the absorption of the Yojn corporation today."  
"I get it's important but are arm length gloves really necessary for me to file the documents"  
"No, that was one of Turners requirements, a frivolous one but a requirement none the less he wants it to be seen as more of a merger than the acquisition it is, he wanted a celebration banquet to . . . Maintain appearances more or less." He watched her face pale a bit and he was confused. "I know it seems petty and a waste of time but appearances _are_ important."  
"I get it." She did understand how business worked, she had a mind beyond just a simple day planner, Henry didn't understand why she was taking this as some bombshell revelation. "I have to go?" She fiddled with her bracelet, she was more than just surprised, she was spooked.  
"You don't . . . _Have_ to do anything." He scrunched his brow, it took him a moment for him to get it and then it hit him like a freight train.  
"But your appearances are important too, can't go alone." She wasn't making eye contact with him and Henry was angry, not at Zuzanna, never at her but he was angry none the less. He remained quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"I _can_ do whatever I want. I'm throwing the damn thing. Could go alone but I don't _want_ to. I'd like for you to attend, lord knows you'll be planning it half as much as I am."  
"Right." She let out a big breath and opened her mouth to speak, big blinding smile on her face. "I'm sure it will be a wonderful-"  
"You do not have to go Zuzanna. Would you want to go if I promise I'll hold back Sophia's hair when she makes a true party out of it?" It wasn't Sophia Zuzanna was worried about, scared of but Henry was hinting that he was well aware of what _did_ have her riled.  
"You are not going to hum not another day to her right, I'll do it." She was still smiling, still scared it was the worst sort of grin Heney wanted it gone.  
"Maybe you're not hearing me Zuzanna, you don't _have_ to go."  
"But you want me to?" She had excellent ears, could hear the frustration in his voice.  
"Of course I want you to go. I'd also like you to allow me to get you a dress not from the mall. How's this, you would be doing me quite the favor if you came with me but it's clear to tell the idea has you less than eager." Walsh hadn't contacted them, they hadn't said his name, hadn't talked about it, she didn't want to but they both knew Walsh, knew if he was ever going to try again, this moment practically sang for it. "For doing me this favor I'll reward my brave little mouse, one better, I'll give you you're reward before the event."  
"That's not how rewards _work_ Głupi Misiu." Her cheeks regained their color.  
"I am impatient, I like giving my little mouse what she wants." She smiled a bit fuller when she heard eagerness warm out the biting frustration in his voice.  
"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this reward is?"  
"That's an option pet but my little mouse does like surprises."  
"I . . . Do." She was still on the fence, she needed a nudge, he'd give her two, he always preferred giving her more.  
"We'll make a day out of it little mouse." He stood from his desk and walked over to her. "We'll get your dress, at a shop just for dresses, and I promise to have opinions now that I know what my little mouse is most comfortable in. Then I I'm going to take you somewhere that does not have milkshakes or cheesy chips on the menu but I promise to find something you like." He gave a teasing little tug on her bracelet. "And then I'm going to get you your reward. A day where you let me dote on you, show you how well I know what my little mouse likes. How does that sound?" He didn't ask if that was what she wanted, not yet, he still had one nudge left.  
"Sounds nice Misiu." She was sweet as anything, saw how this appealed to his wants so perfectly, knew it would please him to give him control over a whole day with her, to let him make the choices, take care of her, she wanted to be good for him, wanted her bear happy.  
"Does doesn't it? Now the only thing that would spoil it would be knowing my little mouse doesn't want to go to this event, would forgo a reward I very badly want to give her because she feels she wouldn't be safe, doesn't think her bear would protect her. You can be scared Zuzanna, I'm not angry with how you're feeling. I just want you to know I will keep you safe, I would not let anyone, touch you, you're mine little mouse, belong to me, I don't share not even a little." He let his voice get dark, get somber and serious he wanted her to believe that he was taking this seriously. He'd put half of Scotland yard outside the doors if that's what she needed to feel safe, but they would just be there for appearances, he would protect her.  
"Oingo would beg to differ." She was always light enough to counteract it.  
"Well that's because _Oingo_ is a very good beggar, I can't help when he stares at me like he does, you taught him that." He did have a bad habit of letting Oingo have people food he shouldn't but while the pug's pleads weren't as pretty as Zuzanna's, they were more persistent.

He woke up before Zuzanna, that was a feat, spoke to how excited he was for the day, how well he wanted it to go. "Henry?" She was still curled up in covers and he'd let her stay there as long as she'd like.  
"Yes?" Though his voice would likely give him away, she likely heard he was already chomping at the bit.  
"What time is it?" She knew it and was teasing him, making him wait, pulling the covers up over her face.  
"Seven."  
"Wait what?" She sat up face full of scrutiny, viewing that as a pure impossibility.  
"Something wrong Zuzanna?" He knew there wasn't, had made sure there wouldn't be.  
"The pies!" She threw off the covers and was going to get out of bed but before her feet could claim the floor Henry had his shoulder at her middle, providing her with a soft tackle.  
"Ran with the dogs already Zuzanna." He really was eager kissing her hungy. "Needed you to save your energy pet." Which had his little mouse curious being called pet so very early in the morning.  
"To go dress shopping? Only so many dresses Misiu." She was confused as if they would even make it to dress shopping as she felt her underwear tucking round her knees. Then she heard it. "Fuck." It was her own personal jaws theme, her keen ears likely caught it was a lower tempo then she'd heard it before. Whether that was intentional or he had tortured both her and this toy to the point it was losing it's will to live was not a question she saw fit to ask because she was bright and knew where this was headed. She felt it circle round her clit, blushing as she waited patently to hear it.  
"See? That. Now we'll never find something that fits this cunt as well as the cock it was built for but hopefully we'll find something you can't pretend to hate little mouse."  
"After dress shopping . . . And lunch?" She did have a mind for time management.  
"Yes. I'd like you to get as much use out of it as you'd like before we replace it pet." He pressed it a bit harder against sensitive nerves. "Though you've never done anything like this before pet and I know how important it is for you to be good."  
"Want to be good." She nodded, that hadn't been praise just an observation but she smiled as if it was.  
"So before you commit to anything will you explain the rules to me. Being out does not mean I won't punish you if one's broken and I don't think either one of us wants me to take you over my knee in the restaurant's coat closet." He was letting it sink in that how wonderful or awful it could be depended on how good she could be for him, he'd make this day feed her wants as much as it did his.  
"No holding back words or lying. Questions are for answers. Ask when I want something. If you're cuming inside I am expected to cum with you." She'd skipped to the newest one, skipped over the one she followed best, she was nervous, this would be the rule to trip her up if any would and they both knew it. "Get permission before cumming, my wants, this cunt belongs to you, ask you to let me cum." She swallowed a bit hard, a bit cautious.  
"You don't have to shout it, though feel free if you'd like, you blush, I don't." He stated confidently to counter act her shyness. "If you need to whisper it to me you can pet, I know you can be quiet for me, patient too, you're perfect. I will not ask you to embarass yourself in front of others. You know I am always listening for those perfect manners of yours, love them, they can be just for my ears if you'd like."  
"Nervous Misiu." She was blushing the right way but this was something different from their normal play, something that took her out of the bed that he'd proven to be safe and judgement free.  
"I know you are pet. I wouldn't suggest anything I didn't think my little mouse would like, couldn't handle. I know you would do so well for me." He felt her hips rise up in pride and want. "And it can stop if it ever becomes no longer what my little mouse wants you know that right?"  
"Yes Misiu."  
"Your bear would not be disappointed or angry, he'd simply find something else to make you smile, no bother, would do anything to have you smile pet." He had said a lot of words because he was asking for a lot of untried untested trust from his very shy little mouse. "Does that sound like something you'd want to try pet?"  
"Yes Misiu, please." She wanted to be good, trusted him to keep her safe, happy, his. He slid her toy in an hiked her panties back up.  
"One more thing pet."  
"More?" Her eyes blew wide in panic. "I don't want to wear wear nipple clamps Misiu." Her mind shot to what would be far too much.  
"Not that, though you do have have such bright ideas, it's definitely one I'll save for a desert for breakfast sort of day." Pain wasn't in the picture today, he wanted her pleased, he wanted to dote and watch her writhe while he did so.  
"What more then?" She had a pout that wasn't quite genuine, more a smirk in disguise, it wasn't a bad idea but maybe it was one she hadn't been keen to offer on a platter.  
"Before we go I'd like to make sure you drink some water, bring one with you as well. You are sweet and soft and sensitive little mouse, this is going to be a long day for you."

He was surprised when the first one came, not that it had but that his sensitive pet had held it at bay as long as she had. "Everything alright in there pet?" She was in the dressing room and had been for a while.  
"Yes Misiu, I just-" He could hear a little bit of worry in her voice, that was alright, he was there for her.  
"Hard to hear you from here pet. Can either come out or . . . If perhaps you need help in there, zipper caught or something I can come in and assist if you want. Would hate to miss that face of yours as a look comes together." He was proving he could give her options even out in the open.  
"Can you come in Misiu? Please?"  
"Sure can little mouse." He was not keen to make her wait, and was in the room in short order, he wasn't sure if she'd never gotten to the zipper or had undone it at his words incase that needed to be a reality it didn't much matter, gave him easy access either way. "How are you feeling pet?" His hand snuck in from behind, down the front of her panties, he pulled her body flush against, kissing against her skipping pulse.  
"Scared. . . Er nervous . . . Embarrassed." She was tense and that was a shame.  
"No need pet, I'm here aren't I?"  
"Yes Misiu." She did sigh a bit relieved at that.  
"I've got you." Not with much vigor or purpose but he did start circling her clit. "Don't have to feel any of those things when I'm around pet, promise. Your body's got the right idea, doesn't seem worried one bit does it?" He felt her hips rise into his lazy touch.  
"No." That was too short an answer and she knew it, she flinched.  
"Your body doesn't care where it's at and neither should that head of yours pet, worry too much often gets you in trouble doesn't it?" He let it sound very much the warning it was, let his other hand slide into the dress, dig into her thigh.  
"Yes Misiu, don't want to be in trouble, want to be good."  
"I know you do pet." He picked up his pace slightly, still leaving soft tender kisses at her throat. "Is there anything else you want?" He'd hold her hand through the first.  
"Want to cum Misiu." She was as red as the dress she was wearing.  
"Right here? You want to cum for me? Want me to let you cum?" His pet knew how to ask better, he wanted her to ask better, use those perfect manners of hers.  
"Please Misiu, want to cum, please let me cum Misiu." It was a small little whine, she churned back towards him.  
"There you are little mouse, go on, have what you want, cum for me." He worried for those soft lips of hers, knew she was biting into them, could hear the stiffled moan she kept bottled behind them as she came. "Doing so well for me pet. Wasn't so hard was it? Same as at home?"  
"Like home better." She breathed out her held lungs. He left her zipper undone and turned her hips.  
"Why's that little mouse?" He checked to see if she was just being good for him, he wanted this to be a day she enjoyed not a day she bore for her bear.  
"Quieter, warmer . . ." Then her smile turned fond, almost amused. "Not standing up." She wasn't uncomfortable, just was more comfortable when he had her laze about or pinned in place for it.  
"Hmm." He leaned in and gave an affectionate kiss. "I can understand that. Still what you want though?"  
"Yes Misiu want the whole day with you." There she was affectionate and sweet and seeing the light bits of his dark wants.

Zippers were tricky business, a dress or three later she called for him again. "Pet you know how zippers work don't you?" He sat at on the little bench in the cramped space. "I can help you if you want but I do feel like you can do it yourself." She had been able to shift the blame of cuming onto him and his idle touches last time, she could have it again if she wanted but he nudged her to blush better for him.  
"I can, want to try Misiu."  
"Eyes up here pet, can you look at me?"  
"I . . ." It took a minute for her eyes to raise from her fists bunched up, almost trying to push down release. "Need to cum again Misiu, proszę."  
"So soon? You _are_ a sensitive one little mouse, it's one of the things I love about you." He watched as her thighs twisted and churned against one another. "What would you like me to do about that pet?"  
"Let me cum? Please?" She watched as he feigned consideration, He'd never done that before and her eyes grew large and concerned as he stood.  
"Pet would you come here and stick out your tongue for me? You bit your lip last time and I'd rather you not, I'll help you with that." She knew what that meant, what he aimed to do but she didn't think on it long, didn't want him considering wanted him allowing. She had her tongue out and as predicted he had it pressed under his thumb, had a hold on her chin, keeping her mouth open. "There you are pet doing so well for me." He kissed her on the cheek, and he could see concern leave her, she'd done well, she was listening, she could have what she wanted. "Now you can be as loud as you like but I think you'd prefer to be quiet little mouse. Wouldn't you?"  
"Enn." She gave what little nod she could.  
"Go on and cum pet, this is one of my favorite looks on you." He could hear her will her throat to hedge the moan, it was strained and strung and pleading, it was perfect. He strummed fingers up her back before zipping her up in her dress. "Now I'll help you in and out of any dress you need pet but I'd find it impractical to buy you a dress that my little mouse needs to contort into." He pulled her down by her waist into his lap, grinning as he felt her rock back against his cock. "Rather get you one you feel comfortable in, one that you'll let me show you off in. So while I'll get you an impractical dress if that's what you want, I'd prefer not to leave until you come out if hiding." He ground up into her incase there was any subtly to his over lusted tone. "Does that make sense pet? While I think you look lovely in everything I'd like to see you enjoy yourself in the mirrors outside eh?"  
"There are people outside? By the mirrors?" That would be too much for his shy little mouse just yet, she wasn't saying no but it was not what she wanted.  
"How's this, why don't you try on that dress right there." It had been her favorite, the one she had wanted, flowly and ruffled, yet short soft and sweet just like her. He had just made them pick out others to make the trip long. "While you figure out the zipper your bear is going to politely ask anyone by the mirrors to give us a moment, I'll be showing you off in that dress to plenty of people, I'd like a moment to apreciate it all to myself. I will let you know when the coast is clear. Sound good?"

It was simple enough, he didn't even have to lie, Zuzanna was right Henry could sell water to a fish. There wasn't much he couldn't charm smile or scowl out of someone. He just explained to the few ladies working at the shop, speaking loudly enough for the two other customers in the store that he'd brought his girlfriend to buy a dress for an event that she was nervous about, that they'd tried on a few but she wouldn't leave the dressing room and he'd very much like for her to come out and show him so he could let her know how wonderful she was but she was shy about others being around.

This skill was not new, Henry had been charming if not from birth than when he first mastered a smile. The reaction wasn't new, he had these women eating out the palm of his hand, sighing and smiling and sold. He had been here before, not figuratively, if memory served him right they'd painted the walls but he was half certain he'd fucked an assistant here before but something was different, his want to pounce was different. He hadn't grown patient but he had grown picky. If this had been half a year back and he had the attention of four women he'd likely pounce at whoever appealed to him in the moment. He hadn't been an unfaithful man by definition just an detached one and he hadn't cared, didn't really notice. You had to be in a relationship to be unfaithful, relationships took dedication, time, took affection, not just charm, not just pouncing. Leave it to Zuzanna and her mind for schedules to pace Henry out, to slow his result driven rush, to make him not eager to pounce on the next but circle back and pounce again at what was his, what was best for him, what didn't just quickly appease but lastingly . . . Made him happy. He really did love her.

"How goes the zipper love?" He had held her hand, had nudged, he wanted to give her room to breathe, to try, he didn't want to be unrelenting, he wanted to be apreciative. He wanted to be patient but that would never be his strength, he stood up when he heard just the softest wiggle at the door. She looked wonderful, she looked perfect, the dress was . . . A dress, his eyes were glued on those small barefoot steps she was taking out towards him, her fists bunched over building release, the blush that rode up from her neck to her cheeks, to her eyes that were embarrassed, they were skiddish, nervous and shy but they also were hungry, eager wanting, trusting. No wonder they were so wide, needed to be to hold all those emotions at once.  
"Just the last bit?" She turned her back to him. Henry grinned, she trusted him enough to come out but still wanted him closer, felt safer knowing he was within arms reach, was close but needed him to tip her.  
"I've got you pet." He did pull the zipper up and then let his arm fold round her middle turning them both towards the mirrors. "Little mouse stop looking at the floor, eyes up, what do you see?"  
"You Misiu." He wasn't sure if she was too embarrassed to make lecherous eyes at herself in the mirror or if she was just trying to do well, staying focused on him, it was likely a sweet mix of both.  
"Hmm." From his position behind her he licked a possessive line up from the tip of her spine to the base of her skull. _'Mine.'_ He tilted his head into clearer view for her. "Then you see how happy you've made me haven't you?" It was one of prettiest keening whines he'd ever heard from her.  
"Doing good?" Sometimes he wished she didn't fish for extra praise as often she did, just believe and trust in the value if what he gave her but it was something they would work on, for the time being if reassurance was what she needed it was what he'd give her.  
"Pet you shouldn't ask questions without answering mine. You said you see me, do you see how hard your bear is trying not to fuck you right here and now?" He did rut slightly from behind, getting a delightful little squeak of surprise. "See how I can't stop staring at how wonderful you look? just wanting and waiting, being so good to come out to pay me a visit, the dress is nice too don't you think?"  
"It is a very pretty dress Misiu." Her lips were pursing she was close, she would ask soon but first Henry wanted answers.  
"Pet I feel like I've asked you quite a few questions and you've been skirting them." He growled into the nape of her neck.  
"Sorry Misiu I-"  
"Little mouse I want you to see what I see eh? I know you focus on me like you should but I want you to look straight ahead, want you to watch yourself as I let you cum."  
"Misiu . . . I don't know . . . I can't." She eventually pressed out in a whine.  
"Can't? Little mouse I've seen you curl your eyelashes, you are fully competent at staring into a mirror and completing a task so either your lying on purpose or-"  
"I . . .Didn't mean to." Her breath was getting big and rapid.  
"Was a slip I understand pet, happens. You meant to say want, you don't want to, which baffles me, why wouldn't you want to see how perfect you are when you cum for me, how perfect I make you? You don't have to do anything you don't want that hasn't changed. Just tell me why so I won't pester you with things that you don't like. Then I'll let you cum, promise."  
"It's embarrassing." Her throat was dry and tight, his sensitive little mouse was so close.  
"How's that pet?" His hand slipped into the front of her dress teasing at a nipple. "What's embarrassing about getting what you want? What you deserve hmm? Does the way I take care of you embarrass you?" His nose was grazing cross her skin.  
"No Misiu it's not your fault I just-"  
"It's harder not to worry when I don't have you in my bed isn't it pet?"  
"Shouldn't want to cum in public." Her cheeks were going to burn off her face at this rate. "But I . . . Want to Misiu, need . . . Please let me cum."  
"Pet you walked out the door with your toy safely nestled, are letting me touch that sensitive skin of yours what did you think would happen? It's what you asked for." She groaned a pitiful protest. "You and that wet welcoming cunt between your legs can't help it, don't have to, just let your bear take care of you." He heard a humiliated little hum of agreement. "My job is to make sure you get what you want and there isn't anything that I can think of that you shouldn't. I'll have to tell you this again and again but I'm glad to, you know why?"  
"Why Misiu?" Each word was sharp and needy her thighs were clenched shut, she could've cum by now, _wanted_ to cum by now but she wanted to be good for him more than she wanted to cum.  
"It means I've dug up something that you do want but my shy little mouse was afraid to ask for, or maybe even think of, I love being right, love figuring you out pet, taking you apart and putting you back together you're mine-" He bit into her neck which was now just as teased and tense as the rest of her. "Your wants belong to me. You know I'll keep you safe, keep you happy, so there's no reason you shouldn't want to ask me to cum in public is there?"  
"Misisu please, I . . . No there isn't a reason . . . I . . . Let me cum please."  
"Eyes can be anywhere pet, you don't have to look if you don't want to just yet but I do ask that you don't bite your lip."  
"You . . ." She was likely going to protest that he bit her lip plenty, he bit her _everywhere_ plenty, he had just bitten her moments ago, but she didn't want to protest she just desperately wanted to cum. "Won't Misiu, promise, please let me cum."  
"Go on pet you've listened long enough, been good and patient, cum for me."  
"Thank you Misiu." She whimpered as she finally found release, moaned just loud enough for all his encouragement to be worth it, then she was better, rose to the challenge, at the very last second he saw it watched her catch herself in the mirror, as her orgasm ended.  
"See little mouse? Absolutely perfect."

When the buzz of his words and her climax ended she got tense in his hold, those large eyes of hers filling with dread as she likely considered if anyone heard, if anyone saw. "Change back into your skirt little mouse." He gave a soft tug on her zipper. "We can go now."  
"I can wait in the car?" She asked almost relieved.  
"Wait for what?"  
"Misisu I don't want to go to the counter please don't make me." He heard it, this was not a soft unsure coaxable request, she would tunnel to China before being forced to make eye contact or God forbid small talk with anyone here.  
"We don't have to, just get changed and we'll go."  
"I . . . " She wasn't holding back words she was just confused. "Are we going. . . To another dress shop?" She stated it a bit shy fingers twidling idly in one of the dresses ruffles. Henry grinned ear to ear.  
"I mean if you want two dresses I'll gladly take you somewhere and get another but while you were fixing you zipper I got you that one, can't walk out with it of course dresses not bought in malls get altered little mouse. So we just leave."  
"Głupi Misiu, terribly." She shook her head and smiled and it had Henry feeling warm and right all over, she always made doting such a battle, it was nice when he won.  
"How so?" He waited outside as she got changed.  
"Who buys a dress before trying it on?"  
"A man who admittedly knows little of dresses but knew that was the one his little mouse wanted so he got it for her?"  
"What if I hadn't liked it once it was on?" She popped back out and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers in his. He stared at their joint hands for a moment, this day could've easily been hedonistic from beginning to end, he'd be more than pleased with that but it was a moment like this when she was affectionate not _for_ something, she didn't want anything, she had just came she wasn't _that_ sensitive, she didn't want him to buy her a dress, he already had, she wanted and needed nothing and yet she was still being affectionate, because she loved him, as she swung his hand in hers a bit playful it just radiated from her, she loved him. She was even more his, her love belonged to him.  
"Then we would have found you another and I wouldn't have to feel any guilt when I ripped that one off of you." He tugged a bit pulling her hip against his, breaking their hand holding to slot his arm around her waist.  
"Głupi." She shook her head. "Love you." Henry walked out of the place mostly beaming, partially concerned Zuzanna could read minds.

"Pet?" He chuckled as he looked over at her, Zuzana's eyes were shut, brow knit in some sort of concentration. "Are you tired already? Or a headache? Should drink some of your water love." It was something he was genuinely concerned about, Zuzanna burned bright but he didn't want her to burn out, stamina was one of her few short comings that he did not think she would grow out of, she ran twice sometimes three times a day, it wasn't that she didn't have endurance but there's a reason there are sprinters and marathoners those that pounced and those that were patient.  
"Not tired Misiu, don't worry." She did take a small sip. " _You_ worry too much Misiu. You're not teasing me to death." And another swig and an affectionate smile just for good measure.  
"Just remapping the inside of your eyelids then?"  
"Trying to . . . Want it before lunch." It took a moment for Henry to fully understand what she was saying. She was focusing on getting close again, that he understood but why? She would burn herself out if she was trying harder to cum, she should just wait till they naturally came, there'd be plenty, she should trust him to set the pace, to know what was enough.  
"Have the whole day pet, why are you rushing?" At this her eyes shot open and over to him.  
"Is that against the rules?" He had forgotten, she may have been a little mouse but she had ears like a bat, had heard the concern and small frustration in his voice.  
"No, we went over the rules before we left the house pet." He carded his hand through her hair, tension ebbing slightly as her eyes closed again, this time more relaxed, more just for the feel of him. "Just curious what has you thinking you have to work to get what you wanted, wasn't supposed to be that sort of day." It was still there, the frustration of a plan veering slightly off track, he was glad her eyes were closed so she didn't see the scowl he made at her sigh, now she was frustrated.  
"I understand . . . No need to be embarrassed but lunch will have a lot of people Misiu and you can't politely ask them all to leave when it happens."  
"I could be impolite." He offered with enough joke in his voice that he heard it as such.  
"Do not be spooky and scary on such a nice day Misiu. You should not scowl, eyes might be closed but I can _feel_ you scowling." She dusted small little fingers up his shoulder right to his neck, nearly tickling by the time they found their way to the edges of his hair. She really did love him, cared about him, he knew she did, had known for a while now but this seemed to cement it in a different way. Made it seem not like a moment or a day but a life, they were being exactly who they were, out and about and just enjoying each other loving each other. It was the best parts of all the bits of their relationship on full display.  
"I suppose I could drive around for a bit if you promise not to rush, I'd hardly want to discourage your preference to cum when I've got you all to myself."  
"Won't rush but . . . Misiu when do you get what you want?"  
"I have what I want, I have you, you're mine." He wasn't sure he'd ever said it so calm before, there was always a bit of a defiant command to it, even at it's most casual utterance.  
"Not what I meant, this day is fun . . . But long, not just for me." She was getting release, he wasn't, that was the brass tacks of it and Henry could love to dote and watch her squirm all he liked, he had never liked edging himself, it likely read in his face that she could aparently just feel in her soul it was starting to ache. He didn't have a smooth answer for her, something that would sail over the fact that every time she came he wanted more and more to rail her into the nearest wall, that even now, even just touching her idly was a labor of love, hie felt his cock twitch as her fingers meandered through his hair. "You should be happy too Misiu" Was she cooing for him mewling? Did she need him? "I want to be-" That wasn't a twitch it was 800 volts to his balls he groaned as he pulled his hand off of her.  
"First you rush now you side track. I would say there's no pleasing you but there is, I have and I will, pet I'm going to have you spent and sopping by the time I get you home, you'll think you'll have nothing left but you will you know why?" He was result driven, goal oriented, Zuzanna was incentive incapsulated, he could do this.  
"Why Misiu?"  
"Because despite all that you'll still beg to let me have you, it's already started, you're asking meekly now but you'll beg for it, because you're sweet and perfect and mine." The comamd was back.  
"I will Misiu." She couldn't argue, his pet wouldn't lie to him, she would not settle till he fucked her.  
"And I plan to cum inside you and I know how good you want to be, how good you are. You'll cum on my cock little mouse, if it takes all the energy you have left, if you pass out burried into. I'll empty that head of yours, this is a nice day but I'll have you shouting that it pails in comparison to what it is you really want, what you were made for." Was he trying to justify the ache or cream in his trousers? Henry could no longer tell.  
"Misiu?" He knew that tone of voice, couldn't mistake it for any other.  
"Yes pet?"  
"I . . . Want to cum, let me cum Misiu? Please."  
"Told you pet." Maybe he wasn't teasing her to death maybe it was the other way around. "You'll be begging soon enough. Go on cum for me, cum just at the thought of me having you." He drove in loops and circles, she did cum prettier when it was just the two of them. There were worst deaths he figured.

"Pet I'd like to know if you actually enjoy the food here and I'm not sure I'd be able to tell what with you moaning over your meal. While I get us a table wod you mind giving your poor toy a rest?" She wouldn't enjoy it, wasn't confident enough just yet to cum in the middle of the restaurant and he did not like the thought of her doing so alone in the ladies room. "We'll have it back on for the last bit if you'd like." He'd made that decision once she had explained her car quickie plan.  
"Thank you Misiu." She was bright she knew he was allowing this reprieve for her comfort. "Take such good care of me." She pressed up on her toes hand on his chest as she kissed him.  
"That's my job pet." He was so proud that she didn't wilt worried she'd disappointed him, she didn't pout discouraged, the day was back on track.

"I already ordered if that's alright." He didn't see any reason not to, he knew his pet, knew what would make her smile and if that saved even half a second to get them back to their bed faster it would be worth it.  
"May I have a second glass of water please?" She could have asked the waiter, it was a break, but she didn't. She looked straight at Henry and he grinned, she was giving him the full from top to bottom fantasy of it, all her wants were his.  
"She would like a second water."  
"A second . . . Glass?" The poor waiter seemed confused, she hadn't sat down, she hadn't had her first cup of water.  
"Yes. Is there a one glass per person rule? They are fancy glasses. I have a water bottle in the car you could just fill that up." It wasn't quite fuzz, there were far too many outside variables to contend with for that but giving her mind and body a rest had been beneficial, she was buzzed on the feeling of just enjoying, she was worrying less, thinking less.  
"Miss it's not an issue of glasses, we will refill the glass once you drink it."  
"Yes but in the time it takes someone to come back and refill the glasses I will have been able to drink two. I am very thirsty." Her smile was big and bright, she was teasing Henry, this still thoroughly confused waiter, herself, she was silly and sweet and perfect.  
"She has somehow turned effective time management into a loveable personality trait." He smiled right back, this was trivial and light and still gave him a chance to have what he wanted. "In the time it's taken for her to explain it, you could have likely just given her the second glass of water she asked for. Here you can have mine pet." He slid his glass over to her. The waiter blinked at them for a few puzzled seconds and sort of just disappeared into the ether for all they cared.

"He probably thinks I'm an odd woman." Maybe she just let it register that he'd called her pet infront of someone else.  
"It doesn't matter what he thinks though does it little mouse? Matters what I know." He stood up and walked over to her placing a kiss atop her head. "You're perfect. Quite enjoyed the moment, you were so sure, could have asked for six cups of water and you knew I would have gotten them for you." He tried to keep her energy light and silly. "I do have a question pet."  
"Yes Misiu?"  
"You don't have any pockets I can see. Where'd you put it?" He knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it.  
"You said off not out."  
"Such a good listener pet." He tilted her chin up to kiss her. "Doing so well for me."

It had been another drive, more circles, he had her cum twice more. "Pet before we go inside I'd like to ask you something."  
"More asking?" It was an exhausted little whine, she wasn't fully spent but she was getting there.  
"Maybe now you'll fight it less at home, not needing to think or worry, just enjoying."  
"Can we do that Misiu? Still want to be good, finish the day but after, you'll fuck me when we get home please? I want you to fuck me." Buzz was good, fuzz was better, was what she wanted, she wasn't begging yet.  
"Pet, I've watched you cum pretty and perfect all day for me, but I know you can cum better, what you cum best on and I plan to give you that, you'll be wet as anything and slide right on my cock won't you?" He thought of scrapping his original ask and offer to fuck her in the back of the car right this moment, his want to pounce had played it cool most of the day, it had very little chill left.  
"Yes, will Misiu, please." Her perfect manners were not helping his reserves of patience but he was truly curious how'd she'd respond to the proposition he had kept from her.  
"I will I promise pet. Now what I was going to ask you is a lot, and I want you to think before you answer, I won't count it as holding back words unless you start to pout understand?" It was enough of an ask he was willing to bend the rules just a bit to make sure she didn't feel pressured.  
"I understand Misiu." She heard the more serious tone, she focused up a bit.  
"That shop is a place for people who like what we do. I know the person who owns this shop, well."  
"Was a pet?"  
"No just an acquaintance with mutual interests. I would like to introduce you to them, _as_ my pet." Her eyes filled with absolute horror.  
"Misiu I don't want you to let them fuck me."  
"Let them fuck you?!" It was legally documented Henry was protective, bordering, sometimes hoping the fence into possessive, hearing even just idea of that had him snarling. "There will be no _letting_ . . . I-"  
"Misisu I'm sorry I-" She sounded scared, for the first time in a long time she sounded scared of _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote one ridiculously long chapter, for the sake of you eyeballs I broke it into two


	15. In for a pound

"I'm not angry with you pet . . . Just I . . ." He had to shut his eyes, had to breathe, he had to calm the fuck down, he'd been watching his pet give him everything he wanted, enjoying everything he gave her and he had been in a buzzed sort of headspace all his own, the threat of that being taken away had him crashing to reality, hard. "I will always give you what you want little mouse, but please if that's ever something you want, be very very sure and have some very very good reasons. I . . . Do not share pet, not even a little." He was still growling he could hear it but he was trying his best to have it be a controlled sort of growl. "You're _mine_ , that cunt should not be on any other cock than mine, was built for it." His eyes had opened at some point but he wasn't looking at her he'd pounce, he'd claim her, he'd prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the one meant to have her. "If I'm scaring you little mouse I do . . . I apologize. I would never _make_ you be mine. I'm trying to-" He jumped slightly when he felt her palm at his cheek. "Please." He wasn't even sure what he was asking for. He was a bit baffled when she took his hand from clawing the coffee holder, pressing the digits out flat. "I swear little mouse I-" didn't know what he was asking, what he was promising, he couldn't think straight. She lifted his hand and placed it at her wrist, he was hot to the touch but it cooled on contact, he curled a fist in it, gave it a harsh tug, her bracelet, what it meant, he clenched onto it tight.  
"Yours Misiu." She spoke soft and still a bit scared.  
"Mine." He didn't trust himself to grab her in the moment, she was sweet and soft and sensitive and he wasn't sure he could pounce properly just yet. He did turn his face so he could kiss the inside of her palm, even that had an edge, the kiss was followed by a bite into the flesh. "Mine."  
"Yours Misiu." She almost sounded like she was smiling so he dared to check, and of course she was, dark as he had gotten she was his little lightbulb, bright as anything. "Henry?" A bit more of the world outside his seat came into view, he focused on hearing his name. "I'm sorry I upset you I-"  
"Zuzanna I wasn't angry at you I-"  
"Heard that Henry but what I said made you . . . More than scowl, I am sorry. Apology accepted? Please?"  
"I love you." He sighed as he kissed her palm again, softer, calmer. "I . . . I do accept your apology." He didn't want her hanging on that question.  
"I love you too . . . Just . . . Got scared by what you said."  
"I promise I would never force you, never hurt-"  
"About your friend." She cut him off before he wound himself back up again.  
"Huh?"  
"Scared that . . . Clearly misunderstood what introduced meant." She was careful not to paint that picture again. "Want you to be mine Misiu, want to be special, want to be just yours." His world got small again, though he didn't lose his focus.  
"Just mine pet, you're so special and I want you all to myself." His blood stopped absolutely fizzing, he could hear himself think again. "Did you want to go home? Been a long day." They'd tripped up the landing but up till that point it had been a fun exploration of their boundaries.  
"Can still be good Misiu." The fear was gone from her voice, she sounded oddly determined.  
"Pet you were, absolutely perfect, I had no doubt and yet you always find ways of being better for me."  
"I should get my reward then right?" She was too sweet, digging in her feet to let him have the day just as he had imagined in his head.  
"Little mouse you are owed your reward we can go get it for you but-"  
"Can I ask something first?"  
"I won't introduce you pet, I always try to surprise but lately-"  
"Are your windows still tinted?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Know it's not a rule but it's . . . Getting tired Misiu, need help, don't want to cum alone, please?" At first he though she was asking permission to take it out, or at the very least turn it off.  
' _Alone. Tinted windows.'_ He'd been seething seconds ago yet his little mouse had him grinning. "It's not my favorite way to have you pet but I'll gladly fuck you before we go in." He nearly fucked her _on_ the car, once he was on her side he had her pinned against the door, claiming her mouth with lewd kisses, licks and harder than average bites, palms pushing her skirt dangerously high.  
"Misiu! Misiu not _outside_ the car!" She gasped and groaned as her fingers wove into his hair.  
"Impatient." He stated it half apologetic as he got his hands under her thighs, lifting her, pulling her closer, He again pressed her into the metal and glass behind her, grinding full and with purpose.  
"Please Misisu." She didn't sound scared or unsure, she seemed pleased with him, proud in a way that he was so hungry for her.  
"Anything you want little mouse." Getting the door open was a juggling act and he did have to be reminded to close it but once those chores were completed and he gave that toy truly on it's last leg a break he was allowed to have her, every inch of her was his, it was fevered to the point if he wasn't so happy it'd be furious but most importantly it was his.  
"There you are Misiu." He must not have been scowling, his face was of little concern to him, but her soft little fingers were all over it, touching and holding and just having him. "Close Misisu . . . Can't. . ." He thanked his lucky stars again how sensitive his little mouse was because Henry had no recollection of what the word patience meant in the moment.  
"Pet you've been so good at showing me you can be poliet and quiet, do you want to show me how loud you can be little mouse?"  
"Kurwa!" She was having trouble making sense of his words, her eyes were glossy and gone. "Proszę Misisu, chcę cię potrzebować!" Her affection fingers were clawing at his shoulders. "Need you Misiu, please, want to cum let me-"  
"There you are pet, go on let your bear take care of you let me fill you up like you've been asking so nicely for all day." He did just that and then a fuzzy possessive little thought came to his head and just wouldn't leave. He hiked her ankles up on his shoulders.  
"Misiu wait. Dusić I can't-" She was concerned he was going to fuck her straight through and into the pavement, she was tetering precariously close to overestimated, she couldn't take that.  
"Never more than my little mouse can handle, I promise pet." He ran soothing palms up her legs, till she settled some. "I'd just like for you to hold onto me for a little while." Her nose scrunched confused, she didn't understand what he was saying. Sweet as she was she did grab his wrist, it was the only holding she could do in the folded position she was in, Henry couldn't help but laugh and Zuzanna was too pleased to feel self conscious she just smiled a bit lazy at him.  
"Not what I meant but adorable none the less." He kissed the inside of her thigh.  
"What did you mean." It was back, she heard it again, her head snapped back into the seat and she was chuckling to keep from crying. "Fuck."  
"You're nearly rid of it pet I promise. You don't have to if you don't want to, I know you're getting tired but the thought of having you walking around with my cum mixing up around inside you is something I'd surely regret not offering." She looked to be considering it which had Henry, while confident he could coninvcd her to say yes, a bit on edge, he for some reason wanted this terribly, if she said no he would be disappointed, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide the scowl and Zuzanna hated when he scowled.  
"Not . . . Always? Sounds . . . Messy" He saw her nose crinkle again, probably morning those good and wrecked panties of hers. He could agree to not always, his pet didn't deal in always but he was excited at the prospect, of having her be imistakably his, keeping her in a constant state of claimed, he would want to do it again he was sure.  
"Can be my desert for breakfast little mouse, something special just for me, on days when I've done extra well for my pet."  
"That's all the days Misiu." She wasn't being a brat per se, wasn't doing anything that broke a rule but she was teasing him, she was smiling as if she had already said yes yet he hadn't heard her ask for it, this was revenge for his earlier feigned consideration.  
"Trust me to request it sparingly? Or until you grow a taste for it. I've never abused how sweet you are to me before have I pet?"  
"No Misiu. It will make you happy?"  
"Very."  
"Then that's what I want, a happy Misiu!"  
"You made me plead for it so long little mouse I forgot what I offered. What is it that you want?" She could occasionally tease within limits but Henry was built to make her blush.  
"Want to put the toy back in." She said that with a small hesitation. "Want to go into the shop with your cum still inside me Misiu."  
"Inside where pet?" He grabbed at her jaw making it so she couldn't look off and away from him while being so kind to him.  
"The cunt that belongs to you." She would always be sheepish with that sentence and that made him apreciate it all the more. "Please?"  
"And perfect manners as always, here you are pet, no need to fuss, I've got you." He had to grip a bit at her thigh, her hips squirming and twitching knowing how tender and sensitive she was.

"Misiu?" He eventually got them redressed and out of the car.  
"Yes?"  
"Your friend are they expecting you?" While he found a challenging sort of fun in surprising Zuzanna, Henry himself was not known for spontaneity.  
"He's not a friend he's-"  
"An acquaintance with mutual interests." She sighed big and not buying it.  
"He is. We're only dipping in, he'll understand that we can't chat." Henry had spoken to Benjamin earlier in the week, had explained that he may introduce his pet or perhaps not, that she was shy and green, perfect and his.  
"Would it upset you to introduce us?" She pulled him to a stop outside the shop door.  
"I'd . . . Even after my outburst pet? Still so good for me?"  
"Misisu I outburst twice a week." She grinned, sensitive was nice but it also had it's trapfalls.  
"You are allowed, sometimes I push you there, it's my-"  
"You always take care of me, your job. Enjoying being good for you is my job." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grinning as he grabbed her chin demanding a proper kiss. "I like my job."

When they entered her head spun, her fist clenched in his, it was a lot to take in. More people than the dress shop, less than the restaurant but there was something about this place that either would make this safer or more alarming, this place was all about sex, it was in one degree or another on the mind of every single person in here. Then he realized that Zuzanna's mind wasn't, that she wasn't looking at the walls, thinking about what she wanted to replace her toy, she was looking to see which one of these people was his 'friend', he growled again, he heard it, she heard it, she looked over at him confused, concerned. He at first let his palm rest at the back of her neck but that wasn't enough, he still felt on edge, he gripped slightly and only when he heard her hum nearly calmed by the possessive gesture did he feel less tense. _'Mine.'_

  
"Henry!" Zuzanna took literal steps back at hearing his name, he was no longer growling he chuckled, it had been a long day, she was getting tired but it was almost as if she had forgotten he had a name, that other people saw him, that he was anyone outside just her bear. Henry felt a different sort of warmth, a pride in his chest, a swell of a job done well. This wasn't a forever feeling, it was an exactly as he had imagined it in his head moment. He wanted a nice day, a reassuring day, she was his and he was going to take care of her better than anyone else could because he was her bear, knew her, had her, loved her. "You two look like you took the long way here." Their clothes did have far more wrinkles in them then at the start of the day. He felt her tighten but not seize under his hold, a blush but not a bad one, he ran his thumb long the inside of her throat, her pulse was fast, she was nervous but she trusted him.  
"Hello Bejamin."  
"And hello to you." Benjamin had his hand out to Zuzanna and Henry watched for a moment as cogs turned, he wanted to see what her reaction would be, she did look at him briefly, but just to scout for a scowl.  
"Very nice to meet you." She had perfect manners as always, she also trusted if there had been some cardinal rule about introductions, or even a way he'd prefer her do so he would have told her. She knew he'd always set her up to do as well as she wanted to.  
"She is bright." Benjamin was speaking to the fact that Zuzanna was coming to grips with there were people like her, people who liked what she liked and at their core they were just people, you greeted them in the middle of the afternoon just as you would anyone else, with a smile Henry could feel in his bones. This was good, this was making things less scary for her.  
"You told him I was bright?" That smile turned best it could towards Henry, she was relieved . . . Which was a mixed bag to him, he was glad to see the stress leave her but a bit dented that she had thought in his description of her, he'd somehow leave that out, perhaps she thought all that he told to his acquaintance with mutual interests was about how well she took his cock.  
"My pet _is_ bright, normally the only person I have the luxury of gloating to, is you and I don't know that you always hear it." He watched her lips twist for just a second, he waited for her to ask what else he had told Benjamin about her.  
"I hear fine but you are a very smooth talker Misiu." She didn't call him a liar, just brought up that water to a fish theroy again, she thought he embellished to grease her wheels, which maybe from time to time was true.  
"Misiu? Didn't tell me that, what sort of name is that?" Henry hadn't told Benjamin that on purpose, he wanted to hear Zuzanna say it, he loved hearing her say it.  
"Misiu means bear." She didn't blush wrongly nor rightly there was no blush in her cheeks. "He is my bear." Benjamin looked . . . Confused, contemplative, he was studying Henry. They both saw her inch a bit away from them, Henry gripped a bit tighter round her neck.  
"Henry could I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Alone?" Zuzanna couldn't decide, did she want distance or closeness, the longness of the day, how sensitive she was, it was making her restless. Henry was not surprised, he needed to be there for her, to help her settle.  
"I promised my pet that this day was for her." His hand left her neck rode high and into her hair, fingers pressing into her scalp. "She's been sweet for me all-"  
"Sweet?" Benjamin couldn't help but chuckle but he was quick to elaborate as Zuzanna pouted and Henry scowled. "I have no doubt that you are." He put his hands up in defense. "It's just Henry . . ." He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure the right words. "Has not really ever shown a preference, now that he has, it's surprising to me is all that he has decided to have a sweet tooth." None of that was said with malice just genuine facination.  
"He went six years without having a milkshake." Zuzanna smiled warm enough, she wasn't hurt or filling herself with dread thinking that Henry would snap to his senses at the words, she'd convinced him to drink milkshakes, she could convince him of anything.  
"Pet?" Henry turned her fully to him. "I have asked a lot today I know." She made big dramatic eyes to imply that yes he had, but then they got soft and fond.  
"Can ask for more Misiu. You want time with your friend? I can wait or . . . will . . . Window shop." She smiled bigger, encouraging she wanted him to have a friend.  
"Go do that pet, just don't pick anything without me." He saw her face scrunch a bit at that, her lips twist and purse, she was worried about something she shouldn't. "You're making a face that's an awful lot like a pout care to tell me what that's about?" He did turned her shoulders around, he felt them rise and tense, he'd given her wiggle room all day, rules still applied. He figured he had a clue why she'd made a face but he wanted to hear her. He did finally lay a swat onto her backside, that got everyone's attention, everyone was looking square at her. He hadn't asked if that's what she wanted because he was willing to play it off as something of a joke, just a tut to move or speak if she absolutely hated it but he knew she wouldn't if she allowed herself.  
"One." It was meek and full of blush but her head was settling, trusting Henry would never place her in a situation that wasn't safe.  
"I've got you pet. Now I'd like to get you home before the sun sets and rises but we'll stand here till you've answered my question won't we?" He just wanted to show off how good she would be in front of those who could apreciate it, never as much as he did, but from a safe respectable, non judgemental distance.  
"Yes Misiu. Two" His free hand knotted in her hair pushing her face to look at the floor, she didn't want to hold anyone's eye and she didn't have to. "Thank you." It was a happy relaxed little sigh.  
"Now you know why I'm punishing you don't you?"  
"For pouting?" That hadn't been a rule. "Holding back my words." That always had, from the very beginning, pouts were just a sign that she had words in her head she hadn't given him, had she spoken Henry would've fixed it before she started to pout, her face was too expressive for it's own good. "Three."  
"Bright little lightbulb." He spanned a calming palm up her spine. "Now what were you worrying about that you shouldn't be?"  
"Too much. Four."  
"Too much what pet? You know I never give you more than my little mouse can handle?"  
"Can . . . Buy my own lunches Misiu." It was exactly what he had figured. She had never been anything less than pleased when he helped her make decisions, she liked being convinced, bending to him, that had been a hefty part of why they worked. She had been leery of doting, it still bore a bit of a taint of purchased attention to her, he'd bought a dress, took her out to lunch and now this, that was what was too much. "Five." She let out a heavy breath.  
"Thank you pet." He straightened her back up, turned her so she could hide in his chest. "You can buy lunches and dresses, you have a job that you do very well and get paid for, you can take care of yourself. Thing of it is I can do it _better_ , you know that, I know that, I want to." He pulled her back by her hair so he could see her face. "Lunches and dresses are for you, so when you want to buy them you will. Toys are for me to use on _my_ pet when she asks for them, so I can fill or fuzz her the way that she likes, the way I love to see her. They may be your toys but you wouldn't use them alone now would you?"  
"No Misiu not alone, wouldn't be good without you."  
"No I suppose it wouldn't." He nearly purred as he reminded himself that in the moment his pet was still holding his spend inside of her, letting that sensitive cunt built for his cock work her wet for him all over again, he wanted to go home, badly. She wasn't pouting but she did have a curious smile about her. "Before the sun _rises_ pet, I'd like to go home soon." He pulled her hips into his, subtly was all but gone from him "What is it that's got you curious now?"  
"Go talk to your friend Misiu, we can go home soon." She ground into him, with one of her soft testing churns before breaking away. "Just thought five was odd." It was odd, less than even her first spanking. Her answer was sweet in a way or atleast to Henry it was. "Impatient little mouse." He watched as she did start to take in the store for what it was. "Can have more at home if that's what you want but I hope to have you too tired for all that." He gave her a slight push. "I ask that you keep to yourself pet. If you have any questions or need any help just come back to me alright?" He stated that somewhat loudly for both their sanity, if someone approached her, one or both of them would have another outburst.

"I hope I didn't make her cross." Bejamin was still a person who existed.  
"Zuzanna very rarely is cross with anyone. Though next time don't hope, if you had made her cross I-"  
"I'd have an angry bear on my hands?" Benjamin laughed and Henry acquiesced a small chuckle, not enough to imply the threat wasn't legitimate, if that wasn't given away by how Henry was stalking Zuzanna with his gaze. "I'm sorry it just took me by surprise she's just so . . . Soft looking?" He didn't have the right words to describe Zuzanna and Henry was more than fine with that, no one had to nor did he need them to know Zuzanna like he did.  
"She is soft what of it? Am I not allowed to like that?" Henry was _allowed_ to like whatever he pleased, he was just trying to streamline this conversation so he could go home and fuck his soft sweet little pet till she fell asleep still full of him.  
"Relax I'm not saying that you've been with nothing but pain sluts and braty princesses-"  
"Fair share." Henry shrugged. "What are you saying?" No wonder Henry didn't have friends, they just got in the way of what he wanted. He watched as something Zuzanna touched must've made some abhorrent clank or jingle and caused her to shake her head vehemently, tossing it away with a fright. He wanted his pet, wanted to find something to make her smile, he wanted to go home, he wanted to pounce, make her smile silly and satiated.  
"Just . . ."  
"For fucks sake just _what_?"  
"That." Bejamin chuckled. "Said it yourself, Impatient, she seems like she'd take . . . Patience." For a moment Henry's molars slid side to side within his jaw, he didn't like the implication that Zuzanna needed something he couldn't provide. "I'd think you'd get bored of playing caregiver with someone like-" He liked that sentence even less. Neither point was wrong, Henry was Impatient, bored easily.  
 _'Caregiver.'_ Wasn't that just a longer word for daddy? On paper he was all the wrong sort of partner for Zuzanna.  
"Wibrujące majtki zdalnie sterowane na pilota." Henry's teeth stopped squeaking, he looked over at Zuzanna, who had some box cradled in her hands looking at it . . . Amused.  
"Something fun little mouse?" Henry didn't know what it was, didn't care, it made her smile and he would figure out how to use it to make her smile better.  
"Ah that's it then." Benjamin put a hand on Henry's shoulder.  
"What's that?"  
"She taught you the word fun."  
"I know what fun is." Henry pushed off Benjamin's patronizing hand.  
"No you know what winning is Henry. That's what it was for you, winning, coming in first pun intended."  
"Which is fun, _winning_ is fun." Henry hadn't gone his whole life miserable before Zuzanna came along, he'd had fun, found fun at being the best, whether it was in business or throws, even in conditioning himself, best, winning, fun, he liked to be victorious, he had a type A personality and he thrived at challenge.

"Misiu does this place have a ladder?"  
"A what?" Both men turned to look at her fully baffled.  
"Drabina?" Nothing but blinks. "Nope said it in English the first time, a ladder? Talking to trees, a ladder, it's got steps, you use it to-"  
"Pet why on earth do you need a ladder?"  
"Because I am short Misiu and the wall shelves are not."  
"What happened to the box you had a second ago?" He sighed a chuckle.  
"Said not to pick without you so I put it back, window shopping."  
"Give me just one more moment little mouse and I'll help you promise."  
"Alright Misiu." He noticed the slight whine to her voice, her skirt swaying with a bit more urgency, she was climbing with or without a ladder, patient as she was, knackered as she was becoming, she really was giving this toy a fond farewell getting close again.  
"That's it. Zuzanna doesn't care about winning, she cares about being good, likes making people laugh, making sure they're happy, silly trivial things like clothing for pugs and foods for fun, surprises. To win at her I . . . She hates when I scowl, can't win if I'm scowling." It didn't matter that he was wrong for her, he'd work hard to convince her it was right, have her never question it, that's what kept him from growing bored, keeping that light in his life.  
"She makes you have fun."  
"She makes me take breaks from wining at everything else." Henry grinned more than a bit smug. "She makes me happy."

"Got you pet." It was quick and effortless and, silly he had hoisted her by the waist, surprised squeak and all, he had her thighs over his shoulders, the back of his neck felt warm and a bit damp, he felt some soft ruts for pressure. "Better little mouse?" He let his fingernails dig into her skin, _he_ felt better, couldn't have her much  
"Yes Misiu." He legs felt shaky, his pet was getting tired.  
"Alright let's find you something and let's go." They did look around a bit and two things caught Henry's eye. "Look little mouse." He passed up the first box. "Matches your bracelet." It did, Henry didn't care about color coordination but that bracelet was perfect, his favorite skirt was perfect, why wouldn't this continue the trend.  
"It does. When did vibrators get all fancy?" He could hear her grin, Zuzanna did care about silly things like color coordination.  
"I wouldn't call a metallic finish fancy."  
"I would call anything not buble gum pink or awful neon purple fancy." She was back in that well buzzed headspace. "This one then?"  
"Are you just saying that so I will take you home little mouse? You will curse at this one less?"  
"Can try to . . . Might curse more." She didn't want to lie, his pet was honest even when it made things tricky.  
"Hmm, well I suppose that can't be helped but sometimes you send quite the mixed message that way. Perhaps a curse _and_ a thank you, just so I'm sure it is what my little mouse wants?" Rules would start to stack up over time, she liked to be good he would give every opportunity to show she could be.  
"I can do that Misiu, thank you." She listened so well, he had no doubt she would succeed and time had shown even her fumbles pleased.  
"Question pet, do you know what this is." Again he handed a box upwards.  
"I can read." She chuckled.  
"Alright cheeky thing." It wasn't as fun covered with cloth but he nipped into her thigh all the same. "What does it say then?"  
"Beads."  
"Those all the words literally genius?"  
"No. Anal beads, beginners set." Her tone was remarkably neutral, it was as if she was reading nutrition facts off the back of a cereal box, there wasn't want, curiosity or concern there, nothing.  
"If you don't want to try I'll put it back, hand it here." He didn't push or pry it had been an offer and something she wasn't interested in. It had been quite the image in his head though, his pet stuffed fully, he could see her fuzzed and focused face look up at him, just drooling, not wanting for anything.  
"Do _you_ like it?" Maybe he had lingered on the thought too long, maybe it had shown on his face.  
"Well I already knew you could read and trust me killing time is of no interest to me in the moment, so yes I was intrigued but you're not and that's fine."  
"I will try . . . Just didn't like it before. Maybe it will be different." She seemed quite hesitant to let it go.  
"Could be, might not, there are going to be things you just don't like pet. Can I ask what you didn't like about it?"  
"Fucking hurts." Those thighs bracketed at either side of his face tightened. "Which Yes I know hurting some of the time is-"  
"Pain and hurting are not the same little mouse, that's a very important distinction I need to know you understand." She was hoisted off his shoulders and back down to her feet. "I never want anything I do to you to _hurt_ , ever." He said it a bit rushed somewhat panicked, she should have known that by now, they'd been over this, more than once.  
"I . . . The words mean the same thing . . . I'm not trying to be stupid Misiu I just-" He leaned in and kissed her, he bit into her lip, harsh, till he heard her whimper.  
"That was painful wasn't it?" He broke the kiss, pecking at her swollen lip.  
"A little." She nodded.  
"But you enjoyed it? Felt good elsewhere?"  
"Yes." Her fists were clenched in her skirt, his pet was close. He curled his middle finger against his thumb and held it up against her nose, he watched her brace herself, big doe eyes just patient as ever, it would just be an unpleasant snap yet still his stomach flipped slightly queasy. "I'd rather not pet. You're bright, do you think you would enjoy that?"  
"Wouldn't die but no I would probably not enjoy it."  
"Not dying is not the bar I wish to be held at. That is the difference between pain and hurt. If nothing about what I'm doing is enjoyable then I am _hurting_ you." His hands gripped around both of her arms. "And Zuzanna-" He gave her a minute to come around on her name.  
"Yes Henry?"  
"I love you and don't ever want to _hurt_ you."  
"You're being a bit dramatic about anal sex and flicking noses." She shrugged.  
"Because if I can't trust you to tell me when something like that isn't pain that you enjoy I can't trust that you'll tell me at all. It's my job to keep you safe and you muscling through something that hurts, isn't safe. You sometimes feel comfortable telling me but other-"  
"I _did_ tell you. You asked why I didn't like it and I said I didn't like it because it hurts."  
"Yes but . . ." They were both far too strung for this conversation. "We'll talk about this later." It was something that needed to be settled but not right this very moment. "How's this, once we talk about that we'll talk about this." He did pluck the box from her hands "I'll even have Benjamin put this exact one aside, so we haven't said no, we haven't said yes, just need to talk about it."  
"Thank you Misiu. Can we go home now? Please?"  
"We certainly could, though I would like for you to show me the box you had earlier, you have me curious." He watched her think just for a second.  
"I will show you but I don't want two rewards Misiu, just one." She was being time efficient with her answers, not wanting to muddle around with back and forths, she wanted to go home.  
"Nearly impossible little mouse." He smiled as she took his hand and walked.

"Pet you have put me in between a rock and a hard place." Henry was grinning wide, his little lightbulb had excellent ideas and now he knew she had wonderful taste in toys, he was not leaving without it.  
"I can put the other one back." She was holding firm on this too much doting point and that was fine she could put up walls, that was half the fun.  
"You certainly could but I've already had the image of what I plan to do to you with that and I'd hate to lose either. Hense rock and hard place."  
"Misiu I-"  
"I always offer options pet. I like what you've picked out very much and that will be your reward for the favor your doing me. I'd like to ask for something now and if you do that for me we can get both, everyone's happy? Does that sound good?" She took to doting better with conditions.  
"Yes Misiu. Want you to be a happy." It was a leery and somewhat exhausted sigh, her knees had a wobble to them, this orgasm had fought it's way up and she was fighting it down, she would lose that fight.  
"You're close aren't you pet?"  
"Yes Misiu. I want to cum." She sounded almost pained, she likely was, achey and tender and wanting the constant hum to stop, but still enjoying herself and that made all the difference.  
"Came . . . Seven times was it?" It was, Henry hadn't missed one, he wouldn't.  
"Yes Misiu seven times." Her blush was a bit dull but that's because blood had found it's home south and just staid there.  
"And you still want more." He didn't state it as a question, just watched some of the humiliation of being so openly and outwardly greedy buzz in her brain as he carded a hand through her hair.  
"Please." She nodded.  
"While I see you are doing your very best to be patient, you won't be able to hold it back till we get home will you?"  
"No Misiu."  
"So doing the math that would mean one either here or in the car, and one that you will have on my cock once I get you home. How many is that pet?"  
"Nine Misiu Proszę, I want to cum." She didn't ask because they had both learned Henry liked to talk when he had her like this. Everything was always so serious, life or death, in his breaks when he just had her like putty in his hand he liked to have a conversation, not silly and trivial but not about spreadsheets and schedules.  
"Pet you feel more comfortable here then the other places we're been today." Again it wasn't a question, she'd let him spank her in front of others, she wouldn't have done so if she hadn't felt some level of safety amongst like minds.  
"Yes Misu." She was cautious about giving this inch but she wanted to cum more, so she trusted him.  
"Stick out your tongue for me pet?" He saw her eyes flitter about for a moment, there were maybe six people in store outside of them and Benjamin, a group of three, a couple and one woman by herself. Zuzanna whined a bit, likely trying to reason if this was worse or better than the spanking as her tongue stuck out. "There you are little mouse. If it's easier you can close your eyes but I would miss them." They were still skirting, still off him, it caused his hold on her jaw to be a bit stronger. "Maybe if you were on your knees your eyes won't wander as much. Would you prefer that?"  
"Enn." She was far too close for debating pros and cons, she was on her knees, looking up at him, pleading for permission.  
"I'd like to advise you Henry this is a store not a playroom, so think before whipping out anything that will garner me a fine." Benjamin offered half joking but underlying absolutely adament, Henry was not allowed to face fuck Zuzanna in the isles.  
"What if I offered to pay the fine." Henry wasn't going to, pay the fine or face fuck Zuzanna but the anxiety and excitement that was on her face as he did pull her up against his crotch was exhilarating.  
"Then I'd have to let every idiot with money burning a hole in their pocket stick up the place."  
"Hmm." Maybe emboldened by hearing they couldn't she nuzzled best she could against him, just an acceptable amount of drool finding his trousers. "Can't get fined if your closed."  
"But we're open." Benjamin was smiling, so he'd entertain this tease a little while longer, he was a sport. "You can't pay me to close Cavill, money doesn't by absolutely everything."  
"Who said anything about paying you?" He did hear Zuzanna whining, pressing into him firmer for attention. She would tip any second but he wanted every second before that exact one. "Here I thought I was asking a favor from one friend to another." He felt it and his cock and chest nearly exploded in the same breath, he felt Zuzanna smile best that she could right into his crotch, in front of several other people, he wasn't sure if she'd just let her head crack and fuzz out completely or if hearing him admit he had a friend was just that wonderful of news, probably some sweet mix of both by the paradoxically needy and content to be so sort of sound she purred into him. His free hand held tight In her hair pulling her closer, rocking into that smile he had earned.  
"She teach you that word too? Known him ten years . . . Ten!" Benjamin certainly was still talking but Henry had certainly stopped listening.  
"There you are little mouse, just how I want you. Did all the things I asked of you, been so good, perfect."  
"Pls Mss."  
"Go on and cum for me pet." He heard the high little pants, letting go of her hair he knuckled at her neck as she rode a shiver. "So proud of you." He guided her up by her still open mouth, letting her go only to pull her into his chest. "Not so scary eh? Had you, nothing bad happened."  
"Was _so_ scary." Zuzanna mumbled from her hiding spot, clinging to him for dear life, any and all brief fuzz was fleeing her.  
"Well for doing something so scary . . . Good scary right?" He kissed at the top of her head.  
"Like skydiving naked." She tensed just for a second. "Not an option."  
"No. . .Not your brightest idea pet." He chuckled as he shook the mental image. "Anyways for being so good for me, showing off like I knew you could you earned both rewards don't you think."  
"I-"  
"Full disclosure little mouse, we're not leaving without both boxes and you've had plenty of time to show off, I'd like to go home, want to have you all to myself. What else do you want that will convince you to let me just get these things and go? For you to want them? Hmm? Did you want to cum again? We can wait-"  
"No! Just . . . Głupi but don't want to look at anyone, can you just. . . Please I want to go home, want to stop . . . Want you to fuck me alone!" It was muffled and half moaned right into his wrinkled shirt.  
"Shh, I've got you." Shy, sensitive, spent, it hadn't been too much, but she'd had enough boundary testing for one day, she wanted their bed. "Just let me have you, I'm here alright?" He felt her nod into him, somewhat sag into his hold.

The drive was quiet, her orgasm was quiet, she was enjoying the quiet after a day that was loud and bold on all her senses. He'd cradled her from the car to the door of their home. The dogs didn't know or care what their sex crazed humans were up to all day, came bounding at them regardless. "Pups simmer." Henry warned before they could start jumping at his knees, Kal listened, Oingo did not pacing round his ankels. _'No personal space.'_  
"Misiu?" Not fuzzed, not buzzed, tired, his little mouse was getting tired, it wasn't so much the orgasms themselves, or even the constant stimulation that had tapped her of stamina, it was the fight or flight adrenaline spikes and dives that had accompanied more than half of the climaxes, that's what had her knackered.  
"Yes? Love you need some rest we'll-"  
"Tea before bed? Please, don't want-" She knew he was going to fuck her, knew she'd crash for good, she wanted to make sure she made her daily ask before she was out both of them knew she likely wouldn't be drinking any fucking tea.  
"Of course little mouse." He kissed her nose thankful, perfect, she was always so perfect. "Did you want a bath before-"  
"No, want it out want, want you, want tea, want bed . . . With the pups." This was new, this was not what he was used to, the Impatient bite in her voice, she didn't stop being perfect, didn't stop being a challenge either.  
"Here I thought I'd have you begging and instead my little mouse is making demands now?" He gave a low chuckle as he took her upstairs. He knew something she didn't but he'd tell her soon, or maybe she'd figure it out on her own, she was bright, wanted to be good, it would make perfect sense to her once he put her back in her place.  
"Will, if you-" The cogs were already turning.  
"Don't stop now pet. I've asked so much of you today." He'd gotten quite good at opening doors one handed. "Tell me exactly what you want, I'm all ears little mouse." He placed her down on the bed, his chin sat at it's edge.  
"Want it out please Misiu, no more, done with it." No please these were demands after all.  
"Alright pet." He hiked up her skirt, her hips rose to chase him. He didn't scowl but didn't grin, he missed her manners.  
"Off, off, just Misiu I want it out." She watched him with half lidded eyes as he peeled down panties that had stuck to her skin.  
"Now-"  
"Take the toy out, turn it off, feel it in my teeth Misiu, need it out, I'll be good." She was bright, she was figuring it out all by herself. He did shuffle it forward just once. "Kurwa!" She groaned, fists balling in the sheets. "No p-"  
"I've got you pet, it's gone love." He'd removed it slow and gentle. "Where do you start and I end pet." He thought to press it to her lips, maybe past it, maybe see if she'd look as nice hitting the back of her tongue. _'Wouldn't.'_ He had promised she was done with it and so it was gone. He didn't leave her empty though, getting a feel of her hard work for himself. "Sopping like a slut pet."  
"Misiu, please." Soft sporadic thrusts of her hips. He sighed relieved, he was tired too, it was good to hear he'd get her settled quickly.  
"Think that's what you showed me today pet can be a slut when you're let loose, just cuming wherever you want, just giving into to it so easily for me." He coaxed slowly, softly waiting for it to click in her head.  
"Fuck me Misiu."  
"I can, that's an option, or you can sleep like you need. Can have my cock in the morning it will be there, promise." He removed his fingers, she was empty for longer than a minute for the first time since she'd gotten out of this bed. "Even sluts want sleep pet. You don't even want a bath, want to stay filthy, sleep sweaty, sopping, want to keep my cum in you as long as possible." He moved away from the bed handing her a t-shirt a warm smile on his face. "Going to make us some-"  
"Can't sleep, not yet, proszę, want to be good want you to fuck me please-" She sat up pawing at his shirt.  
"What happened to those demands little mouse?" He let her pull him, folding into bed with her, hovering over her. "I will give you what you want no matter how you ask love." He slid home, groaning as her soft heat swallowed him.  
"Ahh!" Her hips snapped back and away from him. "Can't . . . Want to but . . . Misiu I want . . ." A soft rock forward and then a curl away from him.  
"Shhh." He kissed her quiet, kissed her still, waited till she adjusted to him. "Demands are harsh pet, hard, make demands of me and I'll listen, give you what you want but-" He did start up a soft pace, much closer to your normal run of the mill love making than what then the claiming action in the back of his car. She meweled soft and her eyes were glossy and even a bit teary.  
"Want it, this, please." Those eyes held on him so desperate.  
"You're my soft little slut aren't you." It was tender but claiming in the same motion as he licked a slow line up her cheek tasting exhausted tears.  
"Yes, I am, I am Misiu, yours. Love you just want . . . want you." Her ankles hitched sweetly round Henry's lower back, keeping him close, making his thrusts come still gentle but slightly sped, his sweet little pet missed his impatience, his barely tethered hunger. "Want you . . . So . . . Much . . . Need . . ." Her fingers found their way into his hair, holding on tight.  
"We're home now little mouse." He didn't pin her hips but he did hold them, thumbing over the bones as he ground deeper. " _Can_ make demands, can be harsh and hard but I want it to be easy for you love, want you not to worry, not think, just let your bear take care of you, just take what I give you hmm?"  
"Please, please, Misiu." She seemed almost scared of the build that was coming, she knew her bones would turn to dust upon cuming.  
"Today was a fun day, out and about, but now you're where you belong, home, fitting my cock perfect as always, no need to struggle and fuss, no need to think little mouse. You _can_ make demands, you just _want_ to beg like a slut don't you? Do it better, feels better, right, go on little mouse."  
"Misiu, it'll . . . Can't . . ." She couldn't keep pace with even his semi tempered thrusts.  
"Just let go little mouse, be good for me pet take it well like I know you can, I want to hear you love." He layered praise on thick trying to will that last orgasm in her body.  
"Can I cum again Misiu? Your slut your cunt, yours Misiu, yours, please I . . . Want you to cum, want you to fill me, want to cum with you. Let me cum with you." Her eyes would close than roll open, then close again.  
"Am I boring you pet? Do you need more?" He spread his legs wider, leaning back, pulling her with him, making her impale herself deeper onto his cock.  
"Ahhh! Fuck, please Misiu I can't, her eyes did open fully, in question, as he was nearly on his heels she thought he was asking the impossible of her. "Want me to ride you Misiu?" It was shameful and desperate and if it wasn't such a sweet attempt to please him it would have been sad, how she writhed and did her best to get leverage, she was trying.  
"That's not trying." He corrected his observation.  
"I . . . Misiu I am I promise I-"  
"No more words needed pet, you did it, just like I told you, just liked I wanted you to." His hold on her hips grew tighter and she looked half relieved, half terrified. "I don't need you trying, I'll take care of you that's what I'm here for, I'll use this cunt of mine to get us both what we want." He was lifting her up just to spear her back down, it _was_ forceful, it _was_ a lot, tears started coming again. He knuckled them away this time. "Doing so well for me little mouse, begging with all of you, every last bit, begging to show you're mine." He could feel her walls finally find the last bit of energy, start to make a last attempt to cum.  
"P . . . Please." It was tired and empty and gone, his little mouse had nothing left to give, which meant he had her right where he wanted her, only able to take.  
"Would love for you to cum with me little mouse, just that one more you've been saving special for me, is that what you want?" Her mind was static of the best sort and not even manners hit her lips.  
"Misiu." She cried soft as she nodded, body craning straight.  
"Always find a way to ask so nicely. Thank-" It hit them both not as a surprise but as a dam breaking, just pressure gone as they came. "Thank you little mouse." She panted lax against his chest, not registering the kisses he was placing on her head and shoulders, only groaning slightly as he laid her down on her side.

"Zuzanna?" They'd dozed, her first and him shortly after but something had woken him. He thought he heard her say something but he had no idea, it didn't sound English or polish, it hardly sounded human.  
"Yes?" She had wiggled herself free of him and he felt cold and unsettled.  
"You're alright love?" He ran his thumb long the back of her neck. "Was a lot, till the very end, I know I got-" He should have checked in more towards the last bit if he was being honest, he'd never pushed her to tears before, they both just got swept in it, then quite literally slept in it.  
"Yes, more than alright." She rolled around to kiss him. "Go back to bed Henry, love you." Yet she wasn't, she wasn't curling in against his chest and he was confused.  
"While you . . . What?"  
"Have energy for a bath now, like to take one." It had sounded like a good idea in the moment, sleeping sweaty and spend covered, but in practice Henry could admit, it quickly lost it's appeal once back to their senses.  
"How's this-"  
"Henry! Not bartering, sleep! You've done everything all day, rest."  
"I won't sleep till your back in bed with me that's just the facts of it. Go have your soak. Would it bother you terribly if I got you that tea you asked so nicely for?" He felt she wasn't telling him something but she wasn't holding back words so it left him in an odd space.  
"No, it wouldn't." She was got herself in one of his t-shirts and opened the door. "Psst. Onigo? Kal?" The dogs didn't need to be told twice came barreling.  
 _'Forgot.'_ He glanced over to the empty end table. He'd be better next time, if he was going to ask a lot he had to provide a lot of aftercare, he couldn't just conk out just because it was comfortable, that wasn't good enough. She wasn't in a bad space this time but she was . . . A bit more distant than she should be after such a day, building herself back up alone, that wasn't supposed to be how it went, they were supposed to be closer.  
"Too hard on yourself Misiu, liked that you snoozed with me, was nice." She grinned back at him. "Everything is good, better than good . . . Great?" She was nuzzling her face into Kal's snout. She wasn't pouting wasn't lying, she wasn't disappointed in him, in fact she was pleased with him but maybe that's because she didn't know any better. "Wielkie rzeczy się kończą Kal.Boję się, wciąż każdego dnia." His nose wrinkled, his little mouse did have a loophole to exploit, he'd never tell her not to speak polish around him but it was a way to keep her thoughts to herself.  
"Kal doesn't speak polish." Henry was out of bed. "Neither do I." His palm was at the back of her neck. "What's going on little mouse?"  
"Had a nightmare is all." She did finally come to him for comfort, nuzzle into his chest.  
"Ah." She shouldn't, not here, not in their bed. "I'm sorry, soak up and tell me about it?" He saw her open her mouth but he spoke again. "No matter how silly?"

Nightmares Henry could fix, easily squash, reason and smooth talk them through. Or at least that's what he thought, what history had shown to be true. It would work this night but nightmares became expeditionary trickier once they become reality, those types of nightmares a strong hug, a large tea and a good soak weren't going to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got very unrealistic towards the end of their day out but I liked it so I left it that way.


	16. Can't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for content warnings, not gratuitously descriptive but possibly some triggering imagery.

The night had started off well, they had even shared a decent laugh when Henry asked if she needed help with her zipper. Their car didn't crash, Zuzanna didn't choke on any toothpicks while eating food that was tiny and thus fun, the night was going fine, more than fine they were having fun, smiling, Henry even laughed once or twice, made him seem more human, maybe that was his mistake. Zuzanna had tried to drink away her nerves, keep up with Sophia, lower her shy walls perhaps that was hers.

He didn't love talking shop but it was a blackhole of conversation, just sucked you in and pulled you deeper and deeper and even when he stopped contributing and just was providing hums of contemplation and unenthused uh huhs he was stuck, nowhere to go. "Henry?"  
"Uh huh?" He had been stuck in a rhythm, he did lull over his shoulder to look at her and that snapped him back. "Yes?" He couldn't help but match her grin, not even a blackhole could challenge the light she gave him.  
"Will be right back." Her cheeks were rosy and flush, his little mouse was drunk.  
"Need me to-" He'd stand outside the door if she needed it to feel safe, he had promised he wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
"Nope." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ah liquid courage is it?" Her voice was light and happy and pickled, he was happy that the earlier pinches of stress were gone, that she trusted him to keep her safe.The stress she admitted to having, of juggling badgering from vendors and guests for this event to go successfully, the stress she'd been burying, of terrible what ifs, finally shedding from her. "Are you sure? I'd gladly-"  
"Sophia will be with me." Sophia wasn't Henry, wasn't Alesky, wasn't Kal or even Oingo.  
"That does not assure me gre-"  
"Get lost in each other's eyes later, be a pal now." Sophia was good at abducting Zuzanna though, she'd even tried to steal her from the office once, Henry would have let her then, he did let her now.  
"Miss you already love!" She smiled, she waved, she was so bright and happy and . . . His. Everyone here knew she was his, he'd had her glued to his hip from the start, his hold was possessive in one light and cherishing in the next. She had just shouted loud enough that half the banquet knew that he was hers that she loved him, cherished him. He waved back, he smiled almost as wide, he felt warm all over.  
"Come save me soon eh? Won't wait for you in the car park." He turned back and went to hums and uh huhs, but as minutes passed his fingers twitched, his toes tapped, his gut sloshed, he had ignored a lingering bad feeling in favor of a quick good one, that _had_ been a mistake.

There was no more hums of acknowledgement, he was no longer listening. _'I'll kill him.'_ There were no more uh huhs, He had no more air in his lungs as the man waved at him. "Arthur?" Henry stood.  
"Ye . . . Henry is everything alright?"  
"Henry?" One of the men who had been speaking to him huffed a bit annoyed at being ignored so deftly, Henry stood.  
"Arthur I need you to check on Zuzanna and Sophia. Then I need you to call the police." The man was approaching huge dead fish grin on his face. _'How did he get in here.'_ He could hear the answer hiss in his head, in Alesky's voice, distaste for capitalism and all. _'Greased someone's palm.'_  
"Mr. Cavill!" This was Walsh's last stand, he wanted all eyes on them, he wanted to destroy Henry along with him, he was going to make him pounce in front of everyone.  
"Henry don't do anything you will regret." Arthur was standing, moving, everyone was getting out of his way, he reeked of rage, reeked of violence, water coolers traveled.  
"I won't regret anything. Call the police." Walsh was feet away but Henry was Impatient, came out from behind the table to meet him. He got chest to chest with him, growling, snarling, every muscle in him tense, primed.  
"Mr.-"  
"You're lucky you know?" Henry stepped directly onto Walsh's toes. Letting his weight lean in on them, trapping the man.  
"Lucky? I was fired because of you. Did you know that? Do even care that you destroyed my-" Walsh's tie was grabbed, pulled forward, toes still trapped, Walsh's forehead clunked against Henry's.  
"No." Henry snarled, two questions one answer, that was for the best, he didn't have a bunch of words running through his head in the moment. "You-"  
"Gentleman, whatever spat you are-" Someone tried to interject, it was pointless absolute static, Henry wasn't hearing anymore, he was forming a plan.  
"You hurt her, and I'm going to hurt you back, not because it will fix, what you did, how you hurt her. I'm fixing that . . . Slowly. Do you know how badly you hurt her?" There was another emotion in with the rage, there was hurt. Henry was hurt, every scared look, every self conscious thought, every nightmare of Zuzanna's hurt Henry, had him questioning himself, blaming himself, Walsh had twisted him too and he would not let that stand.  
"If you'd let me get a word-"  
"I'm going to hurt you because you don't listen, I'm going to punish you to make sure you listen, you hear me. I won't let you speak to her, scare her, keep making her hard to get to. I won't let you hurt her again, won't let you keep her from me. I'll make it so you can't."  
"You're t-"  
"You're doubly lucky." Henry tried to roll some tension out of his neck, grinning dark, all teeth, menicing, it was all together different then the dark grins he had for Zuzanna, no light, no happiness, no safety. "No.Tripple lucky." Henry figured now that he had time to reflect on his very basic, very primal plan. The first way Walsh was lucky, Zuzanna had taught Henry patience. He was buying Walsh time, so the cops would arrive in time to stop him, so he didn't kill the man, they could pry him off while Oliver was still breathing. "Second way?" He let go of Walsh's tie, let the man straighten up, puff his chest, stoke his pride that was more important than anything else. _'More important than Zuzanna.'_ Henry's fists clenched and released. "You hate me so much? Want me to hurt? Stop taking it out on her." He placed his hands up, palms out. "Be a man." Henry wanted him to be an idiot which was not Walsh's nature but Henry could sell water to a fish. "You are a man aren't you?" Walsh looked confused, curious. "You want your revenge? I've wronged you and you're taking it out on a woman you don't give two shits about." All Henry could see was red. "Lucky for you then, I'll let you have what you want." There was a pause. _'Not so bright.'_ He snarled knowing he'd have to spell it out, his tone got hushed not a whisper but a snide soft jeer. "Big man are you?" He wanted Walsh to strike first. "Go on then." Not to absolve himself of guilt, he'd not regret a thing once he pounced. "Take a swing." To make Walsh lose more. "If you feel you're owed revenge, take it." Wanted him to lose what was precious to him, public opinion, networking, contacts, he'd let everyone see him for the bully he was.  
"Third way?" Oliver no longer looked confused but still arrogantly curious.  
"Lucky you didn't get anywhere near Zuzanna, then I would have to kill you."  
"Not so lucky."  
"You-" Henry's blood turned to ice water as Oliver removed his hands from his pockets. Henry noticed three things all at once as he took in the sight in front of him. Hooked on Walsh's right thumb was a pair of panties, he knew those panties, had been allowed to admire Zuzanna, lazily from the bed as she had placed them on. Someone was taking a photo, multiple people were snapping photos, this would be _taped_ to water coolers, Zuzanna would quit, she'd move back to Poland, she'd change her name and put Oingo is some terrible disguise as to run from shaming herself and her family, this would take ages to fix. Henry felt possessive, felt angry, felt hurt. If Walsh had them, that meant he had been breathing the same air as Zuzanna. Even if Zuzanna had handed them to Walsh with a cheeky wink- _'She wouldn't she's mine.'_ Which hurt worse, meant Walsh had hurt Zuzanna either with words or worse to get those off her hips. _'Where is she? Need her, need her closer. Mine, have to keep her safe, keep him from running.'_ His chest was heaving he'd been seeing so much red the second thing he noticed he honestly should have noticed earlier, the slight red crust round the bottom of Oliver's nose. He wouldn't strike first, Oliver had already been struck. _'She hit him, she'd never hit just out of anger, not with her set of manners, not my shy little mouse.'_ Which hurt because that only meant one thing. _'She fought back or . . .fought to get away.'_ There was only one thing left to notice. _'I haven't killed him yet.'_ What hurt wasn't that, it was the offer Walsh took him up on, a sucker punch straight to his eye socket. Henry just got angrier, if he was meant to felt pain there was no room left in his body, he socked Walsh back but that was just to get him down to the floor. Henry had him, fell to his knees, a heavy palm square into his throat pushing and pushing, he had two hands for a reason, he just let his knuckles finish what Zuzanna had started, breaking Walsh's fucking nose. "What did you do to her?" Something crunched. "She . . . She didn't do anything to you." Something bled. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone, let her go." Henry thought he might've busted a knuckle. "She doesn't belong to you she's-"  
"Henry we- holy fuck is he dead?" That was Arthur's voice.  
"Henry get off of him." And Sophia's. He didn't punch again, listening for another voice, he even was gracious enough to let go of Walsh's throat to stop the gurgle and gasping that must've been drowning out the small soft little voice he was desperate to hear  
"Where is she?" It was a snarl and animal instinct and . . . Hurt.  
"We can't find her . . . Henry she went to get me a glass of water and-" Sophia started and Henry's mind snapped, it was a realization all the facts pointed to, something he already knew but he voiced it all the same.  
"You left her alone?!" He wasn't angry at Sophia it wasn't her fault, Zuzanna had likely just been so eager to help, to be good because she was good and kind and sweet, she'd likely skipped to help Sophia. It wasn't Zuzanna's fault she couldn't help being good. _'Is good, mine, my perfect little mouse.'_ Had she felt safe alone? Of course she had, he'd promised she could, promised she'd be safe, he'd failed her and that hurt. He couldn't focus on his hurt right now, his hurt didn't matter, he had to find her, fix this. "You!" Henry had himself on his feet, Walsh by the collar. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" He watched that dead fish smile bloom.  
"Really are an idiot, don't you all see what a fool he is? This is a man you respect?" Henry thought to punch him again but if he broke that jaw of his Henry was even less likely to get an answer. "Thought I'd come to you first? Can't be reasoned with. I told you, dumb it down for her and she understands. I made her understand. We both lose Cavill." Henry threw him to the floor, he had to, he would kill Oliver Walsh and then he would never find Zuzanna.  
"I . . . I did hire security didn't I?" His face remained angry, he couldn't not, his insides hurt because there was no other option.  
"Yes." There were three men over by the stairwell, others planted around the building, they hadn't intervened because he had hired them, had actually explained if Walsh got through by some calamity, not to do so. _'Someone paid better.'_ He'd find the bought man latter, now wasn't the time, he had to find Zuzanna. "Watch him. Watch everyone. No one leaves. Someone stay in the car park. No one fucking leaves. Listen-" He was already moving to the stairs, it's not like he had to fight to have the attention of all in attendance. "Miss Wojak, the woman I care about very much . . . This . . . Milksop has been stalking her, he hurt her and now she's-" There were two options, well three but he couldn't bring himself to think of the real worse case scenario. "Either hiding or being held and I will find her. If I find her and it comes to light any of you knew about it-" His frenzied eyes scanned the room, he saw fear, he saw respect and he saw repulsion, he didn't see his little mouse so it was a hollow search. "You heard him, I _ruined_ him, I will _ruin_ you. You _see_ him? Keep that in mind when you make phone calls, send texts, delete photos I promise you I _will_ ruin you. Now's the time-"  
"I . . . I thought I saw her headed towards the kitchen." Someone offered, Henry was gone.  
_'The kitchen?'_ His bright little lightbulb, maybe she'd gone in search of comfort food. There'd be a shortage of spuds and heavy cream for weeks, she'd grow sick of it, he tried to plan light so his plans didn't go dark, he couldn't be dark when he found her. _'Whatever you need Zuzanna, I'm so sorry, let you down little mouse . . . I'll fix it I promise. I'll . . . Love just don't . . . If you're broken I'll fix you. Just-'_ The just was a big one, something he feared his kind little mouse wouldn't allow. He'd been forgiven before, how many second chances can even the richest man buy? Earn? He'd blzeed for it if he had to. First he had to find her. ' _What if he killed her?'_ A thought he'd been fighting finally pawed free. "Zuzanna?!"

She wasn't in the kitchen and after Henry cleared countertops with a frustrated sweep neither was anyone else. _'Enough of that! Temper tantrums never solved anything.'_ Henry's mother did always provide excellent advice. He stopped, he breathed, no he panted but then he heard it. Far off, shaky, and as terribly out of tune as it had been as when she sang it to Kal at the vet the week prior.  
"I feel it all around,  
I feel it in my bones,  
My life is on the line,  
When I'm away from home." He followed the sound.  
"Zuzanna?" She didn't answer but that was her voice, called to him as such. _'Maniac didn't kill her.'_ That was a relief but Henry felt dread lurch in where the anger was ebbing out from.  
"The jungle is alive...  
I do not trust my ears,  
I don't believe my eyes." The lyrics took him down a hallway.  
"Zuzanna it's me! It's Henry."  
"I will not fall in love,  
I cannot risk the bet,  
Cause hearts are fragile toys,  
So easy to forget." There was a door holding them apart, he knocked, glancing up he scrunched his brow.  
_'Didn't lock herself in the bathroom. It's the . . .bin room?'_ Why would she run here? Why not to him? Was this . . . Safer to her? Made sense in anyway? His stomach knotted.  
"It's just another day,  
There's murder in the air...  
It drags me when I walk,  
I smell it everywhere." He couldn't wait any longer, she was hurt, he didn't know in what capacity but gods if she didn't sound hurt all over.  
"Zuzanna, it's me Henry." He announced again. "I'm coming in." He tried to make soft movements out of heavy feet.  
"It's just another day,  
Where people cling to light,  
To drive away the fear,  
That comes with every night..." it certainly smelled like a bin room, till something cut through, cherry blossoms, it wasn't heavy, choked out by the garbage but now he could smell her instead of just hear her, then he saw her and it hurt.  
"It's just another-  
It's just another day..." She had her knees to her chest, it looked like her dress had been ripped slightly, not off, Walsh didn't _want_ her, just wanted to terrorise her, to put that vacant haunt back in her eyes that Henry had worked months to remove.  
"Zuzanna." He tried to remove the anger from his voice, that was a herculean ask, especially when it got no recognition, Henry hated being ignored.  
"It's just another day,  
It's just another day...  
It's just another-" Her head was knocking with the tempo into the dumpster at her side.  
"Zuzanna I need you to stop that please. Love I need you you to-" She didn't even look at him as she skipped ahead a verse.  
"But there's a smile on my face,  
For everyone..." Her breath hitched, eyes watered, they both felt the hurt, the closer he got to her, the more it hurt, he could see it the way she tensed, felt it in the way he tore.  
"Zuzanna look at me." Nothing, and fuck Henry was breaking. What had Walsh done to her?  
"There's a golden coin,  
That reflects the sun..." It had become something between a sob and a haunted chant. There certainly wasn't any joy in the murmuring of her favorite song, the one that fixed almost anything.  
"Please just-" He crouched down to eye level with her but her huge eyes slammed shut, the last emotion he saw in them was anger.  
"There's a lonely place,  
That's always cold..." Maybe she thought this was a nightmare, this would go away, he would go away, she'd wake up, then he touched her and broke that hope, he shattered his lightbulb.

"Zuzanna are you-" It was just his knuckles at the underside of her chin but she scampered back against the wall in fright.  
"Leave me alone-" She unfasened and threw a shoe at him.  
"Zuzanna it's me, it just me little-"  
"I can see you! Not blind _and_ dumb!" She got off her place on the concrete floor.  
"Zuzanna did he hurt you?" He grabbed her arms as she tried to bolt past him, to escape him. _'Running again? I told you not to. Not anymore.'_ Mine shot to his head but rang far more distant than it ever had before.  
"Let go of me Mr. Cavill!" And he did, he let go, took big paces backwards to position himself by the door but he did not touch her.  
"Zuzanna I-"  
"I trusted you!" She was crying but her eyes were full of fury, she blamed him for whatever had happened, which was fair, he'd said dozens, hundreds maybe thousands of times that she was safe, he hadn't done his job.  
"I know you did and I'm so sorry little-"  
"Stop! Don't say it! Don't little mouse me! Stop! I don't want to hear any more!" She ripped her braclet straight from her wrist tossed it down at the floor, it bounced and rolled into the shadows. She had both fists in her hair pulling, his little mouse was tearing herself to bits.  
"Ok."  
"Move!"  
"I can't do that Zuzanna."  
"Move now, I want to leave! I want to go-"  
"I will take you home Zuzanna but first I need to know-"  
"No! Not home! Not . . . I need-" Fear rolled over the anger. "Onigo does not belong to you! Can't keep him, you can't!"  
"I-" She was leaving him. "Zuzanna are you hurt? Answer me that please." Everything, even the status of their relationship had to take second place to that question, Henry's breaking heart was going to have to wait it's turn.  
"I . . . Yes . . . Maybe . . . I don't know." Her hand went to the back of her head and when her palm came into view there was a small bit of blood. "Not your concern, fucking move!"  
"The fuzz are on their way, an ambulance is coming Zuzanna and you will let them look at you. This-"  
"Stop! Just stop!"  
"Stop what Zuzanna? I'll stop I promise."  
"Boingo." He didn't open his mouth, for a brief moment he held his breath, tried not to blink, there was nothing left to stop. He remembered when she chose it, her safe . . . Word if it could be called that, it had been a silly moment.

Boingo the second half to her favorite band, she had smiled wide and stated they would have to change it if they got a third dog. She already had Oingo it only make sense her next fur baby would by Boingo, he remembered her laughing when Henry both paled at the thought of less personal space but offered to appease her all the same. He'd smiled then, as she went off on some tangent about all their future pets, he vaguely remembered agreeing to a turtle dove or maybe just a turtle? He'd smile now at the memory if he wasn't focused on keeping every muscle movement voluntary or otherwise, still.

"Stop pretending!" She stared at him like she dared him to speak but he didn't, he didn't move from the door but he didn't speak. "Alesky was right! Businessmen are all the same! I'm a person not a mouse not a girl not a . . .a . . ." She was crashing and Henry was prepared to catch her if she fell but he did not speak. "He said he would have stopped! Would have left me alone! He told you that! He spoke with you Mr. Cavill, just like the lawyer said. Was he lying? Did he tell you he would stop?! Months ago?! Did he?!"  
"Yes." No more, no less, he answered her question.  
"But you wanted to still be able to go to parties! That was more important wasn't it?"  
"No." He didn't care about the events, he cared about Zuzanna.  
"Were worried if you caved about the parties that he'd push for more, blackmail you just to leave me alone . . . I get . . . I get that . . . I figured . . . I just . . .hurts . . .it hurts." She hugged her arms around herself. "Mr. Cavill?"  
"Yes?" She was bright, half right again, he didn't concede on parties because Walsh would have pushed for more but it wasn't a matter of price, it was a matter of there would always be more, he refused to back down because Walsh deserved nothing but the bloody soup he was lying in, he would not pay for Zuzanna's safety because Zuzanna's safety was priceless, he would not negotiate because it was non-negotiable.  
"You need to find a new assistant." She hadn't made it seven months, why wouldn't she be anything but right on schedule. "You need to move."  
"I can't do that Zuzanna, not till the paramedics arrive, your adrenaline is-"  
"I want you to move." She pushed at his chest. "Please!" She hadn't stopped sobbing. "I asked nicely please move."  
"No."  
"You said as long as I asked nicely I'm asking nicely proszę, please-" She kept pushing and pushing, saying please over and over till there weren't words let, just sobs straight into his chest. It came like he knew it would, her adrenaline was bottoming out, she would have fallen but he just held her there and let her sob.

"Follow my finger." Someone had pulled a chair into the bin room, a paramedic was testing Zuzanna's eyes, she had a bad bump to the back of her head, Henry glared at their surroundings he wished they would move her from this dark place. "You likely have a concussion."  
"Tak." Zuzanna had run out of tears, out of rage, out of energy, she was completely empty.  
"Zuzanna we're going to take you to the hospital to have you looked at alright?"  
"Tak." She went to stand.  
"Just . . . Sit tight, we're going to bring in a stretcher, just so you don't slip and fall."  
"Tak."  
"Are you her husband?" The other EMT approached Henry.  
"To nie był on. . ." She scrunched her brow, searching for simple words. "He didn't do this." Again Zuzanna bid to stand but she was denied. She was defending him, she hated his guts but still his little mouse refused to let him down even if he hadn't been as kind.  
"No, the guy who did this is looking for his nose behind his tonsils." The EMT gave a questioning glance at Henry. "Did he slip and fall?"  
"No, my knuckles are fine thanks for asking." Zuzanna's face did blanch a bit at the Emt's colorful description of what Henry had done but her face remained miserably neutral.  
"We're taking her to Wellington, did you want to ride in the bus? Actually will take a look at those knuckles, likely have a shiner coming in too." Henry couldn't feel his face, didn't care about it. Was he scowling?  
"Zuzanna do you want me to come with you?" He had a good feeling he knew what her answer was going to be.  
"Nei." Yup that checked out.  
"Alright." He moved out of the way as the stretcher came in.  
"Idź do domu." It was worrying him that English wasn't coming effortlessly like it normally did, she had to concentrate, which looked like it hurt. "Go home Mr. Cavill." He didn't like the somewhat loopy roll her eyes took as they laid her out.  
"I can't do that Zuzanna. I need to make sure you're alright."  
"No, you need to let the dogs out, Kal gets restless if you're not home when you say you'll be." There were gauze being placed on the back of her head and she was concerned that Kal was going to start pacing nervous.  
"He hasn't mastered clocks yet Zuzanna. I will have someone check on the dogs. I will not leave you alone in that hospital. Leaving you alone is what's getting you there in the first place."  
"Alesky and Edyta will keep me company."  
"Then we will discuss it when Alesky and Edyta show up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/W: Violence, non descriptive reference to assault, after shock
> 
> Credit to Oingo Boingo for just another day


	17. Walled up broken down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who translates the polish dialog I would wait till the end of the chapter to do so, might spoil some plot points.

"Gdzie do cholery jest Cavill." He heard them before he saw them, Henry was leaning at the wall outside Zuzanna's door. She had told him she didn't want to look at him which was a request he could meet.  
"Alesky, widziałeś mężczyznę?! Zje cię żywcem!" It was good to know Edyta could scream just as loudly as her boyfriend.  
"Wtedy zabiję go z okrężnicy!" Or at the very least spur him to new hights. "You!" Alesky was barreling towards Henry who was in no mood to be sucker punched a second time even if he deserved it. With all the time in the world to react, when Alesky swung Henry had him by the collar spinning and pinning him against the wall he'd been leant against.  
"Nie podzielę się z tobą łóżka szpitalnego, Alesky." Henry might not have known what she said but he could hear the headache in Zuzanna's words.  
"Her ears are ringing don't . . ." Henry paused and rephrased, he wouldn't ask the impossible. "Shout _less_ Alesky."  
"Ears ring because you let your friend ring her bells."  
"I didn't let h-"  
"You didn't stop him and you could have! What's the difference?" So she had told them when she called for them. Was this like the hotel, like the phone call, like when he was injured? Time and time again when a situation couldn't be handled the way Henry wanted it, was Zuzanna destined to bear the whiplash? If so that wasn't fair, that wasn't healthy, that wasn't what she deserved, he wasn't intentionally selfish, anything but though nobel intentions mean little compared to results.  
"She doesn't want to see me right now and I don't wish to upset her." Henry let go of Alesky's collar. "If she needs . . . Anything I . . ."  
"Yes if she needs sparkly earnings or a spanking we'll call you Cavill. Do you know why she won't talk to you?" Henry never thought he'd miss being called Englishman.  
"Because this is my fault."  
"Because she'd let you convince her it's not. You fooled Zuz, fooled the hounds, fooled yourself you never fooled me. Now go."  
"Zuzanna?" She didn't answer right away and Henry's pulse jumped.  
"Tak?"  
"Alesky and Edyta are here now. Do you want me to leave?" Her response time was slow, the doctor had said that was normal for a concussion, yet it was more than that, part of her wanted her bear to stay, still wanted him.  
"I don't want to talk to you." So small and groggy and . . . Crushed.  
"That's not what I asked." Even when she didn't want to, shouldn't be so unintentionally sweet, his little lightbulb unknowingly was shining a small beacon of hope. "I will stand right here, not say a word if you don't want me to, but I also won't leave until you tell me to."  
" _I'm_ telling you to go." Aleskey snarled but Henry ignored him. There was silence, long terrible silence.  
"How's this, the hospital has a gift shop-"  
"You're kidding me right?!" Alesky's top nearly blew. "You want to buy forgiveness."  
"I am going to take a walk . . . A long walk . . . And give you some space Zuzanna. I'm going to come back and ask to speak with you . . . I haven't decided what I'm going to say yet but even if it's not what you want to hear . . . Even if you decide you don't want to hear me at all, you'll atleast have made out with a trinket. Does that sound reasonable?"  
"I don't _need_ a trinket." There was a hint of a hiss in her words.  
"No . . . But I need a rational reason remain in this hospital but not be posted next to your bed and looking for anything that might make you smile is the only thing that makes sense." Henry was angry, he was not used to taking so much on the chin, that and he had a bit of a headache all his own.  
"I need you to go away Mr. Cavill." Alesky was right, she was concerned that Henry would wear her down with his words. He started walking, seething scowling. "Mr. Cavill?"  
"Zuzanna nei!" Alesky hadn't wanted to give Henry an inch before he would battle against it now.  
"Yes?" Problem was, Henry had gotten very good at ignoring Alesky.  
"How . . . _Are_ your knuckles alright?" He looked down at them, his blood, Walsh's did it matter?  
"Nothing that won't heal up. Don't worry about-"  
"You don't decide what I worry about!" There was malice in her voice he never heard before, hurt worse than any busted joint.  
"Alright. Worry or don't your choice Zuzanna, though please don't make it ache your head any, won't make them heal any faster."  
"Doctor could." The doctor also said she would be irritable, though she _was_ upset with him, he wasn't sure if this swing in mood was a bruise to her brain or her being. "Will talk to you if you have someone look at you too." Cared about him, she still cared about him, she cared about everyone his little mouse was sweet to her core. She was his, had been, she wasn't sure she wanted to be any longer, she felt lied to, betrayed, hurt, all things that shouldn't be, he shouldn't have let her.

"Henry? What's with the late night call?" His mother gave excellent advice, he called her for guidance.  
"Ma. Zuzanna's in the hospital."  
"What?! Dear, what happened? Is she alright? Are you alright? Do you need us- Henry wake up where are the keys Henry's Zuzanna's in the hos-"  
"Ma she doesn't want to see _me_ right now I don't think the whole Cavill calvary would be welcomed." Henry grimaced at the glorified kiosk, full of cellophane get well soon balloons and various stuffed animals. Henry hated gift shops, but Zuzanna had seemed to find some perverse joy in the man who could purchase near anything having to use his head to find something of worth amongst drek.  
"You didn't drive drunk did you Henry?" It was only plausible explanation she could think of that her son would be the cause to his lover's injuries.  
"No." Henry looked at some shit jewelry but just shook his head. His fingers rolled anxiously over the bracelet Zuzanna had torn off that sat in his pocket.  
"Henry what happened?"  
"The banquet we were throwing Walsh he . . . Got in somehow, Zuzanna had gone to the bathroom with Sophia, I knew I should have gone with her she said she was fine, she was drunk, I knew-"  
"Henry, Henry you are not responsible for whatever that unhinged man did to-"  
"She got away before he could . . . I don't know if he would have . . . No I don't think the bastard would, just wanted to scare her, make her feel dirt-" His voice broke off into a growl, it didn't ease his rage to think on the fact that Walsh had not intended to assault her, simply degrade and terrorize her. "Doesn't blame me for what he did . . . Exactly, maybe a bit but that's not . . .it." His rage and guilt kept cutting each other off.  
"Has she _said_ she blames you for something Henry?" She thought this might have been the couple miscommunicating again.  
"I had wanted to make sure their paths didn't cross. Had made it known that I would not attend an event or meeting he was at." He let out a breath of a man haunted by a decision. "That's when he went from a ghost of her past to . . . A stalker. I spoke with him months ago, he stated he would leave her alone if I took that back."  
"And you didn't." His mother's tone was emotionless, that wasn't like her. He missed the guiding tones of strong emotion minded women in his life.  
"No. I didn't. He wouldn't have left her alone Ma. I know he wouldn't. I made the right choice didn't I?" Henry never was gray about decisions it was part of who he was, someone who made the difficult decisions and made them look easy.  
"I . . . I am sure you did whatever you thought you needed to, everything you could to keep her safe. She may be upset now but she's allowed to be upset, you just need to be there for her. Once the dust settles she'll remember that every choice you made was done with the best of intentions to the best of your abilities, you always give it your all Henry."  
"Won't . . . Remember." He admitted this part sheepishly, this is where his blame couldn't be skirted to another.

  
"Does she have amnesia?" It wasn't a joke it was a medical inquiry.  
"No . . . A concussion, fell on her knee poorly when getting away, jammed it." He recalled each swell. "She won't remember because . . . I hadn't told her I did that, I didn't tell her that's why things were worse."  
"Henry!" So it had not been the right choice, that angry motherly shout made it abundantly clear, he had asked for emotion, he got it.  
"What would it've done Ma?! Wouldn't change Walsh's views. I wasn't going to back down on mine. All it would've done was make her worry, make her doubt that we were worth it. This still likely would have happened." He was in front of a wall of stuffed animals, beedy eyes looking down at him.  
"It would have allowed her to have the facts, to _have_ a view, an understanding. There's a reason people worry Henry, to assess threats. Worry isn't great but it's better than blind fear!"  
"She shouldn't have to feel either of those things Ma she's-" She was not his, not close, she had broken up with him. A bear that would do, it color coordinated with his other gifts, the easy choice. He just plucked it from the wall without a second glance, he needed to get back to Zuzanna.  
"I'm sure if you had your way she'd never get a cold, live in a world full of rainbows and candy floss but are you so high on yourself Henry that you think you can keep her in some bubble that would keep any sniffle away?" Henry blinked a bit as he digested those words and came to three realizations. One this place didn't have milkshakes or cheesy chips but it did have tooth rotting penny candies at the counter and that would have to do, he purchased a bags worth along with the stupid fucking bear. "Henry? I know you can hear me." His mother hadn't gotten less persistent.  
"Right as always Ma." Henry also realized he was used to the rules of play, what kept partners coming back in that world. Not worrying, not overthinking, just enjoying, giving up control that's what he asked of his partners, the space they wanted him to build around them. _'Always special, always my little mouse, not always my pet.'_ It was a space though, not a world, not the _real_ world, not what she _wanted_. "I fucked up." He'd leant on that mindset when it came to building a relationship with Zuzanna, it wasn't a bad goal outright but an impossible one, something he could never achieve, provide, sustain. It likely was what caused those big dips, he was looking at moments in their relationship not going exactly as planned as some negotiated scene falling apart. He couldn't be sure but it likely didn't help Zuzanna's ongoing concern that it wasn't real, that he'd get his jollies or find her too . . . Something and go.  
"Language. You didn't hurt her, that sick-"  
"I did hurt her Ma. Walsh doesn't care about her and I left an opening for him to convince her. . . That I don't either. Alesky is likely up there drilling in her head that all English businessmen are cut from-"  
"Up?! Where _are_ you Henry?! Did you leave the soon to be mother of my-"  
"Reign it in Marianne." His father could be heard groggily from across the room, the sound of jingling keys could be heard. "I assume you're ignoring Henry and we're taking an unwelcomed nine hour car ride."  
"Ma I'm just leaving the gift shop."  
"The . . . Henry I hate repeating myself, stop avoiding this, don't wait until tomorrow when something's gone wrong you find a way to fix it, you fight for her." His mother was giving him permission to pounce.

He knocked on her door and of course Alesky opened it. "Go. Away. She does not need-"  
" _I_ need to speak to her Alesky, she is my-"  
"Nothing. She is not your anything, she never was, pet names was all you were good for."  
"She is my light Alesky and I . . . Left her in the dark . . . Alone, I need to apologize for that."  
"Words are all you are. All you have, that and money neither of those will make this OK! Leave!"  
"I love her Alesky, I have _that_." Henry kept pushing.  
"Have that to yourself." Alesky was not budging.  
"Jak tam jego stawy?" Zuzanna sounded tired.  
"Szyte." Aleskey seemed to begrudgingly answer her.  
"I said I would listen Mr. Cavill if you got your knuckles looked at s-"  
"I did." He jumped at an opening, any crack in her walls. Henry was probably the first man not avoiding the police to offer to pay _not_ to have a room, just have stitches done in the hallway, he hadn't wanted to waste time, nor buy a place in front of someone who genuinely needed a room.  
"Tak." She chucked at his eagerness but iced over on the rest of her reply. "I want you to stay . . . Out there."  
"Whatever you want Zuzanna." He held up the excuse of a peace offering to Alesky. "Will you hand this to her please?" He saw Alesky study the bear and go wide eyed in horror.  
"Jesteś w ciąży?!" He did step back handing the gift to her.  
"Nei." The way she tossed the bear to the foot of the bed as if it burned her made Henry wince. She hated bears in general now? Things were not looking up. He saw her place her palms over her face, heard her beginning to sniffle, tears were coming. "Mr. Cavill you're confused, you don't have to pretend any-"  
"It wasn't pretending Zuzanna I love you, I meant it, mean it. I swear. I . . . Spoke to Oliver Walsh a few months back. He did say he would stop bothering you if I allowed him back within our circle of communications, I refused."  
"That is selfish." Edyta spoke up a bit . . . Surprised. Maybe she'd been holding out hope for him.  
"I refused because . . . Business men are selfish, if they find a weakness to exploit they will do it again and again."  
"I was a weakness." Zuzanna murmured sadly.  
"I am weak for you Zuzanna, that is for sure, and I'm happy to be so, you're perfect, you're more than worth it, that won't change. Alesky is right though."  
"Right?" She made eye contact with him for the first time in . . . It seemed like a solid decade.

  
"I fooled myself." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought I could protect you from . . . Everything, even worry, all the time. I tried and maybe it worked but it left you . . . Unsafe, lead to you getting hurt and Zuzanna not just the bump, how he touched you. I let you think it was worse because we were, not because I wanted to _protect_ what we were, because I love you and was doing what I thought was best to keep you safe. I let you believe I chose my way of life, my comfort, people, places, things, over your safety. That wasn't it, I will always do my best to keep you safe, even Ma agrees." Hope bubbled when he saw her trying to remember how to smile. Then she seemed to give up so he contined, pushed at the crack in her walls. "To be clear I don't think it was the wrong choice, I'd make that same choice again and again, you are not a bartering chip Zuzanna, you are the woman I love."  
"He's just smooth talking, doesn't want me to be right, businessmen are the same Zuz." Alesky snorted, Edyta made a half swayed humm, Zuzanna was quiet, she was bright, knew he could give more, he _would_ give more, he should work harder, it was his turn to beg.  
"Not smooth talking I'm apologizing." He swallowed his pride and commited himself to clarity. "I'm begging. You work with businessmen Zuzanna how many of them do you know to beg?"  
"Only one's who have tried everything else." She wasn't wrong and she wasn't curious, didn't want him, there was no new crack. "Mr. Cavill you don't need to beg. You are a good man Mr. Cavill I am not-"  
"I'm not _good_ at begging." It sounded like sandpaper on glass and felt just as comfortable. How did she make it look so easy, so gorgeous, so perfect? "Doesn't mean I don't _need_ to, that I won't try, I will try anything to get you to smile for me again Zuzanna, to get you back, for you to want me close. I couldn't be more sorry. I'm asking for a chance to try . . . Us again. I want you to still be mine. I will make the distinction from this point on I promise, while I never want you to worry or over think, I like when I can make it easy for you to get what you want I won't keep anything from you in our day to day."  
"Are you done . . . Begging Mr. Cavill? No more words? Anything else you need to say?" He really must not have been good at begging, it hadn't caused even the smallest crack, she still called him Mr. Cavill, not bear, not even Henry. He would never force her to take his love and he didn't have any more words.

  
"Did uh . . . Did you look in the bag?" He did have to explain that, she would definitely take it the wrong way if he didn't.  
"Głupi, always two gifts." That word hurt, no it was painful, it stung but the affectionate word warmed his icy heart. "You . . . Picked it up." It was her bracelet, she fiddled with it in those small fingers and that was painful, it dug that she was nervous about something, worried or upset but he felt . . . Proud? That contact with it was cathartic in anyway.  
"It's yours. Keep digging?" He listened to her let out an amused sigh, watched her dump out the bag of sweets into her lap. There was a small box within the mound of wrapped sugar. Everyone knew what that box was, everyone had a reaction to that box.  
"Awww." Edyta was a romantic, it made sense why she would date an artist, it didn't make sense why she would date Alesky, he wasn't the last polish artist on earth was he?  
"Kurwa. Enough is enough Anglik! You cannot just-"  
"I'm not trying to buy her affection." Henry hadn't thought he'd miss being called Englishman, even less so did he think he'd smile upon hearing it again. "It's just, Zuzanna if you think there's a strick no return policy on panties-"  
"obrzydliwy." Alesky's skin activity crawled.  
"It goes double for-" He watched her pop open the box and stare vapildly at the ring, her lips twisted, she was holding back words. "Engagement rings. It's not me strong arming or trying to guilt you into anything. It's more . . . Can't return it, was meant for you eventually, you keep it or hawk it, whatever you want." He'd explained it, no more words but . . . He hadn't heard Zuzanna react to it.  
"You . . . Had this already. Were you . . . Going to ask today?" Curious, he heard it, his little mouse, his lovely, shy, perfect curious little mouse, it was painful, the swelling ache of hope in his chest.  
"Today? It was an option." He tried to sound like he was, a man with a plan, a man that loved her, a man that was actually not just a man but her bear. "Though not a likely one. I _am_ impatient but never what . . ." She had told him not to call her that, he hadn't earned that yet. "You don't want it. I just kept it on me so I'm ready when you you do want it, when you ask for it."  
"Oh." She sounded like she understood, then her nose scrunched, she was confused. "Did someone . . . nie lekarz, który wtedy . . . Who told you I'm pregnant?"

"What?!" She had told him to stay away but his need to protect overrode his willingness to listen, he half tripped into the room, he was close right up at the edge of the edge of her hospital bed. "You're . . . The doctors know don't they?" There should be more monitors shouldn't there? To make sure they were both OK after all that stress? Why didn't she have all the monitors? "Are you . . . When . . . Zuzanna even if you want nothing to do with me I . . . We do need to talk about-"  
"Powiedziałeś, że nie." Edyta sounded confused. Had Zuzanna hid it from everyone? Did she not want the child? She'd been drinking tonight. Was she not going to tell him and just- He found himself getting angry.  
"Stop scowling Mr. Cavill your life isn't over I'm not pregnant."  
"What?!" Henry's head throbbed, he rubbed his temples, then just let a whole palm rest over his eye starting to bruise. "Zuzanna, love, please explain to me what's going on?" He did not have the patience for this.  
"I don't know where you got the idea I was pregnant but-"  
"Because you _just_ said 'who told you I'm pregnant', what else was that supposed to mean?!"  
"Because I was _asking_ who told you that! Clear the wax out your ears they were wrong I-" Now _she_ sounded angry.  
" _You_ told me!" They were going in circles, infuriating circles.  
"You bought a ring, bought the baby bear, I was asking who-"  
"Baby . . ." He picked up the bear off the foot of the bed, he hadn't really noticed anything other than the color in the gift shop, hadn't noticed the embroidery, he sure as shit noticed it now. 'It's a girl.' All caps right on the belly. "You're not pregnant." He repeated just so his thumping pulse heard it, he was honestly feeling a bit light headed.  
"No. . . I'm sorry or . . . You're welcome? Confusing reaction to . . . A confusion. You didn't text your mother did you?"  
"I was a bit busy rearranging my whole life in ten seconds." He chuckled, Zuzanna didn't.  
"You are a slow texter Mr. Cavill." She was getting the hang of it though, she had half a smile, then it fell and that was a shame.  
"Don't pout." He offered softly. "You know I hate when you pout." He'd called her love and she hadn't bawked, he would remind her of the warmth they shared mere hours ago.  
"Out!" Alesky got back on the defensive Henry was too close.  
"Zuzanna do _you_ want me to leave?" Henry's chest clenched, he had no more words, no more trinkets, Zuzanna either had to crack even just a centimeter, or Henry would have to back off. _'Closer, allow me just a bit closer little mouse, yes I bite but I promise I'll be good to you. I swear you belong with me. You're mine.'_ It rung a little less hollow in his ears this time. He watched her lips purse in contemplation.

  
"When _I_ ask for it?" She was so quiet he barely heard it.  
"Yes. You have to ask me to leave Zuzanna or else I simply won't. If you do though I promise to respect-" He didn't let his face fall, he didn't want pity.  
"You bought a ring for when _I_ asked? You wanted _me_ to propose?" She wasn't waiting for an answer to be poliet, she _wanted_ an answer, wanted _his_ answer, wanted even the smallest thing from him.  
"No." He was quick to answer, he placed a hand over the one she had holding the box and his shy little mouse didn't jump out of her skin. "Do you know how I'm so good at knowing what you want?" He wanted so badly to call her by the pet name that fit her so well but he had to wait till he was anything but Mr. Cavill to her, anything more than her ex everything.  
"How's that?" She fiddled with the bracelet for a moment. "Henry-" They all paused at the groan Henry gave, maybe to check if he'd actually been shot by a bullet. He shouldn't have doubted, his little lightbulb never let him down. "How do you know?"  
"Well . . ." His free hand rode up just past her cheeks, landing feather soft at the edge of her eye. "These big expressive eyes of yours little mouse they-" His thumb was wet, she was crying. He let go of her hand and went up to mirror the post at her other eye, swiping away tears as they came.  
"Still-" Her tone sounded too pleading or God forbid apologetic.  
"Always my little mouse." He didn't ask her not to cry, she had earned this breakdown, that was what he was here for, to build her back up. "As I was saying." His voice caught a snag.  
"Prawie człowiek." Alesky snorted.  
"These big eyes of yours, they ask long before this mouth of yours." One thumb went down to her lower lip, that had an awful little shake in it.  
"I had hoped maybe one day you'd look at some married couple, maybe my parents, maybe Arthur and Sophia and . . . Want that . . . And then I would do what I do best."  
"Which is?" Edyta was hanging off her seat, eating some of Zuzanna's sweets in lieu of popcorn. Henry hadn't even known Edyta spoke English until approximately three minutes ago, he blinked at her first out of shock and then to maybe imply he was hoping for Zuzanna to ask that question.  
"What do you do best Henry?" Zuzanna was . . . She was smiling from cheek to cheek, not in her top ten but a full smile.  
"Take care of you, convince you to let me give you what you want, it would be a big dote, so I'd have to get my little mouse in such an amiable mood to allow me but I'd gladly do it, so in short-"  
"Nothing you say is in short Anglik." There was no enthusiasm in Alesky's words, he sounded defeated but not as . . . Jaded as always, maybe content with being defeated.  
"I . . . Wanted . . . .Someday, for you to deal in always on more than just tea before bed."  
"On . . . Being yours?" He felt those lips move against his fingers.  
"Bright as always little lightbulb. Though you don't want these yet." He took back the box, he'd have to burn that stuffed animal before his mother got here.  
"Thought it was mine." Zuzanna could now solely focus on that bracelet, fiddle with it, till the end of time if she wanted.  
"They are . . . When you want them . . . When you ask for them. Zuzanna . . .Can you please . . .tell me what you want right now, just focus on that for me?" He ran his hand through her hair. "I want you to let me stay, want you to let me comfort you, to . . . Distract you from what happened. I want you to let me take care of you." He thumbed along her bruised and scraped knee. "Won't be walking for days little mouse-"  
"Bumped it Misiu didn't lose-" Her eyes went wide, it had been a slip, comfortable or concussed sped words.  
"Don't _have_ to walk for days, shouldn't want to. Should . . .hmm." He'd get himself side tracked if he went on about how he aimed to make it up to her, his mind was buzzed on hearing it again and he wanted to side track, wanted to promise her so much but he stuck to the plan. "Mis . . . Misiu . . . _That's_ what I want . . . Want you to call me that again . . . On purpose I-"  
"Mi-"  
"Just so I can be sure it's on purpose I'd like very much for you to tell me what it means." She looked a bit puzzled by that request, that he had cut her off, Henry hadn't forgotten what that word meant, but she just nodded, his excellent listener, his patient princess was humoring him.  
"Misiu . . ." It fought through her bruised brain. "Means bear." She was remembering.  
""It does doesn't it?" There was some hesitancy on her end but he was able to pluck the bracelet from her.  
"I can be, can be teeth and hair, just a large animal that-" She was remembering that every choice he made was done with the best of intentions to the best of his abilities, that he always gave it his all. His mother really did give her boy excellent advice.  
"Henry I'm sorry." Why? What could she possibly be sorry for? Did she blame herself for allowing Walsh to catch her? He kissed the top of her head.  
"Or a protector, someone who looks after their little mouse eh? Keeps them all to themselves, keeps them warm and safe." For a moment they were all the way back at the beginning, in the back of his car, just the two of them, that space he could assure all those things. "I want you not to quit-"  
"You could find a new assistant." She was hugging herself a bit tight, trying to build up that wall but it was too late, he was far too close.  
"I don't _want_ a new assistant, I don't _want_ a new pet, I don't _want_ to share our home, our family with anyone else, I don't want to _love_ anyone else. You're _mine_ , I'm _yours_."  
"I didn't trust you like I should have Henry, I believed him, not just for a minute, until . . ." She was blaming herself for allowing Walsh to twist her against him.  
"You didn't trust me because I held words back from you little mouse." He grabbed her wrist pulling it from around her waist, kissing at her pulse. "Being so hard on yourself love, today was an awful day, for the both of us wasn't it?"  
"Yes Misiu." He wanted to pounse, he was close, she was close, they were _so_ close. "Want it to be easy for you. How's this, I'll accept your apology on one condition."  
"Condition?" There she was, his light, bright and shining for him, wanting him.  
"You have pretty wrists little mouse, this one seems terribly . . . Naked, exposed, open for anyone, shouldn't be that way, shouldn't be-" His hold on her wrist tightened slightly. "I'd very much want you to . . . Let me . . ."  
"Want it back Misiu, can I please have it back?" She looked at him hopeful, scared, wanting, all of them for him, just for him.  
"Of course you can little mouse." He didn't want her hanging so he leaned in, finally kissing her softly on the lips. "Will you indulge me just a bit more tell me why you want it back?" Then once on the side of her neck, into that sensitive skin of hers.  
"Want to be yours Misiu." _She_ pounced arms absolutely clinging onto him, fitting to crawl into his rib cage.  
"Shhh." He just held her and rocked her for a few minutes. "I've got you little mouse, I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry love." He had to pull her back softly slipping the bracelet back on her wrist. "Mine."  
"Could . . . " She laced her fingers into his, he had her affection back. "Could be . . . Could deal in always." Not today, she was scared and confused, hurt and vulnerable, he didn't want them looking back on this day more than necessary.  
"Hmm. Well I could ask now if that's what you want." He wanted when it happened to be more than just not an awful memory, he wanted to set the bar higher, he wanted to dote. "But I know that my little mouse likes surprises." He also knew if his mother came in and saw a ring on her finger he nor his father would be able to reign her in, Zuzana's and Henry's heads were too rattled for another raid. "I left you in the dark in a way that hurt you. I'd like a chance to do so in a way that will please you."  
"I love you Misiu." Her smile lit up the room. "Perfect for me. Mine." He was warm all over, her love, her trust, hrr affection, she, Zuzanna was his.  
"Love you little mouse, always, you can run, hide, cry and curse but you're mine Zuzanna, you were from the beginning I knew it, will be, I won't let anything take from me, mine, always little mouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this so I figured I'd post it all I'm impatient like that as you might've been able to tell. First and foremost thank you for reading all my self indulgent rambling, I hope you enjoyed it, all of the support was wonderful. 
> 
> If anyone would like an epilog of something you feel I left out or would like let me know.  
> Will likely be starting another Henry Cavill fic shortly ( or Superman as played by Henry Cavill haven't decided) Feedback and suggestions always welcomed.


End file.
